A essência da vida
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Romance, inveja, ciúme, suspense, roubo, perda da essência... Tudo parece acontecer ao mesmo tempo com Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Scórpio e Teddy nesse novo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Será que eles conseguirão dar conta de tudo? S
1. A convenção dos bruxos

CAPÍTULO 1: A CONVENÇÃO DOS BRUXOS

A casa ampla e silenciosa tinha as cortinas fechadas. Ele não gostava da sensação de estar sendo vigiado, portanto preferia que tudo ficasse fechado, mas sua mulher não gostava disso. Gostava de sentir o ar invadir sua casa e arejar os cômodos. Para que os dois pudessem conviver em paz, ele aceitou que as janelas ficassem abertas, desde que as cortinas ficassem corridas.

Ele estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida. Uma poltrona preta de couro, com algumas marcas de cigarro. A esposa já nem dizia mais nada. Era ele que pagava pela mobília mesmo. Tampouco ousava conversar com o marido naquele dia. Sabia que ele estava ansioso e preferia não se arriscar. Apenas o observava e olhava esporadicamente para o relógio.

Já passava das 20 horas, e ninguém havia voltado. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, entediado, encostando-a no espaldar da poltrona. Seus cabelos caíam no rosto e ele soltava leves baforadas do charuto que fumava.

Finalmente um ruído o despertou de seus devaneios. O ruído que ele esperou o dia inteiro: aparatação. Ele se empertigou na poltrona, e apagou o charuto no cinzeiro ao lado. Ela também se assustou. Não conseguia se acostumar com aquele entra e sai repentino.

Um homem alto, de cabelos compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo, entrou pela sala. Usava um sobretudo e coturnos pretos. Caminhou até ele e ajoelhou-se em sua frente.

Aqui está, meu príncipe! – falou com a cabeça abaixada.

Demorou, Rhoads!

Desculpe, senhor, mas não foi nada fácil... – o homem falou, nervoso.

Se fosse fácil eu mesmo faria! – o homem disse, irritado.

Estendeu suas mãos meio trêmulas e pegou o grande livro das mãos do homem agachado em sua frente. Era realmente pesado. Colocou o objeto em seu colo e começou a folhear.

Magnífico... – murmurava. – Simplesmente incrível! – suas mãos brancas e trêmulas acariciavam cada página como se acariciasse uma seda finíssima. – Ah... Aqui está! – ele apontou para o alto de uma página e começou a lê-la, em silêncio.

Seu servo queria muito ver o que o mestre queria com aquele livro, mas não se atrevia a levantar o rosto. Principalmente quando ele se pronunciou.

Carmem! – gritou com sua voz rouca.

Uma senhora morena, meio gorda, com um avental amarrado na cintura apareceu pela porta da sala: - Sim senhor.

Traga minha poção, por favor! – falou sem tirar os olhos daquelas linhas preciosas.

A mulher teve um estremecimento antes de virar-se para providenciar a poção. O servo, ainda ajoelhado, abaixou mais a cabeça, evitando olhar o que se seguiria. Sua esposa abriu uma revista em frente ao rosto, para evitar a cena.

A empregada voltou com um prato. Dentro dele uma coisa amorfa e branca repousava, inerte. Carmem parou ao lado do patrão e estendeu o prato. Ele pegou "a coisa" sem ao menos olhá-la. Levou-a até boca, arrancou uma parte com os dentes e cuspiu novamente no prato, depois entornou na boca o que sobrou, bebendo o líquido que dela fluía, sem deixar sobrar uma gota. Era a poção.

Aaahhh! – suspirou. – Bem melhor! – estendeu a mão esquerda e deixou-a no ar por instantes. A tremedeira havia passado. – Agora já sei o que estava faltando para completar o meu destino. – ele despejou o recipiente da poção no prato. – Leve isso e vá chamar meu filho, por favor.

Do que é que o senhor vai precisar, meu senhor? Eu posso consegui-lo para o senhor? – o servo perguntou, solícito.

Você me ajudará com outras coisas, Rhoads. Mas esse ingrediente em especial... Esse vai ser um pouco mais complicado, mas muito mais interessante também. – ele sorriu, os olhos vidrados.

E o que seria, senhor?

Algo que a pequena Potter tem, Rhoads. Eu sabia que um dia o Potter me seria útil. Ele ou alguém da família dele, claro. – ele falou, soturno. – Ah! Aí está você. – ele sorriu para o filho, que acabara de entrar na sala, com cara de sono. – Vou precisar de sua ajuda, meu filho.

Para quê? – o rapaz perguntou, mal humorado.

Para pegar uma coisa, de uma jovem aluna de Hogwarts! – ele sorriu.

E por que eu? Mande esse aí! – ele apontou para o homem ajoelhado no chão.

Será mais fácil para você! – ele sentenciou. – Você não ousaria decepcionar seu pai, ousaria?

Claro que não. – ele falou, sem alternativa. – E o que é que eu preciso pegar.

A essência de Lily Potter. – ele sorriu. – Aquilo que ela tem de mais importante.

E como devo fazer isso?

Use a cabeça! Você é um rapaz inteligente! Aposto como terá uma boa idéia. Não poupe esforços. Faça o que for preciso!

Sim senhor. Acho que já tenho uma vaga idéia do que fazer. Vou começar agora mesmo!

E você, Rhoads! – ele se virou para o servo. – Já pode ir. – ele arrancou a página do livro e entregou-a ao servo. – Consiga esses outros ingredientes. Não será difícil. Os dementadores estarão a sua disposição para isso.

Sim senhor. Com licença. – o homem saiu da sala, de cabeça baixa. Os três moradores da casa e a empregada ouviram-no desaparatar do saguão da casa.

hr 

Um mês e meio depois...

Duas semanas de férias. Era tudo que aquele grupo, e tantos outros alunos, teriam para aproveitar antes da volta as aulas, mas eles não tinham do que reclamar. Ao contrário da maioria dos jovens, aqueles gostavam do ambiente escolar, gostavam de estar com os amigos e até de estudar, um pouco. Mas eles ainda não tinham que pensar nesse assunto. No momento, tudo que James, Albus, Lily, Rose e Hugo pensavam era nas duas semanas que passariam num hotel de luxo em Miami Beach.

O grupo dividia o mesmo jipe que os levaria até o hotel. Seria uma convenção bruxa e eles estavam acompanhados dos pais, que dividiam um outro automóvel, logo à frente. Teddy Lupin os acompanhava, já que era adulto também e bem mais velho que os demais.

Albus e Hugo, que eram grandes amigos, travavam uma emocionante conversa sobre quadribol, James batia cabeça ouvindo sabe-se lá o que em seu MP3, Rose escrevia em seu diário e Lily lia o Profeta Diário.

Nossa! – ela exclamou, de repente.

Que foi? – Albus perguntou. Hugo e Rose se viraram para ela, James não percebeu, pois o som em seus fones estava muito alto.

O ministério tentou esconder o fato de que alguns trouxas podem ter sentido a presença de dementadores em Miami Beach!

O quê? – Rose fechou seu diário e perguntou. – Dementadores em Miami Beach? Não consigo imaginar um deles sobrevivendo num lugar tão quente, em pleno verão!

E desde quando você estende tanto de dementadores, Rose? – Hugo perguntou.

Eu li sobre eles, Hugo. Você vai aprender sobre eles esse ano, deveria estar mais bem informado! – respondeu indignada.

Para quê? Se eu ainda vou aprender sobre eles, por que vou perder meu tempo lendo antes? Perde toda a graça descobrir antes do resto da turma!

Albus riu da afirmação do primo. Lily voltou sua atenção ao jornal e Rose, balançado a cabeça indignada, abriu novamente o diário.

Que tanto você escreve aí, hein Rose? – Albus perguntou, curioso.

Só algumas experiências...

Experiências amorosas? – Hugo perguntou. Lily levantou ligeiramente os olhos. – Eu acho que a Rose está apaixonada, Albus. Passou o verão inteiro escrevendo!

É mesmo, Rose? E quem é o felizardo?

Não sejam bobos! – ela respondeu corada. – Não há ninguém!

Quando uma mulher escreve demais, pode ter certeza que é amor! – Hugo colocou as duas mãos sobre o coração e fez cara de apaixonado.

Conte quem é, Rose! – Albus pediu.

Não é ninguém! – ela respondeu, começando a ficar nervosa.

Deixem-na em paz! Se ela não quer dizer quem é, isso não é da conta de vocês!

Lily! – Rose exclamou, Lily arregalou os olhos.

Então tem mesmo alguém? – Hugo perguntou, encapetado.

Diga quem é! – Albus quase implorou.

Ai! – Rose guardou o diário na bolsa, muito nervosa e extremamente corada. – Olha o que você fez, Lily!

Desculpe! – a prima pediu, arrependida. – Parem com isso!

Nós vamos parar, não é Hugo?

Claro! Assim que descobrirmos quem é!

E aí, galerinha, beleza? - nenhum deles notou que o jipe havia parado.

Oi Teddy! – todos falaram, menos Rose, que estava atordoada, e James que não o viu chegar.

Teddy viu o rapaz alheio ao resto, arrancou um fone de seu ouvido e repetiu: - E aí, beleza?

James se assustou com a interrupção. Quando abriu os olhos parecia que estava até vesgo. Colocou o fone de volta no ouvido e ergueu o polegar para cumprimentá-lo.

Bom. Pelo menos ainda está vivo! – ele brincou. – Vamos descer, pessoal. Chegamos!

Ok. – responderam todos.

b Mental wounds still screaming /b 

(Feridas mentais ainda gritando)

b Driving me insane /b 

(Deixando-me louco)

b I'm going off the rails on a crazy train /b 

(Estou saindo dos trilhos num trem maluco)

James cantou, sem dar atenção aos demais.

Que negócio é esse?! – Hugo perguntou assustado.

Ele conheceu um cara na Internet que mandou umas músicas para ele, aí viciou. – Albus explicou, olhando carrancudo para o irmão.

Somente a visão das grandes e luxuosas portas do hotel em que se hospedariam fez Hugo e Albus esquecerem o suposto pretendente de Rose. O grupo entrou no estabelecimento boquiaberto, olhando para todos os lados, admirando cada peça da decoração.

Caraca! – Rony exclamou. – Esse ano o Ministério caprichou mesmo, hein?

Finalmente! – Hermione afirmou. – A última reunião foi um fiasco, lembra-se Gina?

E como não? – ela concordou. – Até rato aparecia naquele lugar. Uma vergonha!

O grupo dirigiu-se até a porta do elevador e esperou alguns segundos, até que ele parasse no andar térreo. As portas se abriram e algumas garotas sorridentes, prontas para ir a praia, saíram de lá. Foi o suficiente para James dar sinal de vida, quase destroncando o pescoço para olhá-las. Rose olhou feio para ele, indignada, mas ele logo voltou sua atenção para o MP3 e esqueceu as moçoilas.

O elevador era bem maior do que eles esperavam. Todos couberam confortavelmente e ainda sobrava espaço para mais umas quatro pessoas, o que foi bom, pois, quando a porta ia se fechar, alguém a parou com a mão. Todos esperaram, curiosos, a entrada de quem quer que fosse. O clima ficou estranho quando a porta se abriu por inteiro e mostrou Draco, Pansy e Scórpio Malfoy parados do lado de fora.

Um silêncio aterrador se fez quando os olhares dos adultos se encontraram. Rose e Lily se entreolharam, e sorriram quando viram Scórpio, o que não passou despercebido por Albus, que cutucou o primo.

Vamos, pai? – Scórpio perguntou já entrando no elevador.

Draco não teve alternativa senão entrar. Meneou a cabeça discretamente para cumprimentá-los, enquanto Pansy entrou de nariz empinado sem olhar para ninguém. Harry ficou com mais raiva ainda. Draco pelo menos parecia tentar, mas ela? Harry nunca se esquecera que ela tentou entregá-lo para Voldemort no fim da guerra.

O elevador subiu os 30 andares lenta e silenciosamente. Nem as moscas, se houvesse alguma, ousariam fazer qualquer ruído. Eles mal acreditaram quando o elevador finalmente parou: estavam todos no mesmo andar. Dividiriam as duas suítes presidenciais na cobertura do hotel.

Os Malfoy foram os primeiros a descer, sem olhar para trás, a não ser Scórpio, que lançou um sorrisinho para as meninas. Hugo, dessa vez, quase xingou o garoto, mas Albus não permitiu. Rose e Lily foram as próximas a descer, sorrido discretamente.

Será que é ele? – Albus perguntou aos sussurros.

O Malfoy? – Hugo ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. – Não! Não pode ser!

Eu acho que pode, hein? Viu como ele sorriu para ela?

Temos que averiguar isso, Albus!

Pode contar comigo! – respondeu resoluto.

b There are no impossible dreams /b 

(Não existem sonhos impossíveis)

b There are no invisible seams /b 

(Não existem costuras invisíveis)

b Each night when the day is through, /b 

(Toda noite quando o dia termina,)

b I don't ask much /b 

(Eu não peço muito)

b I just want you /b 

(Só quero você)

b I just want you /b 

(Só quero você)

James sobressaltou a todos com o refrão da música. Albus e Hugo se perguntaram se ele havia notado o mesmo que eles, por isso a indireta. Lily e Rose apenas riram, e correram de mãos dadas para abrir a porta da suíte e pegar logo seu quarto.

Eles aproveitaram aquela primeira tarde para descansar da viagem. A cerimônia de abertura seria naquela noite, com um coquetel, mas nenhum dos jovens estava preocupado com isso. Teddy voltara de sua volta pelo bairro com um panfleto de um lual que aconteceria ao anoitecer, na praia. Era para o lual que eles se arrumavam, enquanto os adultos teriam que aturar o porre de um evento social.

E se ele for à abertura?

Só os adultos vão à abertura. Não se preocupe!

Duvido que o pai dele vá deixá-lo ir a um lual trouxa.

Não me parece que ele obedece ao pai.

Hum... Tomara que não!

Ouviu isso? – Albus sussurrou da porta.

Ouvi! – Hugo falou preocupado, espiando junto com o primo.

Crianças! – Gina chamou.

Crianças, mãe? – Lily reclamou, caminhando até a sala.

Pelo menos não foi em público! – Hugo brincou.

Ai, ai, ai! – Gina revirou os olhos. – Quando vocês tiverem filhos vão me entender!

O que vai acontecer só daqui a muuuitos anos, não é? – Rony apareceu para esclarecer tudo. – Nós estamos indo.

Nós também! – Rose falou. – Só falta o James.

Larga ele aí! – Albus sugeriu.

Albus! – Rose se indignou. – Não!

JAMES! – Albus gritou. – ANDA LOGO!

Comportem-se lá, hein? – Hermione aconselhou. – Beijos!

Tchau! – todos responderam.

Os adultos saíram depois de se despedir. James apareceu logo em seguida. Rose apagou todas as luzes e abriu a porta, ficando responsável pela chave.

Não acredito que você vai levar isso! – Lily falou ao irmão que já encaixava os fones no ouvido novamente.

Ele se limitou a balançar a cabeça e levantar o polegar.

Sem noção... – Albus falou e correu para chamar o elevador.

Não foi preciso caminhar muito para chegar até a praia. De longe já se podiam ver as tendas, as barracas com frutas e sucos e ouvir a música meio havaiana que tocava. A praia estava repleta de jovens com saída de praia e colares de flores, que todos ganhavam assim que pagavam a entrada. O ambiente era realmente agradável.

Lily e Rose procuravam ansiosamente por Scórpio, mas aquele realmente não se parecia com o tipo de ambiente que ele freqüentaria. Os meninos, por outro lado, James já desistindo do MP3, estavam mesmo encantados com a quantidade de garotas que havia por ali.

Tem mais mulher do que homem, cara! – Hugo festejou.

Não é possível que hoje nós não consigamos ficar com ninguém, Hugo! – Albus torceu.

À frente, um grupinho com quatro garotas, olhava para na direção deles e sorria. Hugo ajeitou a gola da camisa florida, Albus tentou abaixar o cabelo, e os dois estamparam seu melhor sorriso. Tomaram coragem e se aproximaram do grupo, mas notaram que elas não os estavam acompanhando com os olhos e sim fixando um outro ponto, muito próximo aos dois.

Intrigado, Hugo olhou para a direção em que elas olhavam. Com a cara amarrada cutucou Albus e mostrou o alvo da admiração das garotas. Alguns passos mais atrás, James havia arrancado a camisa e bagunçava os cabelos na parte de trás, sorrindo para as meninas. Mandou um beijo para elas, que riram mais alto ainda, e foi para a mesa de sucos, beber alguma coisa.

A gente não vai ter a menor chance com ele por perto... – Hugo reclamou, desanimado.

Ele sempre dá um jeito de chamar a atenção. Eu odeio quando ele faz isso! – Albus, emburrado, resolveu pegar um suco também. – Não entendo o que é que ele tem que chama tanta atenção das garotas.

Vai ver é porque ele joga quadribol! – Hugo explicou, seguindo o primo e escolhendo um sabor para ele também.

Dã! Elas são trouxas! E não estudam em Hogwarts! – Albus falou mal-humorado.

Ah é...

Oi!

Albus e Hugo viraram-se animados, mas deram de cara com as irmãs.

Nossa! – Lily se assustou.

Podiam disfarçar um pouco a decepção, não é? – Rose se ofendeu.

Desculpem... – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Cadê o James? – Rose perguntou, servindo-se também.

Está por aí, sendo engolido por alguma garota! – Albus falou, inconformado.

Já? – Lily perguntou sorrindo. – Ele não perde tempo, hein?

Elas é que não perdem tempo! – Rose reclamou. – Não podem ver um cara bonito que já se jogam! Assim não dá!

Achei que você já tivesse um pretendente, Rose? – Hugo provocou.

Não começa, hein! – ela pediu.

Vamos circular, galera! Estamos de férias! – Lily aconselhou.

Juntos, e por conseqüência, se anulando, já que eram dois casais, eles circularam pela praia, admirando a paisagem e tentando, quem sabe, serem admirados também.

hr 

Ai, que saco! – Rony resmungou, tentando afrouxar um pouco a gravata. – Preferia mil vezes estar no lual com os meninos. Essa roupa está me matando.

Pára de reclamar, Rony, ou a Mione vem te dar uma bronca logo, logo. – Harry falou, servindo-se de hidromel.

Cadê elas, aliás? – Rony espichou o pescoço e começou a procurar, Harry fez o mesmo.

Ali! – apontou. – Conversando com a Luna.

Lovegood? – Rony se espichou mais. – Não sabia que ela estaria aqui!

Mas está... – ele respondeu apenas, também desanimado.

E aí? – Teddy chegou e sentou-se ao lado deles, um copo de Firewhisky nas mãos.

Que cara! – Harry exclamou.

Isso aqui está um saco, padrinho! Bem que a vovó falou que era chato! – se recostou na cadeira. – E a comida, então? Só frutos do mar e frios! Eu queria carne!

Mal passada? – Rony brincou.

Teddy riu: - De preferência!

Anime-se! – Harry bateu nas costas dele. – Você é jovem, vá conversar com alguém.

É! – Rony se interessou. – Paquerar alguém!

Qual é, tio Rony! – ele se empertigou. – Nenhuma mulher me interessa, a não ser a Vic.

Ah meu Deus! – Rony se preocupou. – Tão novo, e já apaixonado!

Oh quem fala! – Harry brincou.

Cala a boca, Harry! – ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. Os outros dois riram.

Padrinho, já que eu não sou membro nem nada, será que pega mal se eu for andar por aí? Estava pensando em ir lá no lual.

Vai sim! Aproveite enquanto pode, Ted. Mais tarde passamos por lá também.

Legal. – ele sorriu. – Até! – e saiu, já arrancando a gravata.

hr 

Isso aqui ta cheio de casais! – Hugo reclamou.

O que você esperava? – Lily perguntou. – Um lual, na praia, um monte de lugares escuros...

Lily! – Albus ralhou.

Ué! Estou mentindo, por acaso?

Vamos sentar por aqui mesmo. – Rose falou antes que os irmãos começassem a discutir.

Aqui não! – Albus exclamou.

Por que? – Hugo perguntou, confuso.

Não faço a menor questão de assistir ao espetáculo do meu irmão! – e apontou, carrancudo.

Encostado em uma pedra, escondido por uma sombra, James quase engolia uma garota, ou era engolido por ela, era difícil definir.

Nossa... – Rose ficou olhando, incrédula. – Será que eles esqueceram de respirar?

Quem precisa respirar quando está beijando? – Lily respondeu.

Como você sabe? – Albus perguntou, desconfiado.

Hum... Eu imagino! – ela desconversou. – Vamos sentar aqui mesmo, só que de costas para eles, pronto! – ela sentou-se e foi imitada por Hugo.

Albus se sentou depois de resmungar mais um pouco, mas Rose só acordou depois que Lily lhe deu um discreto puxão.

Ai, ai... – ela suspirou.

Você não vai dizer mesmo quem é? – Hugo perguntou.

Quem é o que?

O cara de quem você tanto escreve!

Ai! Já disse que não é ninguém!

Ela pensa que nos engana, Albus! – ele cutucou o primo, mas Albus não estava ouvindo a conversa deles. Mirava o mar, com cara feia. – Xiii. – Hugo fez baixinho.

Em silêncio, todos ficaram olhando o mar e divagando, cada um sobre aquilo que o incomodava no momento.

Olha quem está aqui! – alguém os sobressaltou.

James! – Rose se espantou ao vê-lo ali.

Meditando, galera?

Não é da sua conta! – Albus respondeu sem olhar para trás.

Eita! – ele exclamou. – Ta azedo hoje, hein? Ta bom de ser espremido! – os outros riram disfarçadamente. – Essa aqui é a Latifa, galera! – ele apontou para a jovem que o acompanhava. Só então Albus se virou, e ficou completamente sem graça por sua falta de educação.

Latifa tinha a pele negra e os olhos verdes, quase tão verdes quanto os de Albus. Era um pouco mais baixa que ele e tinha o corpo esbelto. - Muito prazer! – ela falou com um sotaque carregado e apertou a mão de cada um deles.

Esses são Rose, Hugo, Lily e Albus! – James explicou.

Vocês dois são irmãos, não é? – ela apontou de James para Albus.

Nós e a ruivinha! – James sorriu, carinhoso.

Ela nem tanto, mas vocês dois se parecem muito! – ela exclamou.

De que adianta? – Albus sussurrou.

Puxa! – Latifa exclamou. – Que pingente bonito! – e apontou para o colo de Lily, onde um belo pingente dourado, em forma de coração, descansava.

Bonito, não é? Ganhei do meu pai. É de família. – ela explicou.

É um camafeu, não é? Você pode por uma foto aí dentro, não pode?

Eu achei que fosse, mas nunca consegui abrir. – ela falou, forçando o pequeno coração a se abrir.

Hum... De onde você é? – Rose perguntou curiosa, tentando desviar o assunto da jóia. – Não é americana?

Oh, não! Eu vim da Angola. Meus pais e eu estamos passando as férias aqui!

Que legal! – ela exclamou. – Nós somos da Inglaterra, mas o James já deve ter te falado, não é?

Hum... – ela ficou envergonhada. – Na verdade não deu tempo...

Os outros riram, Rose ficou sem graça.

Esse lugar é muito bonito, não é? – Latifa desconversou. – Se eu pudesse ficaria aqui a noite toda, pena que está começando a esfriar... – ela olhou para o céu, averiguando se haveria chuva.

Esfriando? – Albus perguntou.

E parece que vai chover...

Agora que você falou... – Hugo também olhou para o céu. Não dava para enxergar as estrelas.

Isso está estranho... – Rose se levantou preocupada.

Estranho por que? – Lily se levantou também.

Está esfriando rápido demais! – Albus se levantou e Hugo o imitou.

Qual é, galera! – James riu do assombro deles. – É o aquecimento global! O clima ficou louco!

Cala a boca, James! – Albus falou, olhando ao redor. – Está escuro demais!

Essa não... – Lily lamentou.

Dementadores! – Rose falou. – Corram!

Todos correram, mas James e Latifa ficaram para trás.

Qual o problema? – ela perguntou.

Sei lá! – James falou sem entender.

Os outros quatro tentaram se afastar, mas tinham medo de correr demais e trombar com alguém, pois não conseguiam enxergar mais nada.

Como eles fizeram isso? – Latifa perguntou agarrada a mão de James. – Isso está muito estranho.

Albus? Lily? Cadê vocês? – James gritou.

Sai daí, James! – Lily respondeu. – São dementadores!

Mas... Não pode ser!

Fiquem todos juntos! – Albus gritou.

Cadê vocês? – Lily perguntou.

Lily?! Não consigo te ver! – Rose tentou.

Estão ouvindo isso? – Hugo perguntou.

Todos pararam em seus lugares e fizeram silêncio. Um ruído sinistro de sucção podia ser ouvido, embora eles não pudessem enxergar de onde vinha.

Aaaahhhh! – alguém gritou.

Lily? Rose? – Albus ficou desesperado.

Albus, socorro! – Lily gritou.

Aaahhhh! – mais um grito.

Pegou a Rose também! – Hugo exclamou.

James! – Rose gritou. – Faça alguma coisa! Socorro!

Eu? Por que eu?! – James ficou desesperado. Estava com os braços estendidos, sem enxergar nada. Sentia Latifa segurá-lo pelo ombro.

Você é o único que pode usar varinha, idiota! – Albus gritou impaciente.

Aaaahhhh! – Lily gritou.

Lily! – Rose falou com a voz abafada. – Cubra sua boca! Cubra a boca! Aahhh!

James! – Hugo gritou. - Pelo amor de Deus!

O que vocês querem que eu faça?! Eu não lembro como derrotá-los!

UM PATRONO! – Albus e Hugo gritaram.

Um o quê? – ele perguntou sem entender.

EXPECTO PATRONUM! REPITA ISSO!

O quê? Expetro patrono!

NÃO! EXPEC... Aahhh!

Expecto patronum! – ouviu-se ao longe.

Uma claridade imensa os surpreendeu e um lobo enorme veio em direção ao grupo. Teddy viu, desesperado, a boca do dementador a poucos centímetros da boca de Rose, então apontou seu patrono para ela primeiro. O dementador se afastou, derrotado. Depois apontou-o para Lily, que parecia inconsciente e prestes a levar o beijo. Os dementadores foram espantados e então o calor e a claridade voltaram aos poucos.

Rose? Rose? Você está bem? – Teddy correu até ela, que estava muito pálida. – Você está bem?

Es... Estou... – ela disse molemente. – Teddy?

Sou eu. Já está tudo bem! Estão todos bem? – gritou para os demais.

Latifa está desmaiada! - James gritou preocupado.

Lily está voltando a si! – Albus informou, segurando a irmã.

Hugo? – Teddy perguntou.

Eu to legal... – ele respondeu ofegante e se jogou aos pés da irmã. – Que foi aquilo?

James, seu idiota! – Albus gritou. – Nós podíamos ter morrido! Por que você não fez nada?

Eu... Eu não sei... – ele falou preocupado, tentando reanimar Latifa. – Eu não consegui me lembrar... Me deu um branco!

Você é um inútil mesmo! – ele gritou. – Só serve para se mostrar!

Albus, não! – Rose falou, um pouco melhor. – Não é fácil se lembrar de um feitiço como esse!

Não o defenda!

Vamos, galera! Já passou! – Teddy tentou. – Vamos voltar para o hotel. James, é melhor que ela fique desacordada. Temos que levá-la ao pessoal do ministério, para alterarem a memória dela. – Vem Rose. Consegue andar?

Consigo. – ela falou corada, segurando a mão dele.

Albus, a Lily está bem? – ele perguntou.

Parece que sim. Eu vou ajudá-la.

Meu colar! – ela falou, um pouco zonza.

Está aqui! – Rose falou. – Caiu quando o dementador te pegou.

Puxa, obrigada! – ela pegou o colar das mãos da prima. – Papai jamais me perdoaria se eu o perdesse.

Juntos, e muito assustados, o grupo voltou ao hotel. James carregou Latifa até lá, onde os funcionários do Ministério alteraram a memória dela. Toda comunidade bruxa ficou chocada. Ninguém entendeu o que os dementadores estavam fazendo na praia àquela hora.

Gina e Hermione quase tiveram um treco quando souberam que seus filhos haviam sido atacados, mas já estavam sendo acalmadas pelos maridos e pelos próprios atacados, que já haviam comido bons pedaços de chocolate. Harry era o mais intrigado de todos. Seus miolos começaram a trabalhar em busca de uma explicação quando viu que os filhos e os sobrinhos estavam bem.

Será que foi coincidência? – ele se perguntava.

No que você está pensando? – Rony se aproximou dele.

Os dementadores atacaram na praia. Por que não foram até o coquetel?

Por que a probabilidade de haver um bruxo capaz de conjurar um patrono seria muito maior! – Rony concluiu. – Sei o que está pensando, Harry, mas esqueça! Os seus filhos terem sido atacados foi apenas uma coincidência, tanto que os meus também foram. Você-Sabe-Quem e seus comensais já eram!

E mesmo assim você não consegue dizer o nome dele, não é? – ele perguntou irritado.

É mais forte que eu, cara! – ele se defendeu. – Relaxa! Foi coincidência. Os dementadores não obedecem ninguém. Vieram até aqui por causa da aglomeração.

É... Talvez você tenha razão. – ele continuava a raciocinar. – Espero que você tenha razão...


	2. Hogwarts, a segunda parte da história

Olha quem está chegando! – Rose apontou para os tios e primos que se aproximavam.

Nossa! Achei que iam perder o trem! – Hermione exclamou. – O que houve?

Sabe como é: - Gina falou. – Uma hora Lily esquece o tinteiro, na hora seguinte Albus não pegou algum livro e o James disse que não sairia de casa enquanto Jorge não trouxesse um sei lá o que para ele! Enfim.

Pelo menos chegamos! – Harry interveio. – Faz tempo que estão aqui?

Não conhece a Hermione? – Rony olhou torto. – Nos fez madrugar para chegar a tempo. Pensei até que ela ia querer vir ontem e dormir no banco da estação, para não correr nenhum risco!

Não sei do que tanto você reclama, Ronald! Se eu deixasse os meninos por sua conta um único ano eles chegariam sempre atrasados!

Você está me chamando de irresponsável, Hermione?

Olha o mau exemplo, gente! – Gina falou.

Não tem problema tia! – Hugo riu. – Já nos acostumamos.

No fim fica tudo bem, madrinha! – Rose completou.

Olha quem também perdeu a hora! – Albus falou de repente.

Todos olharam, discretamente. Os Malfoy haviam acabado de chegar também, impassíveis, sem demonstrar o mínimo de preocupação com o horário. Mais uma vez, como era de praxe, Rose e Lily se entreolharam. Como que percebendo que estava sendo observado, Scórpio virou-se para elas e acenou. Rose acenou de volta

Que foi isso?! – Rony perguntou de repente.

Isso o que, Ronald? – Hermione perguntou, assustada.

Rose Hermione Weasley! – ele falou. – O que significa isso?

O que pai? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Desde quando você e aquele filhote de comensal andam se falando?

Ronald! Que absurdo! – Hermione exclamou.

Não seja cruel, Rony! – Gina interveio. – O garoto não era nem nascido na época!

Mas ainda assim é um Malfoy! Explique-se, Rose!

Albus e Hugo ampliaram a atenção, esperando o que viria em seguida.

Ué, pai! Nós estudamos na mesma escola, estamos na mesma sala, e ele foi monitor ano passado! Não é Albus? – ela pediu socorro. – Nós começamos a nos falar nas reuniões de monitoria, não foi? Albus diga para ele! – ela pediu.

É verdade, tio! – ele falou. – Embora eu nunca tenha realmente conversado com ele.

Ora, eu também não, mas...

Não precisa se explicar, Rose! Seu pai é um bobo!

Não há nada demais em conversar com Scórpio Malfoy! – Gina acrescentou.

E pare de dar escândalos por causa de preconceitos idiotas, Ronald! – Hermione ralhou. – Que coisa feia! Belo exemplo você dá para os seus filhos! Incentivando a discriminação pelos erros cometidos por pessoas da mesma família.

Mas Hermione...

Mas nada, Rony! Achei que você tivesse crescido um pouco, mas estou vendo que não! – Hermione cruzou os braços e se afastou do marido para conversar com a cunhada, a filha e a sobrinha.

Acho que você vai dormir no sofá hoje, Rony! – Harry brincou.

Ah, cala a boca, Harry! É fácil falar, não é a sua filha!

Graças a Deus, e que elas não me ouçam! – ele riu.

Hei, Hugo! – Rony chamou.

Que foi?

Quero que você fique de olho na sua irmã, entendeu? Não quero que ela fique de lero-lero com esse Malfoy, não importa o que sua mãe diga!

Já estamos de olho, pai! – ele informou. – Albus e eu. Não é Albus?

Pode deixar com a gente, tio! – Albus falou.

Última chamada para o Expresso de Hogwarts! Última chamada! – o funcionário da estação anunciou.

Na confusão comum aos membros da família Weasley, todos correram para entrar com seus malões e seus bichos de estimação. James teve que ser empurrado, já que não ouvira o chamado por causa dos fones. Os cinco conseguiram dividir uma cabine do trem e se espremeram para acenar para os pais das janelas. Quando o trem fez a curva e os pais saíram do campo de visão, eles se acomodaram para poderem curtir a longa viagem que seria até Hogwarts.

SCREAMS BREAK THE SILENCE

(Gritos quebram o silêncio)

WAKING FROM THE DEAD OF NIGHT

(Acordando da noite morta)

VENGENCE IS BOILING

(Vingança está fervendo)

HE'S RETURNED TO KILL THE LIGHT

(Ele voltou para acabar com a luz)

Credo! – Rose exclamou quando James cantou. – Vocês não ficam preocupados com ele não, gente?

Preocupado porque ele passa o dia ouvindo música? – Albus perguntou. – Pois para mim tanto melhor!

Não sei porque você implica tanto com o James, Albus. – Rose continuou. – Eu o acho tão divertido! – ela começou a rir do primo, que agora batia cabeça no ritmo do que ouvia.

Quero saber como ele vai ouvir essas coisas lá em Hogwarts! – Lily observou. – Nada pega lá dentro, por causa da magia.

Sério?! – Hugo perguntou. – Como você sabe?

Dã! – Rose e Lily fizeram ao mesmo tempo.

Hogwarts, uma história! – Albus respondeu tentando evitar o sermão, a la tia Hermione, que viria em seguida.

Tomei uma decisão... – James falou de repente, causando admiração nos demais que o ouviam falar normalmente pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele tirou os fones de ouvido e falou, mirando o nada. – Eu vou sair do time...

O quê? – Albus, Hugo e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Rose apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Eu vou sair do time! – repetiu. – Acho que já está mais do que na hora, não é? É a sua vez de jogar, Albus!

Você ficou maluco? – Albus perguntou.

Não! Estou falando muito sério. Desde o segundo ano eu sou o apanhador da Grifinória. Está na hora de passar a bola, literalmente, para você, mano! – ele sorriu.

Você está avariando, James! Onde já se viu?

É o meu último ano, Albus. Tem os N.I.E.M.s, tem as garotas... – ele sorriu. – Tenho outras coisas em que pensar esse ano! O quadribol toma muito o meu tempo, eu vou ter que estudar muito esse ano e ainda tem uma porção de garotas em Hogwarts que eu não beijei!

Que absurdo! – Rose se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

Quem sabe a mulher da minha vida está em Hogwarts e eu não percebi porque passei todo esse tempo me preocupando com o quadribol? E depois, está na hora de você provar que todos os Potter são feras em quadribol! É a sua vez, maninho! – ele se levantou e bateu nas costas de Albus. – É bom até porque vai aumentar suas chances de deixar de ser BV!

Vá se f...

Albus! – Lily gritou, tentando não rir do rubor incrível que tomou conta do irmão.

A gente se vê, galera! – James os cumprimentou e saiu da cabine.

Esse cara é louco! – Hugo riu. – Mas até que é gente boa, e tem razão Albus! – ele o olhou com tal raiva que o primo precisou se explicar. – No que diz respeito a habilidade dos Potter, cara!

Albus fungou: - Quem disse que eu quero jogar quadribol? – e cruzou os braços.

Você! – os outros três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Vai ser sua chance, Albus, de provar que é tão bom quanto seu irmão, seu pai e seu avô! – Rose falou.

Albus continuou a viagem muito calado. Estava feliz pela chance que estava tendo, mas ficou mais preocupado quando se deu conta do real sentido das palavras de sua prima. Três gerações de Potter passaram com glória pelo time da casa. Até sua irmã mais nova, artilheira do time, era muito respeitada. E se ele fosse um fiasco? E se envergonhasse o nome da família? De qualquer maneira, mesmo que fosse tão bom quanto os outros, ainda seria alvo de comparações. Começara a duvidar que o irmão tivesse tomado tal atitude pensando em ajudá-lo, senão para lhe pregar uma boa peça.

Já estava escuro quando o trem finalmente parou e os alunos puderam descer. Uma garoa fina assolava a entrada do castelo e eles tiveram que correr para pegar logo uma carruagem e fugir dela. Deram um aceno rápido para Hagrid, que cuidava do transporte dos primeiranistas, e seguiram para o saguão quentinho e aconchegante da escola, onde as quatro grandes mesas estavam dispostas.

Quando a profa. Minerva McGonnagall, diretora de Hogwarts, começou a dar os avisos de sempre, o teto do saguão exibia um céu quase tão escuro quanto aquele do dia do ataque dos dementadores, só iluminado por assustadores relâmpagos.

Bem vindos a mais um ano letivo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! – ela falou com um sorriso simpático, tentando não assustar muito os primeiranistas, já que a imagem que ela passava era muito diferente da que Dumbledore costumava passar a quem chegava.

Como é avisado todos os anos, há muitos anos, o corredor do terceiro andar continua proibido àqueles que não quiserem, no mínimo, uma detenção muito severa com o nosso zelador, Mundungus Fletcher! A Floresta Proibida também faz parte da lista dos locais que não recomendamos que seja visitado, por mais tentador que possa parecer para alguns! – ela olhou de relance para a mesa da Grifinória. – Esse ano teremos um novo professor de DCAT, já que a profa. Lovegood resolveu se aventurar em outros assuntos. Eu lhes apresento, seu novo professor, Teddy Remus Lupin!

O jovem Ted levantou-se para receber os aplausos entusiasmados dos alunos e, principalmente, das alunas. Ele com certeza destoava dos demais professores sendo tão jovem. Na mesa da Grifinória um grupo em questão estava realmente empolgado.

Não acredito que vamos vê-lo o ano todo! – Rose exclamou. Havia até se levantado um pouco para poder ver melhor a mesa. Não o tinha notado lá até então.

Eu não acredito que nossos pais não tenham falado nada! Aposto como sabiam o tempo todo! – Lily também batia palmas, empolgada.

Caraca, velho! – Hugo exclamou. – Papai sempre disse que o pai dele foi o melhor professor de DCAT que ele já teve! Tomara que ele seja igual.

Eu até gostava da professora Lovegood! – Albus falou, agora que a multidão já começava a se acalmar. – A não ser quando ela insistia em nos ensinar a nos defender de seres das trevas que ela nunca conseguia encontrar para nos mostrar o que fazer! – ele riu.

O Teddy é maneiro! – James completou. – Acho que vai ser legal!

Você o conhece, James? – uma moça de olhos azuis, cabelos muito escuros e cacheados, se apoiou nele para perguntar.

Claro que conheço! – ele se empertigou. – Pois ele é afilhado do meu pai!

Ele é um gato, hein? – uma outra se inclinou para comentar.

Mas é um professor! – Rose se intrometeu. – Vocês não se contentam com nada não?!

Nossa! – as duas se afastaram de James e voltaram a prestar atenção ao discurso da diretora.

James fez cara feia para Rose, por ter espantado suas paqueras. Ela apenas lhe virou a cara e voltou sua atenção à diretora.

Bem, bem... – a professora continuou. – Agora, quando o professor Flitwick chamar os nomes de vocês, sentem-se nesse banquinho e o chapéu seletor revelará a qual casa vocês pertencem.

Sentiu-se um arrepio de ansiedade passar pelos primeiranistas parados em meio a todas aquelas pessoas. Logo o pequeno professor de Feitiços, agora vice-diretor, começou a chamar os nomes dos calouros. Quando o último foi finalmente escolhido, o banquete foi servido e a parte boa da noite finalmente havia começado.

hr 

O primeiro dia de aula parecia ser sempre o mais barulhento. Todos os alunos ficavam mais tempo que o permitido nos corredores, colocando o assunto em dia e as aulas atrasavam alguns minutos para começar porque os professores tinham que pedir várias vezes para os alunos pararem de falar.

Rose e Albus caminhavam juntamente com outros alunos de sua série para a sala de aula. Eles conversavam e cumprimentavam os colegas. Já haviam passado horas juntos, mas o assunto parecia nunca acabar para quem estava a dois meses sem se falar.

Albus interrompeu sua narrativa sobre o ataque dos dementadores quando sentiu um puxão em suas vestes. O amigo com quem ele conversava dispensou-lhe um sorriso maroto, o que o fez imaginar que se tratava de uma garota, mas quando ele finalmente se virou, teve uma decepção.

Oi Amelie... – falou sem entusiasmo. Apesar de ser uma garota, não era exatamente uma que ele gostaria de encontrar.

Oi Albus! – ela falou meio nervosa.

O amigo de Albus deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas e saiu, rindo. Rose, que estava um pouco adiante, também sorriu e continuou em frente.

Amelie era uma garota loira, de olhos muito azuis e pele clara. Tinha um rosto meigo e angelical, mas todos sabiam que podia ser realmente imprevisível.

Como passou as férias? – ela perguntou, cordialmente.

Hum... Bem, mas... Se não se importa, Amelie, eu preciso ir. Não quero me atrasar para a primeira aula da tarde. – ele começou a andar, mas foi detido por ela.

Não vai demorar nada! – ela o segurou pelo braço, com mais força que o necessário, e com uma cara angustiada. – Eu só queria saber se... Se o James... – uma lágrima começou a escorrer de seus olhos. – Ele... Ele ficou com alguém nessas férias?

Amelie... – ele suspirou. – Vocês não terminaram?

Não! – ela falou desesperada. – Ele terminou comigo! Eu não terminei nada!

De qualquer maneira não estão mais namorando? – ele insistiu, tentando soltar a manga de suas vestes das mãos dela.

Não, mas... Por favor... – ela suplicou.

Você conhece o James! – ele disse simplesmente. – Agora eu realmente preciso ir, ok? Tchau! – e saiu emburrado, sem acreditar no que acabara de passar.

Ele ainda pode ouvir Amelie chorando no meio do corredor. Ficou penalizado, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Ela tinha sido namorada de James no ano anterior, mas o rapaz terminara tudo antes das férias. Corujas diárias chegavam à casa dos Potter, todas endereçadas a James, que nem as abria.

Ele continuou seu caminho, tentando não pensar na pobre moça e tentando ao máximo não achar o irmão um completo canalha. Sabia que, no fundo, James havia feito o certo. Sabia que não se comportaria nas férias e, para não magoá-la mais, terminou o namoro, mas a moça não se conformava.

Tampouco Albus conformou-se com o que viu no próximo corredor que dobrou, onde o movimento de alunos era um pouco menor.

Ele viu sua prima Rose uns passos adiante. Pensou em correr para alcançá-la, mas desistiu quando a viu acelerar o passo e ultrapassar Scórpio Malfoy, numa tentativa frustrada de lhe entregar um bilhete sem chamar a atenção. O problema era que Rose estava tão nervosa, que esbarrou no garoto, chamando a atenção de alguns. Albus duvidava que alguém tivesse notado o ato, já que ninguém jamais imaginaria uma Weasley e um Malfoy trocando confidências, mas ele percebeu. Precisava contar para Hugo, ou talvez não.

Ele parou há alguns passos de distância. Viu Scórpio segurar Rose para que não se estatelasse no chão. Ela enfiou o bilhete na mão dele e entrou na sala. Ainda trombou com Teddy que chegava. Ela deu um sorriso sem graça para ele, estava corada.

Scórpio atrasou-se um pouco, leu o bilhete encostado a uma parede, sorriu e guardou-o no bolso. Teddy estava parado na porta, acenando para que todos entrassem. Albus passou por Scórpio, com a cara fechada. O rapaz perdeu o sorriso imediatamente.

Aquela era a aula estréia de Teddy, e Albus e Rose perceberam o quanto ele estava nervoso. Os dois sentaram logo nas primeiras carteiras, queriam dar todo apoio para o amigo. Albus levantou o polegar e sorriu assim que entrou.

Bom dia, galera! – ele começou com a voz um pouco trêmula. – Hum, hum. Como vocês souberam ontem, meu nome é Teddy Lupin, e eu espero corresponder às expectativas de vocês, e ministrar as aulas com tanta competência quanto a antiga professora! – ele se recostou na mesa e sorriu.

Ah, não! – alguém resmungou lá do fundo.

Algum problema? – ele perguntou inseguro. – Qual o seu nome.

Hum... – o garoto que falara resmungou. – Sou... Sou Kevin Goyle...

Mentira! – outro gritou, todos riram.

Vamos lá... – Teddy deu alguns passos pela sala. – Eu não mordo! – ele sorriu, o clima ficou um pouco tenso. – Diga, diga qual o problema.

A mão de Rose chacoalhou no ar.

Sim R... Srta Weasley? – ele se corrigiu.

Eu acho que sei qual o problema T... Professor Lupin... – ela ficou vermelha. – Acho que o problema é que a profa. Lovegood se esforçava, mas não podemos dizer que aprendemos muita coisa nas aulas dela.

É...

Isso aí...

Exatamente... – alguns a apoiaram.

Entendo... – Teddy riu. – E sei do que estão falando. – ele caminhou para trás da mesa. – Ela também foi minha professora, mas achei que tivesse mudado! – todos riram de novo. – Prometo-lhes que só vou ensiná-los a se defender daquilo que, comprovadamente, existir, ok? - mais uma vez todos riram. – Bom, galera, então vamos começar, beleza?

Beleza! – eles responderam em coro, embora achando estranha a maneira com que ele falava com eles.

Na aula de hoje nós vamos tratar sobre algumas maneiras de controlar a mente das pessoas! – ele foi até o quadro e fez anotações. Um burburinho se iniciou, mas cessou logo que ele recomeçou a falar.

Atenção, eu não vou lhes ensinar a controlar a mente das pessoas, apenas a se defender de possíveis invasões. – ele se virou para a classe e continuou: - Acho que todos têm o livro que eu recomendei na lista de materiais, certo? - os alunos murmuraram confirmando. – Ótimo! – ele sorriu.

A arte de controlar a mente alheia é muito complexa, e apenas bruxos muito poderosos conseguem fazê-lo. Portanto vocês podem imaginar o quanto é difícil se livrar dela depois. Às vezes o bruxo ataca usando sonhos, fazendo a pessoa ouvir vozes, ver coisas. É algo realmente terrível!

Uma garota levantou a mão.

Sim, srta Harpper?

Não acredito que se precise ser tão poderoso para fazer algo desse tipo, professor! – ela disse. Alguns alunos murmuraram, indignados.

Por que diz isso? – Teddy encostou-se na mesa, interessado.

Bem... Eu sou nascida trouxa, sabe? E meu pai é psiquiatra, e ele diz que há muitas maneiras de induzir as pessoas a fazerem o que não querem, mesmo sem magia!

É uma afirmação interessante, srta Harpper. Faremos o seguinte: há um livro na biblioteca intitulado "Viajando pelo Inconsciente". É realmente muito interessante para quem se interessa pelo assunto. Eu já li e achei incrível. Se o lerem e depois quiserem conversar a respeito, ficarei muito satisfeito! – ele riu. – Por enquanto, srta Harpper, me limitarei a falar apenas sobre as formas de domínio usadas por bruxos, ok? Certo. Abram seu livro na página 11 e leiam a introdução!

Teddy caminhou para trás da mesa e retirou seu exemplar do mesmo livro. Sentou-se e abriu na página 11. Observou os alunos fazerem o mesmo. Olhou para Rose e Albus, inseguro, mas ficou aliviado quando eles lhe sorriram de volta, animados.

O restante daquela aula, e as próximas aulas do dia, passaram sem nenhuma novidade. Albus passou boa parte do tempo observando a prima, mas ela não trocou nem um mínimo olhar com Scórpio. Quando o sinal da última aula tocou, a aula de Herbologia, Albus se distraiu conversando com o prof Longbotton, agora diretor da Grifinória, e perdeu Rose de vista.

Soube que James vai sair do time, o que é uma pena, mas garanto que se você entrar no lugar dele, fará um trabalho tão bom quanto.

Não sei, professor... Fico meio inseguro...

Insegurança é normal, desde que não seja exagerada. – Neville sorriu. – Agora vá, vá descansar...

Obrigado. Tchau professor! – ele saiu sorridente, mas com o estômago revirando. Havia esquecido desse fato, tão intrigado ficara com o bilhete que vira Rose passar a Scórpio. – Cadê ela, afinal?

Pensativo, Albus foi até o salão comunal e observou todas as caras alegres e faladeiras que se encontravam ali, mas nada de Rose.

Fala, Albus! – Hugo chegou de repente. – Como foi a aula com Teddy? A minha é só na quarta!

Ué! – ele se virou para o primo, dando mais uma olhada pelo salão comunal. – A Rose não comentou com você?

Não vejo a Rose desde a hora do almoço, achei que vocês chegariam juntos!

Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas você tem que me prometer que vai ficar calmo...

Albus contou a cena que presenciou mais cedo. Foi difícil acalmar o primo, mas no fim das contas ele conseguiu convencê-lo a apenas sair para procurar a irmã.

Ela pode estar no dormitório! – ele falou.

Eu duvido! – Hugo fechou a cara, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. – Mas podemos pedir para Lily verificar, já que não conseguiremos subir.

Certo... Cadê ela?

Está ali... – ele apontou para um grupo de garotas da sua turma, mas ela não estava mais lá. – Estranho...

Vamos procurar pela escola. De qualquer maneira ela tem que aparecer na hora do jantar!

Certo!

Os dois vasculharam cada canto da escola. Do salão principal ao pátio, mas nada dela. Vasculharam algumas salas de aula, por precaução. Foram até o deserto corredor do sexto andar, mas não havia ninguém ali. Quando a fome finalmente bateu, eles decidiram desistir.

Não acredito! – Hugo exclamou. – Para onde será que aquele pervertido levou minha irmã?

Calma cara! – Albus tentou. – De repente nem é o que estamos pensando... – falou sem convicção.

Falou! E eu sou o gnomo do Papai Noel!

Hei! Olha quem está aí! – Lily os cumprimentou, empolgada. – Aonde vão? – ela enlaçou os braços deles com os seus.

Jantar! – Hugo respondeu, rude. – Onde mais?

Nossa! O que houve? – ela falou, preocupada.

Hum... Por acaso você viu a Rose, Lily? – Albus perguntou.

A Rose? Não, por quê? – ela falou curiosa.

É que nós a estávamos procurando, mas não a encontramos em lugar algum!

Olharam na biblioteca? – ela falou, simplesmente.

Na biblioteca?! – Hugo perguntou. – Ha! Ela não iria para a biblioteca!

Por que não? – Lily ficou curiosa.

Hum... Acho que vale a pena dar uma olhada... – Albus falou e todos foram até lá.

A biblioteca tinha apenas uma mesa ocupada, justamente por Rose. Ela lia, muito entretida, um livro pequeno e fino, muito diferente dos que geralmente eram encontrados ali.

Oi! – Lily sentou-se, sorridente, na cadeira em frente.

Oi! – ela sorriu com a mesma intensidade para a prima, mas ficou mais séria quando viu quem a acompanhava. – Nossa! Que caravana é essa?

Os meninos estavam te procurando! – Lily explicou.

Eu fiquei aqui o tempo todo! – ela explicou. – Estava lendo o livro que o Teddy recomendou! É realmente incrível! – ela sorriu e piscou para Lily.

Por que você piscou?! – Hugo falou de repente e mme Spears olhou torto.

Eu não pisquei! – ela respondeu, incrédula. Levantou-se e começou a recolher suas coisas. – Vocês já jantaram? Eu estou morrendo de fome!

Ainda não! – Lily respondeu. – Vamos, eu te ajudo! – ela pegou alguns livros de Rose e as duas saíram na frente, conversando e rindo.

Isso está muito estranho! – Hugo concluiu.

O que quer que uma esteja fazendo, a outra sabe o que é! – Albus concluiu com os olhos apertados e a expressão pensativa.

Aposto como Lily é cúmplice de Rose! Ela deve estar por dentro de tudo! Não se lembra do que ela falou no jipe? Ela sabe quem é o cara por quem Rose está apaixonada! Ela sabe que é o Malfoy e a está ajudando!

Bom... Vamos continuar de olho! Ainda não pegamos os dois juntos, e acho besteira arrumar uma briga sem ter as provas... – Albus ponderou.

Eu não vou deixar aquele sacana brincar com minha irmã! – Hugo falou, resoluto. – Não vou mesmo!


	3. Teste de paciência

Albus e Hugo pareciam dois cães de guarda. Passavam horas vigiando Rose, mas ela estava sendo muito discreta. Às vezes eles a viam sozinha na biblioteca lendo, ou no salão comunal, escrevendo. Os meninos a rodeavam para tentar ler o que ela contava no diário, mas ela era muito esperta. Lançou um feitiço na pena e nas páginas do livro. Apenas ela, ou pessoas autorizadas, conseguiam lê-lo.

Com o tempo o trabalho de detetive se tornou chato. Eles foram se cansando, a coisa perdeu a graça, e a vigilância sobre a garota diminuiu. Logo outra coisa começou a tomar conta da mente dos rapazes, principalmente de Albus: a escolha do novo apanhador. O capitão do time já havia aficionado o cartaz com a data e o horário. Era para o campo que ele, os irmãos e os primos se dirigiam naquela tarde de sexta-feira.

Será que vai haver muitos concorrentes? – Lily perguntou. – Eu até pensei em colocar o meu nome, sabe? Tentar trocar de posição, mas depois desisti. Eu gosto da artilharia, ficar no meio do movimento, não ficar voando acima de todos e esperando o pomo aparecer.

Falando assim parece monótono, mas quando você vislumbra aquele pontinho dourado ao longe, quando percebe que o outro apanhador também o notou... – James suspirou. – Ah... É incomparável, minha irmã!

Se você diz...

A tudo isso Albus ouviu calado, sentindo o estômago revirar de ansiedade. Sua angústia só aumentou ao se aproximar do campo. Dezenas de pessoas tinham ido assistir ao teste. James havia, mais uma vez, conseguido chamar a atenção.

Vai sair mesmo, cara? – um colega do sétimo ano perguntou.

Vou, velho! – ele sorriu e os dois se deram as mãos com um estalo. – Quero me aposentar por cima, mané!

É isso aí! – outros tantos vieram cumprimentá-lo.

Os jogos vão perder a graça sem você, James! – uma garota ruiva, de cabelos encaracolados e olhos cor de mel se aproximou. – Eu vinha só para te ver jogar. – ela sorriu, oferecida.

Não se preocupe, gata! – ele sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos da nuca. – Agora você vai poder ver o meu irmão jogar... – ele passou o braço pela cintura da moça e puxou o irmão pela camisa. – E eu vou ficar bem pertinho de você.

Albus ficou meio sem graça, mas não conseguiu ficar com raiva, devido ao nervosismo que o assolava.

E eu vou ficar pertinho dos dois! – uma garota chegou, ofegante, e trombou com James.

Amelie? – James revirou os olhos.

Ae, galera! – o capitão gritou do meio do campo. – Aqueles que não forem da Grifinória podem se mandar! – uma boa parte dos expectadores se levantou. – Aqueles que são da Grifinória e sabem que o vizinho não o é, por favor, trate de apontá-los. Vamos escolher o novo apanhador e não queremos espiões! – César Hickman, o capitão, viu algumas pessoas olharem constrangidas para as que estavam a seu lado. Mais algumas se levantaram e saíram.

Agora sim! – ele continuou. – Os candidatos, por favor! – ele fez um sinal com a mão chamando os alunos, mas apenas Albus se manifestou. – Como vai, Potter? – ele perguntou simpático. – Mais alguém?

Qual é, Hickman! – alguém exclamou. – Quem vai querer concorrer com o Potter? Todo mundo sabe que eles são os melhores nessa posição! – os alunos aplaudiram e ovacionaram em concordância.

James levantou-se no meio da multidão, para agradecer, e puxou a irmã junto. Ele sorria para todos e acenava, ela tentava sentar-se novamente, a qualquer custo, com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha, mas não tanto quanto Albus, pela primeira vez, o centro das atenções, apesar da tentativa do irmão.

Bom... – César falou, sorridente. – Parabéns Potter! – ele apertou a mão do rapaz, que estava suada. – Você é nosso novo apanhador!

Mais gritos de aprovação.

Acho que todos vamos querer uma demonstração, não é galera? – James gritou no meio da platéia. Albus queria se enfiar num buraco e não sair de lá nunca mais.

Tome minha vassoura, Potter! – César ofereceu.

Trêmulo, Albus pegou a vassoura. Sentiu-a escorregar em suas mãos suadas. Levantou a perna direita para passar por cima dela, mas quase caiu, pois calculou mal. Todos riram, provavelmente achando que ele estava fazendo palhaçada, como seu irmão. Tentou novamente, e dessa vez conseguiu montar. Secou as mãos nas pernas da calça, agarrou a vassoura com força, e deu um impulso. A vassoura ganhou o céu, e ele se sentiu bem.

Assim como seu pai havia descrito tantas vezes, Albus sentiu como se tudo o mais não existisse. Apenas ele, a vassoura e o céu. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação. Sobrevoou o campo, esquecido da platéia que o observava, até que eles começaram a bater palmas, impressionados com a facilidade com que ele ganhava altura.

Albus abriu os olhos, assustado, quando se lembrou do que estava fazendo. Todos lá em baixo olhavam para ele, era constrangedor. Ele sempre se perguntara por que todos admiravam James e não ele, mas agora não tinha certeza de que queria todos o observando a toda hora.

Posso lançar? – César perguntou lá de baixo.

Albus levantou o polegar. César não lançou o pomo de verdade. Lançou algumas bolinhas de golfe, as quais Albus tinha que caçar pelo céu nublado, o que dificultava sua visão.

Das dez bolas que César lançou, Albus conseguiu pegar seis. Três delas quase tocando o chão. Não foi uma apresentação tão brilhante quanto todos esperavam, mas foi boa. Ao voltar ao chão, estava suado e nervoso, mas feliz por toda aquela exposição ter terminado.

James sorriu e levantou o polegar para ele, saindo abraçado com a tal ruivinha, sob o olhar atento e magoado de Amelie. Sua irmã e seus primos vieram em sua direção.

Parabéns, Albus! – Hugo estendeu a mão para ele.

Foi patético! – ele apertou a mão do primo, mas reclamou. – James, aos 12 anos, pegou todas as bolas lançadas, bem longe do chão, e ainda fez uma demonstração com o pomo.

Vamos! – Rose tentou. – Você foi bem. Estava um pouco nervoso, mas quem não ficaria? – ela sorriu.

É... – eles ouviram uma voz ao longe, que tentava passar despercebida. – Ele é bom, mas não tanto quanto o irmão!

Se ele for devagar desse jeito num jogo estamos perdidos, cara!

Os dois que conversavam pararam bem em frente ao grupo, e receberam os olhares desagradados de Albus e Hugo.

Eu não devia ter me metido nisso! – Albus afirmou quando os dois alunos se afastaram.

Esqueça isso! – Lily sentenciou. – Vamos comer alguma coisa! – os quatro foram em direção ao salão principal, onde o jantar começaria a ser servido. – Você só precisa se acostumar à pressão!

No meio do corredor eles cruzaram com um grupinho da Sonserina, indo na mesma direção que eles.

E aí, Potter! Preparado para nos enfrentar no início da temporada? – Kevin Goyle perguntou.

Albus e Hugo olharam feio para o grupinho, mas não havia a menor chance de começar uma briga, eles eram muitos, e as meninas com certeza não iam querer participar.

Nós vimos seu teste, Potter! Você é terrível! – Susie Zabine comentou, abraçada a Goyle. – Tem certeza que você não precisa de óculos? – todos riram, menos um.

Deixem-no em paz! – Scórpio Malfoy defendeu. – Nenhum de nós jogou muito bem da primeira vez, não é? – ele se virou para os amigos, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Estraga prazeres! – Susie reclamou. Segurou a mão do namorado e o puxou dali, emburrada. O grupo os seguiu, Scórpio demorou-se um pouco mais olhando para as meninas.

hr

Hugo já estava no segundo copo de suco de abóbora daquela manhã. Todos se perguntavam por que uma pessoa que come tanto não engordava. Ele dizia que era porque estava em fase de crescimento. Foi num desses excessos de gula que ele quase se engasgou, por culpa do primo que lhe deu três fortes cutucadas nas costelas. Tossindo muito ele olhou para o primo, perguntando o que houve. Albus apenas balançou a cabeça em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

Scórpio, já pronto para o passeio a Hogsmeade, levantou-se da mesa quando terminou seu café. Albus estava de olho nele há algum tempo e percebeu que a cada instante ele olhava em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Sempre que seus olhares se encontravam ele os desviava e puxava assunto com algum conhecido. No instante em que Scórpio se levantou, Rose olhou para o relógio e se levantou também.

Aonde você vai? – Hugo perguntou de sopetão.

Vou para o meu quarto! – ela respondeu já em pé. – Vou terminar de me arrumar para o passeio! Não precisam me esperar!

Fazemos questão! – Albus completou.

Ah! – ela bufou. – Vocês que sabem, mas eu vou demorar!

Por quê? – Hugo questionou.

Porque... – ela olhou para a prima. – Porque preciso devolver um livro na biblioteca! – ela fechou a cara e começou a se afastar da mesa. – É melhor não me esperarem! – e foi em direção a saída do salão, antes que eles perguntassem mais alguma coisa.

Assim que ela sumiu pela porta do salão os dois se viraram para Lily.

Qual é o mistério?! – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, sobressaltando a garota.

Que mistério? – ela fez cara de inocente.

Não vem com essa, Lily! – Hugo quase gritou. – Ela está saindo com o Malfoy, não está?

O quê? – ela arregalou os olhos. – Rose e Sc... Malfoy? Sem chance, galera! Vocês estão viajando! – ela afastou seu prato e o copo e começou a se levantar. – Vou me arrumar também!

Acho melhor esperar. – Albus falou olhando para o teto do castelo. – Vai ver chegou alguma coisa para você! – corujas de todas as cores e com vários tipos de pacotes adentraram o salão.

Hum... – ela sentou-se mais uma vez.

Viu dezenas de colegas receberem pacotes ou cartas dos parentes. Viu James receber um pacote pequeno, que ele abriu com entusiasmo. Parecia-se com um cartão de memória para I-Pod. Tão distraída estava com a surpresa do irmão que se assustou quando sua coruja parda pousou em sua frente.

Oh! Como vai Belly? – ela perguntou sorridente.

A coruja trazia em sua pata um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Lily colocou uma moeda na bolsinha da coruja e começou a folhear o exemplar.

Algo interessante? – Hugo perguntou, desconfiado.

Aparentemente não... – ela falou, vaga, mas continuou folheando o jornal, sob o olhar atento do irmão e do primo. – Oh!

Que foi?

Houve outro ataque de dementadores, dessa vez em um show trouxa! – ela arregalou os olhos ao ler a informação.

Show de quem? – Hugo perguntou, assustado.

Ela passou os olhos rapidamente pela reportagem, então falou: - Eles não sabem informar. Disseram que o Ministério entrou em ação e modificou a memória dos trouxas imediatamente. Estão querendo abafar o caso!

Como lá na convenção, não é? – Albus perguntou.

É... Mas por que será que os dementadores resolveram atacar de novo? Papai sempre diz que desde a época daquele Voldemort eles sumiram!

Estranho, não é? – Hugo perguntou. – O que será que está acontecendo?

Quem sabe... – Albus e Lily disseram ao mesmo tempo.

É... Pelo menos agora sabemos como nos defender deles, não é? Por experiência própria! – ela dobrou o jornal novamente. – Vão querer? – perguntou.

Não... – eles responderam sem vontade.

Então vou indo. Acho melhor não me esperarem também, ok? – e saiu alegremente em direção ao seu salão comunal.

Ah, moleque! – James chegou de repente e deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão. – Saca só! – e estendeu o pacote com a encomenda que recebeu.

O que é isso? – Hugo perguntou.

Cartão de memória! – James respondeu felicíssimo. – Tem centenas de músicas que um amigo mandou.

Aquele trouxa que você conheceu pela Internet? – Albus perguntou.

É!

E ele sabe que você é bruxo? – Hugo se espantou. – Ou ele mandou essas coisas para sua casa primeiro?

Não cara! Ele sabe! Muito gente fina, o Jack!

Jack? Jack de quê? – Albus perguntou.

Sei lá Jack de quê! – James arrancou os cartões da mão do irmão. – Vou pegar meu I-Pod e ouvir agora mesmo! – e deixou os dois com cara de bobos, vendo-o se dirigir correndo para o salão comunal também.

Hugo e Albus ainda fizeram uma horinha esperando as irmãs, mas nenhuma das duas apareceu, então resolveram ir sozinhos mesmo. Os passeios a Hogsmeadee já não eram mais os mesmos. Não tinham mais a mesma graça. Eles já conheciam todas as lojas, já haviam provado todas as iguarias vendidas no lugar e visto todos os novos lugares que haviam aberto durante os anos. O máximo que poderiam esperar do lugar seria levar alguma garota para tomar um chá no mme Pudfoot, mas na secura que os dois estavam, sem chance...

Devíamos ter ficado no castelo, sabia? Jogando Snap Explosivo. – Albus falou, sem emoção.

Nem pensar, Albus. Eu ainda não perdi as esperanças de pegar alguma gatinha aqui! – Hugo olhava para todos os grupos de garotas espalhados pelas várias vitrines. – Se o James consegue, nós conseguiremos também! – ele sorriu para uma garota que olhava para eles, mas que virou o rosto assim que notou que estava sendo observada.

Dizem que a esperança é a última que morre, não é? – ele chutou uma pedrinha no chão.

Vou dar uma volta por aí, cara! Acho que aquela garota gostou de mim! – ele apontou para a moça que havia virado a cara há pouco.

Boa sorte... – Albus ficou observando o primo se afastar cheio de vontade.

Ficava imaginando para quem ele tinha puxado, porque sabia que seus tios eram muito tímidos nesse assunto. Albus deu uma volta pelo vilarejo olhando algumas vitrines, admirando algumas garotas, mas sem tentar nada. Resolveu dar uma olhada na Casa dos Gritos. Seus pais haviam contado a história do lugar e ele sempre tivera vontade de entrar lá. Achava-a muito curiosa.

Muitas pessoas pareciam ter tido a mesma idéia que ele. Apesar de não se ouvirem gritos na casa a mais de 25 anos, o lugar ainda atraía a curiosidade das pessoas, ou servia como um bom lugar para dar uns amassos, o que ele constatou quando viu os cabelos arrepiados do irmão serem amassados por uma mão que não era a dele.

Albus deu alguns passos para o lado, curioso. Viu que a vítima do irmão dessa vez era a mesma garota ruiva com quem ele havia flertado durante o teste de quadribol.

Como pode? – ele perguntou para si mesmo, inconformado.

Oi Albus! – ele deu um pulo de susto, principalmente ao reconhecer a voz em questão.

Amelie? – ele tentou sorrir. Imediatamente se pôs na frente dela e tentou desviá-la de onde estava. – O... Oi. Quer dar uma volta? – ele a puxou pelo braço tentando tirá-la dali.

Dar um passeio? – ela sorriu docemente. – Oh não, obrigada. Não ficaria bem...

Por quê? – Albus perguntou, intrigado.

Por que você é irmão do James! – ela disse com obviedade.

Ai... Amelie não é o que você está pensando. É só que...

Você o viu por aí, aliás? – ela achou graça.

Quem? – ele tentou ganhar tempo. – Tem certeza que não quer...

Como quem?! – ela sorriu de novo. – Albus... Você é uma gracinha, sabia? – ela apertou a bochecha dele. – Mas eu gosto mesmo é do James. Você o viu?

N...Não! Acho que ele nem veio...

Veio sim! – ela falou cheia de si. – E eu o vi vindo para cá! – ela começou a caminhar e olhar ao redor. – Tem certeza que não...

Albus fechou os olhos esperando o pior. Ela só podia ter visto.

JAMES! – ela gritou.

Albus abriu os olhos com o grito e viu seu irmão soltar a moça, assustado. Olhou para a direção de quem o chamava e encontrou Amelie com os olhos vermelhos.

Como? Como você pode? – ela disse com as mãos sobre a boca. – Por quê?

Que é isso, James? – a outra moça perguntou.

Ai! – James revirou os olhos. – Nós namoramos ano passado e agora ela não sai do meu pé! – ele explicou. – Qual é, Amelie? Me deixa! – ele caminhou em direção a ela, puxando sua acompanhante pela mão.

TE DEIXAR?! – Amelie gritou. – EU NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR, PORQUE EU TE AMO! E SEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMA!

Santo Deus! – ele colocou a mão na testa. Uma multidão começava a se formar para ver o espetáculo.

Eu me dediquei a você esse tempo todo! Fui a melhor namorada que você poderia querer, e você me dispensa por causa dessa... Dessa... VAGABUNDA! – ela gritou e partiu para cima da moça.

James se colocou na frente da ficante, enquanto Albus segurava Amelie pela cintura.

Ah! Você está aí, não é? – James perguntou. – Eu devia saber que você tinha trazido ela para cá! Você não se conforma com o fato de não conseguir pegar ninguém não é? Aí vem me atrapalhar!

Cala a boca, James! – Albus gritou, com dificuldades para segurar a ex-cunhada. – Eu não a trouxe para cá!

Seu falso! Eu sou seu irmão! Você deveria me ajudar, não me atrapalhar! – James insistiu.

ELE NÃO FEZ NADA, JAMES! EU TE VI VINDO PARA CÁ! - ela suspirou. – James... Volta para mim? Eu gosto tanto de você...

Acabou, Amelie! – ele insistiu.

NÃO! – ela gritou. – NÃO ACABOU, JAMES! EU VOU ACABAR COM ESSA MOCRÉIA! – ela começou a forçar a saída, mas Albus ainda a segurava com força. – ME SOLTA ALBUS! EU TENHO QUE FICAR COM O JAMES! JAMES! POR FAVOR! EU FAÇO O QUE VOCÊ QUISER! VOU SER 10 VEZES MELHOR DO QUE FUI ANTES!

E a multidão continuava a se aglomerar. Um grupinho da Sonserina ria compulsivamente da situação dos irmãos Potter. Albus era o que estava levando a pior, pois seu braço havia levado vários arranhões durante a tentativa que Amelie fazia para se soltar.

JAMES! - Amelie voltou a gritar quando James se cansou da confusão e saiu puxando a moça com quem estava. – JAMES!

Você é um traíra, Albus! – ele falou para o irmão, vermelho, pela primeira vez, de vergonha. – Eu disse que você deveria ir para a Sonserina, não disse? – e saiu sem ligar para as palavras que Amelie continuava dizendo.

VOCÊ AINDA VAI VOLTAR PARA MIM, JAMES! - ela gritava. O rosto vermelho e molhado de tanto chorar. – VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR, JAMES! PODE TER CERTEZA! VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR A SER MEU! DE QUALQUER JEITO! – mas ele já estava longe demais para ouvi-la.

A multidão começou a dispersar, embora alguns alunos da Sonserina insistissem em rir da pobre coitada. Amelie diminuiu a pressão que fazia no braço de Albus, que nem se deu conta de que já poderia tê-la soltado.

Am...Amelie... – ele falou, com pena. – Não fique assim... – tentou. – Você devia procurar outra...

EU NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM ALÉM DELE! - ela se soltou bruscamente. – NINGUÉM, OUVIU?! E NÃO ADIANTA DAR EM CIMA DE MIM, ALBUS! – ela saiu correndo e chorando, deixando Albus estupefato com todas as acusações que havia recebido naqueles poucos minutos.

Balançando a cabeça, inconformado, Albus resolveu se afastar do local do espetáculo que havia presenciado, ou participado. Ele tentava entender o que levava uma pessoa a gostar desse jeito de outra. O que James tinha que fazia as garotas ficarem tão loucas por ele.

Eu é que tenho os olhos verdes! – cochichou para si mesmo. – Todo mundo gosta de pessoas de olhos claros! – ele chutou algumas pedrinhas no caminho, mas teve que desviar a atenção de seus pensamentos quando alguém trombou com ele.

Albus?! Des... Desculpe! – Rose falou depois de se reequilibrar.

Rose? Onde você estava? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

Eu? Eu estava... Estava...

Mas Albus já não ouvia mais o que a garota dizia, pois Scórpio acabara de surgir da mesma direção que sua prima, embora bem mais calmo. Caminhava com as mãos no bolso e um sorrisinho nos lábios. Sorriso que fez Albus ter vontade de socá-lo. Ele olhou desconfiado para a prima, e desta para o sonserino que se afastava.

Rose... – ele começou. – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? – ele falou com toda calma que conseguiu retomar.

Hum? – ela perguntou desentendida, virando-se para a mesma direção em que o primo olhava e percebendo que Scórpio estava por ali. Lily estava ali também, e ela torceu para que a prima viesse em seu socorro.

Você...

E aí, beleza? – Teddy chegou de repente, acompanhado por James. – Caramba! Que foi isso no seu braço?

Rose virou-se para Albus a procura do braço em questão, feliz por alguém ter aparecido. Ele percebeu que ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

Foi muito bem feito! – James falou de repente. Já estava com os fones no ouvido novamente. – Esse traíra levou a Amelie para a Casa dos Gritos para que ela me pegasse lá com a Christine!

Eu não fiz isso! – Albus respondeu, bravo. – Ela chegou lá sozinha, e graças a você eu fiquei todo arranhado! – ele estendeu o braço e Rose se assustou com o estado do primo.

Acho que esse é o único jeito de uma garota te arranhar, não é? – James provocou.

Qual é, galera! – Teddy interveio. – Parem com isso! Vocês são irmãos! O padrinho ficaria triste se...

Nem vem com essa, Teddy! To cansado dessa história de que eu tenho que ser amigo dele! – Albus falou muito nervoso. – Não há a menor chance de James e eu sermos amigos! Eu vou embora! – e deu meia volta, batendo o pé.

Vai mesmo, traíra! – James gritou para o irmão, em seguida apertou um botãozinho do I-Pod e Teddy e Rose puderam ouvir os ruídos que saíam de seus fones. Ele levantou uma das mãos e saiu caminhando e agitando a cabeça no ritmo do que ouvia.

b Your momma told you that you're not supposed to talk to strangers /b

(A sua mãe disse que você não deveria falar com estranhos)

b Look in the mirror and tell me do you think your life's in danger yeah /b

(Se olhe no espelho e me diga se você acha que a sua vida está em perigo)

Putz! – Teddy falou. – Não acredito que essa garota vá fazer os dois brigarem!

Não se preocupe, Teddy... – Rose falou baixinho. – Eles são assim mesmo... – sorriu. – Eu vou atrás do Albus... Tentar melhorar o aspecto daquele braço...

Ok... Vá lá bancar a enfermeira! – ele sorriu. – Ah! – ele a chamou quando ela já havia dado meia volta. – Muito louco aquele artigo trouxa sobre domínio da mente! – ele sorriu, simpático. – Acho que vou abordá-lo em aula. Obrigado, viu? Você daria uma boa pesquisadora, sabia?

De nada... – ela voltou a caminhar, sem graça.


	4. Feitiço para amarrar o homem amado

Caraca! Quer dizer que aconteceu tudo isso enquanto eu estive longe? – Hugo perguntou ao primo, enquanto saiam do salão comunal para o pátio a procura diversão. 

Aconteceu muito mais coisa. Mas e você? Conseguiu ficar com alguém?

Que nada, mas...

Aonde você pensa que vai, Hugo? – Rose chegou de repente.

Vou para o pátio! – ele respondeu assustado.

Para o pátio uma ova! Você vai estudar! Teddy me disse que passou dever para a sua sala. Lily já fez o dela! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou olhando duramente para o irmão.

Ótimo! – Hugo respondeu. – Depois eu copio dela! – virou-se de costas e puxou Albus pelo braço.

Então eu vou escrever para mamãe! – Rose cruzou os braços. Hugo a olhou, assustado.

Você não faria isso! – falou com as orelhas vermelhas.

Quer apostar? – ela começou a bater o pé no chão.

Ahhh! Que saco, Rose! – ele bufou.

Vá logo, Hugo... – Albus tentou apaziguar. – Assim você se livra de uma vez!

Tem razão! – ele concordou, carrancudo. – Assim eu me livro dela!

Não! – Albus se prontificou diante da cara amarrada da prima. – Eu quis dizer que se livra do dever!

Tchau para vocês! – Hugo saiu pisando duro, sem dar atenção à explicação do primo.

Rose virou-se para Albus: - E como vai seu braço? – sorriu.

Vai bem. Você é boa nisso! – ele mostrou o antebraço, que agora exibia leves riscos vermelhos, onde Amelie o havia arranhado.

Rose tocou o braço do primo para ter certeza de que tinha usado a poção certa. - Eu tenho dó daquela garota, sabia? Se apaixonar desse jeito, por alguém que não a corresponde...

Albus sentiu um arrepio, por causa do vento que soprava. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, visto que estavam no meio do pátio e o inverno começava a despontar, ressecando a pele. - Por mais que eu não me dê bem com o James, ele fez a coisa certa. – falou puxando o braço e cobrindo-o com a manga da blusa. - Não gostava mais dela, então terminou tudo! – ele fez um gesto com a mão, convidando-a para caminhar um pouco.

É... Eu concordo, mas ainda assim é triste... – ela baixou a cabeça.

Mas você não tem esse problema, não é? – ele sondou. – A pessoa de quem você gosta a corresponde, não?

Não... Quer dizer! – ela ficou vermelha. – Eu não gosto de ninguém, Albus! Não sei porque vocês cismam com isso! – ela sentou-se na mureta da qual se aproximaram e fechou a cara.

Vamos falar sério agora, sim? – Albus sentou-se ao seu lado e falou, decidido. – Você está saindo com o Malfoy, não é? Por que diz que ele não te corresponde? Você acha que ele só está se aproveitando de você?

Não seja bobo, Albus! – ela deu um pulo e se levantou. – Eu não tenho nada com o Scórpio! Só porque eu o cumprimento de vez em quando? Qual problema nisso?

Não é só isso e você sabe! – ele se levantou também, bravo. – Eu vi você trocando um bilhete com ele logo no primeiro dia de aula, Rose!

Rose arregalou os olhos e, instantaneamente suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. – Não é nada do que você está pensando! – ela enfatizou. – Mas depois continuamos! Teddy está vindo para cá! – ela desconversou.

Teddy apenas passou direto por eles, em direção ao corujal, mas sem deixar de dispensar um tchauzinho simpático para eles.

Você sabe que nossos pais não gostam dos Malfoy, Rose! – Albus insistiu.

Mamãe e a tia disseram que isso é besteira dos nossos pais! – ela emburrou, sentindo a queimação no rosto diminuir.

Então é verdade? – Albus perguntou.

Não tem verdade nenhuma, Albus! – ela bateu o pé. – Eu tenho o que fazer, ok? Com licença!

Não! Rose! – ele deu um passo na direção dela, mas a prima já estava sumindo de vista. - Caramba! – ele resmungou.

hr 

b All my life I've been over the top /b 

(Toda minha vida eu estive no topo) 

b I don't know what I'm doing, /b 

(Eu não sei o que estou fazendo) 

b All I know is I don't wanna stop /b 

(Tudo que eu sei é que não quero parar) 

b All fired up, I'm gonna go to the top /b 

(All fired up, eu estou indo para o topo) 

b I'm as real as the world will make me /b 

(Eu sou tão real quanto o mundo me fizer ser) 

b I don't wanna stop /b 

(Eu não quero parar) James estava sentado numa poltrona em frente à lareira no salão comunal da Grifinória, cantando. Desde que recebera as músicas de seu amigo trouxa, simplesmente não conseguira mais parar de ouvi-las. Já tinha aprendido a maioria das letras e as repetia a plenos pulmões, incansável. James? – alguém o cutucou, mas ele nem ligou. – James? Está dormindo? Nada. Eu hein! – Christine sentou-se na poltrona em frente a ele. Sacudiu o joelho do rapaz. – James! James se mexeu um pouco, mas não abriu os olhos. Moveu a cabeça rapidamente, no ritmo da música. Christine se assustou. Revoltada, levantou-se e saiu do salão comunal. Isso mesmo... – Amelie falou para si mesma, sentada do outro lado, onde não podia ser vista. – Vá embora, mocréia, e não volte nunca mais, porque o James é meu! Só meu! Para sempre! Amelie levantou-se, cautelosa. Olhou para os lados e notou que os poucos alunos que permaneciam no salão comunal nem ligavam para ela. Aproximou-se de James com passos lentos e um olhar apaixonado. James se remexeu um pouco na poltrona, acomodando-se melhor. Amelie parou, assustada, mas depois voltou a andar, notando que ele continuaria concentrado no que ouvia. Divirta-se bastante, meu amor... – ela sussurrou ajoelhada ao lado da poltrona dele. – Porque quando eu terminar você só terá olhos para mim! – ela sorriu. Levantou um pouco o corpo e depositou-lhe um beijo rápido, mas suave nos lábios. James meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, Amelie sorriu. – Você não vai mais querer saber desse negócio estranho... – ela olhou para o aparelho que ele segurava firmemente nas mãos. – Você só vai ter tempo para mim! – afastou uma mecha de seus cabelos espetados, sorriu novamente, e saiu do salão comunal. hr 

Hugo chegou à biblioteca muito zangado. Não se conformava por ter perdido um dos últimos finais de semana em que poderia passear pelo pátio com tranqüilidade, sem ter que carregar quilos de blusas de frio. Tudo porque sua irmã, que gostava muito de estudar, achava que ele deveria gostar também.

i "Pelo menos não vou ser o único!" /i – ele pensou, conformado, quando viu uma garota loira saindo do meio das estantes.

Ela estava tão distraída que bateu dolorosamente a perna na quina de uma das mesas.

i "Até que é bonita!" /i – ele sorriu, olhando para a bibliotecária, que estava entretida com o Semanário dos Bruxos. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que eram os únicos ali. – i "Bem que eu poderia puxar conversa com ela!" /i - ele bagunçou os cabelos, lembrando-se que era isso que o primo fazia quando via uma garota, e começou a se aproximar.

A moça enrolava no indicador um cacho de seus cabelos, enquanto com o mesmo dedo, mas da outra mão, alisava freneticamente uma das páginas do livro, aparentemente o índice. Hugo treinou alguns sorrisos antes de chegar até a mesa dela, e também algumas frases de efeito, mas estancou quando a viu levantar o rosto e olhar novamente para as prateleiras, aborrecida. Tratava-se de Amelie Simpson, a namorada louca de James.

i "Nem pensar!" /i – ele pensou. – i "Vai que ela gama?" /i – decepcionado, sentou-se na mesa mais próxima de onde estava.

Amelie levantou-se de sua mesa e correu para o meio das prateleiras. Voltou minutos depois com três grandes volumes em suas mãos. Tomado pela curiosidade, Hugo ficou olhando-a folheá-los como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Para disfarçar, Hugo tirou um rolo de pergaminho da mochila. Pegou também o tinteiro e a pena, e começou a folhear um livro que trouxera consigo, mas de minuto em minuto olhava para a mesa da garota. Notou que ela lia, quase com o nariz encostado na folha, o índice dos livros. Quando não achava o que queria arremessava-o para o lado, com brutalidade.

Mais um livro foi para suas mãos afoitas, mais uma vez ela quase encostou o nariz na página, acompanhando com o dedo as linhas do índice. Hugo se sobressaltou quando ela bateu a mão na mesa, comemorando. Com um sorriso nos lábios ela folheou o livro e chegou até a página em questão. Nessa hora ela levantou a cabeça para ver se estava sendo observada. Notando isso, Hugo baixou a cabeça e pôs-se a rabiscar um pergaminho, escrevendo qualquer coisa.

Ele levantou a cabeça um tempo depois, Amelie já lia a página que a interessava, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Deu batidinhas na página com um dos dedos, e voltou sua inspeção pela biblioteca, assim como Hugo voltou a fingir que escrevia. Sem poder olhar para ela, Hugo apenas ouviu o barulho de uma folha sendo arrancada. Assustou-se. Em seguida ouviu o ruído de um zíper sendo fechado, e os passos apressados da garota que passou por ele.

Agora ele estava realmente intrigado. O que será que levaria uma estudante a arrancar a página de um livro e nem disfarçar? Curioso, ele se levantou e caminhou, discretamente até a mesa em que ela estava. O livro que fora mutilado estava bem no topo da pilha, ainda aberto na página roubada. Ele olhou o número da página anterior, 304, e foi até o índice.

301...FEITIÇO PARA CURAR A PAIXÃO

303...FEITIÇO PARA TRAZER O AMOR

304...FEITIÇO PARA ROUBAR NAMORADOS

305...FEITIÇO PARA AMARRAR O HOMEM AMADO

Caraca! – Hugo exclamou, sem pensar, chamando a atenção de mme Spears.

hr 

Ai! Ainda bem que eu te achei, Lily! – Rose encontrou a prima lendo o Profeta Diário, sentada num local afastado do pátio, completamente vazio. Alguns papéis de bom-bom caramelado estavam espalhados ao lado dela.

Que foi? – Lily perguntou assustada.

Albus está desconfiando de mim! Precisa ver a conversa dele! Perguntando-me se eu estou saindo com o Scórpio. Pior que isso! Ele me viu entregando o bilhete para ele.

Caramba, Rose! E agora? – ela fechou o jornal e fez sinal para que a prima se sentasse.

E você vem me perguntar! Se isso chega no ouvido do meu pai! Eu não quero nem ver! – ela levou as mãos à cabeça, preocupada.

Você tem que ser mais discreta! – Lily aconselhou.

Eu acho que o certo é assumir tudo!

Você ficou louca? – Lily arregalou os olhos. – Eles vão acabar com o Scórpio!

E até quando vamos esconder esse namoro, hein? Eu não gosto disso, Lily! O Albus é meu melhor amigo! Eu odeio ter que esconder coisas dele, mentir para ele.

Mas Rose... – Lily choramingou. – Você não pode fazer isso. Não ainda!

Quando então?

Não sei, mas vamos dar um jeito! – Lily falou decidida. – É muito injusto não poder namorar uma pessoa só porque os pais cismam com a família dele! Scórpio nem era nascido na época! Você ouviu o que nossas mães disseram!

Eu sei, mas é difícil! Eu não nasci para isso, Lily! Ficar mentindo desse jeito! Levar uma culpa por algo tão injusto!

Eu sei, prima... – ela segurou a mão de Rose. – Mas vai ser por pouco tempo. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!

Como?

Ainda não sei, mas você precisa confiar em mim nisso também! – ela olhou, suplicante, para a prima.

Hum... – ela suspirou. - Você percebeu que não está dando certo, não é? – Rose baixou a cabeça, chateada. – Albus percebeu que eu estou realmente apaixonada, e você não ajudou muito lá no jipe!

Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe-me, mas eu estou tentando!

Eu acho que deveria desistir, sabe? Ele não gosta de mim! Não do jeito que eu gosto dele!

Pois eu acho que ele pode acabar gostando! Não vê minha mãe? Foi apaixonada pelo meu pai por anos, mas ele finalmente a notou!

Não quero esperar anos para que ele me ame de verdade!

Não precisaremos de anos para isso! Vamos aos poucos. Você já está fazendo sua parte, não está?

Estou...

Então! – Lily sorriu. – Não descanso enquanto não resolver esse seu problema amoroso, ouviu? Confie em mim!

Hum... – ela suspirou, e coçou a nuca. – Credo.

Que foi?

Tive a sensação de que estávamos sendo observadas. – Rose virou-se para trás, em direção ao castelo.

Será um dos meninos? Papai os colocou para nos vigiar, não foi? – Lily levantou-se e olhou para o mesmo canto.

Acho... Acho que foi só impressão. – Rose falou. – É. Deve ter sido impressão.

i Quando ele achar quem estava procurando 

Escute assombrado e você o ouvirá 

Uivando para a lua /i 

Ouviu isso?! – Lily perguntou, os olhos arregalados.

Ouvi! – Rose respondeu, assustada.

Acho melhor irmos embora, Rose! – Lily recolheu o Profeta Diário e todos os papéis dos bom-bons que havia espalhado.

Deve ser uma brincadeira de alguém tentando nos assustar. – falou, dando as mãos à prima.

Está conseguindo. – Lily afirmou. – Vamos embora, Rose! Acontecem coisas estranhas em Hogwarts, você sabe!

Sei, mas isso foi na época dos nossos pais! Agora não há mais...

i Anos desperdiçados com tormento 

Agora ele se levantou /i 

Vamos, Rose! – Lily gritou e puxou a prima pela mão. – Vamos! – e as duas correram, desabaladas, para dentro do castelo.

Corra o quanto pode, ruivinha! – a mesma voz que recitou os versos assustadores falou, mas baixo, para que ninguém ouvisse. – Enquanto pode! – ele ficou observando Lily e Rose entrarem no castelo, correndo.

hr 

O lugar seria aquele mesmo. Não haveria erro, já que ninguém ia até lá. James havia lhe contado sobre a falta de visitas àquele banheiro, graças à Murta que Geme. E quantas vezes ele mesmo não a havia levado até lá? Quantas vezes ela não havia sentido as mãos gulosas dele passeando pelo seu corpo, por cima do uniforme. Tinha certeza de que ele havia terminado porque ela não aceitara se deitar com ele.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? – ela se perguntava, passando suavemente as mãos sobre as pias em que James a encostava com furor. – Eu ainda não estava pronta, mas agora estou! – ela sorriu, trazendo para junto do peito a página arrancada do livro.

Hugo chegou afobado, mas feliz por ter conseguido segui-la a tempo. Espiou para dentro do banheiro feminino, desconfiado. Pouco à vontade com o que fazia. Ficava imaginando o que o pai diria se soubesse que ele andou seguindo garotas até o banheiro feminino, mesmo que fosse o banheiro da Murta.

Amelie estava encostada numa das pias, com a folha do livro nas mãos. Hugo a viu escorregar até o chão e sentar-se com as pernas cruzadas. Ela baixou os olhos, esperançosa, e começou a ler:

FEITIÇO PARA AMARRAR O HOMEM AMADO

CUIDADO, CORAÇÃO APAIXONADO, ISSO NÃO É BRINCADEIRA, NÃO TEM VOLTA, NÃO HÁ COMO SE ARREPENDER DEPOIS. TENHA CERTEZA DO QUE QUER, OU DUAS VIDAS VOCÊ IRÁ DESTRUIR. A SUA, POR SE PRENDER A ALGUÉM QUE NÃO AMA, E A DO OUTRO, POR PRENDÊ-LO NUM AMOR INSANO. MUITO CUIDADO!

Eu tenho certeza do que quero! – ela exclamou. – E tenho certeza de que amarei James para sempre!

SE TEM MESMO CERTEZA DO QUE QUER, SIGA AS INSTRUÇÕES ABAIXO: - continuou.

Você não pode fazer isso! – Hugo entrou no banheiro, sobressaltando a garota.

O que você faz aqui?! Isso é um banheiro feminino! – ela levantou-se rápido, assustada.

Um banheiro que ninguém mais usa! – ele estancou na frente dela. – E não tente mudar de assunto! Você ficou maluca? Vai tentar enfeitiçar meu primo para fazê-lo gostar de você?!

Amelie olhou para a folha em suas mãos, então a escondeu atrás de si, como se fosse adiantar: - Não seja enxerido, Weasley! Isso não é da sua conta!

Como não é da minha conta?! – ele se enfezou. – É do meu primo que estamos falando! E de magia proibida! – ele se aproximou dela.

E o que você vai fazer? – ela desafiou. – Vai tentar me impedir de fazer o feitiço?

Vou! – ele cruzou os braços e a fitou, firme em sua decisão.

Amelie ficou olhando para ele, indecisa. A folha do livro começava a ficar molhada com o suor de suas mãos. O nervosismo tomava conta de seu ser, e a esperança começou a fugir.

Não faça isso, Hugo, por favor! – ela pediu, os olhos marejados.

Eu é que te peço, Amelie! Não arrisque seu futuro por causa de uma bobagem dessas! Você sabe que essa coisa de feitiços e poções do amor é proibida! Isso pode dar até Azkaban! – ele insistiu.

Amelie estremeceu: - Também não exagere, Hugo!

É verdade! Ou pode criar algum tipo de monstro, como Você-Sabe-Quem! Aposto como você estudou a história dele. Fruto de um amor artificial, provocado por uma poção do amor. Quando o pai descobriu o que se passava foi embora e abandonou a mãe grávida! Você acha que valeu a pena para a pobre mulher apaixonada?

Lágrimas escorriam pela face de Amelie, dividida entre acreditar ou não no que ele dizia. – O efeito desse feitiço não passa! Você me ouviu ler! – ela sacudiu a folha na frente dele. – James nunca me abandonará! Não depois que eu fizer o encantamento!

Me dê isso aqui! – Hugo esticou as mãos tentando arrancar a página da mão dela, mas a moça foi mais rápida.

Nem pense nisso, Weasley! – ela falou, brava. – Eu não vou desistir do meu amor por James!

Então vou ser obrigado a contar para a diretora McGonnagall! – ele virou as costas para sair do banheiro.

NÃO! – Amelie gritou e deu um passo na direção dele. – Se você fizer isso todos ficarão de sobre aviso, e eu nunca mais terei chance!

Essa é a idéia! – Hugo falou.

Não... Por favor! – ela implorou.

Então me dê essa folha – ele estendeu a mão. – E desista desse feitiço. Se quer reconquistar meu primo, faça isso sem medidas sórdidas!

Amelie olhou novamente para a folha e depois para o ruivo a sua frente. – Tente entender!

Eu vou indo, então! – ele se virou novamente.

Não! – ela gritou mais uma vez. – Tudo bem... – ela secou algumas lágrimas. Deu passos em direção a Hugo e lhe estendeu a folha. – Pegue então... – falou. – Mas, por favor, não conte nada a ninguém, sim?

Pode deixar, Amelie! – ele pegou a folha, aliviado. – Eu não pretendo prejudicá-la, pelo contrário, só quero ajudar. Você e o meu primo.

Hum... – ela fungou, depois se jogou no pescoço de Hugo e chorou em seu ombro.

Hum... Cal...Calma Amelie... Também não é para tanto... – inseguro, Hugo deu leves batidinhas nas costas dela, tentando consolá-la.

hr 

O final de semana simplesmente voou. Pelo menos foi a impressão que a maioria dos alunos teve. Rose chegou à sala de aula bem antes de Albus. Não queria correr riscos. Quando atravessou a porta, para sua surpresa, Malfoy já estava lá.

Oi... – ele lhe sorriu.

Oi... – ela falou de volta.

Vi você conversando com seu primo ontem, depois foi falar com a Lily. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

No momento em que ela abriu a boca para explicar, um grupo de alunos, entre eles Albus, começou a entrar. Rose arregalou os olhos e escolheu uma carteira qualquer, afastada de Scórpio.

Por que você não me esperou? – Albus sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando desconfiado para Scórpio que parecia nem notar a presença deles ali.

Desculpe, mas precisava devolver um livro na biblioteca! – ela sorriu, nervosa.

Sei... Quantos livros para devolver, hein? E as provas nem estão próximas!

Humpf! – ela bufou.

Bom dia, senhores. – a voz grave de Álvaro Néstor, novo professor de Poções, alcançou os ouvidos dos sonolentos alunos naquela fria segunda-feira de manhã. – Hoje aprenderemos a poção da alucinação. – ele virou-se para o quadro e acenou a varinha. O giz voou do descanso e começou a descrever os ingredientes e os passos para a perfeita realização da poção. – Dividam-se em duplas e comecem. Os ingredientes, como sempre, estão nos armários. Qualquer dúvida basta me procurar.

Houve um leve barulho de arrastar de carteiras e o tilintar dos caldeirões sendo colocados sobre as mesas. Albus se levantou em busca dos ingredientes, assim como metade dos alunos, enquanto Rose anotava a poção e lia os passos com muito cuidado. Albus enchia a mão com os ingredientes e vinha até a mesa quando não conseguia mais segurá-los nos braços. Em seguida dirigia-se novamente para o armário. Rose já picava os ingredientes quando ele voltou com a última remessa deles.

Eu não achei as asas de morcego. – ele falou.

Como não? Eles são o ingrediente principal para essa poção. – Rose falou, terminando de picar os talos de papoula.

Não estão lá. – ele afirmou e sentou-se, puxando uma porção de olhos de rã para amassar.

Eu vou olhar! – ela sentenciou.

Boa sorte. – ele disse simplesmente, sabendo que não adiantaria teimar com ela.

Rose deu uma longa e desnecessária volta para chegar ao armário. Passou pela mesa de Scórpio e deixou cair um bilhetinho dentro do caldeirão dele que, por sorte, estava vazio. Voltou para sua mesa pouco tempo depois, decepcionada. – Também não achei! Nem a Spencer, ou o Bright.

Estranho... – Albus falou. – E o que… - mas a mão de Rose já sacudia no ar.

Sim, srta Weasley? – o professor perguntou, solícito. Gostava de Rose, por ser ela a melhor aluna que ele já tivera.

Acho que acabaram as asas de morcego, professor.

Acabaram? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas. – Mas... – levantou-se da mesa e foi até o armário. – Realmente... – falou. – Aguardem um minuto. – o professor atravessou a porta que ficava atrás de sua mesa, ao lado do quadro negro, e demorou-se algum tempo lá atrás.

Os alunos podiam ouvir o tilintar de vidros se chocando, caixas sendo abertas, e ervas sendo vasculhadas. Ele voltou em seguida.

Puxa vida! – ele exclamou. – Acabaram inclusive as do estoque! Mas que estranho.

Professor? – Estela Conner levantou a mão. – O senhor não leu o Profeta Diário dessa manhã? Havia uma reportagem falando sobre o sumiço de morcegos em todo o país.

É mesmo? – ele franziu a testa. – Mas esses bichos são tão abundantes! Como podem acabar desse jeito?

Alguns alunos começaram a opinar, mas todos ao mesmo tempo, de modo que não se podia entender com certeza nenhum deles.

Ok, ok, ok! – o professor levantou as mãos pedindo silêncio à classe. – Guardem os ingredientes no lugar e passemos a outra poção, então. Uma que não use morcegos.

E o que eu faço com os ingredientes que eu já piquei? – Rose perguntou, preocupada.

Traga até mim, srta Weasley. Tentarei aproveitá-los. – falou com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

O professor acenou com a varinha novamente e os escritos na lousa foram substituídos por outros.

Faremos então a poção da ilusão, que é muito parecida, mas não usa asas de morcego. Esses são os ingredientes. – ele apontou para a lousa com a varinha. – Podem começar.

Os alunos começaram a acender o fogo, picar os ingredientes, pesá-los, ou amassá-los, mas ainda estavam intrigados com o caso do sumiço dos morcegos, a não ser Rose e Albus. Ela preocupada em saber o que Scórpio responderia sobre o bilhete. Albus preocupado com o que Rose havia escrito nele.


	5. Efeito colateral

Lumus! 

Psiu! É você? – Scórpio perguntou, assustado. Saiu de trás do armário em que se escondera.

Sou... – ela sorriu.

Você me assustou! – ele encaminhou-se até ela, incomodado com a luminosidade da varinha.

Desculpe. É que estava tão escuro...

Não tem problema. – ele sorriu e a enlaçou pela cintura, beijando ternamente seus lábios. - O que houve? – perguntou ao final do contato. – Aquele seu bilhete...

Precisamos conversar, Scórpio... – ela segurou a mão dele e o levou para o beiral da torre onde se encontravam. – Meu irmão está desconfiado, sabe? Tenho medo que ele envolva meu pai nisso. Você sabe que ele e o seu...

Eu sei, ruivinha, mas não adianta se preocupar antes do tempo... – ele a abraçou e depositou-lhe um beijo no pescoço. – Eu adoro esse seu colar, sabia? – murmurou, mas ela não lhe deu atenção.

Hum... – ela sorriu. – É bonito mesmo... Mas voltando ao assunto. Para você é fácil falar. Não tem ninguém da família na escola! Já eu! – ela se virou de frente para ele, enlaçando seu pescoço. – Dezenas de primos e, ainda por cima, dois irmãos! Além do mais tem a Rose. O Albus acha que é ela que namora você!

Scórpio riu: - Que absurdo!

Absurdo por quê? – Lily se assustou. – Por acaso você não a namoraria?

Não! Eu só tenho olhos para você, ruivinha! Eu gosto da Rose, mas ela não faz meu tipo. – ele riu. – Certinha demais! Nunca consentiria em namorar escondido!

É... Nisso você tem razão...

O que você acha que devemos fazer, então?

Acho que temos que ser mais cuidadosos! Talvez até fingir que você e a Rose brigaram!

Como é?

É sim! Se o Albus acha que você namora a Rose, o único jeito de fazermos com que ele se esqueça desse assunto é fazendo-o achar que vocês brigaram!

Você é maluquinha, sabia?! – ele riu.

Eu sei... Mas é um jeito de ganhar tempo, até eu dobrar meus pais, ou melhor, meu pai. Minha mãe já não vê problemas nisso.

Ela não vê problema em sermos amigos, mas duvido que aceitaria que fôssemos namorados!

Hum... Em todo caso vou continuar tentando!

Eu também não pretendo desistir de você, ruivinha. – ele sorriu e procurou seus lábios.

Scórpio? – ela se afastou, lembrando-se da voz que ouviu outro dia. – Você notou alguém estranho, diferente no castelo?

Diferente como? – ele perguntou, intrigado.

Sei lá. É que outro dia, Rose e eu estávamos conversando sozinhas no pátio, sabe, logo depois que você foi embora, aí Rose sentiu que estávamos sendo observadas, depois um cara começou a recitar um troço muito estranho. Foi assustador! – falou sentindo medo com a simples lembrança do que acontecera.

Deve ser algum bobo tentando te assustar, linda! – ele sorriu.

E por que alguém faria isso?

Sei lá! Há muitos espíritos de porco por aí, não é? – ele respondeu simplesmente. – esqueça isso! – e a puxou para mais perto, depositando uma das mãos em seu pescoço.

Mas Scórpio! – ela o afastou, insegura. – E se for mesmo um lunático? Alguém querendo me fazer mal?

E por que alguém ia querer te fazer mal, ruivinha? – ele insistiu.

Não sei... – ela enroscou o dedo no colar e ficou brincando com o pingente, para lá e para cá. – Por eu ser filha de Harry Potter?

Depois de tantos anos? – ele desviou o olhar do pingente e a fitou. – Quem seria louco o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa?

Não sei, mas eu estou com medo!

Scórpio sorriu: - Não se preocupe, minha linda! – e se aproximou dela. – Eu não vou deixar ninguém te fazer mal! – e a beijou.

Ela sorriu de volta. – Assim eu fico mais calma... – soltou o pingente e enlaçou o pescoço dele.

Esse colar... – ele apontou para o coração dourado. – É de família?

É. Bonito, não?

Muito. – ele o tocou. – E é da família do seu pai, não é?

Uhum. Parece que estava guardado no cofre dele em Gringotes, mas ele nunca soube.

É realmente muito bonito! – ele completou.

Tem nome, sabia? – ela sorriu, tirando-o do pescoço e entregando a ele. – Chama-se Essência da Vida. Foi a Rose que descobriu.

Interessante. – ele ficou analisando a jóia.

Parece que um rapaz deu para uma moça há muitos anos atrás. Eles tinham que namorar escondidos. – ela o olhou, significativamente. – A família dela capturou o rapaz e o matou. Muito triste, ela trancou a própria alma no colar que se perdeu pelo tempo. Dizem que ele só abrirá quando as duas almas, dela e do rapaz que ela amava, se encontrarem de novo.

Almas gêmeas? – ele perguntou, tocado.

É... – ela virou-se de costas e levantou os cabelos, para que ele colocasse a jóia novamente nela.

Então não somos almas gêmeas? – ele perguntou, hesitante em colocar o colar novamente nela. – Porque ele não se abre quando estamos juntos.

É só uma lenda, Scórpio! – ela sorriu e o olhou novamente, fazendo sinal para que ele colocasse logo a correntinha. – Eu nunca acreditei nesse negócio. Para mim, no máximo, ela colocou uma foto dele aí e colocou um feitiço para que a foto nunca se estragasse.

De qualquer maneira você deveria tomar cuidado. – ele falou, finalmente colocando a jóia no pescoço dela. - Alguém pode querer roubar.

Você acha que o cara do poema macabro pode querer...

Eu não falei nada sobre poema macabro, só falei que alguém pode querer roubar, ou você pode perder. – ele prendeu a peça e se afastou.

De fato. Eu quase perdi no ataque lá em Miami Beach.

Pois é. Acho que você deveria guardá-lo muito bem. Para não correr riscos.

Não se preocupe. – ela falou. – Tem um feitiço de proteção nele. É quase impossível alguém roubar. A não ser que a pessoa me convença a entregá-lo.

Hum... – ele fez, ainda olhando para o pingente, depois a puxou para mais perto. – Agora será que podemos namorar um pouquinho?

Podemos... – ela sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés, para poder beijar aqueles lábios que ela tanto adorava.

hr 

O volume de deveres havia aumentado consideravelmente. Albus sentia que nunca conseguiria dar conta de tudo. Ficava se perguntando como seu irmão, que passava o dia inteiro ouvindo música, conseguia dar conta de tudo e ainda se concentrar para os N.I.E.M.s. Para piorar, a temporada de quadribol começaria em algumas semanas, e Albus ficava cada vez mais nervoso com a expectativa.

Albus. – ele se assustou quando a voz de Rose chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

Que foi?

Você se assustou? Desculpe. – ela riu e sentou ao lado dele na biblioteca.

Não foi nada...

Qual o problema? Você parece preocupado...

E aí, Potter? – César Hickman surgiu na porta da biblioteca. – Os treinos começam em uma semana, hein? Espero que esteja com todos os seus deveres em dia!

Albus deu um sorrisinho para o rapaz e baixou a cabeça, inconformado.

Então é isso? – Rose ficou observando o garoto se afastar.

Eu não devia ter me metido nisso, Rose! Jamais deveria ter aceitado ficar no lugar do James!

Não diga isso, Albus! – ela colocou a mão no ombro dele. – Você é tão bom quanto ele...

Não sou! – ele levantou a cabeça. – Vou ser a vergonha da família, você vai ver!

Duvido muito! – ela sorriu encorajando-o. – Você é ótimo! Quantas vezes jogamos quadribol no fundo do quintal dos nossos avós e tivemos que interromper o jogo porque você e o James não permitiam que o outro pegasse o pomo? – ela segurou o braço dele. – Vocês têm o mesmo nível de jogo.

Huuummm! Que belo casal vocês formam! – James apareceu de repente, sorrindo.

O que você quer? Veio me atormentar de novo? – Albus respondeu, afastando a mão da prima e com o rosto em chamas.

Calma Albus! Foi só brincadeira dele! – Rose tentou.

Pois não teve a menor graça! – Albus se levantou, nervoso. – Assim como não teve graça me fazer entrar para o time! Qual foi o seu intuito nisso, James? Expor-me ao ridículo?

Bem que você merecia depois daquele papelão em Hogsmeade! – James arrancou um fone dos ouvidos.

Eu já disse que não a levei até lá! – Albus gritou.

Senhores Potter! – mme Spears veio em direção a eles. As bochechas vermelhas de indignação. – Isto é uma biblioteca! Não um ringue!

Desculpe... – Albus falou, envergonhado, sentando-se novamente, de cabeça baixa.

James colocou o fone no ouvido, sem dar atenção a mme Spears. – Algum de vocês viu a Lily?

Não... – Rose respondeu.

Legal! – falou. Deu meia volta e saiu da biblioteca, com mme Spears, ainda indignada, em seus calcanhares.

Falso! – Albus falou, baixinho.

Puxa Albus! Fico tão triste quando vejo vocês brigando desse jeito...

É fácil quando se está de fora! Tente ter um irmão como ele! Que está sempre te deixando na sombra, que sempre se sobressai! É horrível!

James não é melhor que você em nada! Vocês são igualmente bons em tudo que fazem! – ela tentou.

Ha! Faz-me rir! – Albus falou, brusco.

Não acredito que James tenha saído do time para te ver passar um ridículo, embora seja estranha a saída dele. Nunca conheci ninguém mais viciado em quadribol.

É o que eu digo! James adora me pregar peças, desde criança! Ele quer me ver humilhado em frente da escola inteira! – ele bateu na mesa.

Ai... – Rose suspirou. – Eu duvido, mas mesmo assim vou te ajudar!

Ajudar? Ajudar como? – ele se empertigou, surpreso.

Vamos treinar todos os dias, depois das aulas. Vou dar um jeito de pegar o pomo!

Você o quê?

Vou pegar o pomo!

Vai quebrar as regras? – Albus riu, incrédulo.

Vou! Por você eu vou quebrar as regras! Por você e pelo James, porque não gosto de ver os dois brigando!

Hum... – ele ficou divido. – Obrigado. – sorriu.

De nada! – Rose sorriu de volta, feliz em ajudar. – Vamos estudar, então?

Vamos! – Albus sorriu de volta. – Hei! Tem alguma coisa no seu cabelo. – Albus estendeu a mão para tirar uma folha enroscada no cabelo dela.

Nesta hora Scórpio Malfoy entrou na biblioteca. Viu naquela cena uma oportunidade de por em prática o plano da namorada. Sem pensar duas vezes, passou pela mesa em que os primos se encontravam, e fez questão de esbarrar nela.

Albus olhou para ele, intrigado, e deu de cara com olhos cinzentos fitando-o como se fosse um tronquilho digno de ser esmagado. Rose também acompanhou o olhar de Scórpio, e não entendeu nada.

Os dois rapazes se encararam ainda por um tempo, então Albus virou-se para a prima, que fitava o nada, confusa. Percebeu um rubor se formar na face dela. Teve certeza de suas suspeitas.

E aí, beleza? – Teddy apareceu pegando Albus de surpresa. – Estudando muito, galerinha?

Oi Teddy! – Albus cumprimentou. – É. Só o necessário, não é Rose? – ele se virou para a prima.

É... É sim... – ela baixou o rosto e começou a folhear um livro qualquer.

Se precisarem de ajuda! – Teddy acenou e dirigiu-se a uma das estantes do fundo.

Valeu! – Albus respondeu sozinho, pois Rose ainda fingia interesse pelo livro que estava de cabeça para baixo.

hr 

Oi!

Ah! Oi. Como vai? – Hugo perguntou, sorridente.

Bem. E você?

Estaria melhor não fossem todas essas lições! – ele sorriu.

Você viu o James por aí? – ela o encarou com olhos pidões

Amelie...

Eu só quero saber onde ele está! Prometo que não vou fazer nada relacionado à magia, mas se quero que ele volte para mim tenho que convencê-lo, não acha? – ela falou, inocente.

Para começar eu acho que você deveria deixar a poeira abaixar, sabe? O escândalo que você fez em Hogsmeade ainda está muito fresco na mente de todos, principalmente dele! – ele enrolou o pergaminho em sua mão e pegou um outro. – Sabia que ele e o irmão brigaram por causa disso?

Pouco me importa!

O quê?! – Hugo perguntou, assustado.

Ah! É isso mesmo! – ela respondeu, nervosa. – Pouco me importa que eles briguem! O Albus não tinha nada que me segurar aquele dia! Eu teria acabado com aquela mocréia. Nunca mais ela ia querer chegar perto do James!

Não fale assim, Am...

Olha a safada ali! – os olhos de Amelie faiscaram como brasa. – Deve estar indo atrás dele! – ela levantou-se imediatamente.

Aonde você vai? – Hugo se assustou e se levantou também.

Vou cuidar da minha vida, Hugo! Vou lutar pelo rapaz que eu amo! – ela deu passos decididos em direção à moça.

Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, Amelie!

Só o necessário! – ela saiu no encalço da moça, que já havia passado pelo buraco do retrato. Hugo foi atrás dela.

Amelie era pequena e tinha as pernas, aparentemente, curtas, mas quando queria podia ser bem veloz. Hugo quase não conseguia acompanhá-la. Christine seguia seu caminho sossegada, sem notar que estava sendo seguida. Ela dobrou um corredor e Amelie dobrou também, Hugo corria para não perdê-la de vista. Christine chegou ao corredor das salas de aula, olhou para os lados antes de abrir a segunda porta do corredor. Amelie parou, analisando os movimentos da garota. Quando Christine fechou a porta Amelie avançou.

Amelie, não! – Hugo ainda gritou, mas era tarde.

Amelie abriu a porta com violência. Dentro da sala estavam cinco garotas, todas do sétimo ano. Elas estavam em roda e, no centro delas, havia uma garrafa de Firewhisky, pela metade, e uma de hidromel, ainda fechada.

Caraca! – Hugo exclamou quando viu aquilo.

Ah droga! É o irmão da monitora! – uma delas falou. Com um movimento de varinha fez as garrafas desaparecerem.

Cadê o James?! – Amelie perguntou, afobada.

James? – Christine repetiu. – James Potter? Ah, claro! – ela se levantou, desafiadora. – Essa é a louca que deu escândalo em Hogsmeade, galera! – ela virou-se para as amigas, que começaram a rir. – Quer ver se ele está no meu bolso, queridinha? Oh! – ela colocou a mão na boca. – A saia do uniforme não tem bolso!

Vagabunda! – Amelie falou. Fechou a cara e saiu da sala. Hugo virou-se para segui-la.

Hei, gatinho! Espera aí!

Hugo sentiu as orelhas esquentarem. Não sabia se por ter sido chamado de gatinho por uma garota do sétimo ano, ou por saber da encrenca em que estava se metendo.

Sim? – ele voltou, sem graça.

Que bonitinho! – uma delas falou. – Ele está vermelho. – as outras riram e ele ficou pior ainda.

Você é irmão da Weasley, não é? A monitora?

É... Sim... Fazer o que, não? – ele riu.

Pois é! – Christine caminhou até ele e passou um braço por seus ombros. – Você parece um cara legal. Não vai contar o que viu aqui, não é? – puxou-o para o meio da sala, fechando a porta.

Hum... Pode ser que não... – ele sondou.

Aaahh... – as outras fizeram biquinho. Todas se levantaram e ficaram olhando para ele.

Fala sério, gatinho! – uma delas se aproximou. – Você nem teria descoberto se não estivesse seguindo a descontrolada. Quebra essa. – ela pediu com jeitinho.

Hum... – ele sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda.

E se te déssemos uma dose de Firewhisky? – uma outra se aproximou também. – Você já tomou Firewhisky alguma vez?

Não... – ele respondeu pensando na proposta.

Então! – Christine falou. – Sua chance!

Pensando bem... – ele cruzou os braços e sorriu, maroto, fazendo cara de gêmeo Weasley. – Pode ser minha chance de outra coisa também!

Xiii! Vê lá em Weasley!

Eu aceito a dose de Firewhisky, mas vou querer um beijo também! – ele sorriu mais ainda, sentindo, não sabia como, toda vergonha se esvair.

Um beijo?! – todas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

De língua! – ele completou.

As cinco garotas se entreolharam, pensativas. Uma delas se pronunciou: - Aí, Jamille! Você achou ele gatinho, não achou?

Hugo ficou procurando a tal da Jamille. Descobriu quem era quando notou uma delas analisando-o de cima a baixo, séria, enquanto as outras sorriam. Jamille era alta e de pele morena, mas tinha cabelos lisos e brilhantes, como de índios.

Hum... – ela colocou a mão no queixo e passou a língua nos lábios, para umedecê-los. – Pode ser... Eu adoro ruivos, sabia? – Hugo ficou vermelho. – Principalmente os tímidos! – todas riram.

Hugo estava completamente perdido. Jamais imaginou que alguma delas toparia. Se soubesse que sim poderia ter pedido mais alguma coisa. Viu Jamille se aproximar dele e sentiu as mãos suando. Nunca tinha beijado. Não tinha a menor idéia do que deveria fazer, embora já tivesse treinado várias vezes na própria mão.

Vai querer a bebida ou o beijo primeiro, gatinho? – Jamille perguntou sussurrando.

O... O... A bebida! – respondeu de uma vez.

As meninas riram, mas a que tinha sumido com a bebida fê-la reaparecer. Uma segunda passou o copo para esta, que serviu uma dose de Firewhisky.

Devagar, Weasley! – ela aconselhou.

Hugo estendeu a mão, que estava um pouco suada. Cheirou a bebida antes de prová-la. Sentiu o nariz coçar por causa do álcool contido nela. – Nossa! – fez. Depois começou a beber, devagar. Sentiu a garganta queimar quando o primeiro gole a tocou. Fez uma careta e ficou mais vermelho ainda.

Força, gatinho! – Jamille falou. – Se não agüenta Firewhisky, como vai agüentar me beijar?

Sentindo-se desafiado Hugo virou o resto da dose. Sentiu a queimação na garganta aumentar mais ainda, e uma zonzeira tomar conta de seu cérebro.

Ooohhhh! – as meninas gritaram e começaram a bater palmas.

Agora ele está até merecendo, hein Jamille?

Ô se está? Só não sei se ele vai agüentar agora! – ela riu.

Claro que agüento! – falou decidido.

Então ta! – Jamille se aproximou dele e retirou o copo de sua mão.

A zonzeira já havia passado, mas sua garganta ainda queimava. Ele podia sentir o perfume de Jamille agora. Perfume de Jasmins. Ela era uma cabeça mais alta que ele. Arrepiou-se quando sentiu a mão dela tocar seu pescoço. Havia perdido completamente a noção do que se passava ao redor. Só percebia o rosto de Jamille se aproximando cada vez mais do seu.

Ousou baixar os olhos, para fitar os lábios dela. Eles passaram direto para seu decote. Ela teve que se abaixar um pouco para beijá-lo, de modo que a camisa caía um pouco e ele pode ver um pedaço do colo dela. Tão moreno, tão liso. Lembrou-se do que estava acontecendo quando sentiu os lábios dela tocarem os seus. Foi como uma descarga elétrica.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Hugo fechou os olhos, quando viu que ela tinha feito isso também. Sentia os lábios da garota pressionarem os seus, o coração aos pulos, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

Jamille forçou a língua pelos lábios dele. O estômago de Hugo pulou. Ele abriu os olhos por instantes, mas fechou-os logo, abrindo a boca e esticando a própria língua para saborear a dela. Decidiu colocar as mãos na cintura da moça. Sentiu outra corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo.

Parecia que o beijo tinha acabado de começar, mas ele já tinha terminado. Jamille afastou os lábios, lentamente, e acariciou os cabelos dele, na nuca. Sorriu e perguntou: - Satisfeito, gatinho?

Hugo limitou-se a menear a cabeça afirmativamente, abobado.

Então o trato está feito, não é? – Christine quebrou o clima de repente.

Hum... Claro, claro! – ele falou, suado. – Eu sou um homem de palavra! – se empertigou.

Nem tanto, Weasley! – uma delas falou, abrindo a garrafa de hidromel. – Você é um i garoto /i de palavra! – as outras riram.

Mas beija bem! – Jamille acrescentou.

Hugo sorriu para ela e decidiu que já era hora de partir. Acenou para as garotas e falou: - Vocês deveriam procurar um lugar melhor, sabiam? A Sala Precisa, por exemplo!

Sala o quê?

Ele ouviu uma delas perguntar, mas já ia dando o fora. Se queriam a informação, teriam que pagar.

hr 

James estava sentado no pátio, sozinho, embaixo de uma árvore. Estava ouvindo música, mas não batia cabeça nem cantava, como era e costume. Estava imóvel, a cabeça caída sobre o peito, mas respirava. Uma respiração regular e tranqüila. Estava cochilando.

James? – alguém o cutucou. Nada. - James? – Lily tentou novamente. – Ele não acorda, Scórpio! – ela olhou para o namorado, preocupada.

Fica calma, Lily. Ele deve estar apenas cochilando. – ele se agachou ao lado dela.

Não! – ela falou assustada. – Está parado demais, Scórpio! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa com ele!

Acalme-se, ruivinha! – Scórpio tentou. – Hei! – ele sacudiu James mais vigorosamente. – Hei Potter! Acorda cara! Ta assustando sua irmã!

Lily olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados. – Acho que vou chamar mme Garden. Você fica aqui com ele! – disse alarmada.

Eu?! – Scórpio se levantou de sopetão. – Ficou maluca, Lily? Vão achar que eu o deixei assim!

Não vão não! – ela o olhou, desesperada. – Eu volto logo!

Mas...

Mas Lily já estava longe. Scórpio ficou ali, olhando para James caído no chão, sem saber o que fazer, mas já pensando no que responder caso alguém aparecesse. Ele rodeou a árvore a procura do que poderia ter deixado James naquele estado. Bem na hora em que ficou invisível para quem saísse do castelo, Teddy Lupin saiu dele. Scórpio se escondeu atrás da árvore, de modo que visse, sem ser visto.

O rapaz olhou para o lado de James, Scórpio suou frio, mas o professor apenas sorriu e continuou seu caminho. Ia em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Scórpio pode respirar aliviado. Terminou de dar a volta na árvore, não encontrou nada, e voltou a analisar James. Continuava imóvel, mas respirando. Ele ainda achava que estava apenas dormindo.

Scórpio? – a voz da garota soou intrigada. – James?! – depois mudou para a assustada.

O rapaz se sobressaltou novamente, mas ficou aliviado quando se virou: - Rose? Que susto!

O que aconteceu com ele? O que você fez com ele?! – ela se ajoelhou ao lado do primo, muito assustada. – James? – bateu de leve no rosto dele. Nada. – Ah meu Deus! – ela levou as mãos à cabeça. – Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

Sabia o quê, garota?! – Scórpio estava ficando apavorado.

Ele descobriu, não foi? Pegou você e a Lily juntos, aí você o atacou, não foi? Como você pode? – ela se virou para ele, os olhos vermelhos de tristeza.

Não seja ridícula! – ele falou. – Lily e eu o encontramos assim!

Você jura? – ela perguntou, insegura.

Claro! Pergunte a Lily! Droga! – ele levou as mãos à cabeça também. – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Rose? O que faz aí?

Albus? – ela perguntou, angustiada. – Albus! Venha até aqui! Aconteceu alguma coisa com o James!

Albus caminhou até lá, mais preocupado com a presença de Scórpio do que com o estado do irmão.

O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – ele perguntou.

Eu... Estava passando, e o vi aí!

E você? – ele se virou para Rose. – Não disse que ia para o salão comunal?

Não é hora para isso, Albus! Veja o estado do seu irmão! – ela falou, desesperada.

Aposto como foi um kit mata aula do tio Jorge! – ele se agachou ao lado do irmão, nervoso. – Ele não tira esses fones para nada? – falou, indignado. Arrancou um dos fones sem delicadeza. – Inacreditável!

Lily estava chegando com a enfermeira da escola. Mal acreditou quando viu Albus ali, junto com Scórpio e Rose. Apesar da preocupação, não pode deixar de pensar que foi melhor ele vê-lo com Rose do que com ela.

Afastem-se! Afastem-se! – a enfermeira gritou. – O que houve com ele?

Nada! – Albus se levantou, mal-humorado. – Só estava pregando uma peça. Estava fingindo! Olhem aí!

James estava se mexendo. Levou as mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os. Depois abriu os braços para se espreguiçar. – O que foi que houve? – falou com a voz pastosa de sono. – O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Matando aula e ouvindo música, para variar! – Albus jogou o fone no colo de James.

James! Você nos deu o maior susto! – Rose falou, ajoelhada ao lado dele.

Desculpe, gatinha! – ele sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos. – Não era minha intenção assustá-la!

James? – Lily se aproximou, estranhando. – Você está bem mesmo?

Claro que sim, ruivinha! – ele sorriu novamente. Apoiou o joelho no chão e se levantou. Cambaleou um pouco. – Quanta gata preocupada comigo! Gostaria de agradecer a altura! – falou, galante. – Qual é mesmo o nome de vocês?


	6. Pó de fada e pétala de rosa

Pára de palhaçada, James! Acabou a graça! – Albus falou. 

Quem é você tampinha, para falar desse jeito comigo?! – James se enfezou.

Hei, hei! Vocês não vão brigar agora, não é?! – Rose se pôs no meio dos dois. – Albus, tenha paciência! – ela se virou para o primo, depois encarou o mais velho. – Você realmente não se lembra quem somos nós? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Eu deveria? – James perguntou, confuso.

Ai meu Deus! – Lily se desesperou. – O que fizeram com meu irmão?

Irmão? – James perguntou. – Putz! – bagunçou os cabelos novamente. – Tem certeza, ruivinha?

Fala sério! – Albus bufou. – Eu vou escrever para o meu pai! Isso está passando dos limites!

Qual é, Albus! – Rose ficou realmente preocupada. – Vai escrever e dizer o quê?

Por que, Rose? Tem algo que você não queira que meu pai, ou o seu, fique sabendo? – ele parou alguns passos afastado.

Assustada, Rose olhou para Lily, e dela para Scórpio: - Cl... Claro que não... – suspirou. – Só não acho certo preocupar o padrinho a toa! – completou.

Não vai ser à toa! – ele insistiu e voltou a se afastar dos demais.

Albus, não! – Lily suplicou, abrindo os braços, inconformada. Eles se enroscaram no fone que ainda estava no ouvido de James. – Não precisa contar para o pai!

Contar para o pai?! – James perguntou com os olhos arregalados. – Espera aí, mané! – e correu atrás de Albus. – Não vai contar nada não!

Eu sabia! – Albus sorriu. – Agora a brincadeira perdeu a graça, não foi? – ele cruzou os braços.

James! – Rose caminhou até a dupla. – Você estava fingindo?

O quê? Não! – ele arregalou os olhos.

Ha! – Albus duvidou.

É sério, cabeção! – ele se impacientou. – Por um instante eu não soube quem eram vocês, mas agora passou!

Depois que eu ameacei contar para o pai, não foi?

Não, cara! Estou falando sério!

Senhor Potter, francamente! – mme Garden interveio. – Sua irmã me chamou na enfermaria desesperada! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, lembrando um pouco a senhora Weasley. – Eu deixei sozinhos dois pacientes com gripe de dragão! O senhor tem idéia da gravidade de seus atos?! – ela apontou o dedo fino para cara dele. – Se fizer isso novamente terei que me reportar ao diretor da sua casa, senão à diretora da escola, ouviu bem? – a mulher saiu, ligeira, batendo o pé e meneando a cabeça, inconformada. – Francamente!

James limitou-se a fazer careta para a mulher. – Quanto exagero! – falou. Os irmãos, a prima e Scórpio olhando para ele, aborrecidos. – Vocês não vão contar para o pai, não é?

Imbecil! – Albus saiu, revoltado.

Puxa, James! Que brincadeira estúpida! – Lily falou. Olhou discretamente para Scórpio e seguiu Albus.

Rose limitou-se a um aceno a Scórpio e um olhar de reprovação para o primo. Scórpio deu meia volta, percebendo que seus minutos de namoro estavam, definitivamente, encerrados. James continuou parado no mesmo lugar. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele colocou os fones novamente no ouvido, voltou para a árvore em que estava e se sentou, tranqüilo.

hr 

Albus caminhava apressado para o salão comunal. Ainda não tinha desistido da idéia de escrever ao pai contando o que James havia aprontado. Ele não era um dedo duro, mas James havia passado dos limites, realmente havia assustado a todos, e depois agiu como se não fosse nada de mais.

Albus pense bem! – Rose tentou, correndo um pouco para alcançá-lo.

Sem essa, Rose!

Albus, isso vai dar a maior confusão! – Lily tentou. – Dê uma chance a ele!

Mais uma?! – Albus parou, quase fazendo as duas trombarem nele. – O James abusa da nossa boa vontade! Até quando ele vai fazer isso.

Ele está apenas querendo chamar a atenção, mas no fim não foi grande coisa, não é? Nós nos assustamos, mas...

Não entendo por que você o defende tanto, Rose. – Albus falou, mais calmo.

Só não quero que você e o James briguem novamente. E é o que vai acontecer se você mandar essa carta.

Não estou nem aí! – ele voltou a caminhar.

Nós três somos irmãos! – Lily apressou-se. – Acha que nossos pais vão ficar contentes se souberem que nos acusamos ao invés de tentarmos nos ajudar?

Albus parou, pensativo. – Não é justo isso, Lily! – ele se virou. – Ele faz coisas erradas e eu é que viro o vilão da história?

Só quero que você dê mais uma chance para ele! Se ele fizer de novo eu mesma escrevo para nossos pais!

Vocês vão ficar aí conversando? Estou tentando me concentrar numa leitura! – a mulher gorda os sobressaltou. Nenhum dos três havia percebido que já estavam onde deveriam.

Coleira de dragão! – Albus falou.

Pois não. – o quadro girou e deu passagem aos três adolescentes.

E então? – Rose insistiu.

Tá legal! – ele se rendeu. – Não vou escrever para eles, mas só dessa vez!

Tudo bem! – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Onde diabos você se meteu, cara! – Hugo deu um berro atrás de Albus, sobressaltando a todos no salão comunal.

Eu é que pergunto? – Albus se virou para o primo. – Onde você se meteu?

Hugo estava com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso bobo nos lábios, as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas. – Você não vai acreditar, cara! Sabe a... – então viu Lily e Rose, que olhavam para ele, curiosas. – É papo de homem! – falou.

Não estou vendo homem nenhum por aqui! – Rose afirmou, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de pouco caso.

No máximo dois garotos! – Lily completou.

Ainda assim, é particular! – Hugo insistiu, puxando Albus para longe das duas.

Lily e Rose menearam a cabeça, inconformadas, mas concordaram que seria melhor assim. Subiram as escadas para o dormitório feminino deixando o caminho livre para que os dois conversassem sossegados.

Qual é? Que foi que houve? – Albus perguntou curioso, diante da euforia do primo.

Você nem vai acreditar, cara!

Me conte! Aí veremos se eu acredito ou não! – Albus riu, jogando-se numa poltrona em frente à lareira.

Hugo olhou para todos os lados antes de começar. Chegou perto do ouvido do primo e revelou: - Eu não sou mais BV!

O quê?! – Albus se espantou.

É sério! – ele se jogou na poltrona próxima. – Eu beijei uma garota!

Quem bom que foi uma garota, não?! – Albus brincou. – Mas quem?

Sabe uma garota morena, acho que é da Corvinal. Parece uma índia?

Do terceiro ano?! – Albus perguntou, abismado.

Não! – Hugo bateu na poltrona. – Aliás, agora que você falou, as duas devem ser irmãs...

Quem então?

Ela é do sétimo ano! – falou com um sorriso largo.

Aaaahh! Falou, garanhão! – Albus riu e tencionou se levantar, mas Hugo o puxou de volta, com violência.

Tô falando sério, cara! O nome dela é Jamille!

Jamille? Jamille Rapozeiras? Do torcida da Corvinal?! – ele arregalou os olhos.

É! Aliás, bem que a Grifinória podia ter uma torcida daquelas, você não acha?

Nossas garotas são orgulhosas demais para fazer aquilo... – Albus revirou os olhos. – Mas por que uma garota do sétimo ano te beijaria? – perguntou, desconfiado.

Qual é, cara! Eu sou atraente! – Hugo falou, ofendido.

Se você diz...

Falou, falou... Na verdade foi uma troca! – ele se aproximou mais do primo. – Eu estava estudando aqui no salão comunal, aí vi que a Amelie ia seguir aquela ruiva que estava ficando com o James, sabe?

E?

Aí eu a segui, para evitar que ela fizesse outro escândalo. A tal Christine entrou numa sala e Amelie entrou atrás, achando que James estava lá, mas na verdade, tinham outras quatro garotas do sétimo ano, com uma garrafa de Firewhisky!

Firewhisky?! – Albus perguntou, perplexo.

Isso aí, cara!

E o que isso tem a ver com o beijo?

Bom... Elas sabiam que eu sou irmão da monitora, não é? Então eu pedi o beijo em troca de não contar para ninguém a infração delas! – falou orgulhoso de si.

Caraca, velho! – Albus se espantou. – Nunca imaginei que você desceria tanto para deixar de ser BV!

Pelo menos não sou mais! E você?!

Idiota! – Albus emburrou.

Qual é cara? Valeu a pena! A mina é super gata! – ele se aproximou mais de Albus. – Você também pode se beneficiar disso! – sorriu, dando um tapinha no joelho do primo.

Como? – perguntou, desconfiado.

É que, sem querer, eu deixei escapar sobre a Sala Precisa, sabe?

Você o quê?! – Albus se assustou.

Mas eu não falei onde era! – Hugo se apressou. – Mas aposto como elas ficaram curiosas! – sorriu, maroto. – Quando elas vierem me perguntar do que se trata, vou dizer em troca de mais um beijo, e um beijo em você também!

Você ficou louco! – Albus afirmou. – Não quero beijar uma garota que eu nem conheço direito!

Você está brincando, Albus? – Hugo perguntou, os olhos arregalados. – Por acaso você é boiola?!

Boiola é o seu...

Oohh! Meu pai não, cara!

Imbecil! – Albus xingou. – Só não quero ter que chantagear para conseguir um beijo. Não é possível que ninguém nessa escola tenha vontade de me beijar!

Eu preferi não esperar mais!

Você está ficando igualzinho ao James. Aquele idiota! – Albus cruzou os braços.

Que foi que ele aprontou dessa vez?

Humpf! Fingiu que estava desmaiado, depois, quando acordou, fingiu que tinha perdido a memória. Lily ficou desesperada, tadinha!

Fingiu? – Hugo perguntou. – Não é muito a cara do James aprontar uma dessas, é? Ele é tão desencanado, tão na dele! Será que não foi de verdade, cara? – Hugo ficou pensativo.

Claro que não! – pensou, duvidoso. – Você acha?

Eu acho que você é um pouco precipitado quando se trata do James. Para falar a verdade, pode ser que...

Pode ser o quê?

Hum... Um dia eu achei a Amelie lá no banheiro da Murta, sabe? Com uma receita de um feitiço de amor...

Feitiço de amor? – Albus estranhou. – Você acha que...

Ela pode ter enfeitiçado o James...

Mas você não disse que ela ia fazer escândalo por causa da Christine? Se tivesse enfeitiçado...

Acontece que enquanto eu beijava a Jamille, Amelie ficou sozinha. Ela tinha me prometido que não ia tentar nada, mas e se ela mentiu para mim?

Será que um feitiço de amor pode fazer o cara perder a memória? Aos poucos?

Por que não? Lembra quando seu pai contou que o meu tomou uma poção do amor e ficou locão? Pode ser, cara!

Hum... – Albus colocou a mão no queixo. – Precisamos averiguar isso!

hr 

Lily e Rose foram até o dormitório feminino do sexto ano, onde Rose dormia.

Você não tem idéia do susto que eu levei quando vi o Albus ali com você e o Scórpio. – Lily falou, fechando a porta depois de ver que o quarto estava vazio.

Foi uma sorte eu ter chegado. Estava conversando com o Teddy, mas ele decidiu ir até a barraca do Hagrid, disse que faria um convite. Quando cheguei ao pátio vi Albus perto do Scórpio, também me assustei. Depois vi o James naquele estado...

Não acredito que ele teve coragem de fingir daquele jeito!

Nem eu... Mas me diz – ela se sentou numa das camas. – Como vocês estão? Você e o Scórpio?

Ah, ele é muito fofo, né! – Lily falou com as bochechas um pouco coradas. – Me diz cada coisa tão bonita, Rose!

Você está realmente apaixonada, não é? – Rose sorriu.

Estou. E não consigo nem explicar como. Nos conhecemos a tanto tempo, mas só no começo das férias ele demonstrou algum interesse por mim. Não entendo por que...

Por que estávamos sozinhas? - Rose perguntou. – Pela primeira vez longe dos nossos irmãos?

Hum... Pode ser... De qualquer maneira não vai ser nada fácil. Já posso até ouvir as palavras do meu pai. De "Você é muito nova!" a "Logo o Malfoy?!"

E o Albus, então? Que insiste em me interrogar? Achando que sou eu que o namoro!

Eu sei. Já falei para o Scórpio e ele disse que não vai desmentir, embora eu saiba que essa situação não é legal para ele.

Nem para ele, e nem para você!

É, mas...

Eu queria poder ajudar...

Já ajuda muito, Rose, acobertando os meus encontros com ele, embora não goste de mentir para o Albus.

Hum... Só espero não me arrepender disso, hein? – ela olhou, travessa para a prima.

Pode deixar! Eu sou ajuizada!

Sei! Muito!

Sou mesmo! – ela sorriu.

Tenho uma idéia, para que você não corra mais o risco de dar de cara com um dos seus irmãos enquanto o Scórpio estiver por perto. – ela pegou uma bolsinha dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo e de lá tirou duas moedas. Apontou a varinha e disse as palavras mágicas. – Esse é o feitiço de Proteu. Sempre que eu notar que há perigo eu vou te mandar uma mensagem por ela.

É aquele negócio que a tia inventou durante a AD, não é?

Exatamente!

Incrível, sabia! Eu queria ter a inteligência da tia Mione também!

Você é bastante inteligente. Na verdade eu acho que mamãe e eu é que somos exageradas!

Até parece! – Lily riu. – Obrigada, viu? Vai ser muito útil!

De nada. – Rose sorriu, contente por poder ajudar a prima.

hr 

Os alunos já começavam a sentir os efeitos do inverno, mesmo dentro do castelo. De nada estavam adiantando os chás quentes, ou os cachecóis de lã. Para piorar havia o sono, que parecia aumentar nessas épocas. Hugo e Albus, literalmente, pescavam sobre seu cereal, assim como a maioria dos estudantes do castelo, menos uma.

Bom dia! – Rose chegou animada, embora usando todas as peças do uniforme da escola, para espantar o frio.

Seria realmente bom se as aulas fossem canceladas no inverno, sabia? Para podermos ficar quentinhos embaixo das cobertas! – Hugo esbravejou.

Cancelar as aulas? – Rose se admirou. – Nem por decreto! – ela começou a remexer seu mingau, para que esfriasse um pouco. – Animado Albus? – perguntou.

Animado para quê? – ele perguntou, sonolento.

Como para quê? Para os nossos t...

Shiiii! – ele colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios. – Já lembrei, já lembrei! –falou. – Vamos começar hoje?

Sim. Acho que podíamos começar agora mesmo! Temos duas janelas agora de manhã. Ouvi dizer que o professor Néstor saiu em uma caçada a asas de morcego, parecem que sumiram em todos os povoados bruxos da Europa. E elas são ingredientes essenciais para muitas poções!

Que será que está havendo, hein? Será só por causa do aquecimento global? – Lily perguntou, interessada na conversa.

Acho que não. – Rose explicou. – Parece que os trouxas não estão percebendo a falta de morcegos, a não ser os estudiosos.

Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Hugo ficou intrigado.

Oras! Por que eu leio, presto atenção nas aulas e tento me informar, não é? Além disso, tenho conversado muito com o Teddy a respeito. Como professor de DCAT ele também está por dentro da investigação.

Você acha que isso tem a ver com arte das trevas? – Albus perguntou, assustado.

Não sei. Talvez não tenha nem a ver com o nosso mundo, mas está nos afetando, não é? – ela diminuiu a voz nesse ponto. Albus, Lily e Hugo se inclinaram sobre a mesa para ouvir melhor. – Teddy me contou que os noticiários trouxas têm notado uma diminuição no número de pombos também.

Será que uma coisa tem a ver com outra? – Lily perguntou.

Quem sabe... – Rose balançou os ombros.

Pelo menos as corujas não acabaram! – Hugo exclamou, olhando para o teto.

Uma coruja das torres e uma coruja escura pousaram na frente de James. Rose e Hugo receberam uma também, assim como Lily.

Será possível que nem meus pais se importam comigo? – Albus resmungou vendo James desprezar as duas cartas que recebeu e abrir apenas o envelope grande que, com certeza, tinha mais do que uma carta nele.

É dos nossos pais! – Rose exclamou. Hugo se aproximou da cadeira da irmã para lerem juntos.

E essa aí, Lily? – Albus perguntou. – É dos nossos pais?

Hum? – Lily levantou os olhos do que lia, não era exatamente uma carta. – Ah não... – respondeu. – Isso é... É uma carta de... De uma amiga! – falou e sorriu.

Amiga é? – Albus cruzou os braços, desconfiado. – Hei, James? – ele se virou para o irmão. – Recebeu alguma carta dos nossos pais?

James não respondeu. Estava muito entretido analisando uma série de folhas de sulfite, o que indicava que a carta era do tal amigo trouxa, enquanto trocava o cartão de memória de seu I-Pod pelo novo que chegara com as cartas.

James! – Albus chamou mais uma vez. James sorria, mas não dava a menor atenção a ele. – Droga! – ele bufou. – Levantou-se de onde estava e estendeu a mão para puxar as cartas que James desprezou.

Quando tocou o envelope maior, tentando colocá-lo de lado para pegar as que estavam em baixo, James prendeu a mão dele com aspereza.

Qual é, James? – ele perguntou, assustado, chamando atenção da irmã e dos primos. – Só quero ver se uma delas é dos nossos pais.

Parecendo mais calmo, James soltou a mão do irmão. Recolheu todos os sulfites e colocou dentro do envelope. Levantou-se, sem se despedir de ninguém, e largou os outros dois envelopes na mesa, abandonados.

Intrigado, Albus puxou os dois. Um deles era de pergaminho normal, e estava endereçado a ele, James e Lily. Era de seus pais. O outro era também de pergaminho, mas tingido de cor-de-rosa e exalando um perfume doce.

Só pode ser de alguma das namoradas dele! – Lily sorriu, puxando o envelope para si. – O que diz a carta dos nossos pais?

Hum... Vou ler:

"Queridos filhos, como vão as coisas por aí? Aqui, é claro, estamos morrendo de saudades. Espero que não estejam aprontando nada aí na escola, e que estejam se esforçando muito, principalmente o James, por causa dos N.I.E.M.s."

Coitados! – Albus comentou.

"Gostaríamos de avisar que esse ano seu pai e eu não viajaremos para visitar o tio Gui ou o tio Carlinhos, pelo contrário, eles é que vêm para cá, portanto, nenhum dos três ficará em Hogwarts no Natal. Teremos uma grande festa n'A Toca, vovó e vovô querem a presença de todos. Sem mais... Papai manda um beijo, mamãe também."

Festa n'A Toca? – Albus perguntou, sorridente. – O que será?

Nem imagino. – Rose falou. – Mamãe nos mandou o mesmo recado pela carta dela. Será que nossos tios têm alguma novidade?

Será que vem mais um Weasley na família? – Lily perguntou, contente.

O quê? – Hugo perguntou. – Tia Fleur está um pouco velha para ter filhos, você não acha?

Credo, Hugo! Que coisa para se dizer! – Rose ralhou. – Espero que você tenha a delicadeza de não dizer isso na frente dela, não é? Além do mais, o mundo das poções é capaz de muita coisa hoje em dia. Idade não é mais empecilho para se ter filhos!

E ela nem está tão velha assim, não é? É apenas três anos mais velha que nossos pais! – Lily informou.

E essa carta aí, Lily? – Hugo resolveu desconversar, cansado dos sermões. – De quem é?

Não tem remetente. – ela olhou os dois lados do envelope. – Só diz: para James.

Hum... – Albus e Hugo se entreolharam.

Será que eu posso abrir? – Lily perguntou.

Claro que não! – Rose falou, indignada. – É correspondência do seu irmão. Não é certo!

Mas ele nem ligou para a carta, Rose! – Hugo defendeu.

Ainda assim é dele! – ela insistiu. – Me dê aqui, eu vou guardar e entregar para ele depois.

Deixa de fazer tudo certinho, Rose! – Hugo gritou. – Me dá aqui! – e puxou a carta das mãos da irmã.

Não Hugo! – ela tentou.

Cada um puxou de um lado. Não agüentando o puxa-puxa, o envelope se rasgou ao meio. Uma nuvem de fumaça cor-de-rosa invadiu a mesa, principalmente onde Rose e Hugo estavam. Rápida, Rose levantou-se e tapou o nariz e a boca com a manga do uniforme. Pego de surpresa, Hugo aspirou grande parte da poeira.

Caramba! – Rose fez um feitiço para dispersar toda aquela poeira.

Albus puxou o primo para longe da mesa, mas Hugo já tossia muito. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejantes e sua tosse era seca. Lily lhe estendeu um copo de água, que ele pegou de bom grado. Bebeu pequenos goles, com paciência – todo o salão já prestava atenção nos quatro – então parou de tossir.

Hugo? – Rose se aproximou do irmão, dando batidinhas em suas costas. – Está tudo bem? Quer ir para enfermaria?

Hugo endireitou o corpo, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados num único ponto da mesa: - Amelie! – exclamou, com um sorriso bobo. – Amelie! Meu amor!

Ah não! – Lily bateu a mão na testa.

Feitiço de amor? – Rose perguntou, incrédula.

E era para o James! – Albus falou, revoltado.

Ele olhou diretamente para o ponto que Hugo encarava. Amelie assistia a cena com os olhos arregalados, mas ao ver os olhos verdes de Albus a fitando com raiva ela se levantou e saiu correndo do salão principal.

Espere aí, sua louca! – Albus foi atrás dela. – Não foge não!

Albus! Seu traíra! Deixe-a em paz! – Hugo gritava. – Amelie, minha querida! Não se assuste! Vou te salvar deste bárbaro! – e partiu no encalço de Albus e Amelie.

Essa é boa! – Rose e Lily foram atrás do trio.

Amelie era uma boa corredora, deu uma bela canseira em Albus e, por conseqüência, em Hugo e nas meninas também. Hugo continuava gritando:

Eu a vi primeiro, Albus! Achei que fôssemos amigos!

Amelie! Pare! Diga como desfazer isso! – Albus apressou o passo. Estendeu uma das mãos e conseguiu segurar uma ponta do uniforme da garota, que esvoaçava.

Amelie teve que parar, mas tentou continuar. Albus foi mais forte e conseguiu puxá-la até alcançar seu braço e pará-la de uma vez.

Tire suas mãos imundas de cima dela! – Hugo esbravejou e pulou no pescoço do primo, que teve que soltar Amelie.

Sem pensar duas vezes Amelie correu assim que se viu livre de Albus, mas Rose e Lily a cercaram.

O que você fez com meu irmão, sua louca?

E o que pretendia fazer com o meu?

Hugo pára! Pára! – Albus tentava, mas Hugo estava irredutível, transtornado. Juntou as mãos em torno do pescoço do primo.

Vai com calma, cara! – alguém o segurou antes que ele pudesse firmar os dedos no pescoço de Albus.

Malfoy? Solte-me seu verme! – ele esperneava. – Amelie, meu amor, você está bem? – perguntou, abobado.

Amelie que loucura é essa? – Rose voltou a perguntar.

O que você usou nele? – Albus se restabeleceu e perguntou para ela.

Hugo aumentou a força para escapar de Scórpio.

Eu não fiz nada! Não fiz nada! – Amelie insistia.

Não minta, Amelie! – Lily explodiu. – O que você usou nele? Nos diga! Temos que fazê-lo voltar ao normal.

Ou você diz de uma vez ou eu arrebento sua cara! – Rose esbravejou.

Foi pó de asa de fada! Só isso! – ela se encolheu e gritou.

Não se assuste, querida! Vou proteger você!

Cala a boca, Weasley! – Scórpio se segurou para não rir.

Não pode ter sido só isso. Pó de fada nós encontramos a toda hora, nem por isso ficamos apaixonados o tempo todo! – Rose concluiu.

Eu misturei com pétalas de rosas vermelhas, moí tudo e misturei com açúcar. Essa é a receita! – falou, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas era para o James! Vocês não tinham nada que ter pego a correspondência dele.

Você não tem juízo mesmo, não é garota? – Albus brigou, Hugo esperneou mais um pouco. – Há quanto tempo você vem dando isso para meu irmão?

Foi a primeira vez!

Mentira! – Albus acusou.

É verdade! Foi a primeira vez!

Mas já tentou outras?

Não! Eu juro!

Isso não é o que importa agora, Albus! Precisamos trazer meu irmão ao normal! Scórpio! – ela gritou. – Vai matá-lo desse jeito!

Opa! Desculpe! – Scórpio afrouxou, sem jeito, a gravata que dava em Hugo.

Qual é o antídoto? – Albus perguntou, depois de olhar feio para o loiro.

Eu não sei! – Amelie confessou. – Achei que feitiços de amor não tinham antídoto.

Putz! – Lily bateu a mão na testa mais uma vez.

Alguns têm. – Rose falou, mais calma. – Vamos levá-lo para enfermaria.

E ela? – Lily perguntou.

Vocês não vão me denunciar, não é? – ela implorou.

Nem vão precisar! – Scórpio se pronunciou. – O salão principal inteiro viu, inclusive alguns professores. Tem que pensar melhor quando for armar para alguém Simpson.

Sua família entende muito disso, não é? – Albus implicou.

Albus! – Lily falou, horrorizada.

Vamos levá-lo para a mme Garden! – ignorou a irmã e pegou o primo pelo braço, com esforço.

Você não vai conseguir sozinho! – Rose falou, emburrada.

Eu ajudo! – Scórpio falou.

Diante dos olhares de Lily e Rose, Albus teve que aceitar a ajuda. O grupo se dirigiu até a enfermaria, chamando atenção dos estudantes que já se encaminhavam para a primeira aula do dia. Chegaram à enfermaria e foram atendidos logo, sem problemas, já que a artimanha utilizada era de pouca potência. Logo foram liberados e saíram todos juntos. Hugo ainda envergonhado pelo papelão que fizera.

Caramba, velho! – ele esfregava a testa. – Quer dizer que aquela louca tentou mesmo enfeitiçar o James.

Pois é! – Albus respondeu, carrancudo graças à presença de Scórpio que, por não ter outro caminho, e por não querer, tinha que acompanhá-los.

Eu disse, Albus! Ela enfeitiçou o James antes, por isso ele estava estranho.

Eu ainda acho que a cena na árvore não tem nada a ver com feitiços de amor.

Pois eu tenho certeza, cara! Tanto que não me lembro de nada que fiz desde que o envelope rasgou.

Humpf! – Albus resmungou.

Hei, Albus! – Rose falou quando eles chegaram ao saguão e iriam se separar. – Não está esquecendo de nada não? – ela parou ao lado de Scórpio, que começou a se sentir mal com a situação.

Não! – ele respondeu.

O que esse cara está fazendo aqui?! – Hugo perguntou, notando Scórpio pela primeira vez.

Ele veio nos ajudar a segurar você! – Lily explicou. – Mais um pouco e você estrangulava meu irmão!

Sério?! – ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. – Pô, cara! Foi mal!

Sem problemas... – Albus sorriu.

Sem i esse /i problema, mas ainda temos um! – Rose insistiu.

Hum... – ele fez uma careta. - Valeu, Malfoy.

Lily e Rose se entreolharam.

Não foi nada, Potter. – Scórpio sorriu. – Tenho certeza que você também não me deixaria ser estrangulado, deixaria?

Eu deixaria... – Hugo falou.

Hugo! – Lily e Rose falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Agora vamos, né? – Albus falou. – Falou, Malfoy.

Tchau... – ele acenou, para Lily e Rose, e seguiu seu caminho.

CAPÍTULO 7: A VOZ NA ESCURIDÃO

Mais uma vez ele estava trancado em seu estúdio. Gostava de ficar ali, porque podia se isolar do mundo. Não ouvia o que vinha de fora, e ninguém, principalmente a esposa, poderia ouvir seus gritos de frustração. Há semanas ele tinha conseguido se infiltrar em Hogwarts. As ações de seu filho estavam passando despercebidas, mas ainda não tinha conseguido resultados positivos, e isso lhe deixava completamente sem paciência.

Sem notícias... Sem notícias há dias! – ele resmungou. Foi interrompido por batidinhas no vidro. A esposa o esperava do lado de fora, acompanhada por Rhoads, e com sua vitamina nas mãos. Ele apenas fez sinal com os dedos, para que entrassem.

Com licença, meu príncipe! – Rhoads ajoelhou-se na frente dele, como de costume.

Sua poção, querido! – ela entrou, deixou a poção sobre a mesa e se afastou.

Não precisa ter medo, querida. Eu só não te ofereço porque não faria diferença para você!

E nem eu aceitaria! – ela respondeu, enojada. – Tem certeza que tudo isso valerá a pena?

Claro que valerá! – ele falou. – Estou esperando por isso há anos, mas confesso que estou perdendo a paciência! – ele olhou para Rhoads com severidade.

Desculpe, meu senhor, mas a culpa não é minha. Tenho feito tudo que o senhor manda, mas...

Mas nada! – ele gritou, dando um soco na mesa. – Meu filho está fazendo a parte dele, você tem que fazer a sua!

Mas para isso o rapaz precisa pegar a essência da garota, mas ele não está conseguindo! A culpa não é minha, meu príncipe!

E é de quem, então? Minha?

Absolutamente, meu príncipe!

Desista, meu bem! Isso não dará certo! – a mulher insistiu.

Não vou desistir! Não agora! Não agora que eu sei do que preciso, não agora que estou tão perto! – ele se virou para o homem, ainda agachado. – Rhoads, dê um jeito! Vamos mudar os planos! Vou avisar meu filho para que ele desista. Vou mandar os dementadores novamente.

Os dementadores, senhor?! – ele se assustou. - Mas o senhor mesmo disse que seria arriscado, por isso mudou os planos!

Resolvi mudá-los de novo! Vou falar com meu filho. Ele só precisará afastá-la dos outros, basta isso!

Sim senhor. – ele baixou a cabeça, submisso.

Agora vá!

Sim senhor! – e o homem aparatou.

hr 

Albus estava esperando no campo há uns dez minutos. Estava tremendo de frio e certo de que aquilo não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Rose estava atrasada, e ele se perguntava o quê, ou quem a havia feito se atrasar.

Ufa! Foi por pouco! – a garota despontou por trás das arquibancadas, dando um susto em Albus.

Caramba! Você demorou! – ele desceu até o campo com duas vassouras na mão.

É a vassoura do James? – Rose perguntou, empolgada.

É. Por que você demorou tanto?

Por isso! – ela estendeu a mão para o primo e mostrou uma minúscula bolinha dourada e com asas.

Não acredito que você conseguiu! – Albus sorriu e pegou a bolinha das mãos dela.

Eu disse que pegaria, não disse? – ela sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma. – Agora pegue altura. Eu vou soltar o pomo e você terá que pegá-lo antes de mim. Depois eu vou enfeitiçar uma bola de futebol para te seguir como se fosse o balaço.

E por que não pegou um balaço de verdade? – Albus perguntou, já montando.

O que eu diria se tivesse que levar você carregado até a ala hospitalar? – ela perguntou, perplexa. – Eu sou monitora, esqueceu?

Ah é. Então vamos lá! – Albus deu um impulso no chão e a vassoura ganhou altura.

Rose montou na sua também: - Posso soltar?

Pode! – Albus gritou.

Rose levantou a mão e libertou o pomo, que sumiu em poucos segundos. Depois ela também deu impulso e subiu, tão alto quanto Albus.

E se perdermos o pomo? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

Não se preocupe! – Rose gritou um pouco, por causa do vento. – Coloquei um feitiço localizador nele. Não há como perdê-lo.

Se você diz! – Albus olhava, concentrado, para cada ponto do campo, mas não via a bolinha alada.

Rose estava muito tranqüila. Graças ao feitiço ela sabia exatamente onde o pomo estava, mas queria ver Albus encontrá-lo. Sabia que ele tinha essa capacidade, só precisava de confiança para se sair bem.

Ali! – Albus exclamou de repente. Passou por Rose como um raio em direção ao ponto dourado que brilhava ao longe. Satisfeita, Rose foi atrás, para tentar atrapalhar.

Albus realmente levava jeito. Estava voando numa vassoura de última geração, que ganhou do pai assim que este soube que ele entraria para o time. A vassoura era um pouco mais rápida que a de Rose, mas não era isso que importava, e sim o comportamento sobre ela.

Rose pilotava muito bem. Havia puxado o talento Weasley para o quadribol, e a confiança da mãe para aceitar desafios de modo que, se quisesse jogar, seria uma ótima atleta.

O pomo fez uma curva fechada na frente de Albus, escapando de seus dedos por milésimos de segundos. Albus virou a vassoura rapidamente, mas Rose, que estava mais atrás, conseguiu fazer a curva mais rápido, e já podia sentir as asinhas do pomo tocarem seus dedos de vez em quando. Albus inclinou o corpo para frente e imprimiu velocidade a vassoura, emparelhando facilmente com a prima. Rose se virou para ele, quando percebeu a proximidade, e sorriu. Era tudo que o pomo precisava para sumir de vista.

Os dois diminuíram a velocidade tentando localizá-lo novamente. Foi Albus, mais uma vez, que o notou primeiro, e saiu em disparada, Rose logo atrás. Mais uma curva fez os dois se emparelharem de novo. Ambos seguiam o pomo em alta velocidade, os braços estendidos, mas o pomo resolveu mergulhar e Rose sabia o que aconteceria a seguir.

Albus mergulhou atrás do pomo, numa velocidade incrível. Rose o acompanhou por algum tempo, só para encorajá-lo a fazer o que devia, depois desistiu. Ficou assistindo, ansiosa, o primo descer verticalmente atrás do pomo, numa velocidade inimaginável.

Albus vai mais devagar! – ela tentou, embora com medo de desconcentrá-lo.

De qualquer maneira ele não pareceu ouvir sua recomendação. Descia cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais próximo do chão. Rose levou as mãos aos olhos, já se arrependendo por ter dado a idéia, mas Albus estava resoluto. Faltavam três metros para pomo e jogador se estatelarem, dois, um e meio... Mas Albus pegou o pomo, e endireitou a vassoura bem a tempo. Pousou suavemente, com o braço levantado e a mão bem fechada em torno da bolinha alada.

Consegui! Consegui! – exclamava.

Claro que conseguiu! – Rose abriu os olhos com o coração mais leve. Desceu até onde ele estava e começou a bater palmas.

Nem acredito! Eu consegui fazer o mergulho, Rose! – ele correu até ela e a abraçou.

É claro que conseguiu! – ela repetiu, abraçando-o de volta. – Você é filho de Harry Potter, não é? Está no seu sangue! – afastou-se, sem interromper completamente o abraço.

É mesmo! – ele notou o que tinha feito, e a soltou, encabulado. – Foi... Muito emocionante!

Foi mesmo! – ela respondeu, sem perceber por que ele havia ficado sem graça. - Agora me dê o pomo aqui! – ela estendeu uma das mãos. Com a outra pegou a varinha nas vestes e conjurou uma bola de futebol e a fez flutuar. – Agora, além do pomo, você terá que prestar atenção no balaço, ok?

Certo treinadora! – ele bateu continência, animado.

Eu vou ficar na arquibancada, dessa vez. Boa sorte!

Obrigado. – Albus ganhou altura novamente, enquanto Rose ia para o lugar mais alto da arquibancada.

Pronto?

Pronto!

Ela soltou o pomo, em seguida arremessou a bola de futebol, controlando-a com a varinha.

Albus saiu-se muito bem, como era de se esperar. Estava confiante e tranqüilo. Às vezes se atrapalhava com o "balaço", mas sempre acabava pegando o pomo, apesar de ter sido atingido na cabeça pelo balaço falso que, se fosse de verdade, daria enfermaria, na certa.

Chega, né? – Rose gritou da arquibancada, fazendo a bola sumir e trazendo o pomo diretamente para sua mão.

Mas já?

Está quase na hora da aula, esqueceu?

Putz! Tinha esquecido completamente! – ele desceu até onde ela estava.

Mas eu não! – sorriu. - Vamos guardar essas coisas. – e desceu os degraus de pedra em direção aos vestiários.

Puxa, Rose, valeu mesmo!

Não foi nada. – ela falou. – Já estava tudo aí! – ela apontou para o coração dele. – Você só precisava por para fora.

É... – ele sentiu um calorzinho incômodo. – Talvez. – os dois entraram no vestiário onde Albus guardou a vassoura de James, que tirara dali. – Será que alguém notou nossa ausência?

Ninguém que realmente importasse, não é? Já que só nós e a Sonserina estamos sem aula. – ela falou tranqüila. – Vamos? Temos que colocar o pomo na sala dos professores sem ninguém perceber!

Eu não te entendo! – Albus falou.

O que? – ela perguntou, confusa.

Não acha que o Malfoy ficaria com ciúme se soubesse que estávamos esse tempo todo sozinhos?

Não sei por que! – ela exclamou. – Afinal estávamos apenas treinando, e somos primos!

Então você e ele realmente estão namorando, não é? – Albus pulou na frente dela, fazendo-a parar.

Se eu disser não você vai acreditar? – ela falou.

Não! – ele cruzou os braços.

Então prefiro não me pronunciar a respeito! – ela afastou-o e continuou a andar, ganhando o saguão de entrada.

Rose?

O que?

Me fala a verdade!

Você não acredita na verdade, Albus! E eu não quero discutir com você! – ela começou a subir as escadas, Albus atrás.

As evidências acusam você, Rose! Não seria melhor admitir de uma vez?

Eu não tenho o que admitir!

Caramba! Admita, pelo menos, que você está a fim de alguém! – ele insistiu.

Não sei por que isso te interessaria, mas tudo bem: eu estou a fim de alguém, ta legal? – ela espiou para virar o primeiro corredor.

De quem?

Você acha que já sabe, por que pergunta? – ela correu, vendo que a barra estava limpa.

Então você admite que é ele?

Não. – ela falou simplesmente, fazendo sinal para que ele ficasse quieto, tinham chegado à porta da sala dos professores.

Se não é ele quem é? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Teddy os surpreendeu.

Teddy? Que susto, cara! – Albus falou, com o coração aos pulos.

O que vocês estão aprontando? – ele sorriu, desconfiado. – Se fosse o Hugo, ou o James eu não estranharia, mas vocês? – ele cruzou os braços, diante do nervosismo de Rose.

Não vai contar para ninguém, não é? Só dessa vez? – ela falou.

Não... Não vou, mas o que fazem aqui?

Vamos devolver o pomo de ouro... – Albus falou. – Estávamos treinando.

Mas vocês não podem treinar com o pomo!

Sabemos, mas quebra essa? – Albus perguntou. – Se não podemos perder o nosso cargo.

Hum... Tudo bem vai! Quem nunca quebrou as regras uma vezinha, não é? Dê-me aqui. Eu devolvo!

Obrigada Teddy! – Rose sorriu, aliviada, estendendo o pomo para ele.

Agora vão para a sala de aula. Vocês têm aula, ou não?

Temos. – responderam.

Teddy? – Rose o chamou, quando ele já ia entrando na sala. – Descobriram algo sobre o caso dos morcegos e das pombas?

Ainda não. Mas os pais de vocês estão por dentro do assunto e me mandaram dizer para que vocês não tentem investigar o caso!

E por que investigaríamos? – Albus perguntou, intrigado.

Quer dizer que isso é mesmo coisa das trevas?

Não foi o que eu disse! – Teddy se defendeu. – Ah droga! Bom... Eu confio em vocês! Aposto como não vão procurar encrenca, não é?

Claro que não! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ótimo! Agora vão!

Tchau! – responderam juntos.

Estranho, não acha? – Rose perguntou. – Se nossos pais não querem que investiguemos, quer dizer que é coisa séria.

Hum... Sei que nossos pais bancavam os detetives na época da escola, mas eu não sou muito chegado nisso não!

Nem eu, mas que é intrigante, é!

Hum...

Oh! Senhor Potter, que bom que o achei! – Minerva McGonnagal os abordou no corredor, vindo da direção contrária.

Bom dia, diretora.

Bom dia, bom dia, srta Weasley.

Bom dia. – Rose respondeu, assustada.

Algum problema, professora.

Muitos! – ela disse com o semblante preocupado. – Seu irmão James não tem comparecido às aulas e mme Garden me disse que ele não está doente. O senhor sabe qual o problema?

Albus fez uma careta. Sabia que aquilo acabaria acontecendo. – Para falar a verdade não, diretora. O James vem agindo estranho ultimamente, mas não sabia que ele estava faltando às aulas.

Terei que escrever aos seus pais, sr Potter. Esse é o ano dos N.I.E.M.s! Seu irmão sempre foi arteiro, mas um ótimo aluno, mas esse ano...

Conversaremos com ele diretora! – Rose informou.

Faça isso, srta Weasley. Tente passar para o seu primo um pouco do seu juízo, sim?

Rose ficou ligeiramente vermelha. Albus tentou não rir. – Sim senhora. – ela respondeu.

Tenham um bom dia! – a mulher saiu apressada em direção a seu gabinete.

A senhora também. – eles responderam.

Vou dizer isso para seu pai, vai te aliviar quando eles descobrirem seu namoro com o Malfoy! – Albus implicou.

Ai! Ainda isso! – ele agitou os ombros. – Ok! – ela parou de repente. – Digamos que eu estivesse namorando com ele...

Eu sabia! – ele fechou a cara.

Eu não disse que estou, mas e se estivesse? O que você faria?

Eu não sei! Contaria para o seu irmão e para o seu pai. Eles dariam um jeito nisso!

Você fala como se fosse um crime! E se fosse a sua irmã?

Minha irmã?! – Albus se assustou, mas parou para pensar no assunto. – Minha irmã jamais namoraria o Malfoy! Primeiro porque ele é muito velho para ela! – Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Segundo porque ele é um Malfoy!

Absurdo! – Rose disse apenas. – Mas mudando de assunto...

Por que? Vamos conversar mais sobre isso!

Não! Se eu namoro o Malfoy o problema é meu e da minha família, mas o James é problema seu e da i sua /i família! – ela cortou de uma vez.

O que você quer que eu faça a respeito dele? – os dois chegaram ao salão principal.

Quero que converse com ele. Que tente descobrir por que ele está agindo assim. Por mais maroto que o James seja, ele sempre levou os estudos a sério!

Eu não tenho obrigação em cuidar dele! i Ele /i é o mais velho!

Mas é seu irmão! Vocês têm que cuidar um do outro!

Não vou perder meu tempo com ele!

Mas Albus! E se for algo grave?

Não pode ser grave! No máximo efeito de alguma coisa que Amelie usou nele.

E isso não é grave?

Não! – falou. – Ou é?

Pode ser! Dependendo do que ela use...

Hugo está de olho nela, não se preocupe. Foi ele quem descobriu que ela estava tentando enfeitiçá-lo, ele vai dar um jeito nisso!

Ainda assim, acho válido deixá-lo de sobre aviso, sabe?

Ele não me ouve! – Albus bateu os braços nas pernas, inconformado. – Coleira de dragão! – falou para a Mulher Gorda. – Não tira aqueles fones do ouvido!

Os dois passaram pelo buraco do retrato e pararam na frente da escada que dava para o dormitório feminino. - Ainda assim, Albus. Não custa tentar. Eu vou com você! Fico preocupada com ele! – ela quase suplicou.

Vou tentar... – Albus falou, desanimado.

Você me espera? Vamos juntos para a sala?

Claro! – ele falou. Foi também para o dormitório em busca do seu material.

hr 

Lily definitivamente não gostava de frio, principalmente se tinha que ficar longe da cama e de suas cobertas quentinhas, mas valeria a pena. Ela não reclamava de ter que deixar o calor do salão comunal, porque logo Scórpio estaria com ela.

i Ele foi amaldiçoado e enterrado na vergonha 

Num vazio e ardente inferno 

Mas agora ele retornou /i 

O quê?! – ela se assustou. Pulou da carteira em que estava sentada e ficou olhando para a porta, esperando alguém abri-la, a varinha em punho. – Scórpio?! Que susto!

Desculpe. – ele falou, confuso. – O que houve?

Aquela voz! Aquela voz de novo! Você não ouviu? – ela arregalou os olhos e correu até ele.

Não ouvi nada. – ele disse, tranqüilo.

Não pode ser, Scórpio! Eu ouvi! Você também tem que ter ouvido!

Eu já disse que isso é coisa da sua cabeça...

Não é! A Rose também ouviu!

Ok, ok! Agora se acalme. – ele a abraçou. – Não tem mais ninguém aqui além de nós.

Puxa vida. – ela suspirou. – Quem ia querer me assustar desse jeito?

Não pense mais nisso. – ele aconselhou.

Você se atrasou... – ela mudou o assunto.

Uns alunos do terceiro ano arrumaram confusão... A monitora não deu conta sozinha. – ele segurou a mão dela e juntos caminharam até uma sala de aula vazia.

Sentaram-se sobre a mesa da professora e Lily esticou o pescoço para beijá-lo. Seus lábios se encostaram levemente, num beijo frio.

Qual o problema? – ela perguntou.

Scórpio respirou fundo. – Estou cansado.

Cansado de quê? – Lily perguntou, inocente.

Desse namoro... De namorar escondido...

Lily baixou os olhos, se controlando para não demonstrar toda a decepção que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Entenda, Lily, eu gosto muito de você, mas não agüento mais ter que fingir que não temos nada diante da escola toda. Não entendo mais por que temos que continuar escondendo!

Você sabe muito bem que nossos pais...

Eu enfrentaria meu pai para ficar com você e, sinceramente, não acho que ele se oporia tanto.

Não acha?! – Lily se espantou. – Seu pai e o meu são inimigos de infância! Seu pai quase se tornou um comensal da morte!

Mas não se tornou, não é? – ele insistiu. – E aposto como ele aprendeu a lição. Eu nunca ouvi meu pai falando mal do seu, se quer saber. Não é muito inteligente falar mal do Daquele - que - salvou - o - mundo!

Ainda assim... Meu pai não aceitaria! Nem meus irmãos!

Seu irmão mais velho não está nem aí para nada! Nem para quadribol ele liga mais. Seu irmão do meio tem certeza que eu namoro a Rose, e ainda não fez nada a respeito, a não ser me tratar mal, mas isso é até normal... Não entendo Lily! – ele levantou-se aborrecido. – Será que você tem vergonha de sair com o neto de um ex-comensal da morte? Será que seria se rebaixar tanto assim?

Não diga besteiras, Scórpio. Não tem nada a ver! – ela se levantou também. – Eu só queria... Só queria prepará-los melhor, entende?

Prepará-los? – ele a encarou, indignado.

Sim... Preparar o terreno sabe? – ela se afastou um pouco, escondendo a face dele. – Eu sou a mais nova... Nenhum dos meus irmãos apresentou namorada em casa e... Eu tenho certeza que meu pai vai fazer o maior escarcéu...

Principalmente sendo i eu /i o seu namorado.

Exatamente! – ela se virou mais confiante, notando a mudança no tom dele. – Por favor... Dê-me só mais um tempinho... Eu prometo que vou contar... Não sei como, nem quando, mas vou!

Um mês! – ele sentenciou.

Depois do Natal! – ela negociou.

Por que depois do Natal?

Parece que vai haver uma surpresa no Natal, eu não quero criar um clima ruim na festa, entende? Depois do Natal... É bom porque estaremos de férias e se meu pai quiser falar com você, ou com o seu pai.

Scórpio arregalou os olhos. – Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Nisso o quê? – ela se assustou.

Depois que seu pai souber... Eu vou ter que falar com ele!

Lily riu: - Claro que vai!

Pensando bem... É melhor deixar para depois do Natal mesmo.

Então estamos entendidos?

Estamos... – ele forçou um sorriso para ela.

Quem bom! – ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou. – Não gosto de ficar nesse clima ruim com você. – ela o olhou.

Nem eu... – ele sorriu, e a beijou.

Espera, espera! – ela o parou, apressada.

Que foi?

É uma aviso! – ela enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá uma moeda.

Que é isso? – Scórpio perguntou.

Feitiço de Proteu. Coisa da Rose. – Lily girou a moeda na mão, até notar a escrita em volta de todo o objeto.

VOLTE LOGO. ALBUS PERGUNTA SOBRE VOCÊ. JAMES FORA DO SALÃO COMUNAL. CUIDADO.

Droga. Meus irmãos estão de olho.

Saco! – ele xingou. – Não vejo a hora disso acabar, sabia?

Vai acabar! – Lily caminhou até ele e ficou na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo. – Depois no Natal! Prometo!

Escuta! – ele a chamou. – Vamos nos encontrar em Hogsmeade, não vamos?

Claro! – ela sorriu.

Longe do centro?

Tá. – ela concordou.

Mas sem sua prima saber... Mande-a distrair seu irmão de outro jeito. Ela não precisa ficar por perto!

Tudo bem... – ela respondeu. – Mas agora eu realmente preciso ir.

Ok... – ele ficou sério. – Vá na frente!

Ok. Tchau. – Lily se despediu e saiu da sala, observando e escutando qualquer ruído ao seu redor para ter certeza de que não seria vista.

Scórpio ficou na sala por mais algum tempo, emburrado. Não sabia quanto tempo agüentaria aquela situação incômoda. Mas ele tinha aceitado a condição, agora iria até o fim, precisava ir até o fim.

O castelo parecia deserto, devia estar deserto, já que passava das dez. Lily ousou acender a ponta da varinha, só para poder se localizar direitinho. Como queria ter herdado o Mapa do Maroto, mas ele estava com Albus. A capa da invisibilidade também seria muito útil, mas estava com James. Só a herdaria quando ele deixasse Hogwarts. Por enquanto tinha que contar com a inteligência de Rose para se safar.

A barra parecia estar limpa. Não havia ninguém nos corredores e os monitores já tinham feito a ronda. Não por acaso ela e Scórpio marcaram um encontro na parte do castelo que ele vigiaria. Mais confiante, Lily apertou o passo, mas parou ao ter a impressão de ouvir passos.

Parou assustada e encostou-se numa das paredes, esbarrando num quadro e ouvindo um xingo dele. Os passos pararam, mas depois recomeçaram mais apressados.

Droga! – ela murmurou, e saiu correndo. Não podia correr o risco de ser vista.

i Quando ele achar o que estava procurando 

Escute assombrado e você o ouvirá 

Uivando para a lua 

Anos desperdiçados com tormento 

Agora ele se levantou 

Escute assombrado e você o ouvirá 

Ele foi amaldiçoado e enterrado na vergonha 

Num vazio e ardente inferno 

Mas agora ele retornou 

Para provar que eles estavam errados /i Que porcaria é essa? – Lily se perguntou, assustada. Uma voz assustadora se difundiu por aqueles corredores escuros, tornando o momento mais assustador ainda. Apavorada, Lily disparou a correr sem nem saber por onde ia, mas quem quer que estivesse por ali correu também. Scórpio? É você? 

i Ele foi amaldiçoado e enterrado na vergonha 

Num vazio e ardente inferno 

Mas agora ele retornou 

Para provar que eles estavam errados /i Que brincadeira estúpida! – ela gritou. – Pare com isso! 

i Quando ele achar quem estava procurando 

Escute assombrado e você o ouvirá 

Uivando para a lua /i Os passos estavam mais próximos, ela já podia ver a sombra de quem quer que fosse. Não pensou duas vezes, não ficaria para descobrir se era ou não uma brincadeira. Saiu correndo, virou por um corredor e encontrou uma porta. Virou sua maçaneta, desajeitadamente, estava aberta. Entrou. Era uma armário de vassouras. Lily encostou o ouvido na porta, para saber se a pessoa havia desistido, mas os passos ainda estavam lá. Lily? Você está aí? James?! – ela abriu a porta, aliviadíssima. – James! – e pulou no pescoço do irmão. O que você está fazendo dentro de um armário de vassouras? – James perguntou. Eu estava me escondendo. Tinha alguém me seguindo. Estava declamando um poema muito sinistro, James, mas eu não consegui reconhecer a voz. Era muito estranho. Eu me assustei! Não seja boba! Não tinha ninguém te seguindo. – James sorriu e, segurando em sua mão, começou a tirá-la dali. Tinha sim James! Eu corri e o cara correu atrás! – ela explicou, ainda olhando para trás de vez em quando. – Como você me achou? Te ouvi gritando, ou melhor, ouvi alguém gritando, então vim ver do que se tratava. Você... Ouviu-me gritando? – ela perguntou, assustada, afinal tinha gritado por Scórpio. Ouvi! – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Não foi bom? Claro, mas... – ela olhou ao redor. – Para onde... Lily? – Albus chegou, seguido por Hugo e Rose. – Caramba! Onde você estava? Albus! Você não sabe o que aconteceu. Tinha alguém me seguindo! Se o James não aparece! Nem sei o que teria acontecido! – ela explicou. Alguém te seguindo? – Rose perguntou, também assustada. Sim! O cara da voz que ouvimos outro dia, Rose! – Lily se largou do irmão e enlaçou o braço da prima. Suas mãos estavam suadas. Nossa Lily! Tem certeza! Tenho! Foi muito assustador! Fiquei apavorada! Explica isso direito. – Hugo correu para alcançá-las e ouvir o que tinha acontecido. O que você estava fazendo por aqui? – Albus perguntou ao irmão. Não interessa. – James respondeu, carrancudo. A professora McGonnagal veio falar comigo. Disse que você não tem assistido às aulas. E daí? Ela vai escrever para o nosso pai! Deixe que escreva! – ele respondeu indiferente. James? O que está havendo com você, hein? Nada! Eu vou dormir! – e passou a frente dos demais pegando o caminho do salão comunal da Grifinória. Estou preocupada com ele, Albus. Muito preocupada! – Rose falou, prestando atenção nos primos, e não na história de Lily. Seja lá o que Amelie anda usando nele, está lhe fazendo muito mal, e está colocando o futuro dele em risco! – Albus falou, preocupado. – Temos que descobrir o que é, e ministrar o antídoto! Você tem razão, e tem que ser logo, ou ele não vai se recuperar a tempo de fazer os N.I.E.M.s. 


	7. A voz na escuridão

Mais uma vez ele estava trancado em seu estúdio. Gostava de ficar ali, porque podia se isolar do mundo. Não ouvia o que vinha de fora, e ninguém, principalmente a esposa, poderia ouvir seus gritos de frustração. Há semanas ele tinha conseguido se infiltrar em Hogwarts. As ações de seu filho estavam passando despercebidas, mas ainda não tinha conseguido resultados positivos, e isso lhe deixava completamente sem paciência. 

Sem notícias... Sem notícias há dias! – ele resmungou. Foi interrompido por batidinhas no vidro. A esposa o esperava do lado de fora, acompanhada por Rhoads, e com sua vitamina nas mãos. Ele apenas fez sinal com os dedos, para que entrassem.

Com licença, meu príncipe! – Rhoads ajoelhou-se na frente dele, como de costume.

Sua poção, querido! – ela entrou, deixou a poção sobre a mesa e se afastou.

Não precisa ter medo, querida. Eu só não te ofereço porque não faria diferença para você!

E nem eu aceitaria! – ela respondeu, enojada. – Tem certeza que tudo isso valerá a pena?

Claro que valerá! – ele falou. – Estou esperando por isso há anos, mas confesso que estou perdendo a paciência! – ele olhou para Rhoads com severidade.

Desculpe, meu senhor, mas a culpa não é minha. Tenho feito tudo que o senhor manda, mas...

Mas nada! – ele gritou, dando um soco na mesa. – Meu filho está fazendo a parte dele, você tem que fazer a sua!

Mas para isso o rapaz precisa pegar a essência da garota, mas ele não está conseguindo! A culpa não é minha, meu príncipe!

E é de quem, então? Minha?

Absolutamente, meu príncipe!

Desista, meu bem! Isso não dará certo! – a mulher insistiu.

Não vou desistir! Não agora! Não agora que eu sei do que preciso, não agora que estou tão perto! – ele se virou para o homem, ainda agachado. – Rhoads, dê um jeito! Vamos mudar os planos! Vou avisar meu filho para que ele desista. Vou mandar os dementadores novamente.

Os dementadores, senhor?! – ele se assustou. - Mas o senhor mesmo disse que seria arriscado, por isso mudou os planos!

Resolvi mudá-los de novo! Vou falar com meu filho. Ele só precisará afastá-la dos outros, basta isso!

Sim senhor. – ele baixou a cabeça, submisso.

Agora vá!

Sim senhor! – e o homem aparatou.

hr 

Albus estava esperando no campo há uns dez minutos. Estava tremendo de frio e certo de que aquilo não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Rose estava atrasada, e ele se perguntava o quê, ou quem a havia feito se atrasar.

Ufa! Foi por pouco! – a garota despontou por trás das arquibancadas, dando um susto em Albus.

Caramba! Você demorou! – ele desceu até o campo com duas vassouras na mão.

É a vassoura do James? – Rose perguntou, empolgada.

É. Por que você demorou tanto?

Por isso! – ela estendeu a mão para o primo e mostrou uma minúscula bolinha dourada e com asas.

Não acredito que você conseguiu! – Albus sorriu e pegou a bolinha das mãos dela.

Eu disse que pegaria, não disse? – ela sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma. – Agora pegue altura. Eu vou soltar o pomo e você terá que pegá-lo antes de mim. Depois eu vou enfeitiçar uma bola de futebol para te seguir como se fosse o balaço.

E por que não pegou um balaço de verdade? – Albus perguntou, já montando.

O que eu diria se tivesse que levar você carregado até a ala hospitalar? – ela perguntou, perplexa. – Eu sou monitora, esqueceu?

Ah é. Então vamos lá! – Albus deu um impulso no chão e a vassoura ganhou altura.

Rose montou na sua também: - Posso soltar?

Pode! – Albus gritou.

Rose levantou a mão e libertou o pomo, que sumiu em poucos segundos. Depois ela também deu impulso e subiu, tão alto quanto Albus.

E se perdermos o pomo? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

Não se preocupe! – Rose gritou um pouco, por causa do vento. – Coloquei um feitiço localizador nele. Não há como perdê-lo.

Se você diz! – Albus olhava, concentrado, para cada ponto do campo, mas não via a bolinha alada.

Rose estava muito tranqüila. Graças ao feitiço ela sabia exatamente onde o pomo estava, mas queria ver Albus encontrá-lo. Sabia que ele tinha essa capacidade, só precisava de confiança para se sair bem.

Ali! – Albus exclamou de repente. Passou por Rose como um raio em direção ao ponto dourado que brilhava ao longe. Satisfeita, Rose foi atrás, para tentar atrapalhar.

Albus realmente levava jeito. Estava voando numa vassoura de última geração, que ganhou do pai assim que este soube que ele entraria para o time. A vassoura era um pouco mais rápida que a de Rose, mas não era isso que importava, e sim o comportamento sobre ela.

Rose pilotava muito bem. Havia puxado o talento Weasley para o quadribol, e a confiança da mãe para aceitar desafios de modo que, se quisesse jogar, seria uma ótima atleta.

O pomo fez uma curva fechada na frente de Albus, escapando de seus dedos por milésimos de segundos. Albus virou a vassoura rapidamente, mas Rose, que estava mais atrás, conseguiu fazer a curva mais rápido, e já podia sentir as asinhas do pomo tocarem seus dedos de vez em quando. Albus inclinou o corpo para frente e imprimiu velocidade a vassoura, emparelhando facilmente com a prima. Rose se virou para ele, quando percebeu a proximidade, e sorriu. Era tudo que o pomo precisava para sumir de vista.

Os dois diminuíram a velocidade tentando localizá-lo novamente. Foi Albus, mais uma vez, que o notou primeiro, e saiu em disparada, Rose logo atrás. Mais uma curva fez os dois se emparelharem de novo. Ambos seguiam o pomo em alta velocidade, os braços estendidos, mas o pomo resolveu mergulhar e Rose sabia o que aconteceria a seguir.

Albus mergulhou atrás do pomo, numa velocidade incrível. Rose o acompanhou por algum tempo, só para encorajá-lo a fazer o que devia, depois desistiu. Ficou assistindo, ansiosa, o primo descer verticalmente atrás do pomo, numa velocidade inimaginável.

Albus vai mais devagar! – ela tentou, embora com medo de desconcentrá-lo.

De qualquer maneira ele não pareceu ouvir sua recomendação. Descia cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais próximo do chão. Rose levou as mãos aos olhos, já se arrependendo por ter dado a idéia, mas Albus estava resoluto. Faltavam três metros para pomo e jogador se estatelarem, dois, um e meio... Mas Albus pegou o pomo, e endireitou a vassoura bem a tempo. Pousou suavemente, com o braço levantado e a mão bem fechada em torno da bolinha alada.

Consegui! Consegui! – exclamava.

Claro que conseguiu! – Rose abriu os olhos com o coração mais leve. Desceu até onde ele estava e começou a bater palmas.

Nem acredito! Eu consegui fazer o mergulho, Rose! – ele correu até ela e a abraçou.

É claro que conseguiu! – ela repetiu, abraçando-o de volta. – Você é filho de Harry Potter, não é? Está no seu sangue! – afastou-se, sem interromper completamente o abraço.

É mesmo! – ele notou o que tinha feito, e a soltou, encabulado. – Foi... Muito emocionante!

Foi mesmo! – ela respondeu, sem perceber por que ele havia ficado sem graça. - Agora me dê o pomo aqui! – ela estendeu uma das mãos. Com a outra pegou a varinha nas vestes e conjurou uma bola de futebol e a fez flutuar. – Agora, além do pomo, você terá que prestar atenção no balaço, ok?

Certo treinadora! – ele bateu continência, animado.

Eu vou ficar na arquibancada, dessa vez. Boa sorte!

Obrigado. – Albus ganhou altura novamente, enquanto Rose ia para o lugar mais alto da arquibancada.

Pronto?

Pronto!

Ela soltou o pomo, em seguida arremessou a bola de futebol, controlando-a com a varinha.

Albus saiu-se muito bem, como era de se esperar. Estava confiante e tranqüilo. Às vezes se atrapalhava com o "balaço", mas sempre acabava pegando o pomo, apesar de ter sido atingido na cabeça pelo balaço falso que, se fosse de verdade, daria enfermaria, na certa.

Chega, né? – Rose gritou da arquibancada, fazendo a bola sumir e trazendo o pomo diretamente para sua mão.

Mas já?

Está quase na hora da aula, esqueceu?

Putz! Tinha esquecido completamente! – ele desceu até onde ela estava.

Mas eu não! – sorriu. - Vamos guardar essas coisas. – e desceu os degraus de pedra em direção aos vestiários.

Puxa, Rose, valeu mesmo!

Não foi nada. – ela falou. – Já estava tudo aí! – ela apontou para o coração dele. – Você só precisava por para fora.

É... – ele sentiu um calorzinho incômodo. – Talvez. – os dois entraram no vestiário onde Albus guardou a vassoura de James, que tirara dali. – Será que alguém notou nossa ausência?

Ninguém que realmente importasse, não é? Já que só nós e a Sonserina estamos sem aula. – ela falou tranqüila. – Vamos? Temos que colocar o pomo na sala dos professores sem ninguém perceber!

Eu não te entendo! – Albus falou.

O que? – ela perguntou, confusa.

Não acha que o Malfoy ficaria com ciúme se soubesse que estávamos esse tempo todo sozinhos?

Não sei por que! – ela exclamou. – Afinal estávamos apenas treinando, e somos primos!

Então você e ele realmente estão namorando, não é? – Albus pulou na frente dela, fazendo-a parar.

Se eu disser não você vai acreditar? – ela falou.

Não! – ele cruzou os braços.

Então prefiro não me pronunciar a respeito! – ela afastou-o e continuou a andar, ganhando o saguão de entrada.

Rose?

O que?

Me fala a verdade!

Você não acredita na verdade, Albus! E eu não quero discutir com você! – ela começou a subir as escadas, Albus atrás.

As evidências acusam você, Rose! Não seria melhor admitir de uma vez?

Eu não tenho o que admitir!

Caramba! Admita, pelo menos, que você está a fim de alguém! – ele insistiu.

Não sei por que isso te interessaria, mas tudo bem: eu estou a fim de alguém, ta legal? – ela espiou para virar o primeiro corredor.

De quem?

Você acha que já sabe, por que pergunta? – ela correu, vendo que a barra estava limpa.

Então você admite que é ele?

Não. – ela falou simplesmente, fazendo sinal para que ele ficasse quieto, tinham chegado à porta da sala dos professores.

Se não é ele quem é? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Teddy os surpreendeu.

Teddy? Que susto, cara! – Albus falou, com o coração aos pulos.

O que vocês estão aprontando? – ele sorriu, desconfiado. – Se fosse o Hugo, ou o James eu não estranharia, mas vocês? – ele cruzou os braços, diante do nervosismo de Rose.

Não vai contar para ninguém, não é? Só dessa vez? – ela falou.

Não... Não vou, mas o que fazem aqui?

Vamos devolver o pomo de ouro... – Albus falou. – Estávamos treinando.

Mas vocês não podem treinar com o pomo!

Sabemos, mas quebra essa? – Albus perguntou. – Se não podemos perder o nosso cargo.

Hum... Tudo bem vai! Quem nunca quebrou as regras uma vezinha, não é? Dê-me aqui. Eu devolvo!

Obrigada Teddy! – Rose sorriu, aliviada, estendendo o pomo para ele.

Agora vão para a sala de aula. Vocês têm aula, ou não?

Temos. – responderam.

Teddy? – Rose o chamou, quando ele já ia entrando na sala. – Descobriram algo sobre o caso dos morcegos e das pombas?

Ainda não. Mas os pais de vocês estão por dentro do assunto e me mandaram dizer para que vocês não tentem investigar o caso!

E por que investigaríamos? – Albus perguntou, intrigado.

Quer dizer que isso é mesmo coisa das trevas?

Não foi o que eu disse! – Teddy se defendeu. – Ah droga! Bom... Eu confio em vocês! Aposto como não vão procurar encrenca, não é?

Claro que não! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ótimo! Agora vão!

Tchau! – responderam juntos.

Estranho, não acha? – Rose perguntou. – Se nossos pais não querem que investiguemos, quer dizer que é coisa séria.

Hum... Sei que nossos pais bancavam os detetives na época da escola, mas eu não sou muito chegado nisso não!

Nem eu, mas que é intrigante, é!

Hum...

Oh! Senhor Potter, que bom que o achei! – Minerva McGonnagal os abordou no corredor, vindo da direção contrária.

Bom dia, diretora.

Bom dia, bom dia, srta Weasley.

Bom dia. – Rose respondeu, assustada.

Algum problema, professora.

Muitos! – ela disse com o semblante preocupado. – Seu irmão James não tem comparecido às aulas e mme Garden me disse que ele não está doente. O senhor sabe qual o problema?

Albus fez uma careta. Sabia que aquilo acabaria acontecendo. – Para falar a verdade não, diretora. O James vem agindo estranho ultimamente, mas não sabia que ele estava faltando às aulas.

Terei que escrever aos seus pais, sr Potter. Esse é o ano dos N.I.E.M.s! Seu irmão sempre foi arteiro, mas um ótimo aluno, mas esse ano...

Conversaremos com ele diretora! – Rose informou.

Faça isso, srta Weasley. Tente passar para o seu primo um pouco do seu juízo, sim?

Rose ficou ligeiramente vermelha. Albus tentou não rir. – Sim senhora. – ela respondeu.

Tenham um bom dia! – a mulher saiu apressada em direção a seu gabinete.

A senhora também. – eles responderam.

Vou dizer isso para seu pai, vai te aliviar quando eles descobrirem seu namoro com o Malfoy! – Albus implicou.

Ai! Ainda isso! – ele agitou os ombros. – Ok! – ela parou de repente. – Digamos que eu estivesse namorando com ele...

Eu sabia! – ele fechou a cara.

Eu não disse que estou, mas e se estivesse? O que você faria?

Eu não sei! Contaria para o seu irmão e para o seu pai. Eles dariam um jeito nisso!

Você fala como se fosse um crime! E se fosse a sua irmã?

Minha irmã?! – Albus se assustou, mas parou para pensar no assunto. – Minha irmã jamais namoraria o Malfoy! Primeiro porque ele é muito velho para ela! – Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Segundo porque ele é um Malfoy!

Absurdo! – Rose disse apenas. – Mas mudando de assunto...

Por que? Vamos conversar mais sobre isso!

Não! Se eu namoro o Malfoy o problema é meu e da minha família, mas o James é problema seu e da i sua /i família! – ela cortou de uma vez.

O que você quer que eu faça a respeito dele? – os dois chegaram ao salão principal.

Quero que converse com ele. Que tente descobrir por que ele está agindo assim. Por mais maroto que o James seja, ele sempre levou os estudos a sério!

Eu não tenho obrigação em cuidar dele! i Ele /i é o mais velho!

Mas é seu irmão! Vocês têm que cuidar um do outro!

Não vou perder meu tempo com ele!

Mas Albus! E se for algo grave?

Não pode ser grave! No máximo efeito de alguma coisa que Amelie usou nele.

E isso não é grave?

Não! – falou. – Ou é?

Pode ser! Dependendo do que ela use...

Hugo está de olho nela, não se preocupe. Foi ele quem descobriu que ela estava tentando enfeitiçá-lo, ele vai dar um jeito nisso!

Ainda assim, acho válido deixá-lo de sobre aviso, sabe?

Ele não me ouve! – Albus bateu os braços nas pernas, inconformado. – Coleira de dragão! – falou para a Mulher Gorda. – Não tira aqueles fones do ouvido!

Os dois passaram pelo buraco do retrato e pararam na frente da escada que dava para o dormitório feminino. - Ainda assim, Albus. Não custa tentar. Eu vou com você! Fico preocupada com ele! – ela quase suplicou.

Vou tentar... – Albus falou, desanimado.

Você me espera? Vamos juntos para a sala?

Claro! – ele falou. Foi também para o dormitório em busca do seu material.

hr 

Lily definitivamente não gostava de frio, principalmente se tinha que ficar longe da cama e de suas cobertas quentinhas, mas valeria a pena. Ela não reclamava de ter que deixar o calor do salão comunal, porque logo Scórpio estaria com ela.

i Ele foi amaldiçoado e enterrado na vergonha 

Num vazio e ardente inferno 

Mas agora ele retornou /i 

O quê?! – ela se assustou. Pulou da carteira em que estava sentada e ficou olhando para a porta, esperando alguém abri-la, a varinha em punho. – Scórpio?! Que susto!

Desculpe. – ele falou, confuso. – O que houve?

Aquela voz! Aquela voz de novo! Você não ouviu? – ela arregalou os olhos e correu até ele.

Não ouvi nada. – ele disse, tranqüilo.

Não pode ser, Scórpio! Eu ouvi! Você também tem que ter ouvido!

Eu já disse que isso é coisa da sua cabeça...

Não é! A Rose também ouviu!

Ok, ok! Agora se acalme. – ele a abraçou. – Não tem mais ninguém aqui além de nós.

Puxa vida. – ela suspirou. – Quem ia querer me assustar desse jeito?

Não pense mais nisso. – ele aconselhou.

Você se atrasou... – ela mudou o assunto.

Uns alunos do terceiro ano arrumaram confusão... A monitora não deu conta sozinha. – ele segurou a mão dela e juntos caminharam até uma sala de aula vazia.

Sentaram-se sobre a mesa da professora e Lily esticou o pescoço para beijá-lo. Seus lábios se encostaram levemente, num beijo frio.

Qual o problema? – ela perguntou.

Scórpio respirou fundo. – Estou cansado.

Cansado de quê? – Lily perguntou, inocente.

Desse namoro... De namorar escondido...

Lily baixou os olhos, se controlando para não demonstrar toda a decepção que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Entenda, Lily, eu gosto muito de você, mas não agüento mais ter que fingir que não temos nada diante da escola toda. Não entendo mais por que temos que continuar escondendo!

Você sabe muito bem que nossos pais...

Eu enfrentaria meu pai para ficar com você e, sinceramente, não acho que ele se oporia tanto.

Não acha?! – Lily se espantou. – Seu pai e o meu são inimigos de infância! Seu pai quase se tornou um comensal da morte!

Mas não se tornou, não é? – ele insistiu. – E aposto como ele aprendeu a lição. Eu nunca ouvi meu pai falando mal do seu, se quer saber. Não é muito inteligente falar mal do Daquele - que - salvou - o - mundo!

Ainda assim... Meu pai não aceitaria! Nem meus irmãos!

Seu irmão mais velho não está nem aí para nada! Nem para quadribol ele liga mais. Seu irmão do meio tem certeza que eu namoro a Rose, e ainda não fez nada a respeito, a não ser me tratar mal, mas isso é até normal... Não entendo Lily! – ele levantou-se aborrecido. – Será que você tem vergonha de sair com o neto de um ex-comensal da morte? Será que seria se rebaixar tanto assim?

Não diga besteiras, Scórpio. Não tem nada a ver! – ela se levantou também. – Eu só queria... Só queria prepará-los melhor, entende?

Prepará-los? – ele a encarou, indignado.

Sim... Preparar o terreno sabe? – ela se afastou um pouco, escondendo a face dele. – Eu sou a mais nova... Nenhum dos meus irmãos apresentou namorada em casa e... Eu tenho certeza que meu pai vai fazer o maior escarcéu...

Principalmente sendo i eu /i o seu namorado.

Exatamente! – ela se virou mais confiante, notando a mudança no tom dele. – Por favor... Dê-me só mais um tempinho... Eu prometo que vou contar... Não sei como, nem quando, mas vou!

Um mês! – ele sentenciou.

Depois do Natal! – ela negociou.

Por que depois do Natal?

Parece que vai haver uma surpresa no Natal, eu não quero criar um clima ruim na festa, entende? Depois do Natal... É bom porque estaremos de férias e se meu pai quiser falar com você, ou com o seu pai.

Scórpio arregalou os olhos. – Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Nisso o quê? – ela se assustou.

Depois que seu pai souber... Eu vou ter que falar com ele!

Lily riu: - Claro que vai!

Pensando bem... É melhor deixar para depois do Natal mesmo.

Então estamos entendidos?

Estamos... – ele forçou um sorriso para ela.

Quem bom! – ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou. – Não gosto de ficar nesse clima ruim com você. – ela o olhou.

Nem eu... – ele sorriu, e a beijou.

Espera, espera! – ela o parou, apressada.

Que foi?

É uma aviso! – ela enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá uma moeda.

Que é isso? – Scórpio perguntou.

Feitiço de Proteu. Coisa da Rose. – Lily girou a moeda na mão, até notar a escrita em volta de todo o objeto.

VOLTE LOGO. ALBUS PERGUNTA SOBRE VOCÊ. JAMES FORA DO SALÃO COMUNAL. CUIDADO.

Droga. Meus irmãos estão de olho.

Saco! – ele xingou. – Não vejo a hora disso acabar, sabia?

Vai acabar! – Lily caminhou até ele e ficou na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo. – Depois no Natal! Prometo!

Escuta! – ele a chamou. – Vamos nos encontrar em Hogsmeade, não vamos?

Claro! – ela sorriu.

Longe do centro?

Tá. – ela concordou.

Mas sem sua prima saber... Mande-a distrair seu irmão de outro jeito. Ela não precisa ficar por perto!

Tudo bem... – ela respondeu. – Mas agora eu realmente preciso ir.

Ok... – ele ficou sério. – Vá na frente!

Ok. Tchau. – Lily se despediu e saiu da sala, observando e escutando qualquer ruído ao seu redor para ter certeza de que não seria vista.

Scórpio ficou na sala por mais algum tempo, emburrado. Não sabia quanto tempo agüentaria aquela situação incômoda. Mas ele tinha aceitado a condição, agora iria até o fim, precisava ir até o fim.

O castelo parecia deserto, devia estar deserto, já que passava das dez. Lily ousou acender a ponta da varinha, só para poder se localizar direitinho. Como queria ter herdado o Mapa do Maroto, mas ele estava com Albus. A capa da invisibilidade também seria muito útil, mas estava com James. Só a herdaria quando ele deixasse Hogwarts. Por enquanto tinha que contar com a inteligência de Rose para se safar.

A barra parecia estar limpa. Não havia ninguém nos corredores e os monitores já tinham feito a ronda. Não por acaso ela e Scórpio marcaram um encontro na parte do castelo que ele vigiaria. Mais confiante, Lily apertou o passo, mas parou ao ter a impressão de ouvir passos.

Parou assustada e encostou-se numa das paredes, esbarrando num quadro e ouvindo um xingo dele. Os passos pararam, mas depois recomeçaram mais apressados.

Droga! – ela murmurou, e saiu correndo. Não podia correr o risco de ser vista.

i Quando ele achar o que estava procurando 

Escute assombrado e você o ouvirá 

Uivando para a lua 

Anos desperdiçados com tormento 

Agora ele se levantou 

Escute assombrado e você o ouvirá 

Ele foi amaldiçoado e enterrado na vergonha 

Num vazio e ardente inferno 

Mas agora ele retornou 

Para provar que eles estavam errados /i Que porcaria é essa? – Lily se perguntou, assustada. Uma voz assustadora se difundiu por aqueles corredores escuros, tornando o momento mais assustador ainda. Apavorada, Lily disparou a correr sem nem saber por onde ia, mas quem quer que estivesse por ali correu também. Scórpio? É você? 

i Ele foi amaldiçoado e enterrado na vergonha 

Num vazio e ardente inferno 

Mas agora ele retornou 

Para provar que eles estavam errados /i Que brincadeira estúpida! – ela gritou. – Pare com isso! 

i Quando ele achar quem estava procurando 

Escute assombrado e você o ouvirá 

Uivando para a lua /i Os passos estavam mais próximos, ela já podia ver a sombra de quem quer que fosse. Não pensou duas vezes, não ficaria para descobrir se era ou não uma brincadeira. Saiu correndo, virou por um corredor e encontrou uma porta. Virou sua maçaneta, desajeitadamente, estava aberta. Entrou. Era uma armário de vassouras. Lily encostou o ouvido na porta, para saber se a pessoa havia desistido, mas os passos ainda estavam lá. Lily? Você está aí? James?! – ela abriu a porta, aliviadíssima. – James! – e pulou no pescoço do irmão. O que você está fazendo dentro de um armário de vassouras? – James perguntou. Eu estava me escondendo. Tinha alguém me seguindo. Estava declamando um poema muito sinistro, James, mas eu não consegui reconhecer a voz. Era muito estranho. Eu me assustei! Não seja boba! Não tinha ninguém te seguindo. – James sorriu e, segurando em sua mão, começou a tirá-la dali. Tinha sim James! Eu corri e o cara correu atrás! – ela explicou, ainda olhando para trás de vez em quando. – Como você me achou? Te ouvi gritando, ou melhor, ouvi alguém gritando, então vim ver do que se tratava. Você... Ouviu-me gritando? – ela perguntou, assustada, afinal tinha gritado por Scórpio. Ouvi! – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Não foi bom? Claro, mas... – ela olhou ao redor. – Para onde... Lily? – Albus chegou, seguido por Hugo e Rose. – Caramba! Onde você estava? Albus! Você não sabe o que aconteceu. Tinha alguém me seguindo! Se o James não aparece! Nem sei o que teria acontecido! – ela explicou. Alguém te seguindo? – Rose perguntou, também assustada. Sim! O cara da voz que ouvimos outro dia, Rose! – Lily se largou do irmão e enlaçou o braço da prima. Suas mãos estavam suadas. Nossa Lily! Tem certeza! Tenho! Foi muito assustador! Fiquei apavorada! Explica isso direito. – Hugo correu para alcançá-las e ouvir o que tinha acontecido. O que você estava fazendo por aqui? – Albus perguntou ao irmão. Não interessa. – James respondeu, carrancudo. A professora McGonnagal veio falar comigo. Disse que você não tem assistido às aulas. E daí? Ela vai escrever para o nosso pai! Deixe que escreva! – ele respondeu indiferente. James? O que está havendo com você, hein? Nada! Eu vou dormir! – e passou a frente dos demais pegando o caminho do salão comunal da Grifinória. Estou preocupada com ele, Albus. Muito preocupada! – Rose falou, prestando atenção nos primos, e não na história de Lily. Seja lá o que Amelie anda usando nele, está lhe fazendo muito mal, e está colocando o futuro dele em risco! – Albus falou, preocupado. – Temos que descobrir o que é, e ministrar o antídoto! Você tem razão, e tem que ser logo, ou ele não vai se recuperar a tempo de fazer os N.I.E.M.s. 


	8. Dementadores em Hogsmeade

E aí? Descobriu alguma coisa? – Rose sentou-se ao lado do irmão no salão comunal, Albus sentou do outro. Os três fingiam que estudavam, mas na verdade vigiavam Amelie e James.

Nada! – Hugo falou. – Estou aqui há um bom tempo. Amelie não tira os olhos dele, mas ainda não fez nada.

E ele? – Albus perguntou.

Continua na mesma. – ele suspirou. – Sentado na poltrona, os olhos fechados e os fones no ouvido. Apenas curtindo sua musiquinha.

Não agora! – Rose exclamou, levantando-se para observar melhor.

James? – Christine sentou-se no braço da poltrona, ao lado dele.

Amelie se remexeu onde estava, não passando despercebida pelos três que a observavam. Albus, Rose e Hugo ficaram a postos, pronto para agir diante de qualquer confusão.

James? – Christine chamou novamente, dessa vez passando a mão nos cabelos dele, carinhosamente.

Amelie levantou-se de onde estava, os primos levantaram-se também.

James?! – Christine perdeu a paciência. – Ta morto por acaso? – ela puxou um dos fones do ouvido dele.

Não faça isso! – ele segurou o pulso dela, pegou o fone e colocou de volta no ouvido.

Desculpe... – ela falou, intrigada. – Escuta, você não quer dar uma volta comigo? – ela sorriu.

James olhou para ela, como se avaliasse a proposta. Ficou um bom tempo mirando-a, pensando, para enfim dizer: - Não. Obrigado. Vou ficar aqui ouvindo música mesmo.

Humpf! – Christine levantou-se, ofendida.

Do outro lado do salão, Amelie assistia à cena muito satisfeita. Albus, Rose e Hugo perceberam isso, assim como Christine, que olhou para a garota com raiva.

Saltitante, e com um sorriso deslumbrante, Amelie atravessou o salão, enquanto Christine atravessava o buraco do retrato, e foi sentar-se ao lado de James, no braço da poltrona, onde a outra estivera antes. Amelie limitou-se a sorrir e passear seus dedos pelos cabelos dele também.

Mas eles estão namorando de novo? – Rose perguntou, estupefata.

Não que eu saiba. – Albus respondeu, tão espantado quanto a prima.

Você vai ser meu de novo, não vai? Já está se tornando... – ela sorriu. Baixou os lábios até tocar os dele, suavemente.

Que vadia! – Rose levantou-se, assustando os meninos perto dela. – O que essa...

Amelie notou que estava sendo observada pelos parentes do ex, então tratou de se afastar dele, voltando para onde estava antes.

Isso está muito estranho, galera! Eu não estou gostando nada disso! – ela olhava de James para Amelie, revoltada. – O que essa garota está fazendo com o James, hein? Temos que descobrir! Temos que descobrir! – e saiu como um raio em direção ao buraco do retrato.

Aonde você vai? – Hugo levantou-se também.

À biblioteca! – Rose parou para responder. – Se essa paranóica está fazendo alguma coisa com o James, é lá que eu vou descobrir o que é! – e saiu batendo o pé, trocando olhares raivosos com Amelie.

Será que nos enganamos, Albus? – Hugo perguntou.

Do que você está falando?

Será que ela realmente não está saindo com o Malfoy, mas está apaixonada pelo James? – ele concluiu.

O quê? – Albus olhou para o irmão, aparentemente adormecido. – Você acha que...

Faria sentido, não é? – ele raciocinou. – Ela nunca fica muito contente quando alguma garota dá em cima dele, está sempre preocupada com ele, e não quis dizer de jeito nenhum sobre quem ela escrevia naquele diário. Se não é o Malfoy, como nós suspeitamos, só pode ser alguém conhecido, ou seja, o James!

Caraca, velho! – Albus socou o sofá onde estava. – Até ela! – falou, desanimado.

O resto da tarde foi um fiasco para Albus. Ele não parava de pensar na afirmação do primo, e cada vez sentia mais raiva do irmão. O fato de Hugo ter conseguido ficar com alguém, e ele não, o deixava mais para baixo ainda, pensando no que haveria de errado com ele.

i "Droga..." /i – pensava. – i "Qual será o meu problema? Será que eu afasto as pessoas? Será que sou chato? Por que todo mundo prefere o James? Até a Rose! Minha melhor amiga. Sempre achei que ela gostasse mais de mim do que dele. Sempre nos demos tão bem! Não entendo!" /i – ele se perguntava. – i "Quer saber?" /i – ele pensou. – i "Não vou ficar aqui me martirizando! Vou me virar, isso sim!" /i – levantou-se, resoluto, e foi atrás do primo.

Hugo parecia ter, literalmente, sumido da escola. Não estava no dormitório, nem no salão comunal, nem no principal, ou no pátio, ou no saguão.

Onde aquele tampinha se enfiou? – perguntou, impaciente, olhando para os quatro cantos do salão principal. – i "Na biblioteca, será?" /i – pensou. – i "Não!" /i – sorriu. – i "Biblioteca e Hugo não combinam, mas biblioteca e Rose..." /i – ficou sério, então resolveu arriscar.

Rose estava realmente lá, numa mesa, acompanhada de uma pilha enorme de livros e mais livros, mas parecia animada.

Achou alguma coisa? – Albus perguntou, assustando-a ligeiramente.

Ah, Albus... Na verdade não muito...

É que você pareceu tão animada.

Hei, Rose! Achei mais esses! – Teddy saiu do meio das prateleiras com outros dois livros na mão. – E aí, Albus, beleza? – colocou os livros na mesa e apertou a mão de Albus.

Beleza! – ele sorriu. – Não me diga que também está tentando encontrar o que está deixando o James biruta? – ele se sentou.

Ah é, cara! – ele sentou-se, também. – Você sabe que você, o James e a Lily são como irmãos para mim, e eu me preocupo. Estou realmente encucado com essas atitudes do James, sabe? Quero ajudar de alguma forma, embora eu ache que não estamos no caminho certo...

Como assim?

Teddy acha que podemos estar lidando com domínio da mente!

O quê? – ele se assustou. – Mas como?

A família da Amelie é composta por bruxos de sangue puro e que foram a elite da magia anos atrás. Ela pode muito bem saber usar essas coisas, mesmo porque, ela sabe que nós sabemos que ela tentou usar feitiços de amor, e ficaria manjado demais, não é?

Então essa garota deve ser louca! – Albus exclamou, um pouco exaltado. – Usar algo desse tipo...

Vou dar uma prévia sobre o assunto para a turma dela, e ver se pesco alguma coisa, depois informo vocês melhor. – ele falou olhando para o relógio e levantando-se da mesa. – Agora que você já tem companhia eu vou indo, Rose. Tenho que preparar uma aula.

Tudo bem, Teddy, obrigada. – ela sorriu.

Não foi nada. Falou, galera. Ah! – ele voltou alguns passos e falou. – Sabia que eu é que vou apitar a partida de vocês contra a Sonserina?

Sério? – Rose perguntou. – Por quê?

Parece que o filho do professor Smith está para nascer por esses dias, e ele recebeu licença. Como o único que parece entender um pouco de quadribol no quadro de professores, eu é que vou apitar.

Legal, Teddy! Vê se pega leve comigo, hein? – Albus pediu.

Tá bom! Até parece que precisa! – ele bagunçou o cabelo de Albus e foi embora, acenando para eles.

Precisamos marcar outro treino, Albus. Você tem que estar craque, hein?

Com certeza... Será que meu pai vem assistir? Ele veio assistir a primeira partida do James e da Lily.

Acho que vem sim! Ele vai adorar te ver voando! – ela o encorajou.

E eu vou adorar não pagar mico na frente dele! Justo contra a Sonserina!

Você não vai pagar, mico, já disse! – ela apertou o braço dele. – Você é ótimo no quadribol!

Obrigado... – ele ficou meio encabulado. – Então, vamos continuar com essa pesquisa?

Vamos!

hr 

Você já sabe o que vai dar de Natal para ele?

Ainda não... – Lily respondeu, preocupada, enquanto desciam as escadas do dormitório para encontrarem os irmãos no salão comunal. – É difícil, sabe? Ele tem tudo!

Imagino... Quem sabe um bom presente não seria admitir tudo para sua família? – Rose sugeriu.

Hum... Fácil falar!

Finalmente! – Hugo levantou-se, com cara de tédio. – Vamos apenas a Hogsmeade, não ao casamento da princesa da Inglaterra.

Já estamos aqui, ou não?! – Rose respondeu. – Vamos logo, então!

A neve já fustigava o terreno da escola e, por conseqüência, tudo ao redor. As temperaturas estavam realmente baixas e era um pouco difícil caminhar, mas valeria a pena quando se tratava de ver algo diferente das paredes de pedra do castelo.

Três Vassouras primeiro? Uma cervejinha para esquentar? – Albus perguntou.

Boa idéia! – Lily respondeu. – Vão lá comprar, Rose e eu guardamos uma mesa aqui fora.

Mas aqui está muito frio! – Hugo reclamou.

Não está tanto. E depois a cerveja vai nos esquentar, não vai?

Vamos logo, Hugo! Ainda não percebeu que elas querem fofocar?

Quem disse que nós fofocamos? – Rose se ofendeu. – Essa é boa!

Vamos! – Albus riu e puxou o primo pelo blusão, antes que ele dissesse algo que piorasse a situação.

Rose e Lily tinham uma boa visão dos dois dentro do bar. Prestando atenção em cada movimento deles Lily falou: - Me dá cobertura, Rose? Eu vou encontrar o Scórpio.

De novo? – ela perguntou, olhando para dentro do bar, preocupada.

Sim! É nosso último passeio a Hogsmeade antes do feriado! Vou aproveitar para descobrir o que ele quer ganhar de Natal. – ela sorriu, animada.

Você que sabe, mas não demora muito, hein, por favor! – suplicou.

Claro que eu vou demorar! – Lily sorriu, já se levantando. – Diz para eles que um grupo de amigas passou por aqui e eu resolvi ir com elas! Nós quase não ficamos juntos mesmo! – ela sacudiu os ombros.

Não ficamos desde que você começou a namorar o Scórpio. – reclamou.

Tchau, priminha! Obrigada, viu? – e mandou um beijo para ela.

Com frio, Rose decidiu entrar no bar, e ainda impedi-los de gastar dinheiro com uma cerveja a mais.

hr 

James, Hugo?! Como vão? – mme Rosmerta cumprimentou.

É Albus, mme Rosmerta, James é meu irmão mais velho.

Oh... – ela sorriu. – Me desculpe, é que vocês são tão parecidos! Vão querer o que, meus queridos?

Quatro cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – Albus falou.

Quatro? – ela sorriu, marota. – Hum... É um encontro?

Não! – Hugo falou, desanimado. – É para nossas irmãs, mesmo!

Oh! – mme Rosmerta riu mais ainda, mas finalmente foi pegar as bebidas.

Olha, olha! É ela! – Hugo cutucou Albus com força nas costelas.

Ai! Ela quem? – Albus virou-se, assustado.

A Jamille! – Hugo falou com cara de bobo.

Caramba! – Albus arregalou os olhos. – Difícil de acreditar, sabia.

Jamille e Christine deixavam o bar com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada cada uma. Albus e Hugo ainda observavam as duas. Como que notando isso, Jamille olhou para os dois. Quando viu que era Hugo quem a olhava, sorriu e deu um tchauzinho para ele. Albus quase caiu da cadeira.

Ah, moleque! – Hugo exclamou. – Não falei! – ele bateu uma mão na outra. – Cancela a minha cerveja, eu vou atrás dela!

Ah que ótimo! – Albus gritou um pouco para que o primo ouvisse. – Divirta-se! – emburrado, debruçou-se sobre o balcão.

Aonde o Hugo vai com tanta pressa? – Rose perguntou sentando-se ao lado do primo.

Ah, oi! Foi atrás de uma garota. – falou, sem emoção.

Que garota? – ela perguntou, curiosa. – Só vi duas do sétimo ano saindo daqui.

Aqui estão! – mme Rosmerta trouxe as garrafas com dificuldade.

Pode cancelar uma, mme Rosmerta. – Albus falou.

Duas! – Rose corrigiu. – Lily saiu com um grupo de amigas. – Explicou sem olhá-lo.

Grupo de amigas, é? – Albus repetiu. – Estou achando que ela anda saindo com alguém, não é não?

Ah Albus, depois você pergunta para ela, ta? Eu só te falei o que ela me explicou.

Ok, ok... – ele ficou sério.

Tomou um gole de sua cerveja. Queria puxar conversa com Rose, mas não conseguia pensar em nada interessante para dizer. Era estranho como ultimamente estava tão difícil conversar com Rose. Se não falavam dos irmãos, ou de quadribol, não tinham o que conversar. Antigamente qualquer coisa virava assunto, ultimamente tudo parecia bobo demais para ser falado. Como se ela pudesse achá-lo idiota se ele dissesse algo banal demais.

O barulho da sineta da porta e o vento frio que entrou quando ela foi aberta tirou Albus de seus devaneios. Ele e Rose olharam para a porta ao mesmo tempo. Scórpio Malfoy entrava por ela, sério. Ele meneou a cabeça para os dois, e encostou-se ao balcão. Rose ficou olhando-o, confusa. Ele já devia estar com ela. Albus notou o incômodo de Rose.

Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – ele pediu. Rose relaxou.

A porta se abriu novamente, Teddy e James entraram por ela. Rose e Albus olharam novamente. Rose ficou com as bochechas levemente vermelhas, Albus também notou, e fechou a cara.

E aí, beleza? – Teddy perguntou.

Oi. – eles responderam.

A Lily não está com vocês? – James perguntou normalmente, pela primeira vez, olhando para todos os lados do bar, e notando Scórpio.

Saiu com amigas. – Albus falou, bravo.

Por... Por que, James? Você está procurando por ela? – Rose perguntou.

Não... É que... Fiquei curioso por não vê-la com vocês.

Você notou, é? – Albus provocou.

Por que não notaria... Albus?

Hei, galera... – Teddy interveio.

Albus. – Rose segurou a mão dele. – Pare de provocá-lo!

Você se preocupa muito com ele, não é? – ele perguntou. Rose não soube o que responder.

Humpf! – James fez. – Tchau! – e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Scórpio saiu também, com duas garrafas na mão, agora preocupado que James pudesse ter notado qualquer coisa entre ele e Lily. Se ele realmente estivesse fingindo no dia do desmaio, então ele saberia com certeza do namoro dos dois.

E então? Alguma novidade sobre o caso de James? – Teddy perguntou.

Não... – Rose ainda olhava para o primo, ao longe, preocupada. – Mas e você? Alguma coisa sobre as pombas?

Hum... Nada... Aliás... – e os três permaneceram conversando no bar.

hr 

Hugo não precisou correr muito para alcançar Jamille e Christine. Elas caminhavam calmamente pelas ruas gélidas de Hogsmeade, parecendo nem ligar para o frio que fazia.

Jamille! – Hugo gritou.

Oi, gatinho! – ela parou, se virou e sorriu para ele.

Oi! – ele se aproximou delas, sentindo o rosto quente, e se odiando por isso.

Oi Weasley, tudo bem? – Christine o cumprimentou também.

Oi. – ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

Escuta, onde está o seu primo, hein?

Quem? O Albus?

Não! O James.

Ah... Não sei não, mas o Albus ta ali no Três Vassouras! – ele sorriu.

Está querendo me empurrar para ele, Weasley? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, tentando não rir.

Por que não? Garanto que ele é bem mais legal que o James!

Hum! Ultimamente, tenho mesmo que concordar com você! – ela fechou a cara. – O que deu nele, hein?

Hugo olhou para os lados, para ter certeza de que não estavam sendo ouvidos. – Achamos que a Amelie está dando alguma coisa para ele tomar, ou enfeitiçando-o de alguma maneira, mas ainda não descobrimos qual.

Fala sério, hein gatinho! Aquela garota é louca! – Jamille se pronunciou.

Põe louca nisso! – ele se empertigou para contar sua história, cheio de importância. – Numa de suas tentativas, eu acabei enfeitiçado.

Não diga! – Jamille arregalou os olhos.

Eu vi! – Christine riu. – Até tentou bater no Albus.

Hum... É...

Mas agora já passou, né gatinho?

Já! – ele sorriu. – Já passou sim!

E a tal Sala Precisa, hein Weasley? – Christine emendou.

Hum... – ele colocou a mão no queixo. – Talvez eu diga, mas vai depender do que eu ganharei com isso!

Isso você conversa aí com a Jamille, meu amigo! – Christine falou. – Eu vou tentar falar com o James, já que a maluca da Simpson não está por aqui!

Tchau, querida! – Jamille cumprimentou, parecendo aliviada que ela tenha ido embora. – O que você vai querer em troca, gatinho, para me contar onde fica a Sala Precisa? – ela sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros dele, sem dificuldade, já que ele é mais baixo que ela.

Hum... Vamos negociar a respeito, gata! Vamos negociar!

hr 

Hei, James! – Christine correu tentando alcançar James que passava por ela, sério. – James! – ela gritou mais, James não ouviu, para variar, já que estava com os fones no ouvido. – Droga!

Desista, garota! – Amelie a sobressaltou. – O James e eu fomos feitos um para o outro! Já notou que ele não tem olhos para nenhuma outra garota? – ela sorriu.

Nem olhos nem ouvidos, não é, sua louca? O que você fez com ele? Sabia que eu posso te denunciar, não sabia? – ela ameaçou.

Mas você não vai! – Amelie respondeu, meio assustada. – Você não tem o direito! James é meu!

Ah ta!

Estou falando sério! – Amelie insistiu.

E eu também! – Christine ameaçou. – Pare de fazer feitiços com o James, Amelie, ou eu vou denunciá-la a direção da escola! – e saiu, revoltada, para o lado contrário em que James ia.

Droga! – Amelie olhou, assustada, para a direção em que James ia. – Saco! – e saiu atrás dele, disposta a conquistar de vez o rapaz.

hr 

Lily caminhava tranqüilamente em direção à saída de Hogsmeade. Era lá que os dois se encontrariam. Ninguém ia para lá, portanto era perfeito, isolado e fora de suspeitas, já que um monitor de Hogwarts jamais sairia das imediações da cidade, ou sofreria uma bela punição. Era tão perfeito e afastado, que a fez lembrar-se da estranha voz que a perseguiu na outra noite. Sentindo um arrepio estranho, Lily apertou o passo, torcendo para que Scórpio aparecesse logo.

Lily?

Scórpio?

Que bom que você chegou! – ela correu até ele e o abraçou.

Anda assustada, linda? – ele enlaçou a cintura dela com um dos braços e lhe entregou uma das garrafas.

Ai. Desde que eu ouvi aquela voz no corredor da escola, tenho medo de ficar sozinha muito tempo.

Linda, era só um palhaço tentando te assustar! – ele riu e beijou os lábios gelados dela.

Pois está conseguindo, sabia? – ela olhava para os lados, como se algo pudesse atacá-la a qualquer momento.

Vamos nos sentar ali. – ele apontou. – Devíamos ter ficado no castelo. Está frio demais!

O que? Só se eu obrigasse minha prima a ficar também, se não meu irmão ia desconfiar.

Mas é por pouco tempo, não é? – ele perguntou.

É... É por pouco tempo.

Promete?

Prometo! – ela sorriu e os dois se beijaram.

hr 

E isso foi tudo que eu descobri, mas vocês não podem comentar com ninguém, hein? Eu nem deveria estar contando para vocês!

Isso é sinistro demais, cara! Se Lord Voldemort soubesse disso na época do meu pai o estrago seria maior ainda!

Nem fale! Mas ele não precisava disso. Era um bruxo poderoso e tinha outros métodos para dominar dementadores.

Mas quem poderia estar fazendo isso?

Bom... Isso já não é assunto para vocês, nem para mim! Isso é assunto para os aurores!

Eu jurava que você ia se tornar auror, sabia? – Rose falou, mudando o assunto. – Acho que você leva jeito, principalmente sendo metamorfomago.

Eu sei, mas minha avó, coitada, ficou traumatizada com a morte da minha mãe... – ele ficou sério. – Me fez prometer que eu faria outra coisa da vida, e eu devo dizer que estou contente com isso.

Então é o que importa! – Rose sorriu.

Bom. Eu vou indo galera! Preciso comprar uma coisa! – ele sorriu, ficando ligeiramente vermelho.

Nós te acompanhamos... Até lá fora! – Albus explicou diante da cara espantada de Teddy.

Ah bom...

O que você vai comprar, Teddy?

Hum... É uma surpresa!

Surpresa para o Natal? – Rose especulou.

É! Mas não vou dizer mais nada, Rose, porque você é muito esperta, vai acabar descobrindo tudo antes do tempo!

Ah! – ela sorriu.

Tchau, galera! Hei! – ele parou, já do lado de fora do bar. – Não é o Hugo ali? – ele apontou.

Hugo estava alguns metros longe do bar, conversando com Jamille. Albus e Teddy olhavam admirados, Rose indignada. Sua indignação só piorou quando ela viu a moça enlaçar os dedos do irmão e levá-lo para o outro lado do povoado.

Onde aquelazinha vai levar meu irmão?! – ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

Nem queira saber! – Albus falou.

Ah, mas não mesmo! – ela falou, e começou a caminhar em direção aos dois.

Espere aí, Rose! – Teddy segurou a mão dela, impedindo-a de continuar. – Não vai atrapalhar seu irmão, vai?

Mas Teddy! Ela é muito velha para ele! Ela é do sétimo ano!

E daí, Rose? – ele sorriu. – Então você acha que para essas coisas de amor a idade importa?

Rose ficou ligeiramente vermelha, e soltou sua mão das mãos dele. – Não, mas...

Deixe o cara se divertir. Depois dá um sermão nele, digno da tia Mione, e fica tudo bem... Tchau, galera! – ele sorriu e foi embora.

Rose permaneceu no mesmo lugar. O rubor mais forte ainda enquanto o observava se afastar cada vez mais.

Rose? – Albus perguntou. – Tudo bem?

Ela se virou para ele, atordoada, então disfarçou: - Você sabia, não sabia?! – ela o olhou, brava.

Bom... Ele me contou, mas... – Albus ficou quieto de repente.

Que foi? Vai desconversar agora? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

Shiii! Percebeu isso? – ele perguntou.

Isso o quê? – ela perguntou, preocupada, olhando para todos os lados.

Ficou tudo quieto de repente.

Estranho! – Jamille falou, ofegante, e se afastando de Hugo.

Que foi? Que foi? – ele perguntou abobado, revoltado porque o beijo havia sido interrompido.

Notou como ficou frio de repente?

Está nevando, Jamille! É claro que está frio! – ele sorriu e tentou alcançar os lábios dela novamente.

Não, Hugo! É sério! É um frio diferente! – ela olhava para o céu.

Hugo olhou ao redor. Já havia sentido aquele frio antes.

hr 

James? – Amelie o alcançou, mas ele não a ouviu. – James! – ela se aproximou. – O que você está fazendo... Nossa! – ela estancou, quando o alcançou e descobriu o que ele olhava.

Hum... Ainda bem que você trouxe essa cerveja, porque parece que o frio está aumentando, você não acha? – Lily perguntou.

A última coisa que eu sinto quando estou com você é frio, Lily! – ele respondeu, maroto. Lily apenas riu, envergonhada.

Você já sabia disso? Por isso andava tão sério? – Amelie perguntou para James, com os olhos arregalados, mas ele nada respondeu. – James! – ela se enfezou e tirou um dos fones do ouvido dele. – James!

Não faça isso! – James virou-se, bravo. – O que você quer aqui, Amelie?!

Eu é que pergunto? Por que você está espiando sua irmã? – ela perguntou, mais brava que assustada com a reação dele.

Me esquece, Amelie! Me esquece!

James? – Lily perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, afastando algumas folhas e galhos para ver melhor o irmão. Um deles se enroscou no outro fone que James ouvia. – James eu... Eu...

Por que você está aqui, sozinha, Lily? – James perguntou, preocupado.

Sozinha? – ela perguntou, assustada. Virou-se para trás, mas Scórpio não estava mais lá. – Mas você...

Estão ouvindo isso? – Amelie falou, de repente, agarrando o braço de James.

O quê? – James perguntou, preocupado.

Barulho de sucção! – Lily agarrou o outro braço de James.

Dementador? – James percebeu, com dificuldade para acreditar. – De novo não!

Vamos embora, James! – Lily gritou.

Os três correram, apavorados. Era possível ouvir os gritos assustados dos alunos que corriam de um lado para o outro, escondendo-se nas lojas, ou tentando voltar para o castelo. O ambiente estava coberto de névoa que, misturado à neve, tirava toda visibilidade do lugar. Tudo que se via eram os vultos negros dos dementadores voando para lá e para cá, apavorando os moradores e os visitantes do povoado.

Aaaahhh! – Lily gritou quando sentiu uma mão fria e de dedos compridos se fechar em torno de seu pulso. – James, socorro! – gritou.

James assistia, inerte, a cena bizarra de sua irmã segura pela mão do dementador. Queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Lily gritava e gritava, pedindo socorro, mas ele nada podia fazer. Não queria ouvir os gritos dela e saber que não conseguiria ajudar, então colocou os fones de volta no ouvido, tentando abafar os gritos da irmã, e rezando para que alguém aparecesse.

O monstro soltou os pulsos de Lily, mas a segurou pelos ombros, fazendo-a virar-se de frente para si. Lily gritou mais ainda, chamando pelo irmão, mas James não conseguia se mover. A essa altura Amelie havia fugido e James torcia para que ela trouxesse ajuda, pois ele não conseguiria ajudar. O monstro foi aproximando sua bocarra podre do rosto de Lily. James levou uma das mãos até a varinha, mas não se lembrava das palavras mágicas e, mesmo que lembrasse, não conseguia ter nenhum pensamento bom naquela hora.

Expecto Patronum! – ouviu-se ao longe, e um clarão prateado, em forma de raposa correu em direção ao monstro, afastando-o de Lily, que caiu inerte no chão.

O calor, apesar de pouco por causa da neve, voltou ao lugar, o som das pessoas gritando tornou-se mais limpo, assim como o som de vários Patronos sendo conjurados. A nitidez também voltou a Hogsmeade.

Lily? – Scórpio levantou-a do chão gelado. – Lily? Acorde! – sua raposa prateada ainda os rodeava, para não permitir que algum dementador voltasse.

Scórpio? – ela falou, fraca. – O meu irmão? Cadê meu irmão?

Ele está bem, não se preocupe! – Scórpio a acalmou.

Lily abriu os olhos de vez, e viu James caído no chão, olhando para os dois, bravo. – James? Você está bem? – perguntou.

Lily?! – Rose chegou correndo. – Você está bem?

Estou, mas o James... – ela apontou para o irmão.

Ele não foi dementado! – Albus apareceu, de repente. – Só continua hipnotizado pelas tramóias da Amelie. – ele se afastou de James e seguiu em direção à irmã. – Você está bem? – ele perguntou. – Obrigado, Malfoy. – ele falou. – Agora eu cuido dela! – e ajudou-a a se levantar de vez.

Estão todos bem? Estão todos bem?!

Pai?! – Lily arregalou os olhos, mal acreditando no que via.

Pai? O que foi que houve? De onde saíram tantos dementadores? – Albus perguntou, de repente.

Eu não sei, mas graças a Deus alguém avisou os aurores. – ele falou. – Lily, você está bem?

Estou, estou... – ela falou abraçando-se ao pai. – Mas o James... – ela apontou.

Ele está bem, pai! – Albus se prontificou. – Pelo menos no que diz respeito a um ataque de dementadores.

Como assim? – Harry soltou-se da filha e foi até James, que já havia conseguido se levantar. – Tudo bem com você, James?

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Que bom... – Harry sorriu e deu tapinhas no rosto do filho. – Vamos sair daqui. – falou. – Vocês precisam de chocolate, urgente!

Hum... Tio? – Rose chamou. – Foi o S... Malfoy quem salvou a Lily, sabia?

Hum... – ele parou e olhou para Scórpio. – Obrigado, Malfoy, por ajudá-la.

De nada. – ele respondeu apenas.

Ajudar? – James falou, de repente, sorrindo.

Filho? – Harry olhou para ele. – Você não tira esses fones para nada? – Harry perguntou, estendendo a mão para tirá-los.

Ele está assim ultimamente, pai. – Albus falou, Rose deu-lhe uma cutucada nas costelas.

Assim como? – Harry perguntou, estranhando a reação da sobrinha.

Desculpe... – James falou. – Eu não consegui... De novo... Não consegui fazer nada... Desculpe!

Tudo bem, James! – Lily falou, com medo do irmão falar o que viu. – Já está tudo bem! Tudo bem!

Vamos logo pegar uns chocolates! – Harry falou. – Venha, Malfoy! – chamou.

Scórpio se assustou ao ser convidado para acompanhá-los, mas sabia que era tudo uma questão de profissionalismo, afinal, Harry Potter era auror agora. Ele resolveu acompanhá-los, mas notou algo brilhando no meio da neve. Olhou para os outros, estavam muito distraídos. Abaixou-se e enroscou o dedo numa correntinha dourada: era o colar de Lily. Apressado, guardou-a no bolso e apertou o passo para alcançar os demais.

A calmaria estava voltando ao povoado, mas as marcas da passagem dos dementadores estavam por todos os lados. Dezenas de alunos sendo atendidos, recebendo pedaços de chocolate, um monte de aurores andando de lá para cá e interrogando as pessoas.

Harry! Você os achou!

Pai? – Rose correu até ele. – Hugo? Você está bem? Você sumiu!

Eu estou legal! Estou legal! – ele se desvencilhou da irmã.

Sorte que essa garota do sétimo ano estava por perto! – Rony falou. – Ela conjura um patrono incrível, Harry! Precisava ver!

Obrigada, senhor Weasley! – Jamille falou, encabulada.

Imagino como ela estava perto. – Rose falou.

O que é que ele está fazendo aqui? – Rony olhou para Scórpio.

Ele é aluno, pai! Estava sendo atacado também! – Rose interferiu.

Atacado? – Rony perguntou, desconfiado. – Nunca vi um aluno da Sonserina ser atacado por dementadores, você já viu, Harry?

Ele me salvou, tio! – Lily falou, nervosa. – Que saco, vocês dois! Será que nunca vão parar com isso?! Eu vou contar para minha mãe! – ela esperneou.

E eu também! – Rose completou.

Pelo amor de Deus! Não vão contar nada! – Rony falou. – Estou ficando torto de tanto dormir no sofá! Desculpe, Malfoy, mas tem coisas que são difíceis de apagar da memória, sabia? É como fogomaldito!

Rony! – Harry ralhou.

É sério! – ele insistiu.

Vamos logo! Essas crianças precisam de chocolate! – ele falou.

Harry ia à frente, com Albus a seu lado. Rony o seguia, amparando Hugo que insistia em se desvencilhar dele. Rose, Lily e Scórpio iam lado a lado, seguidos por James e Jamille.

Lily olhava seguidamente de Rose para Scórpio, sem saber o que fazer, ou o que aconteceria se James resolvesse contar. Atrasou um pouco o passo, até ficar ao lado dele.

Você não vai contar nada, não é? – ela perguntou, murmurando. – Eu quero contar pessoalmente, mas não agora. – falou, aflita.

Contar o quê? – James perguntou, confuso, enrolando os fones e guardando-os no bolso.

Você não se lembra do que viu?

Só me lembro de você aparecendo do nada, no meio das folhagens. Aí vieram os dementadores!

Lily o olhou, desconfiada. Rose e Scórpio prestavam atenção aos dois.

Tenha certeza que ele nos viu juntos! – Scórpio explicou, falando sem emitir som.

Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas, assustada.

Rose! – Rony chamou, ela se assustou. – Vem aqui com o papai, vem! – ele a chamou. Encabulada, ela foi até ele. Scórpio sorriu.


	9. Desmascarados

Logo o episódio do ataque dos dementadores a Hogsmeade foi esquecido, pelo menos aparentemente. O Ministério tratou de explicar com meias palavras o ocorrido e, dentro da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, isso já não tinha mais importância. O que realmente estava aguçando o ânimo de todos era a proximidade da próxima partida de quadribol da temporada: Grifinória X Sonserina.

Albus estava revirando na cama há horas, mal tinha conseguido dormir. Sempre que engrenava no sono, tinha um pesadelo no qual o pomo escapava por entre seus dedos e ia parar em cheio nas mãos de Scórpio. Para piorar, quando toda torcida verde e prata vinha comemorar a vitória, Rose se sobressaía na multidão, pulava no pescoço do sonserino e o beijava. Foi assim até o castelo inteiro acordar e ele ser arrancado da cama pelos colegas de quarto que o encorajavam.

Vamos lá, cara! Sua estréia! – Saulo Finnegan dizia. – Eu estaria com o estômago revirado!

Eu estou... – ele disse, remexendo o mingau em seu prato sem coragem de levá-lo a boca.

Coma alguma coisa, Albus! – Rose insistia. – Desse jeito não vai agüentar nem subir na vassoura!

Não dá, Rose! Não desce nada! – ele explicava.

Dêem um espaço para o cara! – Hugo chegou, abrindo espaço para se sentar ao lado do primo. Já estava uniformizado. – Relaxa, brother! – ele falou, sorridente. – A primeira partida é assim mesmo, depois você se acostuma com a fama e fica tudo bem!

Meu Deus! – Rose revirou os olhos. – Ainda bem que você não é empresário de ninguém, não é?

Hei, Potter? Não é o seu pai? – um aluno gritou de outra mesa, chamando a atenção de todo o salão.

Eu não acredito... – Albus falou com os olhos arregalados.

Harry caminhava em direção a mesa da Grifinória, encabulado. Queria ter passado despercebido, como se fosse possível, mas como sempre, um aluno da Sonserina tinha que interferir.

Por que é que ele pode assistir às partidas e meu pai não? – um sonserino "cochichou" audivelmente.

Porque ele é Aquele - que - salvou - o - mundo, não é? – outro respondeu.

O que faz aqui, pai? – Albus perguntou, vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

Vim te ver jogar! – Harry respondeu, incomodado, mas tentando se controlar. – Esses sonserinos! Não mudam nunca!

Não são todos assim, tio! – Rose se prontificou. – Como vão todos? – ela desconversou.

Bem. E vocês? – ele preferiu continuar a conversa a prestar atenção à zombaria dos adversários.

Estamos bem. E como vão as investigações sobre os ataques dos dementadores?

Muito esperta, srta Granger! – ele brincou. – Mas eu conheço sua mãe e todos os truques que ela usava para descobrir pistas, não vou cair na mesma lábia! – ele sorriu. – Como vai, Lily? – ele perguntou para a filha.

Bem pai... – ela respondeu apenas, meio desanimada.

E o James? Ainda não o vi. – Harry se endireitou e olhou pelo salão.

Albus, Hugo e Rose também começaram a procurar. Lily se encolheu um pouco, torcendo para o irmão não aparecer.

Amelie também não está no salão. – Hugo afirmou. – Será que... – mas Rose o interrompeu com um olhar significativo.

Está de namorico, só pode... – Harry concluiu. – De qualquer maneira duvido que ele perderá o jogo. – ele se sentou no espaço que alguns alunos haviam aberto para ele. – Vim hoje também para conversar com o Neville e a Prof. McGonnagall. Por que não me disseram que seu irmão estava indo tão mal, hein?

Eu queria dizer, mas eles não me deixaram! – Albus se defendeu.

Achamos que poderíamos resolver, tio. – Rose argumentou. – Não sabíamos que ele estava faltando às aulas, até pouco tempo atrás.

Hum... De qualquer maneira ele não é responsabilidade de vocês, não é? – ele pegou uma torrada e mordeu. – Hoje resolvo isso! James Potter tem que ter uma boa explicação para essa atitude.

Aí, galera! Todo mundo para o vestiário! – César Hickman gritou ao lado da mesa da Grifinória. – Temos umas cabeças de cobra para esmagar hoje!

Uivos de concordância e vaias se misturaram no salão comunal, fazendo Harry sentir saudades de sua época no colégio. Hugo saiu animado, depois de um aceno para o tio. Lily saiu atrás do primo, mas não parecia no seu melhor dia. Albus parecia ter se auto-enfeitiçado, como Rony em seu segundo ano, pois parecia estar meio esverdeado.

Vai dar certo, filho. – Harry falou. – É assim mesmo. – e apertou a mão dele. – Boa sorte!

Obrigado. – Albus respondeu, incerto.

Bom jogo, Albus! – Rose levantou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha do primo. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Uhum... – ele respondeu abobado, antes de começar a andar.

Vamos, padrinho? – Rose perguntou. – Ou não pegamos um bom lugar!

Claro! – ele concordou, sorridente. Já tinha visto aquela cena.

hr 

Albus flutuava bem acima das cabeças dos demais jogadores. Scórpio Malfoy estava na mesma altura que ele, há alguns metros de distância. Mais abaixo Teddy já estava no meio do centro, com o baú em sua frente e a goles na mão.

Queremos assistir um jogo limpo, galera! Beleza? – ele gritou lá de baixo.

Com certeza não vai ter sangue, filhote de lobisomem. – Albus ouviu um jogador sonserino falar, alguns metros abaixo de onde estava, mas Teddy não ouviu. – Ninguém vai se arriscar tanto.

Todos os jogadores estão em campo, galera! – o locutor começou. – Pela Grifinória: Hickman, Weasley, Potter, Potter, Creevey, Otero e Rodriguez! – Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa os saudaram, Sonserina vaiou. – Pela Sonserina: Flint, Malfoy, Goyle, Morgon, Politzer, Tyndall e Lowe! – quase não se pôde ouvir os aplausos sonserinos em meio às vaias dos demais.

Isso não muda nunca! – Harry comentou, ao lado da sobrinha e do filho, que acabara de chegar. – Tudo bem James? – mas ele não lhe deu atenção.

Aí vai a goles! – Teddy lançou a bola e três pontos vermelhos e três verdes partiram para cima dela. O Jogo havia começado. Logo os balaços e o precioso pomo de ouro também estavam libertos.

Finalmente começa a segunda partida do campeonato de quadribol entre as casas. Hickman toma a dianteira, levando a goles para longe de suas balizas, mas Goyle não está a fim de facilitar! Partiu para cima do capitão adversário que lançou a bola para Potter, que lança para Creevey. Ela é muito rápida! Creevey avança para Flint, vai lançar... NÃO! – a torcida urrou. – Vá com calma, Lowe! Não queremos nenhum jogador decepado! – ele comentou.

Creevey está bem. O balaço passou raspando, mas deu a posse para o adversário. Goyle escapa do balaço de Otero, desvia também do de Rodriguez, são apenas ele e Weasley agora... GRANDE DEFESA!!!!! E ele lança rápido para sua prima, que passa como um raio por Morgon! Potter, aliás, temos uma presença ilustre hoje...

Sr. Weasley, por favor... – Neville, sentado ao lado do locutor, o alertou.

Desculpe, professor! – ele respondeu. - Potter manda para Creevey, novamente, como eu ia dizendo, mas Creevey se atrapalha de novo com o balaço... PRESTA ATENÇÃO GAROTA! Lily recupera, quer dizer, Potter recupera, e manda para Hickman, Hickman avança. Passa por Morgan, passa por Politzer, desvia de um balaço, manda para Potter, que apareceu do nada, ela lança e GOOOLLLL!!!! 10 A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA! – a arquibancada quase veio a baixo.

O pomo! – Harry sussurrou.

Onde? Onde? – Rose se levantou, assustada.

Droga! – Harry falou.

Parece que Malfoy viu o pomo, pessoal! – o narrador avisou. – E o que o Potter está fazendo que ainda não foi atrás dele? FAZ ALGUMA COISA, ALBUS! Quer dizer... Ah sim! Alb... Potter parece ter notado o pomo também, pois arrancou em direção a Scórpio Malfoy. Será que vai alcançá-lo? Potter tem que ficar mais atento, afinal a posição de apanhador não é apenas para dar uma visão privilegiada do jogo.

Fred, por favor! – Neville tentou novamente.

Desculpe, professor! Potter inclina o corpo numa tentativa louca de ganhar velocidade, mas Malfoy está muito a sua frente, e essa nova vassoura... Uhf! Os Malfoy sabem mesmo no que investir... Ah sim... Desculpe, professor. Malfoy tenta sua primeira investida, o pomo parece estar muito perto dele, ele estendeu as mãos, Albus está desesperado. Será que vai perder o pomo logo em sua primeira partida? Na frente do pai? Um dos melhores...

FRED!

Foi mal, foi mal... Scórpio se joga para frente, mas o pomo faz uma curva fechada, vai direto para Albus, mais uma curva! Essa bolinha está brincando com a gente! – ele quase arranca os cabelos. – Parece que ela sumiu novamente. Os dois apanhadores estão com cara de bobos no ar. Quer dizer... A partida continua, não é professor... Então... O placar está 20 a 10, mas quando a Sonserina fez esse gol?

Enquanto você comentava a distração do seu primo, Weasley! – o professor Longbotton informou.

Ah... Desculpe. É pessoal, o pomo sumiu de vista. Potter e Malfoy voltam às suas posições iniciais, mas desta vez muito atentos. Potter sobrevoa lentamente o campo, Malfoy resolve imitá-lo, como sempre... Ops... Goyle retoma a goles, passa para Morgan, mas Hickman rouba dele. PERDEU, MANÉ! Hickman passa para Creevey, dela para Potter, dela para Hickman, Potter, Hickman e GOOOOLLLL! Hei! Hei! – Fred se levantou, indignado, assim como grande parte da torcida. Teddy estava no meio do campo, com o apito na boca e a mão levantada.

ISSO FOI FALTA!

FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, JUIZ!

ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

Corine Creevey fora atingida por um balaço, mas nem estava perto da goles. Agora caía, como em câmara lenta, em direção ao campo. A gravidade não foi maior porque mme Garden, que sempre assistia às partidas, amorteceu sua queda.

Falta a favor da Grifinória! – Teddy falou, indicando o jogador que fizera a penalidade. Em seguida pousou sua vassoura e abriu caminho entre os jogadores que haviam descido para ver se a colega estava bem.

Não, não! Essa menina não pode mais jogar! – mme Garden dizia.

Mas mme, se ela não jogar... Se ela não jogar... – César não tinha coragem de completar a frase.

Ela não pode jogar! Está desacordada! Não há condições! Cancelem a partida, façam o que quiser, mas a srta Creevey não joga mais!

Ganhamos o jogo! Ganhamos! – Flint montou sua vassoura e passou pelas arquibancadas gritando a plenos pulmões.

Não pode ser... Não pode ser... Corine! Acorde Corine! Você precisa jogar!

Pára César! Ela está mal, não está vendo? – Lily falou.

Mas...

Vocês não têm um substituto? Se vocês arrumarem um substituto podem dar continuidade ao jogo.

Mas quem? – Hugo perguntou.

James! – Albus respondeu.

Mas aí...

Ele pode entrar no meu lugar, e eu jogo como artilheiro. O apanhador é muito mais...

Nem continue essa frase, Albus! – Lily interveio. – Nós vamos convidar o James sim, mas como artilheiro! Mesmo que quiséssemos não poderíamos substituir um jogador sadio! – resoluta, ela montou em sua vassoura e voou até o irmão, sentado ao lado do pai e da prima.

Mas o que foi que houve? – Harry perguntou, preocupado. – A filha do Denis está bem?

Com certeza vai ficar bem, tio! – Hugo, que a havia acompanhado, respondeu. – Mas nosso time não!

Precisamos de um substituto! – Lily explicou. – James vem jogar! - James não respondeu. Parecia não estar ouvindo o que ela dizia. – James?

Os fones! – Albus gritou, impaciente. – Tire os fones!

James? – Lily arrancou um dos fones do ouvido dele. – Vem jogar!

Tire suas mãos daí, garota! – ele gritou, assustando-a. – Eu não quero participar desse jogo idiota! Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – deixando todos boquiabertos, James abriu caminho pelos estudantes e desceu, sem olhar para trás.

Mas o que deu nesse garoto? – Harry perguntou, indignado.

Ele anda estranho pai, mas não é o que importa agora. – Albus respondeu, gravando na mente a cara espantada da irmã.

Droga! – Hugo bateu a mão fechada na palma da outra. – E agora?!

Rose! – Albus exclamou. – Rose! Você pode jogar!

O quê?! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Ficou maluco, Albus? Eu?

Você! Você voa super bem! – ele insistiu.

Albus tem razão! Você voa bem Rose! Sempre jogou com a gente lá n'A Toca! Você sabe jogar!

Não... – Hugo balançava a cabeça, incrédulo. – Ela não sabe jogar!

Sei sim! – ela se levantou, ofendida.

Então vamos! – Albus estendeu a mão para ela. – Você pode usar a vassoura da Corine. Deve ter um uniforme sobrando.

Meio insegura, Rose segurou a mão de Albus e montou na vassoura dele. – Não sei não...

Boa sorte, Rose! – Harry sorriu. – Sua mãe vai ficar admirada!

Acho que o meu i pai /i vai ficar mais admirado, padrinho! – ela sorriu.

Rose estava meio trêmula, mas aceitou o desafio, principalmente diante da incredulidade de seu irmão, que ainda estava boquiaberto.

Não acredito, Weasley! Você vai jogar? – César correu em direção a ela no vestiário.

Sai César! – Lily gritou. – Ela tem que se trocar!

Mas... Mas você sabe jogar?! – ele ainda ficou na ponta dos pés e gritou para dentro do cômodo.

É... Acho que sei! – ela falou lá de dentro, insegura.

NÃO É JUSTO!

ISSO É MARMELADA! – a torcida verde e prata gritava, enquanto todas as outras comemoravam.

Caramba... – Rose entrou no campo e teve, pela primeira vez, noção do que seus primos e irmão diziam sobre entrar num jogo e ter todas as pessoas te olhando ou gritando seu nome. – Eu não levo jeito para essas coisas, gente.

Não se preocupe! – Hickman passou ao lado dela e falou: - Basta o Potter pegar o pomo! – em seguida deu impulso e ganhou os céus, pronto para recomeçar a partida.

Meu Deus... – ela montou a vassoura e também ganhou os céus.

Sobrou para mim... – Albus reclamou. – De novo.

O jogo recomeça. Agora com Rose Weasley, minha prima, substituindo Corine Creevey. FORÇA ROSE! Goyle sai com a goles, mas Rodriguez está atento, um balaço certeiro faz o grandalhão se desequilibrar, e Potter está por perto. Potter com a goles, Tyndall se aproxima perigosamente, o bastão em riste, BATEU! - a torcida fez ooohhhh. – GRANDE OTERO! Ele rebateu com força. Um dos balaços está fora do jogo galera. Potter continua com a posse, mas Goyle e Morgon não desistem! Eles vão cercá-la! Potter lança a bola para Hickman, mas ele está muito marcado! Politzer rouba a bola, mas WEASLEY SURGIU DO NADA!!! – ele quase teve um treco. - VOCÊS SE ESQUECERAM DELA?!!! - ele ria com vontade.

Weasley! O jogo!

Claro professor! Weasley rasga o céu com a goles em baixo do braço. Quem diria que nossa priminha CDF era boa de bola! – muitos ruivos acenaram e gritaram das arquibancadas. – Mas é hora de passar, priminha! Weasley para Potter, para Hickman.Vai perder! Boa chegada Potter! Mais uma vez com Weasley, Potter, acho que é uma tabela! Weasley, Potter. Flint não vai ter chance! Weasley, Potter, Weasley GOOOOLLLLL!!!!!!! Grifinória 50, Sonserina 30, mas o que é aquilo? – ele se levantou para ver melhor, muitos outros o imitaram. – POTTER VIU O POMO!

Rose se distraiu nessa hora, curiosa para ver como o primo reagiria numa situação real, com outro apanhador de verdade e com muitas pessoas vendo e torcendo.

POTTER! POTTER! POTTER! – ¾ da torcida gritavam.

MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! – o outro 1/3 se manifestou.

Era a chance de Albus provar que era tão bom quanto todos esperavam, ou assinar em público sua carta de demissão. Ele viu o pomo voar muito perto do joelho de Tyndall enquanto ele se distraiu com a tabela de Lily e Rose. Sem pensar duas vezes ele inclinou o corpo e partiu em direção ao batedor, mas Scórpio percebeu a deixa. Seria uma batalha entre os dois, corpo a corpo, um contra um.

i "Essa você não vai levar, Malfoy!" /i – ele pensava. Scórpio colado com ele. – i "Nem pensar! Já levou a Rose, mas a vitória não!" /i – ele insistia.

Jogou o corpo para frente, estendendo o braço o máximo que pode. Scórpio fez o mesmo. Ele podia sentir o deslocamento de ar das asas do pomo, seus dedos eram tocados de vez em quando.

A arquibancada, e mesmo os outros jogadores, pareciam não respirar. Na verdade, a sensação que Albus tinha é de que só havia ele, o pomo, Scórpio e Rose...

i "Rose?" /i – ele se distraiu. – i "Por que estou pensando nela justo agora?" /i – ele se desequilibrou. Scórpio havia empurrado o braço dele para afastá-lo do pomo, agora tomava a dianteira. – Não mesmo Malfoy! – ele gritou.

Inclinou o corpo e jogou-o para cima de Scórpio, tirando-o da reta em que seguia. O caminho estava livre. Bastava esticar os dedos, o máximo que conseguisse novamente, Scórpio já se recuperara, era um ótimo piloto de vassouras. Ele se endireitou e os dois voltaram a disputar o pomo palmo a palmo, milímetro por milímetro e...

PEGOU!!! POTTER CAPTUROU O POMO! GRIFINÓRIA GANHOU!!!!

Ele nem acreditava. Havia se jogado para frente sem pensar em nada. Havia fechado os dedos em volta do ar, mas percebeu que o fechara em volta do pomo. A sensação era incrível. Todas aquelas pessoas gritando. Grifinória havia ganhado, seu pai estava vendo, ele era tão bom quanto James.

Aquela sensação de triunfo. Parecia até estar flutuando... Não. Não estava flutuando. Estava caindo! Abriu os olhos e se deu conta de que, tão entusiasmado ficou por ter pego o pomo, que se soltou da vassoura. Agora as pessoas gritavam, não de felicidade, mas de susto.

Ele sentiu uma fisgada no braço, na altura do ombro. Algo pressionava sua mão. Alguém o havia segurado.

Você é louco, Potter?! – Scórpio Malfoy segurou-o pela mão, amparando-o antes que se estatelasse no chão. – Você tem que pegar o pomo, mas não se esqueça da vassoura, cara!

Albus sentiu seus pés baterem no chão, com muito menos força do que esperava.

Hei, Malfoy! – Flint gritou de onde estava. – Era para você pegar o pomo, não o apanhador!

Você ta legal, Potter? – perguntou, sem dar atenção ao capitão de seu time.

Tô! – ele se reequilibrou e balançou o braço que havia sido puxado. Estava tudo ok. – Valeu Malfoy! De novo!

Não foi nada...

Albus seu louco! – Rose apareceu do nada e pulou em seu pescoço. – Você quase se matou! Você ficou maluco?!

Eu peguei o pomo, Rose! – ele exclamou, contente por ela ter abraçado-o, e não Scórpio.

Claro que pegou! Eu disse que você pegaria! – ela sorria.

Parabéns Albus! – Harry surgiu também e deu bons tapas nas costas do filho. – Mas nunca mais faça isso, filho! Se sua mãe estivesse aqui!

GRIFINÓRIA! GANHOU! GRIFINÓRIA! GANHOU!

A festa se estendeu até o salão comunal. Harry acompanhou o time até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, por quem foi cumprimentado com saudosismo, mas em seguida partiu para sua reunião com a diretora McGonagall e o diretor da casa em que seu filho estudava, Neville Longbotton.

Ninguém, a princípio, sentiu a falta de Lily na comemoração, ou de James, que estava sumido desde a pequena discussão na arquibancada.

Está fazendo o que aqui? – Scórpio a surpreendeu saindo pelos portões do saguão de entrada.

Ia até o pátio. – ela se virou e sorriu. – Ia ver se você estava lá!

Vai me cobrar os 10 galeões, Potter? Só porque perdi a partida? – ele se recostou no batente da porta, sério.

O quê?

Estou brincando! – ele se descontraiu. – Foi um bom jogo. – a puxou pela mão e a levou até o canto em que os dois sempre ficavam. – Mas para quem ganhou você parece estar bem desanimada, não?

Ai... – ela suspirou encostando-se na mureta em que costumavam ficar. – Eu perdi o Essência da Vida, Scórpio...

Perdeu o quê? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Aquele meu colar em forma de coração! – ela abriu os primeiros botões do uniforme. – Meu pai vai me matar!

Hum... Perdeu é? E quando? Foi hoje? – ele perguntou.

Não. Acho que foi lá em Hogsmeade...

Não se preocupe com isso, linda... – ele a abraçou. – Se é mesmo uma jóia de família alguém vai acabar encontrando e te devolverá, afinal, muita gente soube daquele colar quando seu pai o descobriu, não?

É, mas...

Mas nada! – ele a calou. – É melhor você voltar para o seu salão comunal. Vão sentir sua falta!

Tem razão... – ela se afastou, chateada. – Não está triste por ter perdido o jogo?

Decepcionado, mas vou sobreviver. – ele sorriu. – Não levo quadribol tão a sério assim.

Não vai ficar com raiva do meu irmão?

Foi só um jogo! A primeira rodada! – ele enfatizou. – Ainda tem muito chão, linda! Agora vá!

Tá bom... – ela falou. – Beijo! – beijou a palma da mão e mandou para ele, como se arremessasse uma bola de beisebol.

Ela caminhou, chateada, de volta à torre da Grifinória. Não se conformava por ter perdido a jóia de família que seu pai havia lhe confiado. Não conseguia nem curtir a vitória de seu time, ou o bom desempenho do irmão em sua estréia.

Aí está você! – Rose a surpreendeu quando ela estava próxima à entrada do salão principal. – Foi encontrar o Scórpio, não foi? Ficou louca?

Ai Rose! Que susto! – ela levou a mão ao peito, sobressaltada.

Estavam todos perguntando de você lá na torre. Está tendo uma festa! – e a puxou pelo pulso.

Eu já estava indo... – falou, desanimada, deixando-se puxar pela prima.

Que foi que houve? – ela parou, notando que havia algo errado. – Não me diga que você e o Scórpio brigaram por causa do jogo?

Não! – Lily recomeçou a andar. – O problema é que eu perdi o camafeu que meu pai me deu.

O quê?! – Rose parou novamente, já na porta da torre. – Quando?

Acho que em Hogsmeade...

Mas faz uma semana, Lily!

Eu sei! É que eu estava tão preocupada com outra coisa que nem notei!

O movimento era grande por ali. Vários alunos barulhentos passavam para lá e para cá, aparentemente alheios à conversa das duas.

O que pode ter te distraído Lily, a ponto de você não perceber isso?

É que o James...

Que tem ele?

O James me viu com o Scórpio...

Como assim viu?

Me viu! Lá em Hogsmead! Enquanto namorávamos!

Mas Lily! – ela se desesperou. – E ele não fez nada?

Essa foi outra coisa que eu estranhei, Rose. Acho que aquele dia perto da árvore ele não estava mentindo. Ele realmente está perdendo a memória!

Do que está falando?

Quando eu pedi para ele não contar nada para o meu pai, sabe o que ele disse?

Não.

Que não se lembrava de nada, Rose! James me viu beijando o Scórpio, mas não se lembra de nada!

O quê?!!!

Ai meu Deus! – Rose falou.

Albus?! – Lily exclamou.

Que história é essa, Lily Potter? Como assim beijando o Malfoy?

Albus eu... Eu posso explicar...

Mas não era a Rose que estava saindo com o Malfoy? – Hugo perguntou, confuso. Os dois haviam atravessado o buraco do retrato sem que as duas percebessem.

Não! – Rose falou. – Eu disse que não tinha nada como Malfoy, não disse? E não estava mentindo!

Então era você quem estava saindo com ele, Lily? – Albus perguntou, incrédulo. – E Rose a acobertava, e não o contrário.

Sim Albus! Eu estou saindo com o Scórpio desde o começo do ano. Nós trocamos cartas desde o meio das férias! – ela disse, tomada de coragem.

E você acobertou? – ele olhava para Rose, incrédulo.

Papai vai ficar aliviado! – Hugo falou.

Cala a boca, Hugo! – Albus gritou. – Lily, mas...

Você ouviu a parte realmente preocupante da questão, Albus? – Rose interveio. – Seu irmão está realmente perdendo a memória!

Eu não acredito nisso! Minha irmã namora Scórpio Malfoy e eu achando que era a Rose...

Albus! Escuta! – Lily tentou. – O James...

Não tente mudar de assunto, Lily! Você está namorando escondida! E com o Malfoy! Mesmo sabendo que nossos pais não aprovariam!

Por isso mesmo era escondido! – ela gritou. – Por que eles não aceitariam se soubessem!

E quando é que ficaríamos sabendo, Lily? Quando estivessem casados?

Os quatro se viraram, assustados. Harry estava parado atrás deles, com o semblante carregado, os braços cruzados e uma cara nada satisfeita.


	10. O ladrão da essência

Pai? – Lily perguntou, apavorada.

Que história é essa, Lily? – ele perguntou, sério. – Desde quando você está saindo com esse rapaz? – ele se aproximou do grupo, os outros se afastaram, como se estivessem diante de um leão pronto para atacar.

Ah pai... – ela suspirou. – Eu estava planejando contar, mas só depois do Natal... – ela bateu as mãos nas pernas.

Olha tio... – Rose começou. – Não é justo o que vocês...

Tudo bem, Rose. – Lily falou. – Scórpio e eu estamos namorando desde o início das aulas, mas temos conversado, por cartas, desde o meio das férias, antes da convenção.

Por que não nos contou? – ele insistiu. – Eu quero conversar com você! – ele estendeu o braço, chamando-a. – Vocês voltem ao salão comunal e, se virem o James, digam que o estou procurando.

Os três saíram calados. Rose ainda olhou para a prima, preocupada, mas Lily sorriu, tranqüilizando-a. Estava ensaiando para aquele momento há muito tempo.

Sua mãe sabe? – ele a chamou para caminharem.

Não... – ela baixou a cabeça. – Ninguém sabia, só a Rose. – ela caminhou cabisbaixa, até chegarem ao salão principal.

Filha... – ele suspirou. – Você não acha que está muito nova para namorar? – ele tentou manter a calma.

Mamãe disse que começou a namorar nessa idade. – respondeu apenas.

Mas a sua mãe é a sua mãe...

Não é sua filha, não é? – ela encarou o pai. – Bem que a vovó dizia: com a filha dos outros pode, mas...

Não é nada disso! – Harry se ofendeu.

Então? – ela desafiou.

Justo o Malfoy! – ela revirou os olhos. – Com tantos garotos nessa escola, filha, justo ele!

Pai, sinceramente, eu esperava uma reação desse tipo do tio Rony, mas não de você!

Não é segredo para ninguém que os Malfoy e eu temos uma péssima relação. O avô dele jogou sua mãe nas mãos de Voldemort, o pai dele foi responsável pela morte de Dumbledore! Já te falei sobre ele!

O tal de Severus Snape também, e mesmo assim você batizou o Albus com o nome dele.

Ele não foi realmente responsável. – Harry gaguejou. – Na verdade Dumbledore morreria de qualquer jeito...

Então o sr Malfoy não tem culpa nenhuma no caso. O Scórpio então, que nem era nascido, menos ainda!

Os Malfoy não são de confiança! - Harry a encarou. – Nunca foram! Não se deve confiar num Malfoy, Lily, e eu não quero saber de você namorando aquele rapaz! – falou, firme.

Isso não é justo, pai! – ela se levantou, revoltada. – Você nem conhece ele! Nunca se deu ao trabalho de conversar com ele, de saber como ele é! Apenas o julga pelas coisas que o pai e o avô fizeram! Isso é justo, por acaso? Eu deveria ter medo do Teddy, já que o pai dele foi um lobisomem? Você desconfiava do Hagrid por ser meio gigante? Não! Então porque eu devo desconfiar do Scórpio? Só porque o pai dele fez algumas burradas quando era adolescente? Você nunca fez nada de errado na vida?! – ela terminou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

A imagem de Draco ensangüentado, caindo no chão do banheiro da Murta que Geme, veio a mente de Harry imediatamente. Assim como a imagem do pé de Draco pisoteando-lhe o nariz, depois de tê-lo deixado indefeso.

Eu não confio em ninguém daquela família, Lily, e não quero você saindo com ele!

Não é justo!

O pai dele sabe disso?

Claro que não!

Pois eu vou procurá-lo! Vou contar esse absurdo e aposto que ele também será contra! – ele bateu na mesa e se levantou, resoluto. – Eu não quero você saindo com esse rapaz. Ele não é companhia para vocês, além de ser muito velho!

Pai! Que absurdo! – ela levantou-se também, indignada.

Não tem conversa, Lily! Vou falar com seus irmãos e eles ficarão de olho em você! É melhor se afastar desse rapaz, ou terei que tomar providências drásticas, coisa que eu não quero fazer! – ele apontou para ela.

Que tipo de providências? – ela perguntou, assustada.

Te tirar da escola, por exemplo. – ele falou, incerto.

Você não faria isso! – Lily desacreditou.

Faria sim. – Harry insistiu, embora calmo. – Afaste-se desse rapaz por bem, ou eu os afastarei por mal. – ele deu um beijo no alto da cabeça dela e começou a se afastar.

A mamãe nunca vai concordar com isso, pai! – ela gritou, as lágrimas rolando livremente por seu rosto.

Não vou perguntar para ela se posso. – ele se virou para falar. – Vou fazer, e pronto!

hp 

Albus e Hugo atravessaram o buraco do retrato, indignados. Rose teve que correr para alcançá-los.

Albus! Albus me espera! – ela correu e o segurou pela manga do uniforme vermelho do time. – O que foi que houve? – ela perguntou. – Agora a culpa é minha se sua irmã namora o Scórpio?

O salão comunal, que estava uma bagunça só por causa da vitória do time, começou a ficar silencioso, aos poucos. Muitos pararam para entender o que estava acontecendo, e descobrir se havia mesmo entendido certo.

Scórpio? Desde quando vocês estão tão íntimos, Rose, se não é você que o namora? – Albus se virou, nervoso. – Você não tinha o direito de me esconder isso!

Vocês é que não têm o direito de julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las! – ela o soltou.

Ele é um Malfoy! Acho que não é necessário dizer mais nada! – Hugo interferiu.

Isso não é certo, gente! Ele nunca fez nada de mal para nós! Ele salvou a Lily outro dia! Te salvou hoje! Ainda assim, só porque seu sobrenome é Malfoy, ele não pode namorar a Lily? Só porque o sobrenome dela é Potter?

Algumas pessoas arregalaram os olhos, outros menearam a cabeça, concordando, outros ainda, riam, afirmando já saber do acontecido.

Se fosse Weasley também não poderia! – Hugo completou. – E nós investigando! Achando que era com você que ele estava saindo! – ele sorriu, inconformado. Percebeu que estavam sendo assistidos.

Taí! Por que enquanto acharam que era eu estava tudo bem? Por que agora estão fazendo esse estardalhaço todo? – Rose perguntou, ignorando a platéia, cada vez maior.

Porque não tínhamos provas! – Albus respondeu. – Eram apenas suposições! Mas agora sabemos a verdade, e ela não nos agrada nem um pouco!

Isso é patético! – alguns se assustaram. Hugo fez cara feia para eles, que fingiram voltar a conversar. - Vocês estão sendo patéticos! E preconceituosos, o que é pior!

Pode chamar do que quiser, Rose, não vai mudar a opinião que eu tenho sobre o Malfoy e a família dele!

Você não tem opinião nenhuma sobre ele, Albus! Nenhum de nós conheceu a família dele! Nenhum de nós presenciou as coisas erradas que eles fizeram! E desde que conhecemos o Scórpio ele sempre nos tratou muito bem! Ficava cada um na sua, como se o outro não estivesse ali, mas nunca houve problemas!

Mas agora há! Agora ele namora minha irmã! E eu não admito isso!

Ridículo! – Rose gritou. – Isso é ridículo!

Ridículo foi você mentir para mim, Rose! – ele falou, bem mais baixo que antes. – Eu não esperava isso de você! – deu meia volta e subiu para o dormitório, empurrando alguns curiosos e deixando Rose com a boca aberta, sem saber o que responder.

Você deveria ter contado para nós, sabe? Podíamos ter resolvido isso antes do resto da família ficar sabendo. – Hugo comentou. Imitando o primo, foi para seu dormitório também. – Acabou o show, galera! Deixem o dinheiro do ingresso na porta do dormitório do quarto ano, falou?!

O pessoal começou a dispersar, fingindo que não estavam prestando atenção à discussão dos três. Rose se jogou no sofá, atordoada. Estava preocupada com a prima, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, ou que tipo de coisas ela estava ouvindo do pai.

O buraco do retrato se abriu, silencioso, mas Rose estava atenta e deu um pulo quando percebeu o movimento, mas era James quem entrava. Ela suspirou, decepcionada, mas lembrou-se do recado do tio, embora duvidasse que ele estivesse se lembrando dele agora.

James! – ela chamou, mas ele não olhou. – James! – ela correu até ele. Teve que parar, abruptamente, em sua frente para ser notada. – James?

O que você quer? – ele perguntou, sério.

Está tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou, insegura e incomodada com o modo como ele a olhava.

Estou ótimo! – ele desviou dela e começou a andar.

O tio Harry já sabe! – ela falou.

Sabe do quê? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Da Lily e do Scórpio!

Ah! – ele sorriu. – Melhor assim, não é? – ele perguntou. – Acaba logo com o suspense.

Então você se lembra? – ela perguntou.

Claro que me lembro!

E por que não fez nada?

Para que vou me meter nesse assunto? Deixe a garota ser feliz enquanto pode! – comentou. – Já posso ir?

Não. – ela respondeu. – O tio disse que queria falar com você.

Agora não estou a fim! – respondeu e virou-se de costas para ela, subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

Lapsos de memória? – Rose perguntou para si mesma. – Mas...

Nesse momento o buraco do retrato se abriu novamente e Lily passou por ele, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Rose correu em direção a prima e a abraçou, solícita. As duas foram para o dormitório feminino, onde, com certeza, conversariam muito. Pelo menos até alguma curiosa resolver subir para dormir.

hr 

Albus estava jogado em sua cama, inconformado. Não conseguia esquecer as palavras de sua irmã, admitindo o namoro com Scórpio Malfoy. Não conseguia imaginá-la com ele. Era capaz de visualizar Rose com ele, mas Lily não. Na verdade, ele estava mais inconformado com a mentira de Rose, do que com a descoberta em si.

i "Não acredito que Rose mentiu para mim." /i – ele pensava. Um braço jogado sobre os olhos. – i "Por que não me disse logo que não era ela? Por que me deixou pensar esse tempo todo que ela namorava o Malfoy?! Droga!" /i – ele se virou de lado. – i "Mas se não é ele... Então quem é? Porque o Hugo tem razão! Ela está apaixonada por alguém! Lily mesmo deixou escapar isso na viagem! Mas quem?" /i 

i "Será que ela realmente não está saindo com o Malfoy, mas está apaixonada pelo James?" /i – as palavras de Hugo invadiram sua mente como uma onda repentina.

i "Não pode ser." /i – ele apostou consigo mesmo. – i "O James e a Rose não têm nada a ver!" /i – ele riu, incrédulo. – i "Não pode ser o James... Ela não..." /i – virou-se do outro lado, sentindo um aperto esquisito no coração. Lembranças invadindo sua mente como um turbilhão.

i "...uma porção de garotas em Hogwarts que eu não beijei!

Que absurdo! – Rose se pronunciou pela primeira vez."

"Larga ele aí! – Albus sugeriu.

Albus! – Rose se indignou. – Não!"

"Não sei porque você implica tanto com o James, Albus. Eu o acho tão divertido!" /i 

Não... – murmurou. – O James não...

hp 

O assunto do momento, no dia seguinte, foi o namoro de Scórpio Malfoy e Lily Potter. Ninguém jamais poderia imaginar casal mais improvável, principalmente porque todos sabiam da inimizade antiga que reinava entre as duas famílias.

Como era de se esperar, James continuava indiferente a tudo que acontecia a seu redor, Lily e Rose andavam sempre juntas, enquanto Albus e Hugo, também juntos, não se dirigiam a elas. Scórpio, sempre de longe, já sabendo de tudo, achava melhor não se aproximar.

O cara não vai ter nem a hombridade de vir falar com você, Albus? Ou com o James? – Hugo se indignou, vendo Scórpio olhar para a mesa deles pela enésima vez, mas sem se pronunciar.

Isso mostra o quanto ele gosta dela! – Albus respondeu, audivelmente.

Irritada, Lily saiu da mesa.

Parem com isso, vocês dois! – Rose se intrometeu. – Ele está sendo, no mínimo, mais maduro que vocês, esperando a poeira baixar.

Humpf! – Albus fez, sem olhar para ela.

Pelo amor de Deus, não é? – ela bufou também.

O que foi que houve com a Lily? – James chegou, repentinamente. – Por que ela anda tão triste?

Você não sabe? – Rose perguntou, preocupada.

Deveria? – ele pareceu assustado

Você não se lembra do que conversamos ontem?

Desculpe. - ele sorriu, inseguro. – Mas nós conversamos ontem? – ele pegou umas torradas, um copo de suco e se afastou.

Mas como? – Rose se perguntou. – Você notou isso? – ela se virou para Albus que não lhe deu atenção. – Albus! O James!

O que eu tenho a ver com isso? – respondeu, mal-educado.

Perda de memória! Perda de memória recente! Você não notou?!

Impossível ele não saber o que está acontecendo! Só está tirando o corpo fora! – pegou também umas torradas e ia se levantar.

Albus! – ela o segurou pelo pulso. – Eu estou realmente preocupada! Seu irmão está estranho.

Você ouviu o que meu pai disse! – ele respondeu, soltando-se dela. – Ele não é responsabilidade minha.

Ele é seu irmão! – ela se levantou também.

Está preocupada? – ele perguntou, agressivo. – Vá cuidar dele então! – e saiu andando com a cara amarrada.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – Rose resmungou, indignada. – Você viu isso, Hugo?

Vi. – ele respondeu. – E não só isso! – ele apontou para as portas de saída do castelo.

Amelie corria para lá, exatamente para onde James tinha ido.

Isso está ficando perigoso demais. – ela concluiu.

Também acho. – Hugo concordou. – A Amelie é doida. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer com James. Já havia comentado com Albus que não acreditava que ele tivesse apenas pregado uma peça em todos. Não é do feitio dele. Brincar com esse tipo de coisa.

Você também acha? – Rose sentou-se novamente. Os olhos brilhando de esperança. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa Hugo.

Eu sei, mas nem adianta contar com Albus, ou mesmo Lily. Eles estão abalados demais com tudo isso.

Concordo. Terá que ser só nós dois.

Pode contar comigo! – ele sorriu.

Não está bravo mesmo? – ela perguntou, insegura.

Estaria se você o estivesse namorando, mas como não está! – ele sorriu.

Como você é insensível, Hugo.

Oi gatinho. – Jamille parou na frente dos dois, com um sorriso no rosto. – Precisava te perguntar uma coisa, tem como.

Ô se tem! – ele respondeu animado. – Tchau Rose! – levantou-se, apressado. – A gente se fala mais tarde!

Mas... – Rose ficou falando sozinha enquanto via seu irmão mais novo saindo com uma garota bem mais velha que ele.

hp 

Olá! – Rose sentou-se na grama, ao lado da prima.

Oi...

Ele ainda não veio falar com você?

E como viria? Se a escola inteira está de olho, só esperando que ele venha? – Lily respondeu, chateada.

Não é estranho? – Rose perguntou. – Ele disse que enfrentaria os próprios pais para ficar com você, agora não enfrenta seus irmãos?

Também vai começar a desconfiar dele é? – ela perguntou, magoada.

Não é isso... É só que...

Deixa para lá... – Lily respondeu. – De certo modo é até melhor... Assim a poeira abaixa.

É... – Rose encostou-se a uma árvore. – Você tem razão. – suspirou. – O que tem de bom no Profeta?

No Profeta nada, mas n'O Pasquim... – ela pareceu mais animada.

Você está lendo O Pasquim? – Rose riu, pegando a revista jogada ao lado da prima.

Ouvi umas garotas do segundo ano comentando sobre morcegos e resolvi perguntar do que se tratava. Olhe a página 31.

Rose folheou a revista, curiosa. No alto da página havia uma foto, que pegava quase meia página, e que mostrava uma série de pequenos esqueletos sem cabeça.

O que é isso?! – ela perguntou, enojada.

Segundo a reportagem, esqueletos de morcego!

Esqueletos de morcego?

Sim. – Lily riu. – E veja a outra página!

Rose virou. Essa havia a figura de um animal grotesco, como um macaco branco com cara de lobo e dentes muito afiados. O animal se equilibrava sobre duas patas, apenas.

Este é o Luprima! Um ser de hábitos noturnos que se alimenta de cabeças de morcegos!

Por que só das cabeças? – Rose riu também.

Diz aí que as asas do morcego contêm uma substância que pode ser letal aos dentes do Luprima, fazendo com que ele perca sua única forma de defesa! – Lily explicou, tentando ficar séria e dar crédito à revista.

Mas porque ele não arranca as asas e come o resto do morcego?

E você vem perguntar para mim?! – Lily debochou. – O artigo não explica isso, só diz que é esse o animal responsável pelo desaparecimento dos morcegos. Dizem que ele só aparece em noite de lua cheia e ataca durante o período de acasalamento das corujas.

Por quê? – Rose arregalou os olhos.

Sei lá por quê! Quando cheguei nessa parte perdi a paciência. Principalmente porque a única pessoa que viu um Luprima, e que fez a descrição para essa figura, foi um tal de Gilderoy Lockhart!

Lockhart?

É! O cara que foi internado no Saint Mungus, anos atrás, pelo seu pai!

Fala sério!

Tô falando! – Lily meneou a cabeça. – Não dá para acreditar que tem gente que ainda lê essa revista.

Foi nela que saiu o artigo sobre o Essência, não foi?

Foi sim... – Lily pareceu murchar. – Ainda acho que alguém o roubou durante minha distração acreditando nos poderes milagrosos daquele coração...

Então você não teve notícias dele?

Nada...

Bom... Ainda haverá uma visita a Hogsmeade antes do Natal. Quem sabe se você voltar ao local do ataque...

Posso tentar, mas duvido que dará resultado...

hp 

O James?! – Hugo perguntou, nada discreto.

Só pode ser! – Albus respondeu, fazendo sinal para que o primo falasse mais baixo. Eles passavam pelos javalis alados em direção a Hogsmeade.

Eu estava mesmo desconfiando, sabe? Ela se preocupa demais com ele, embora eu ache válida essa preocupação...

Vai dizer que você acredita na repentina perda de memória recente do James? – ele perguntou, irônico. – Para mim ele só esquece daquilo que é conveniente!

Eu não acho, Albus, mas se você pensa assim...

Não acredito que até ela morre de amores por ele! O que é que ele tem, cara?! O James é um chato, insuportável! Ta... Ele é bom em quadribol, é inteligente, mas fora isso...

Tem um motivo bom para você não ver qualidades nele. – Hugo afirmou.

Qual?

Além de ser um homem, você é irmão dele! E irmão mais novo!

O que quer dizer?

Que eu entendo o que você queria dizer quanto a comparações, cara! – Hugo o convidou para sentar-se numa mesinha do lado de fora do Três Vassouras. – Quando a Rose vestiu aquele uniforme da Grifinória, cara, quando as pessoas começaram a cumprimentá-la e dizer que ela deveria entrar para o time... Eu vi o quanto era duro para você ver o James se sair bem em tudo que faz. Quer dizer, eu fico meio chateado quando me dizem: "Você devia estudar mais, como a Rose!" ou "Sua irmã nunca me deu esse tipo de trabalho!" É horrível!

Então você chegou ao ponto certo, meu amigo. É isso que eu sinto com o James. Sinto que ele é melhor que eu em tudo que faz. Ele consegue todas as garotas que quer, vai bem nas provas, vai bem nos esportes, tem um monte de amigos...

E estar se dando mal esse ano conta pontos para você, não é?

Eu sei que isso é horrível, mas é... É bom, pela primeira vez na vida, ser melhor que o James em alguma coisa, entende?

Entendo, mas isso está fazendo mal a ele, cara! – Hugo se inclinou para a frente. – Eu e a Rose vimos a Amelie seguindo-o outro dia, e eu a vi na biblioteca de novo, com livros que não foram pedidos em aula. O James vai perder o ano, cara, tudo por causa da paixonite dessa louca!

E o que você quer que eu faça?

Quero que você volte a ajudá-lo! Nós precisamos começar a interferir nisso, cara, e fazê-la parar! Você viu o que aconteceu comigo!

O mais estranho nisso tudo é que ele e a Amelie não estão juntos, não é? Se ela realmente o está enfeitiçando, porque ele não está caindo de amores por ela?

É o que precisamos descobrir...

hp 

Rose caminhava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade sozinha. Já estava acostumada com isso. Sempre ficava um tempo sozinha quando Lily ia se encontrar com Scórpio, porque Albus e Hugo pensariam que as duas estariam juntas, mas agora aquilo estava ficando chato, principalmente porque há muito tempo ela não investia mais em sua paixão secreta, que era sua distração quando não estava com Albus e Hugo.

i "Também... De que adianta? Ele nunca me notaria! Convive comigo a anos e me vê apenas como uma prima, nada mais... É melhor mesmo encontrar outra coisa em que pensar... Quem sabe outro cara? Porque com ele eu nunca vou ter chance..." /i – ela se sentou num banco de praça, em frente a uma loja de bijuterias, que ficava ao lado de uma ruela, onde casais apaixonados costumavam se encontrar. – Ai, ai... Bem que ele podia me notar, não é? Só uma vezinha... – suspirou.

Enquanto prestava atenção num casal que estava aos beijos ao fundo da viela, Rose notou uma porta se abrir na lateral da loja. Um homem alto e de cabelos cumpridos entrou por ela vindo da direção do casal apaixonado, passando direto por eles. Segundos depois Scórpio Malfoy entrou na loja.

i "Scórpio? Mas e a Lily?" /i – ela olhou ao redor, procurando a prima, mas não a viu. – i "Será que vai comprar um presente de Natal para ela?" /i – sorriu, achando o ato muito romântico.

Cheia de curiosidade, Rose pegou um jornal jogado ao seu lado e o abriu na frente do rosto, tentando se disfarçar. Por cima dele olhava através da vitrine da loja. Scórpio estava inclinado sobre o balcão, aguardando. O homem cabeludo veio atendê-lo. Os dois se cumprimentaram como se já se conhecessem. Rose apurou a visão.

Scórpio parecia apreensivo. Várias vezes olhou para trás como que procurando ter certeza de não estar sendo visto, mas não a notou do lado de fora da loja. Ele se debruçou mais sobre o balcão, quando achou que ninguém mais o via. O homem juntou sua cabeça a dele, como que escondendo alguma coisa, mas Rose o viu sorrir, muito satisfeito. De repente ele levantou a mão, segurava alguma coisa, que levou mais perto dos olhos, aumentando mais ainda o sorriso.

Mas é o Essência! – Rose exclamou, deixando o jornal cair um pouco. – Está com ele? – ela continuou observando.

Scórpio pegou o colar das mãos do homem, e olhou ao redor novamente, assustado. O homem pareceu acalmá-lo, pois pegou a jóia e a guardou num saquinho preto, colocou no bolso interno das vestes e apertou a mão de Scórpio.

Mas o que... – ela colocou o jornal na frente do rosto novamente, pois Scórpio estava saindo.

Ele tomou a viela ao lado da loja, andando rápido e tentando passar despercebido. Pouco tempo depois o homem de cabelos compridos saiu também, mas pela porta da frente.

Aí está você! – Lily exclamou e Rose deu um pulo no banco.

Que susto, Lily!

Desculpe. – ela se sentou ao lado da prima. – O que você está lendo?

O quê? Lendo? Ah sim... Não estava prestando atenção em nada, realmente. Estava aqui jogado no chão... – ela falou, ainda olhando para a viela, como se Scórpio, ou uma explicação, pudessem sair dali.

Posso ver?

Claro... – ela respondeu, avoada. – Onde você estava?

Com o Scórpio!

Agora?

Há algum tempo. Ele disse que seria melhor não abusarmos do tempo e foi embora. Eu estava te procurando... – ela ainda folheava o jornal. – Você viu isso? Encontraram corpos de pombas brancas num bairro trouxa de Londres.

É mesmo? – ela perguntou, mas sem prestar realmente atenção ao que a prima falava. - Você encontrou seu camafeu? – perguntou.

Não... – respondeu, chateada, dobrando o jornal sobre o colo.

Perguntou ao Scórpio? – encarou a prima.

Perguntei, mas ele não se lembra de tê-lo visto. Disse que nem notou que eu não o estava usando. – ela balançou os ombros. – O estranho é que ele sempre o elogiava, sempre que nos encontrávamos. Deve ter achado que eu o tinha tirado para limpar...

É... Deve... – Rose falou, evasiva.

Por que?

Nada não... – ela respondeu. – Só curiosidade! – e se levantou. – Vamos procurar os meninos?

Vamos! – Lily se levantou também. – O que faço com isso? – ela estendeu o jornal.

Pode deixar aí! – Rose respondeu, sem interesse.

Lily jogou o jornal sobre o banco com a foto das pobres pombas bem a vista. Abaixo da foto a nota: "Pombas encontradas sem sangue num ferro-velho de Londres."


	11. A paixão secreta de Rose

Eu não acho que você deveria levar isso tão a sério, Harry. Não deve ser nada sério. Eles são muito jovens ainda... – Hermione tentava.

Por isso mesmo! – Harry respondeu, andando de um lado para o outro. – Não é para se tornar sério. Não quero minha filha envolvida com gente como os Malfoy.

Mas...

Esquece, Hermione! – Gina falou, irritada. – Eu já falei com ele centenas de vezes, mas ele não me ouve! Não ouve ninguém! Está obcecado!

Se você pretendia falar com o Malfoy, aí vem ele! – Rony avisou, ignorando os olhares raivosos de Gina e Hermione.

Ótimo! – Harry estancou, observando o casal que chegava à estação. – Assim falo com ele antes do trem chegar.

Eu vou com você! – Gina avisou.

Não! – Harry falou, mas sem parar de andar.

Sou mãe dela! – Gina exclamou. – Portanto vou junto!

Harry olhou para ela, nervoso. Sabia que ficaria contra ele, mas não haveria jeito, ela teria que ir junto.

Como vai, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou de uma vez, sem saber exatamente como reagir.

Potter? – Draco virou-se, espantado. – Você quer saber como eu estou? – perguntou, debochado.

Foi só uma maneira educada de puxar assunto. – Harry respondeu, aborrecido.

Estou muito bem, se quer saber. Pelo menos até agora! – ele fitou o casal. – O que você quer?

Você sabia que o seu filho e a minha filha estão saindo juntos? – Harry foi direto ao ponto, com os olhos fulminantes de raiva.

Impossível, Potter! O meu filho tem bom gosto! – Pansy se adiantou a Draco.

Ora sua... – Gina avançou para a mulher, mas se refreou a tempo.

Então é isso? – Draco perguntou, pensativo.

Isso o quê? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

Draco voltou a mirá-lo, então sorriu: - Scórpio andava misterioso, só isso...

Sei... – Harry cruzou os braços, desconfiado. – É óbvio que nenhum de nós concorda com um absurdo desses, não é mesmo?

Claro que não, Potter. – Draco respondeu, impassível. – Mais alguma coisa?

Como assim?

Você veio até aqui apenas para fofocar sobre a vida amorosa dos nossos filhos? – Draco sorriu, desdenhoso.

Não estou te entendendo, Malfoy! – Harry se indignou. – Você ouviu bem o que eu disse? Nossos filhos estão namorando!

E o que você quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou novamente.

Draco?! – Pansy o chamou, com os olhos arregalados. – Não estou te reconhecendo e, por mais que eu odeie isso, tenho que concordar com o Potter. Não podemos permitir uma coisa dessas! Nosso filho, envolvido com aquela sujeitinha?

Sujeitinha não, Malfoy! – Gina se intrometeu. – Minha filha é uma garota decente e muito boa, já o seu filho...

O que está querendo dizer, Potter? – Pansy se empertigou.

Pansy, por favor! – Draco a refreou. – Não se rebaixe tanto!

O que deu em você, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou novamente. – Eu achei que você odiaria a idéia! Você sempre me desprezou, humilhava a família da Gina, e agora que nossos filhos resolvem namorar...

O que você quer que eu faça a quilômetros de distância, Potter? Acha que algum de nós conseguirá impedi-los de namorar, se quiserem? – Draco falou, sério. – Não pense que fico contente em saber que meu filho não se importa em se relacionar com mest... – ele olhou para os lados. – Com sua filha, mas eu estaria mais preocupado se os dois estivessem falando em casamento! – ele continuou, mais calmo.

Você só pode estar brincando! – Harry falou, indignado. Gina e Pansy pareciam tão confusas quanto ele.

São dois adolescentes, Potter! Adoram fazer coisas que desagradem os pais, mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar!

Está dizendo que não se importa?! – Harry perguntou.

Já disse que me importaria se fosse algo mais sério. Se eles fossem mais velhos e estivessem falando em casamento! Mas são dois adolescentes que, pelo que eu entendi, estavam namorando escondidos! – ele argumentou. – O namoro deles perderá toda a graça agora que foram descobertos, mas se nos colocarmos entre eles só tornaremos tudo mais interessante e, aí sim Potter, poderemos uni-los mais ainda.

Eu disse que você estava dando importância demais a esse assunto, Harry! – Gina concluiu, concordando com Draco.

Eu não acredito nisso! – Harry disse, inconformado. – Você não vai fazer nada?

Nesse momento o apito do Expresso de Hogwarts soou ao longe. Os estudantes estavam chegando para as férias de Natal. Gina, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Rony e Hermione, que observavam tudo de longe, e várias outras pessoas na plataforma, se viraram para recepcionar a locomotiva que chegava.

Nem acredito que chegamos! – Hugo falou, levantando-se animado e carregando seu malão com pressa para fora do trem.

Nem eu... – Lily falou, bem menos entusiasmada.

Fique tranqüila! – Rose tocou seu ombro. – Aposto como a madrinha já convenceu o padrinho!

Não acredito que seu pai realmente cumpriu a promessa... – a voz de Scórpio sobressaltou o grupo que ia caminhando desconfortavelmente até a saída. Era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia a Lily na frente dos outros.

Do que está falando? – Lily perguntou, assustada.

Olhe pela janela! – ele falou, aborrecido.

Lily olhou para onde o namorado indicou, sendo imitada pelos demais.

Xiii! – Hugo falou na frente da fila, vendo o tio com facilidade pela porta do trem.

Espero que sirva de aviso, Malfoy! – Albus falou, em frente a Scórpio, e atrás de Rose e Lily.

Albus! – Rose murmurou.

Querem andar logo! – James gritou do fundo do vagão. – Não pretendo ficar aqui até essa porcaria voltar para a escola!

Assustados, os cinco voltaram a caminhar até sair do trem. Lily não ousava olhar para os pais. Saiu do trem de cabeça baixa, o que quase a fez trombar no primo, que estava atrapalhado com seu malão.

Droga! – ela falou, levantando a cabeça com o susto. – Por que ele fez isso?

Anda logo, Hugo! – Rose gritou impaciente.

Não é culpa minha! – ele se defendeu. – A rodinha enroscou.

Francamente! – alguém gritou de dentro do trem. No mesmo instante a mala de Hugo começou a flutuar, desobstruindo a passagem, o que permitiu a James empurrar quem estava na sua frente e passar, como um jato, dirigindo-se diretamente para a saída da plataforma.

Ele não vai nos esperar? – Rose perguntou.

Já foi tarde! – Albus respondeu, passando por eles com o mesmo furor que o irmão, mas indo em direção aos pais.

Hei! Aonde você vai? – Rose chamou pelo irmão, que estava seguindo o primo.

Vou cumprimentar meus tios! – ele estancou, já no controle de seu malão novamente.

Você vai é falar com os nossos pais, isso sim! – Rose disparou em direção ao irmão e o empurrou em direção aos pais. – Boa sorte! – desejou a Lily e Scórpio.

Vamos precisar. – Lily murmurou. Scórpio já caminhava em direção ao casal.

Parecia que todos a estavam olhando. Parecia que caminhava em direção ao matadouro, ou qualquer coisa parecida, e a arma que lhe tiraria a vida eram os olhos verdes do pai, que oscilavam dela para Scórpio. Albus já havia chegado até eles e cumprimentado a todos. Estava parado ao lado do pai, tão sério quanto ele, como se fosse o substituto do carrasco.

Oi pai, mãe... – Lily sorriu, forçosamente. – Sr e Sra Malfoy... – ela meneou a cabeça. – Como vão?

Pansy olhou para ela com o nariz empinado, Draco sorriu. – Que bonito colar...

Lily. – ela completou, surpresa, mas não tanto quanto Scórpio, cujos olhos pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. – Obrigada.

Não é bonito, Scórpio? – Draco perguntou. O rapaz não respondeu.

Pare de falsidade, Malfoy! – Harry falou, sobressaltando Lily e Scórpio.

Eu estava falando ao seu pai, srta Potter, que não me importo com esse namorico entre vocês dois.

Não?! – a pergunta escapou da garganta de Lily, sem querer. Agora eram os olhos de Albus que pareceram querer saltar das órbitas. Scórpio olhou para a namorada, com um leve sorriso.

Mas eu me importo! – Harry se pronunciou. – Por isso, sr Malfoy... – ele se dirigiu a Scórpio. – Acho melhor ficar longe da minha filha!

Mas sr Potter...

Não se rebaixe, filho! – Pansy o interrompeu. – Essa garota não vale o sacrifício! Vamos embora de uma vez?

Lily ficou olhando para Scórpio esperando que ele cumprisse o que havia dito. Esperando que ele enfrentasse os pais por ela. Gina pareceu notar isso, porque colocou as mãos nos ombros da filha e disse:

É melhor irmos mesmo, querida. Todos nós fomos pegos de surpresa com tudo isso e estamos precisando conversar, não é? Em família! Até chegar a um acordo. – ela estendeu a mão para Draco. – Tchau Malfoy, Scórpio... – depois estendeu ao rapaz e deste para Pansy, a única que não retribuiu o gesto. – Vamos? – ela disse ao marido e aos filhos.

Harry e Albus saíram calados, sem se despedir. Lily deu apenas um tchauzinho a Scórpio, que lhe sorriu e se afastou com os pais.

hp 

O clima estava tenso na casa dos Potter. Gina tentava manter o ambiente agradável, mas não estava obtendo sucesso. Albus passava os dias emburrado, discutindo com James pelo direito de usar o computador. Como James parecia irredutível, ele passava tardes trocando os canais da TV, sem se interessar realmente por nada.

Lily passava a maior parte do tempo trancada em seu quarto e tudo o que Harry falava com a esposa era sobre a suspeita de que a filha andara trocando cartas com o namorado. Gina o dissuadiu da idéia de confiscar a coruja da filha lembrando de que era isso que seus tios costumavam fazer com ele, o que só o deixava com o humor pior ainda.

James, por sua vez, andava intratável. Nas poucas horas em que desgrudava do computador, estava ouvindo música e, portanto, não conversava com ninguém. Só se ouvia sua voz quando estava discutindo com Albus. Gina não agüentava mais.

Você está tão absorto no namoro de Lily e Scórpio que se esqueceu de seus outros filhos, Harry. – ela falou para o marido, enquanto colocava a mesa para o almoço.

Eu não me esqueci de meus outros filhos, Gina! Não diga um absurdo desses. – ele respondeu, sentando-se à cabeceira da mesa.

Nesse instante Lily e Albus entraram na cozinha. Albus tomou seu lugar na mesa enquanto Lily ajudava, cabisbaixa, a mãe com o resto da louça.

Você chamou seu irmão, querido? – Gina perguntou a Albus.

Três vezes! – ele respondeu, mau-humorado. – Tinha esperanças de ver meus e-mails antes do almoço, mas me parece impossível.

Dê um jeito nisso, Harry! – Gina se sentou, finalmente, seguida por Lily.

Se o garoto não está com fome deixo-o lá. – ele respondeu, encantando a louça para que os servisse.

Harry! Por favor! – Gina falou, indignada. – Você foi à Hogwarts para a reunião com a McGonagall, mas não resolveu nada! Eu fiquei sabendo do conteúdo da conversa de vocês pelo Neville! – ela reclamou. – Esqueça o Malfoy e se concentre na sua família!

O caso do Malfoy não me faz esquecer da minha família! – ele respondeu, nervoso.

Faz sim! Exatamente como acontecia em Hogwarts! – ela desabafou. – Rony pode falar brincando, mas eu começo a achar realmente que você tem mania de perseguição, sabia?!

Você acha que eu não tenho motivos para isso? – ele perguntou, ofendido. – Ainda há comensais da morte soltos, Gina! E os Malfoy estão nessa lista!

Chega! – Lily falou, assustando os pais. – Se o problema é esse eu paro de sair com Scórpio, ta legal! Mas parem de discutir, por favor!

Tá vendo! – Gina falou para Harry.

Foi você que começou! – ele respondeu.

Ah! – Lily se levantou da mesa, com os olhos marejados.

Hei, hei, espere aí, mocinha! – Harry se levantou e a segurou pelo pulso. – Nos desculpe. – ele pediu, envergonhado. – Não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto, ok? Vamos esquecer disso, está bem assim?

Não, mas já é alguma coisa. – ela falou, desanimada.

Desculpe-me também, Gina. – Harry sentou-se novamente, chateado. – Você tem toda a razão, mas é que os Malfoy... – ele olhou para Lily. – Enfim... Quanto ao James, acho que é apenas uma fase dele. Você quer que eu suba no quarto, confisque o I-Pod, o arranque da frente do computador e o force a almoçar, mesmo que ele não esteja com fome?

Claro que não! – ela respondeu. – Mas você poderia tentar conversar com ele. James pode estar realmente com problemas, sabe? Eu li n'O Pasquim que...

Ah Gina, por favor! – Harry riu, voltando a comer.

Oras! – ela se indignou. – A revista melhorou muito depois que Luna assumiu a edição! – ela defendeu.

Ah claro! – Harry debochou. – Convidar Gilderoy Lockhart para dar um depoimento à cerca dos morcegos é realmente um progresso!

Mas você mesmo disse que ajudou a desviar a atenção para os fatos...

Que fatos? – Albus se pronunciou, finalmente.

Assuntos confidenciais. – Harry respondeu logo.

Tão confidenciais que a esposa pode ficar sabendo? – Albus observou.

Confidenciais o suficiente para que menores de idade não possam ficar sabendo!

Mas...

Voltando ao caso James! – Gina o interrompeu. – Não só n'O Pasquim, mas em revistas trouxas também, eu já li que quando os pais observam uma mudança drástica no comportamento dos filhos é melhor ficar atento!

O que você acha que pode ser? – Harry perguntou, estupefato. – Drogas?

Por que não? – Gina rebateu. – Os tempos são outros, Harry.

O problema do Albus não é com drogas! – Albus se intrometeu. – Ele quer aparecer, isso sim! Gosta de chamar atenção, e já que não chama mais atenção no time, inventou outra forma de fazê-lo.

Filho, não fale assim do seu irmão! – Gina ralhou. – Eu sei que o James nunca foi santo, mas daí a...

Ele anda fingindo crises de esquecimento, sabia?

Albus! – Lily ralhou dessa vez.

Do que estão falando? – Harry perguntou.

Outro dia a Lily o encontrou matando aula. Ele fingiu que estava desmaiado e ela ficou super assustada...

Não acho que tenha sido fingimento!

Quando eu cheguei ele acordou!

Não foi bem assim...

Aí fingiu não se lembrar quem éramos nós!

Não foi fingimento!

No dia seguinte ao jogo ele fingiu não saber do que havia acontecido entre Lily e você, pai!

Ele realmente não se lembrava, Albus! Ele não conseguiria fingir tão bem depois...

Ele anda nos tratando mal, e nem dá bola para as garotas que ficam correndo atrás dele.

...que me viu com o Scórpio em Hogsmeade!

Vocês já viram o James não dar bola para alguma garota? Está fingindo tudo para ter atenção!

A Amelie o está enfeitiçando! – Lily gritou de uma vez.

O quê?! – Gina falou, antes que Albus pudesse rebater. – A Amelie?

É mãe! – Lily explicou. – Ela não consegue se conformar com o fim do namoro deles, então anda tentando enfeitiçá-lo para tê-lo para sempre! – ela explicou, contente por terem conseguido calar Albus, que meneava a cabeça, debochado.

Mas isso é muito perigoso! – Harry falou. – Feitiços de amor são proibidos pelo Ministério.

Rose acha que eles estão dando esses efeitos colaterais em James!

Não são os feitiços mal feitos da Amelie! – Albus afirmou. – Eles nem têm dado certo, se não, por que os dois não estão juntos, morrendo de amor um pelo outro?

Você acha que não tem dado certo? – Harry perguntou ao filho.

Tenho certeza que não. – ele falou, apenas.

Mas se não é isso... – Lily começou.

Meu pai costumava ser bem chato na escola... – Harry falou. – Vai ver ele realmente quer chamar a atenção de alguém. De alguma garota!

Ainda assim, Harry, não justifica faltar às aulas! O Lupin sempre disse que seu pai era um ótimo aluno, James está seguindo pelo caminho errado, então. – ela concluiu. – Quero que você tenha uma conversa séria com ele, Harry. É o ano dos N.I.E.M.s, e eu não quero nenhum filho com reprovações no currículo.

Está parecendo sua mãe falando! – Harry riu.

E estou falando tão sério quanto ela costumava fazer, Harry Potter, portanto é bom me dar ouvidos, assim como meu pai faz!

Harry olhou com os olhos arregalados para a esposa, notando, pela pose dela, que a coisa era séria. Albus e Lily afundaram os rostos em seus pratos, tentando disfarçar as risadas.

hp 

Harry se esforçou para conversar com o filho, mas sem muito êxito. James estava incomunicável, só respondia por monossílabos e se irritava logo, dizendo o que achava que ele gostaria de ouvir e encerrando o assunto. Harry perdeu a paciência, mas decidiu que resolveria o assunto outra hora, de preferência depois do almoço de Natal que aconteceria n'A Toca.

A casa da família Weasley, decididamente, não era mais a mesma. Apesar da relutância de Molly Weasley em permitir que os filhos gastassem dinheiro com ela, seus seis herdeiros restantes reformaram toda a casa, que em nada se parecia com aquele prédio mal acabado que parecia ser sustentado por magia.

A casa ainda era muito grande e cheia de quartos, ela fazia questão que os netos passassem alguns dias com ela durante as férias, embora o hábito tenha se tornado sem graça conforme eles foram crescendo, mas não se parecia mais com um grande barraco, e sim com uma pensão refinada.

A cozinha havia dobrado de tamanho, assim como a mesa, apesar de, na maioria das vezes, jantarem nela apenas Molly e Arthur Weasley. Ainda assim ela era pequena para reuniões como a que aconteceria àquele dia.

Foi pensando nessas ocasiões que uma ampla área de laser havia sido construída no quintal da casa. Lá havia três grandes mesas, uma onde ficavam as travessas de comida, os talheres, pratos, etc, e outra onde os patriarcas da família Weasley, seus filhos, noras, genro e netos se acomodavam para comer. O lugar era climatizado por magia, para que todos pudessem ficar a vontade, mesmo durante o inverno.

Era em dias como esses que Molly Weasley podia ser vista correndo para lá e para cá, apesar da idade, carregando travessas, limpando coisas e ralhando com o marido que, ao invés de ajudá-la, insistia em investigar os aparelhos celulares, ou mp3 dos netos, assim como os carros de Harry e Rony. Apesar de parecer irritada, todos sabiam que ela adorava toda aquela bagunça, que a fazia se lembrar da época em que tinha todos os filhos sobre suas asas.

A vovó vai ter um treco desse jeito! – Rose exclamou ao ver a velha senhora dando berros com o marido enquanto equilibrava, com magia, três travessas enormes de doces.

Não se preocupe, querida. – Hermione a tranqüilizou. – Ela teria um treco se não tivesse oportunidade de fazer tudo isso! – ela sorriu. – Vamos ajudá-la.

Claro. – Rose respondeu, contente.

RONALD WEASLEY, VOLTE JÁ AQUI COM ISSO! - Molly gritou da cozinha. – NINGUÉM COME ANTES QUE O ALMOÇO SEJA SERVIDO.

Mas mãe! – Rony protestou, voltando para cozinha envergonhado, tendo que devolver os bolinhos que roubara. – Ela não me dá folga! – reclamou com a filha.

Ainda fem que ela nam me viu! – Hugo passou a frente do pai, falando com a boca cheia.

Hugo! – Hermione ralhou.

Quer que eu defolfa? – ele perguntou.

Ora finalmente! – Molly apareceu sorridente, Hugo tomou o rumo contrário. – Harry, querido, como vai?

Bem sra Weasley, obrigado. - Harry a abraçou.

Rony vá buscar um daqueles bolinhos para o Harry!

Mas...

Me obedeça, menino! – ela olhou severa para o filho que bufou, mas foi. - Gina, querida! – ela continuou com os cumprimentos. – Albus e James! Como vão? Lily! – ela atrasou um pouco a neta.

Como vai, vovó? – ela sorriu sem graça, já imaginando o que viria.

Sua mãe me contou sobre o seu namoradinho. – ela baixou o tom e olhou ao redor. – Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para ficar com o pé atrás com os Malfoy, mas o garoto não tem nada a ver com o assunto, não é mesmo?

Lily abriu um sorriso aliviado. – Sério, vovó?!

Shiii. É sério, mas ninguém precisa saber. – ela beijou o rosto da neta. – Seu avô e seus tios não estão nada satisfeitos.

Imagino... – ela falou, cabisbaixa.

RONALD! - ela gritou de repente. – O que foi que eu disse?

Eu fui buscar para o Harry! – ele respondeu, assustado.

E quantos ele vai comer? – ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

Arre! Que coisa! Tudo para o Harry, tudo para o Harry! – ele resmungou e se afastou do grupo.

Já sei para quem o Albus puxou! – Rose afirmou. – Para o meu pai!

Albus a olhou, bravo, e em seguida se afastou. Rose e Lily começaram a caminhar pela propriedade, observando e cumprimentando os convidados. Havia muita gente na casa. A família Weasley completa. Inclusive Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, com suas famílias.

Não acredito que ele ainda está nessa. – Lily falou. – Até comigo ele voltou a falar.

Parece que ele ficou decepcionado por eu não estar namorando o Scórpio. – ela ficou observando o primo se afastar.

Deixa-o para lá! – Lily a puxou para longe dos outros. – E essa surpresa? O que você acha que é?

Não faço idéia, mas estou curiosíssima! – as duas caminharam até onde era a antiga garagem do avô, mas que fora transformada numa mini praça com alguns banquinhos brancos. – Hum... E o Scórpio?

Combinamos de não nos falarmos esses dias, sabe? Para deixar a poeira baixar. – Lily se abaixou um pouco, para conferir se era mesmo um gnomo o que se mexia por ali.

Entendo... – Rose falou, sem saber se mencionava o que vira em Hogsmeade. - Hei! Ele te devolveu o camafeu? – ela apontou para o colo da prima, confusa.

Shiii! – Lily levantou-se, assustada. – É uma cópia! Fiz lá em Hogwarts.

Então... – ela ficou pensativa.

Ele quem?

O quê?

Quem me devolveria o camafeu? – Lily perguntou.

Quem? Ora... Quem o tivesse pegado! – ela respondeu, abaixando-se também, fingindo-se interessada pelo gnomo que passeava na grama enfeitiçada.

Que tanto você olha? – Hugo aproximou-se do primo que, encostado numa árvore do outro lado do quintal, observava Rose e Lily.

Nada não... Só pensando.

Hum... Sei... Pensando em que? Quer um? – e ofereceu um bolinho para ele.

Na Rose... Hei? Como conseguiu isso?

Tio Jorge contrabandeou para mim! – ele sorriu, mordendo um saboroso pedaço do seu. – Como assim pensando na Rose?

O quê? – ele aceitou um bolinho.

Você acabou de dizer que estava pensando na Rose! – ele riu.

Albus percebeu que tinha ficado vermelho, porque o sorriso de Hugo aumentou consideravelmente. – Não é o que você está pensando! – ele se defendeu. – Só queria saber porque ela não nos disse de uma vez por quem era apaixonada, afinal. Se não era pelo Malfoy não entendo por que o segredo.

Ué! Garotas adoram fazer segredo sobre os caras de quem gostam. Acho que é para as amigas não ficarem de olho também.

O que faz menos sentido ainda! – Albus desencostou-se. – Lily é a melhor amiga dela. Se ela gosta do James poderia ter dito, afinal Lily é irmã dele!

Mas a Lily sabe quem é o cara! Nós é que não sabemos! – ele apontou de si mesmo para o primo. – Só espero que não seja nenhum meliante da Sonserina. Vai ver um amigo do Malfoy, afinal, ela andou sumindo alguns dias, não é?

Não faz sentido... Hei! Olha o James! – Albus apontou. James caminhava cabisbaixo em direção ao jardim no fundo da casa.

Impressão minha ou ele está sem os fones de ouvido?

Papai confiscou. Disse que seria falta de educação ele vir para cá com eles, então escondeu. – Albus respondeu, agora olhando para Rose, que olhava para James.

James sem os fones? – ela perguntou, incrédula, notando o primo quando voltara a posição normal para continuar conversando.

Papai confiscou hoje cedo. – Lily explicou. – Foi uma baita confusão.

Por que? Ele brigou com seu pai?

Brigou sim. Foi estranho. – ela também olhava o irmão caminhar parecendo chateado. – James pode aprontar das suas, mas respeita muito meu pai. Ele defendeu seu I-Pod como se sua vida dependesse dele.

Por que será que ele anda tão revoltado hein?

Quem sabe...

Vamos lá conversar com ele? – Rose se endireitou no banco.

Para quê? – ela se assustou.

Quem sabe descobrimos o que Amelie tem dado para ele?

Não sei não... – ela olhou, desconfiada, para ele. – Vai você... – falou. – Ele anda me tratando estranho, sabe?

Estranho como?

Sei lá! Me olha de um jeito estranho...

Está bravo por causa do Malfoy.

Pode ser, mas mesmo assim...

Bom. Contra mim ele não tem nada, então vou lá.

Você que sabe! – Lily se levantou. – Vou ver se estão precisando de ajuda lá dentro.

Ok! – Rose se levantou. Ajeitou a saia que havia se enroscado no braço do banco e foi até James.

Só pode ser ele! – Albus se remexeu, incomodado. – Olha lá! Lily saiu e ela está se ajeitando toda para falar com ele! – cruzou os braços, mal-humorado.

Não acredito! – Hugo observou também. – E eu que achei que minha irmã fosse diferente... – meneou a cabeça, inconformado. – Ainda bem que é minha irmã! – ele concluiu. – Assim não tem porque me preocupar em concorrer com ele! – sorriu, debochado.

Humpf! – Albus se encostou à árvore novamente, emburrado.

James? – ela se aproximou, cautelosa.

Ah, oi! – ele respondeu, surpreendendo-a com sua educação.

Posso me sentar aqui? – apontou para o espaço ao lado dele.

Se não se importar com os insetos. – ele sacudiu os ombros. – Porque tem umas formigas bem chatas.

Sem problemas! – ela sorriu e se sentou. – Está tudo bem com você?

Uhum...

Ah bom... – ela olhou o jardim em volta, sem saber como abordá-lo. – É que você andou esquisito, ultimamente... – tentou. – Lily disse que você até discutiu com seu pai.

Ele riu. – Não discuti não! – respondeu. – Papai e eu nos damos muito bem!

Ela disse que você brigou com ele por causa do I-Pod. – ela continuou, preocupada.

Hum... – ele baixou a cabeça, mas Rose teve a impressão dele ter ficado um pouco ruborizado.

Você não se lembra? – ela se aproximou dele. – James, estamos realmente preocupados. Você anda nos tratando tão diferente. Não é mais o mesmo de antes. Achamos que Amelie tem te...

Quem é Amelie? – ele arregalou os olhos, assustado.

James! – ela se assustou mais ainda. – Amelie Simpson! Sua ex-namorada!

Uma ruiva, de cabelos cacheados? – ele pareceu se esforçar.

Não James! Aquela é a Christine! Amelie é loira! – o coração dela acelerou.

Loira? Uma baixinha? Que não sai do meu pé?

Essa mesma!

Ela vive me oferecendo doces e...

Como você não se lembra dela, James?

Não sei, Rose... – ele ficou pálido dessa vez. Começou a esfregar as mãos uma na outra, em sinal de nervosismo. – Eu estou assustado, Rose... Eu acho que...

Mas nessa hora a conhecida sineta que chamava para o almoço soou. Rose e James se assustaram e viraram-se para a direção da casa. Muitos ruivos e alguns poucos com cabelos de outra cor caminhavam em direção às três grandes mesas, muito animados.

Acho melhor irmos também, ou vão estranhar! – ele se levantou rapidamente.

O que você ia me dizer? Termine! – ela segurou o braço dele, séria.

O quê? – ele a olhou, confuso.

Amelie! – ela insistiu.

Que Amelie? – ele perguntou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada, mas não teve tempo de insistir mais porque Albus a chamou há alguns passos deles.

Vocês não vêm comer? – ele perguntou, sério.

Vamos sim! – James respondeu, sorrindo. – Estou mesmo morrendo de fome! Faz um tempão que não comemos a comida da vovó, não é? – e saiu apressado, como se a comida pudesse fugir dele.

Rose? – Albus a chamou, visto que ela permanecia no mesmo lugar, observando James se afastar.

Albus... – ela murmurou. – O James...

i "Te deu um fora?" /i – ele pensou, tentando não demonstrar alívio nenhum. – Vamos comer, Rose! Esqueça o James! – e fez sinal para que ela o acompanhasse.

Uma verdadeira multidão havia se aproximado das duas grandes mesas. Alguns mais pacientes, ou com menos fome, aguardavam conversando, enquanto os mais esfomeados se serviam.

A quantidade e a variedade de comida servida era incrível: assados, cozidos, fritos, doces, salgados, sucos, cerveja amanteigada, hidromel, enfim. Um verdadeiro banquete, para todos os gostos.

Um convidado em especial se sobressaía entre todos e, com a facilidade que seu tamanho lhe proporcionava, já estava encaminhando-se para tomar lugar à mesa, escoltando Lily, que o havia encontrado no meio do caminho e aproveitou a "carona" para se servir antes dos outros, pagando certo preço por isso.

...não acreditei quando Harry me disse, Lily! Afaste-se daquele garoto, hein? Ele não é companhia para você, querida! Nenhum Malfoy é companhia para ninguém! – ele dizia alto, já tendo forrado o estômago com algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, no mínimo.

Hei, Hagrid! – Teddy salvou a ruivinha. – Se eu soubesse teria tomado uma carona também, para que você abrisse caminho para mim!

Teddy! – Hagrid levantou perigosamente a mão livre. – Conversamos mais depois, querida, mas não se esqueça do meu conselho, hein? – ele disse, docemente. – Tudo pronto para a surpresa, Teddy?

Hagrid! Fale baixo!

Ops!

Hum... Então o Teddy sabe qual é a surpresa? – Hugo se juntou a Lily, pouco antes que Rose e Albus. – E se perguntássemos para ele?

Não seja estraga prazeres! – Lily falou. – Logo, logo saberemos do que se trata!

Mas eu não agüento isso! – ele reclamou. – Caramba! Acho melhor entrar na fila, não é? – e apontou para onde estava a comida.

Hugo e os primos demoraram um pouco para se servirem, mas a demora valeu a pena, pois o almoço estava perfeito. As duas mesas se encheram rapidamente e todos conversavam animados e contentes. Ninguém falou sobre trabalho, ou sobre os Malfoy, o que foi um alívio para Lily. Até James estava muito sociável, conversando animado com os outros primos.

Quando todos já haviam se empanturrado com o almoço e a sobremesa, Teddy levantou-se, depois de bater num cálice com um talher. Rose e Lily olharam para ele imediatamente, sendo imitadas, aos poucos, por quem estava próximo. Finalmente saberiam qual a surpresa que Teddy havia preparado a todos.

Hum, hum... – fez algumas vezes, até todos pararem de falar. – Obrigado... – falou meio sem graça. – Eu havia pedido permissão para a sra e o sr Weasley para aproveitar esse almoço de Natal para fazer algo que já há algum tempo eu estava pensando em fazer. – ele parou e sorriu, estava ficando vermelho.

Que bonitinho! – Rose falou. – O que será, hein?

Saberemos já, já! – Lily respondeu.

Hum, hum... – fez novamente, para disfarçar o nervosismo. – Puxa! Isso é difícil!

Coragem, homem! – Hagrid gritou, sobressaltando a todos.

Acho melhor dizer logo, Teddy... – Harry comentou. – Antes que Hagrid conte por você.

Claro... – ele tomou fôlego e colocou uma das mãos dentro do casaco que usava. Então saiu de onde estava e andou em volta da mesa, parando muito próximo de Rose. Ela e Lily sorriram mais ainda. – Eu gostaria de aproveitar a presença de todos vocês para... – ele sorriu, olhando para baixo. – Para pedir a mão de Victorie em casamento.

Todos começaram a aplaudir ao mesmo tempo, de modo que ninguém notou o garfo de Rose despencar de sua mão com um sonoro baque. Ninguém, exceto Lily e Albus, que notou também quando Lily segurou a mão de Rose, com cara de assustada.

Com a testa franzida, Albus continuou observando as duas, que permaneceram imóveis e, além dele, que havia se distraído, não batiam palmas como os outros. Somente quando as palmas estavam cessando foi que Lily cutucou Rose e as duas começaram a bater também, parando pouco tempo depois, quando Teddy recomeçou a falar.

E então, Vic... – ela estava em pé também, com as bochechas rosadas, mas um grande sorriso no rosto. – Você aceita se casar comigo?

Oh Teddy! – ela falou. – Claro que aceito! – e estendeu a mão, para que ele colocasse a bonita aliança que havia comprado.

Todos voltaram a bater palmas. Sra Weasley, sra Tonks e Fleur secaram discretamente as lágrimas. Todos se levantaram e Gui puxou o brinde aos noivos. Rose foi obrigada a brindar também, embora Albus percebesse seu sorriso forçado.

hp 

Você não notou a cara dela, seu bocó? – Albus perguntou ao primo, tempos depois da mesa do almoço ser retirada e os convidados terem dispersado.

Da Vic? Claro que notei! Parecia que queria se debulhar em lágrimas! Não entendo porque as mulheres choram quando estão contentes, cara!

Não, tonto! Estou falando da Rose!

De novo a Rose, cara?! – ele se indignou, enfiando um bom pedaço de torta de chocolate na boca. – Acho que você dá ligadão na minha irmã, sabia?/

Ela é que está "ligadona" no Teddy! Você não viu como ela ficou chateada quando ele pediu a Vic em casamento?

Hugo quase cuspiu a torta, tamanho o susto que tomou. – Fala sério, cara? Você acha mesmo?

Sim!

Mas e o James?

Alarme falso! Assim como o namoro dela com o Malfoy! – ele procurava por ela no jardim, mas não a via. – Incrível como ela disfarça bem, cara! Eu nunca havia percebido.

Nem eu! – Hugo se interessou também. – Tem certeza, cara?

Shiii! – Albus colocou o dedo na frente dos lábios e começou a andar mais devagar. Os dois haviam chegado perto do jardim onde James e Rose estavam conversando.

Não fique assim, Rose... – Lily dizia, baixinho.

Eu devia imaginar, Lily. Fui uma boba mesmo!

Ai... Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa...

Eles namoram desde Hogwarts. Era de se esperar que isso acontecesse, não é? E eu alimentando esperanças. Como fui ridícula!

Não é ridículo estar apaixonada, Rose! – Lily respondeu.

É ridículo estar apaixonada por alguém que você sabe que nunca vai te notar! – ela respondeu, revoltada. Albus não podia ver, mas seu rosto estava vermelho como um pimentão e banhado em lágrimas.

Não dá para escolher de quem gostar, Rose... Você acha que se fosse possível eu me apaixonaria pelo Scórpio? – Albus e Hugo fizeram caretas.

Mas é muito diferente! – Rose respondeu, secando as lágrimas, pela enésima vez. – Além de gostar de alguém mais velho, me apaixonei por um cara que já tinha namorada! E uma namorada linda! Quem é que pode concorrer com uma parente de veela?

Não diga isso! Se não só as veelas se casariam! – Lily respondeu, achando até graça na afirmação da prima. – Vamos... – ela passou a mão na cabeça da prima. – Ah... Eu sei que é triste, mas você terá que se conformar...

Hum... Eu sei... – ela pareceu mais calma. – Mas não vai ser fácil... Como eu vou olhar para ele depois que voltarmos para a escola?

Albus se deu por satisfeito. Ainda pedindo silêncio ao primo, ele se afastou das duas, embasbacado.

Caraca! Coitada da minha irmã! – Hugo falou, sensibilizado. – Mas também! Que idéia! Até o James seria mais fácil!

Cala a boca, Hugo! – Albus falou.

Mas é sério! – ele respondeu. – Tadinha...

É... – Albus se afastou, pensativo. – i "Então não é do James que ela gosta..." /i – sorriu, discretamente. – i "Não é do James!" /i 


	12. A fortaleza na Toca

Ué! Vocês também vão ficar aqui? – Hugo perguntou aos primos, assim que desceu do carro em frente À Toca e os viu chegando também.

É! Parece que nossos pais tiveram a mesma idéia, não é? – Albus comentou, cumprimentando-o.

Idéia ridícula, por sinal! – James resmungou. Foi o último a descer do carro do pai, mas o primeiro a entrar na casa, ignorando completamente os parentes que haviam acabado de chegar.

Esse garoto está cada dia pior! – Gina comentou.

Quer apostar quanto que ele vai pegar o sótão? – Albus perguntou.

O quê?! – Hugo exclamou. – Nem pensar! O quarto do sótão era do meu pai! Eu é que vou ficar lá! – e correu para alcançar o primo e disputar o aposento.

Queria saber o que tem de tão especial lá... – Rose especulou, parada ao lado de Albus.

Ãh? Ah, oi Rose. – ele sorriu, meio encabulado.

Oi. – ela respondeu de volta. – Acho que eu e a Lily devíamos ficar lá dessa vez! Vocês sempre ficam com o quarto do sótão!

Tá brincando! – Lily se aproximou dela. – Vovó não teve coragem de botar aquele vampiro maluco para fora! Eu é que não fico lá!

Vamos, meninos! A casa é cheia de cômodos! – Gina falou. – Vocês podem até fazer rodízio se quiserem. Dormir cada dia num, praticamente sem repetir quarto nenhum até o final das férias!

Ainda acho que ficaremos melhor no quarto que foi da mamãe! – Lily comentou. – Vamos para lá de uma vez!

Ora! Que bom que vocês chegaram, meus queridos! – Molly Weasley apareceu do fundo da casa. Estava um pouco despenteada e com as botas e as mãos sujas de barro.

Desgnomizando a casa, mamãe? – Rony perguntou, recebendo um beijo carinhoso.

Pois é! Aquelas pragas não acabam nunca!

Agora a senhora vai ter muita ajuda para desgnomizar o quintal, sra Weasley! – Harry falou, batendo no ombro e Albus e sorrindo.

Aposto que sim! – ela limpou as mãos no avental e abraçou cada um dos netos. – Onde estão James e Hugo?

Lá dentro, disputando o quarto do papai! – Rose explicou.

Mas que diabos há de tão atrativo naquele quarto?! – ela colocou a mão na cintura e olhou, desconfiada, para Rony.

Não me olhe com essa cara! Isso é coisa dos seus netos! – ele se defendeu. – Vamos entrar? Ta frio aqui fora!

Claro, claro! – ela cumprimentou os demais e os acompanhou para dentro da casa.

Albus, Rose e Lily iam por último, puxando as malas que eles haviam esquecido de tirar do carro.

Alguém sabe me dizer se essa temporada aqui tem alguma finalidade? – Lily perguntou.

Vai ver eles acham que aqui as corujas do Malfoy não vão te achar! – Albus respondeu.

Você continua escrevendo para ele? – Rose perguntou, admirada.

Continuo! – Lily respondeu. – Mas não era para ninguém perceber!

Então devia ter trocado de coruja, Lily, porque a sua chama muita atenção, sabia? Barulhenta daquele jeito! – ele respondeu. – Papai só não as interceptou porque mamãe não deixou!

Foi você que contou para ele, não foi?! – ela parou no meio do caminho, olhando raivosa para o irmão. – Você é um chato, Albus! Queria saber para quem você puxou? Ah! Já sei! A tia Petúnia, só pode! – ela virou as costas e saiu batendo o pé.

Rose decidiu não comentar. Apenas meneou a cabeça, incrédula, e continuou andando. Albus percebeu a cara de decepção dela e aquilo o incomodou. Tentou se explicar.

Eu não contei nada... – falou baixo. – Papai descobriu sozinho. Ele é auror, não é? Tem que ser muito esperto para conseguir enganá-lo!

Eu não falei nada... – Rose falou, simplesmente.

Mas aposto que pensou... – ele respondeu.

Não pensei em nada... – os dois atravessaram a porta da sala e começaram a subir, com dificuldade, as escadas em direção aos quartos. – Bem que eles podiam nos ajudar, não é? Com magia seria bem mais fácil.

Estão distraídos demais... Por que será que nos mandaram passar as férias aqui, hein? Papai praticamente nos obrigou a vir.

Papai também! Pela primeira vez vi ele e minha mãe se apoiarem em alguma decisão. – Rose respondeu, chegando finalmente a porta do quarto que dividiria com Lily.

Muito estranho...

É... – Rose encostou a mala ao lado da cama, depois se sentou um pouco.

Você está triste? – Albus, sondou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Não havia parado de pensar em sua descoberta desde o dia da festa de noivado.

Não... – ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

Está sim! – ele falou. – Eu te conheço.

Um pouco, talvez, mas vai passar... – ela admitiu.

Quer conversar?

Hum... Não, tudo bem...

Certo... – ele baixou a cabeça. – Mas se precisar...

Na verdade preciso de uma coisa! – ela se lembrou.

Do quê? – ele se entusiasmou.

Falar do James! – ela sentou na cama com as pernas cruzadas, ficando de frente para o primo.

Do James? – ele perguntou, decepcionado.

Sim. E não faça essa cara! A coisa é séria!

O caso da falta de memória... – ele falou, sem emoção.

Exatamente Albus! – ela confirmou. – No dia da festa de noi... Natal, fui conversar com James. Tentar descobrir alguma pista sobre o que Amelie tem dado para ele.

E? – perguntou, sem interesse. Deitando-se de barriga para cima.

Ele não se lembrava quem era Amelie!

O quê? – ele olhou para ela, sem se levantar, incrédulo.

Exatamente o que você ouviu! Albus só se lembrou dela depois que eu a descrevi! – ela deitou-se ao lado dele, mas de bruços. Albus sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas continuou na mesma posição. – Isso é preocupante, não é? O esquecimento dele no dia da árvore não foi fingimento! Ele realmente não se lembrava quem éramos nós!

Mas Rose...

O que vocês estão fazendo aí?! – Rony perguntou da porta do quarto, com os olhos arregalados.

Conversando! – Rose sentou-se, indignada. Albus sentou-se também, com o rosto em chamas.

Na cama? Deitados? – Rony cruzou os braços.

Pára com isso, pai! – Rose se levantou, envergonhada. – Estamos apenas conversando! E a porta estava aberta!

Não quero você de conversinha com seus primos na cama, ouviu, mocinha? Vão conversar na sala!

Pai! Você está ficando paranóico, sabia?! – ela passou feito um raio pelo pai e desceu em direção a sala. Rony acompanhou Albus, de cara feia, até ele sair do quarto também.

hr 

Os dias se passavam lentos na Toca. Não havia muito que fazer além de desgnomizar o jardim ou jogar quadribol. Mesmo estas atividades eram difíceis de se praticar, graças ao aumento no volume de neve que caía todos os dias.

O momento mais agitado do dia, ou da madrugada, era quando Belly, a coruja de Lily, chegava com correspondências de Scórpio. Apesar de ainda estar apreensiva com a atitude suspeita do rapaz, Rose não tinha coragem de contar à prima o que tinha visto. Principalmente porque, ultimamente, ela vinha com quatro pedras na mão contra qualquer um que ousasse falar mal de algum Malfoy.

Albus também estava extremamente entediado. Passava os dias, sem querer, observando Rose e, mesmo sabendo que não era de James que ela gostava, se incomodava com a intensa preocupação dela com ele. Ainda por cima tinha que ouvir as gozações de Hugo que havia percebido a leve paixonite do rapaz por sua irmã.

James andava inquieto. Na casa dos avôs não havia computador, no máximo televisão, mas a recepção era ruim, graças à quantidade de magia que rodeava a casa. O aparelho era mais um motivo para brigas, já que James não deixava mais ninguém assisti-la. Só queria saber dos realits shows de músicos famosos na MTV.

Ele também recebia corujas freqüentemente, do tal amigo trouxa, mas nunca as comentava com ninguém, e virava uma fera quando alguém perguntava sobre o rapaz. Eles iriam se encontrar em alguns dias, se conhecer pessoalmente, finalmente.

Isso é estranho, cara! – Hugo opinou. – Ainda se fosse uma garota, mas se comunicar tão afoitamente com um cara pela Internet e ficar tão ansioso para conhecê-lo... Estou te estranhando, James! – ele falou antes de enfiar uma garfada enorme de torta de maçã na boca.

O que eu faço ou com quem eu falo não é da sua conta, Weasley! – James respondeu, mal-educado.

James Sírius Potter! Isso são modos de falar com seu primo! – o sr Weasley se sobressaltou, mas James não lhe deu atenção. Levantou-se e saiu da casa, aborrecido. – James! James volte aqui! Seu pai não lhe deu permissão para sair!

Mas James não precisava de permissão para sair de casa. Aliás, era o único que tinha esse privilégio, pois era maior de idade.

O que deu nesse garoto? – Arthur perguntou, indignado. – Ele nunca foi assim! Sempre foi um rapaz tão dócil!

Não fique assim, vovô! – Lily tentou. – Devem ser os problemas na escola, ou com alguma garota.

Nada justifica falar assim comigo! – Hugo se defendeu.

Muito menos com o vovô! – Albus reclamou.

Nós não vamos conseguir nada falando mal dele pelas costas, turma. Depois que ele chegar tentamos conversar com ele, tentando não fazer nenhuma gracinha, não é? – ela olhou significativamente para o irmão.

Ô de casa! – alguém chamou da lareira.

É o papai! – Hugo levantou-se correndo para receber o pai na sala. – Pai!

E aí, campeão? Como vão as férias? – Rony o cumprimentou, sorridente.

Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Hugo cochichou.

Sai do caminho, Rony! – Harry falou em seguida. Rony deu um pulo para o lado e Harry apareceu rodopiando na lareira. – Como vão, crianças? – ele perguntou, ninguém respondeu. – Qual o problema? – ele ficou preocupado.

Está vendo alguma criança nessa sala, Harry? – Rony perguntou, debochado.

Um monte! – ele respondeu. – A começar por você!

Touchê! – Rony falou.

Oi pai! – Albus o cumprimentou, seguido pelos demais.

Olá! Cadê o James?

Todos se olharam, mas ninguém respondeu. Molly teve que tomar a palavra.

Ele acabou de sair, querido. Se você tivesse chegado minutos antes...

Mas saído como, sra Weasley? Eu falei que ele não tinha permissão...

Ele é maior de idade, Harry! – o sr Weasley explicou. – Certas medidas não funcionam mais com ele!

Mas a bar...

Que tal tomarmos um chá? – a sogra o interrompeu. – Vão brincar lá no quarto, queridos, vão? – ela mandou. – Venham Harry, Rony! – ela chamou os dois que, junto com ela e o sr Weasley, voltaram para a cozinha.

Brincar no quarto? – Hugo murmurou. – Na nossa idade isso tem outras interpretações...

Cala a boca, seu depravado! – Albus bateu na cabeça dele.

Mas não é verdade?! – ele perguntou, esfregando o lugar onde havia sido estapeado. – Odeio quando nos tratam feito crianças!

E eu odeio quando tentam nos esconder as coisas! – Rose falou, emburrada.

Do que está falando? – Lily perguntou.

Não notou o modo como eles falaram? Certas medidas? Que medidas? – ela cruzou os braços e ficou pensativa.

Está pensando em que? – Albus se aproximou dela.

Que está acontecendo alguma coisa que eles não querem que nós saibamos!

Mas o quê? – Lily perguntou.

É o que vamos descobrir! – Hugo afirmou. Correu escada acima e voltou minutos mais tarde com quatro rolos de um cordão cor de carne.

Orelhas extensíveis! – Albus comemorou.

Que coisa nojenta! – Lily fez uma careta.

Nojenta, mas útil! – ele falou, jogando um rolo para cada um deles e subindo a escada novamente.

A orelha se desenrolou e foi repousar em baixo da porta da cozinha. Albus o imitou. Curiosas, as meninas fizeram o mesmo. No instante em que encostaram aquele cordão estranho no ouvido e que ela chegou à porta da cozinha, as vozes dos quatro adultos se tornaram muito audíveis.

i ...o dono da loja morreu. Foi uma pena! – Rony dizia.

Quem faria uma coisa dessas? – Arthur perguntou. – Sempre ouvi dizer que há certo respeito na Travessa do Tranco! Um não rouba o outro!

Ao que tudo indica foi um bruxo de fora, papai. Alguém que precisava muito dos cristais de crux! – ele explicou.

Aqui está o chá! – Molly colocou o bule sobre a mesa. No mesmo instante ele começou a servir as xícaras que estavam a seu lado. – Vocês não têm nenhum suspeito, querido?

Não, mãe. – ele falou, desanimado. – Prevalece a lei do silêncio na Travessa e eles não gostam muito de aurores, não é? Mesmo quando estamos lá para ajudar. Nossa única pista é uma denúncia anônima que disse ter visto um cara cabeludo no local do crime. Mas quantos caras cabeludos há no mundo?!

E vocês acham que esse roubo tem a ver com o caso dos... /i – ele baixou tanto o volume que mesmo quem estava na cozinha precisou se esforçar para ouvir.

O quê? – Lily perguntou. – Alguém ouviu?

Shiii! – os outros fizeram.

i ...tiver a coisa é mais perigosa do que parece, sr Weasley! – Harry respondeu.

Você sabe para que servem os objetos roubados, Rony?

Só o pessoal do departamento de mistérios sabe, pai, e eles se recusam a nos dizer! – disse, desgostoso.

Mas e se for importante para achar o culpado?

O Ministério não está ligando muito, sr Weasley. – Harry interveio. – Já que o assalto ocorreu na Travessa do Tranco. Rony e eu estamos nos empenhando por fora por causa do outro caso...

E vocês acharam mais algum morcego decepado, querido? – Molly perguntou.

Fale baixo, querida! – Arthur ralhou.

Eles estão no quarto! Nunca ouvirão! – ela se defendeu. /i 

Albus, Hugo, Rose e Lily se entreolharam, mais curiosos ainda.

i Morcegos e pombas também, sra Weasley. – Harry respondeu, aparentemente concordando com a sogra. - Todas brancas, e sem sangue.

Mas que coisa horrível! – a mulher exclamou.

Por isso que eu digo que se esse caso tiver relação com os cristais de crux...

Não consigo ver como... – Rony falou.

O chá de vocês vai esfriar, queridos! Tomem de uma vez! – a mulher falou. /i 

Só trabalho! Nada de mais! – Albus concluiu. – Vamos dar o fora antes que eles saiam e nos peguem aqui!

Três deles recolheram as orelhas extensíveis, mas Rose ainda estava desconfiada.

Vem Rose! Não há nada que nos interesse em morcegos e pombas decepadas. É apenas algum lunático comedor de pombas! – Hugo brincou.

Shiii! – ela fez para o irmão e continuou ouvindo.

i ...os Malfoy estão envolvidos. – /i Harry dizia.

i "Malfoy?" /i – Rose se assustou. Apurou os ouvidos novamente.

i Chega de falar de trabalho, meninos! – Molly insistiu. – Coma mais uma bolachinha, Harry!

"Malfoy? Mas envolvidos em quê?" /i – Rose se perguntava.

­ i "... um cara cabeludo no local do crime." /i 

i "Malfoy envolvidos num caso... Um cabeludo no local do crime..." /i – ela começou a raciocinar. Puxou a orelha extensível e se afastou da escada, procurando os primos. – i "Foi para uma cabeludo que Scórpio entregou o camafeu de Lily! E ele mentiu para ela, dizendo que não o tinha visto!" /i – ela levou as mãos à testa, preocupada. – i "As pessoas acreditam num poder misterioso do Essência da Vida, só os inomináveis sabem para que servem os cristais de crux!" /i – ela pensava.

Caminhou, sem realmente prestar atenção para onde ia, e chegou à saída da casa. Os outros três, que não haviam ouvido o final da conversa, estavam se preparando para jogar quadribol no velho campo atrás das árvores. Rose caminhou até eles, sem saber se contava o resto ou não.

E aí, Rose? – Hugo perguntou. – Ouviu algo de interessante? Ou só mais casos de aurores?

Hum... Nada... Nada de interessante...

Vamos jogar quadribol? – Lily perguntou.

Claro... – ela caminhou até eles, preocupada e pensativa, olhando para o nada, tentando entender o que ouvira e decidir se contava ou não para Lily.

Foi nesse instante que ela viu James surgir do nada na portinhola que delimitava o fim da propriedade. O rapaz continuava, aparentemente, mal humorado. Nenhum deles cogitou a idéia de convidá-lo a juntar-se ao time.

Ele voltou rápido, não foi? Será que não encontrou o rapaz? – Lily perguntou para Rose, que se aproximou para pegar uma vassoura.

Não sei... – ela ficou olhando pelo caminho que James tinha feito. – Algum de vocês ouviu James aparatar?

Não. – eles responderam, despreocupados.

E alguém o viu caminhando pela estrada aí em frente? – ela começou a caminhar para a entrada da propriedade, como se estivesse hipnotizada.

Não. – responderam mais uma vez, mas mais atentos a ela.

O que está pensando, Rose? – Albus perguntou e a seguiu. Os outros dois, curiosos, os seguiram também.

Se ele não aparatou, e ninguém o viu na estrada, como foi que ele chegou? – ela perguntou. Estendeu a mão à frente como se estivesse próxima de uma parede e não quisesse trombar com ela.

O que você... – Hugo ia perguntar, mas desistiu quando a resposta surgiu para eles.

Rose caminhou com a mão estendida, mas teve que parar quando seus dedos esbarraram em alguma coisa. Ela espalmou a mão sobre a superfície transparente.

Uma barreira? – Lily perguntou. Albus e Hugo estenderam as mãos para tocar também na parede invisível.

Uma barreira anti aparatação? – Albus perguntou.

Nunca vi barreiras anti aparatação desse tipo, que não nos deixam ver quem se aproxima.

É como se fosse uma ilusão! – Lily exclamou. – Vemos apenas um cenário que imita o lado de fora da propriedade.

Acho que não é apenas uma barreira de aparatação! – Rose concluiu. – É mais como um feitiço do fiel.

Que negócio é esse? – Hugo perguntou, confuso.

Pelo amor de Deus, Hugo! Você alguma vez se deu ao trabalho de ler algum livro recomendado pelos professores? – Lily perguntou dessa vez.

O fato é que se a casa está protegida com o feitiço do fiel... – Albus começou.

E se fomos obrigados a passar as férias aqui... – Lily completou.

Nós estamos sendo protegidos! – Hugo concluiu.

i "Nós não..." /i – Rose corrigiu internamente. – i "Lily!" /i 

Mas do que estamos sendo protegidos? – Lily perguntou. – E porque James consegue sair e nós não? – ela colocou as duas mãos na barreira e começou a empurrar, tentando sair.

Porque somos menores de idade! Não ouviu o vovô comentar? – Hugo respondeu. - Mas que saco!

Vamos logo jogar quadribol, galera! E é melhor ninguém comentar que descobrimos a barreira. Se não nos explicaram até agora, não vão nos explicar se perceberem que somos capazes de chegar em outras conclusões sozinhos. – Rose advertiu.

Tem razão! – Albus concordou. – Vamos fingir que não sabemos de nada e continuar espionando. Aos poucos podemos conseguir montar todo este quebra-cabeça.

Não dá para se conformar! – Hugo reclamou de novo. Voltou para o meio do quintal e montou em sua vassoura. – Vamos logo jogar, galera! Porque pelo visto não vamos deixar a Toca tão cedo.

Albus imitou o primo, mas Lily se demorou um pouco mais, esperando por Rose. – É o Essência, não é? Eles queriam o Essência, por isso os dois ataques de dementadores, por isso aquelas vozes...

Você também notou? – Rose perguntou, insegura.

E se eu admitisse para o papai que já o perdi? O inimigo está alcançando seu objetivo! É melhor avisá-los, não é? – ela perguntou, assustada.

Não o sei o que te dizer, Lily... Não sei mesmo... – suspirou.

O que foi? Você notou mais alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou.

É que...

Vocês não vêm não?! – Albus perguntou, já sobrevoando o quintal.

Já vamos! – Lily gritou. – O que foi Rose? – voltou-se para a prima.

Nós vamos trocar de roupa! – Rose gritou. – Alcançamos vocês lá!

Não precisam trocar! – Hugo gritou para elas.

Vai ser rápido! – Lily gritou de volta.

Vamos. – Rose a puxou pela mão.

Humpf! Garotas... – Hugo reclamou. – Vamos Albus! Quem chegar por último é um elfo doméstico!

Deixa sua mãe ouvir isso! – Albus riu e disparou atrás do primo.

Rose levou Lily até o quarto que dividiam e contou tudo que viu em Hogsmeade no último passeio que fizeram. Contou tudo que concluiu da conversa que ouviram, mas omitiu o fato de haver uma investigação sobre os Malfoy.

Lily não acreditou no que a prima contou, dizendo que deveria haver uma boa explicação para a atitude de Scórpio, embora ela mesma não conseguisse ver uma. Rose convenceu-a a pensar com calma no assunto, mas descer para jogar quadribol, ou os meninos desconfiariam. Ela foi, mas muito chateada.

hr 

Eu não quero mais, pai!

Do que está falando, garoto?

Cansei disso! Não quero mais continuar fingindo. Não gosto de enganar as pessoas desse jeito!

Você não pode desistir agora, moleque! Não agora que estamos tão perto!

Mas pai!

Rhoads já tem o último objeto de que eu precisava. Só mais um pouco e você nunca mais precisará fingir ser o que não é, e eu... – ele sorriu maquiavélico. – Eu terei o poder, finalmente, e com a ajuda dos Potter!


	13. Sangue de pomba e cabeça de morcego

O resto do feriado conseguiu ser ainda mais chato que o começo. Harry e Rony os visitaram poucas vezes e tomaram o cuidado de não comentar absolutamente mais nada enquanto ficavam lá, de modo que Rose, a mais preocupada com o caso depois de Lily, percebeu que teria que descobrir tudo por conta própria e, para isso, precisaria da biblioteca de Hogwarts.

O caso é que eu ainda não consegui encaixar tudo isso! – ela dizia, inconformada, enquanto o grupo seguia para o salão comunal depois do jantar de começo de semestre. – O que um camafeu lendário teria a ver com o aparecimento de pombas brancas sem sangue e morcegos sem cabeça.

Só vamos entender qualquer coisa depois de descobrirmos para que uma pessoa usaria cabeça de morcego e sangue de pomba. – Albus concluiu.

E para isso...

Pesquisa na biblioteca! – Hugo falou, desanimado. – Fala sério... Vocês realmente vão querer que eu participe disso?

Você não é capaz de fazer uma pesquisa nem por mim, Hugo?! – Lily perguntou, parcialmente ofendida.

Foi mal, Lily, mas se você já perdeu mesmo o camafeu, que diferença isso vai fazer?

Uma diferença incrível acredite! – Rose falou, deixando todos os outros mais confusos ainda. – Amanhã mesmo começaremos uma pesquisa na biblioteca a procura dos usos dessas substâncias.

Imagino que teremos que procurar entre os livros da sessão reservada, não é? Porque se os aurores estão no caso, só pode ser coisa de artes das trevas. – Albus opinou.

Você tem razão. – Rose concordou. – Vamos logo descansar, galera, porque amanhã o dia vai ser cheio.

Ah não! – Lily exclamou, de repente. Todos pararam assustados. – Deixei minha agenda lá no Salão Principal! – ela reclamou. – Vou lá buscar! – ela disse.

Acho melhor um de nós ir com você, Lily! – Albus falou. – Não é bom você andar sozinha por aí, principalmente com o cúmplice do cara por aí!

Acho que não tem necessidade, Albus. Desde o ataque de dementadores eu não o ouço mais!

Tem certeza?

Eu vou com ela. – James falou, aparecendo do nada.

Não... Não precisa, James. – Lily falou, incomodada.

Faço questão, ruivinha. Também preciso pegar algo que deixei lá no Salão Principal. Vamos? – ele estendeu a mão para ela que, a contra gosto, aceitou a companhia.

Então agora ela está segura, não é? – Rose falou, desconfiada do esquecimento da agenda. – Boa noite para vocês!

Boa noite! – James e Lily responderam.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores, ainda barulhentos, do castelo. Lily ia matutando alguma desculpa para se livrar do irmão, mas nada lhe ocorria.

Hum... O que foi mesmo que você esqueceu no Salão Principal, hein?

Hum? – ele perguntou. - Salão Principal? – ele dobrou um corredor.

É. Você disse que esqu... Esse não é o caminho para o Salão, James! – ela parou.

Claro que é! – ele afirmou.

Não é não! – ela insistiu. – Você anda mal mesmo, meu irmão! – ela segurou a mão dele e o puxou pelo caminho certo. – Acho que você deveria procurar a mme Garden o quanto antes, porque essa sua falta de memória não é normal. Não num cara sadio como você!

Eu sei... – ele falou com a voz fraca. – Lily eu... – ele a parou. – Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo! - ela se virou, preocupada. Nunca vira James tão assustado. – Eu acho que estou ficando louco! Eu acho que...

Acalme-se, James! – ela disse. – Me conte o que há!

Eu... Eu não consigo me lembrar de tudo que faço no dia... Eu... – ele sorriu. – Esqueça... Vamos logo pegar sua agenda!

Mas James...

Vamos! Vamos logo! – ele voltou a puxá-la, para o lado errado.

Não é por aí, James! – ela o puxou para que ele parasse novamente. – Olha, eu acho melhor você voltar para o salão comunal. Acho melhor você dormir um pouco, descansar... Você está muito confuso!

Não eu... – ele pareceu pensar no assunto. – Você tem razão! Eu vou!

Isso! – ela sorriu, aliviada. – Vá mesmo... E não pare para falar com a Amelie, ok? Nem aceite nada que ela te der!

Amelie? – ele a olhou, assustado. – Am...

Vá logo, James! – ela o virou para a direção do salão comunal e o empurrou. – Você está começando a me assustar.

Mas...

James! Que bom que eu te achei! – Christine veio, sorridente, em direção a eles.

Essa é a Amelie? – ele cochichou para a irmã.

Não. – ela respondeu, assustada. – Essa é a Christine!

Oi Lily. É Lily, não é?

É... É sim. Escuta, você está indo para o salão comunal?

Estou. – ela respondeu.

Ótimo! Então leve o meu irmão! Ele está meio confuso!

Confuso? Confuso como?

Só o leve, ta legal? Tchauzinho! – Lily aproveitou para correr para longe deles.

Estava atrasada para seu encontro com Scórpio. Foi uma sorte James estar tão atrapalhado. Ela seguiu para o Salão Principal até perdê-los de vista. Então tomou um atalho em direção às salas de aula do quarto andar, onde se encontraria com ele.

Oh! – ela chegou esbaforida. – Me desculpe pela demora! É que meu irmão...

Não importa, ruivinha! – Scórpio falou, sentado sobre uma carteira encostada na parede. – Estava com saudades. – sorriu.

Eu também estava! – Lily não se conteve. Jogou para o alto toda cautela que jurou para si mesma que teria, e correu para os braços dele.

Scórpio saltou da carteira a tempo de enlaçá-la pela cintura e beijar-lhe os lábios com saudade. – Não agüentava mais ficar longe de você, Lily!

Nem eu, meu querido, mas as coisas em casa não estavam nada fáceis. Papai ainda está muito bravo comigo. Meu irmão fica no meu pé e James anda piorando a cada dia em sua falta de memória.

Abraçados, os dois sentaram-se na carteira que Scórpio ocupava anteriormente e ficaram conversando.

E seus pais? Pegaram muito no seu pé?

Meu pai não está ligando... – ele respondeu.

Como não?

Ah... Ele não está levando muito a sério, sabe? Acha que não vai durar muito...

Mas vai, não vai? – ela pulou da carteira e o fitou, preocupada.

Para sempre, ruivinha, pode ter certeza! – ele sorriu, desceu também da carteira e a beijou novamente. – Tenho uma surpresa para você! – ele a afastou. Tirou um saquinho preto de veludo do bolso das vestes. – Vai ser meu presente de Natal, embora atrasado.

O que é? – ela pegou o saquinho, entusiasmada. – Mas é o...

Seu camafeu... – ele respondeu por ela. – Você o deixou cair no dia do ataque a Hogsmeade. Eu o achei e o levei num joalheiro. – ele explicou. – Abra! – sorriu.

Mas Scórpio... – ela falou, completamente confusa. – Você sabe que ele não... – mas o objeto se abriu.

Dentro dele havia duas fotos: uma de Scórpio e outra dela mesma. As duas fotos se olhavam, sorridentes, e Lily mandava, constantemente, beijos para Scórpio. Ele, por sua vez, oferecia flores para ela, que nunca conseguia alcançá-las, separados pela junção das duas metades da peça.

Ficou lindo, meu amor! – ela exclamou, completamente esquecida das palavras de Rose. – Eu adorei! – ela pulou no pescoço dele novamente e os dois se beijaram. – Também tenho um presente para você, mas não é tão criativo quanto este... – ela falou, sem graça. Tirou do bolso das vestes um saquinho de veludo vermelho.

Scórpio pegou o saquinho das mãos dela e abriu. Dentro havia um objeto dourado muito parecido com um isqueiro. Ele ficou meio sem graça em admitir que não sabia para que ele servia. – Puxa! – disfarçou. – Obrigado!

Você sabe o que é? – ela riu.

Hum... Não...

É um apagueiro!

Um o quê?

Um apagueiro! Veja! – ela direcionou o dedo dele para uma pequena alavanca ao lado da peça que se abriu e engoliu a claridade que havia na sala.

Nossa! – ele riu. – Bem útil esse apagueiro!

Bobo! Abra de novo! – ela falou. No mesmo instante as luzes voltaram para a sala. – É vendido na loja do meu tio Jorge, mas pouca gente sabe realmente como usá-lo. Muitos nem o compram dizendo que com uma varinha se pode fazer a mesma coisa, mas ele é muito útil. Pode localizar pessoas, basta que ela diga o nome do dono do objeto.

Como é? – ele mirou o objeto, incrédulo.

Parece outra lenda, mas não é. Foi o que meu tio usou para encontrar meu pai durante a guerra. Foi muito útil na época.

Espero que eu não precise procurar ninguém com ele, não é?

Espero... – ela o abraçou. – Coloque o colar em mim? – ela pediu, virando-se de costas e levantando os cabelos. – Nunca mais vou tirá-lo. – sorriu.

E aquele outro que você estava usando na estação? – ele perguntou.

Era uma cópia, só para o meu pai não perceber que eu havia perdido.

Hum... Pronto. – ele terminou.

Obrigada.

De nada.

Acho melhor eu ir embora agora, ou eles vão desconfiar...

Pelo menos agora já sabem...

É, mas não melhorou nossa situação. – ela balançou os ombros.

Temos que ter paciência... Muita paciência! – ele lhe deu um beijo rápido. – Vá na frente. Boa noite, ruivinha!

Boa noite... – ela respondeu. Abriu, cautelosa, a porta da sala. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor e começou a andar, apressada.

i Ele achou o que estava procurando

Agora você o ouvirá

Anos desperdiçados com tormento

Agora ele se levantou

Agora você o ouvirá

Ele foi amaldiçoado e enterrado na vergonha

Num vazio e ardente inferno

Mas agora ele retornou

Para provar que eles estavam errados /i 

Não pode ser! – ela murmurou, assustada. Virou-se para trás na expectativa de ver alguém, mas não havia ninguém naquele corredor.

i Ele foi amaldiçoado e enterrado na vergonha

Num vazio e ardente inferno

Mas agora ele retornou

Para provar que eles estavam errados /i 

A voz estava mais perto. Lily não pensou duas vezes e correu. Correu com toda a velocidade que suas pernas eram capazes de agüentar. De vez em quando olhava para trás, para ter certeza de que, quem quer que fosse, estava longe ainda. Quando virou-se para frente novamente trombou com alguém.

Ai! Não! Não! – gritou.

Lily! Acalme-se! – Rose falou, também caída no chão com o baque.

A voz, Rose! A voz!

Você a ouviu? Mas como? Por quê? – ela se levantou, assustada.

Não sei como nem porque e não quero descobrir! Vamos embora daqui Rose, vamos! – ela se levantou também e puxou a prima pela mão.

As duas dispararam pelo corredor, apavoradas. Viraram num corredor à esquerda, atordoadas e deram de cara com James, que vinha na direção contrária.

Aí estão vocês! – ele falou.

James?! – as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Vamos embora! Vamos! Rápido! – Lily voltou a correr, puxando o irmão pela mão.

Mas por que? O que houve?

Tem alguém nos seguindo, James! – ela explicou enquanto corria, ofegante.

Mas...

Nenhuma das duas estava a fim de parar para explicar exatamente o que havia acontecido. Sem opção, James correu atrás delas, que só pararam quando avistaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Agora será que eu posso saber o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, também ofegante.

A voz... – Lily falou. – A mesma voz do outro dia.

Eu não ouvi nada... – ele respondeu.

O que você estava fazendo lá? – Lily perguntou.

Fui atrás de você! Você não voltava nunca, fiquei preocupado. – ele respondeu.

Quem será o dono dessa voz, gente? – ela perguntou, inconformada.

Você não consegue reconhecer? – James perguntou, interessado.

Não. É voz de homem velho, pelo menos não é voz de adolescente, mas não consigo identificar. É uma voz meio rouca...

Bom... Já que já estão entregues... – James falou. – Vou dormir. Boa noite! – falou, seco.

Boa noite... – elas responderam. Ainda ficaram observando-o desaparecer pela escada.

Você foi se encontrar com ele, não foi? – Rose perguntou, brava.

Fui, Rose! E vou continuar me encontrando com ele, não importa o que você diga!

Mas Lily...

Ele me devolveu o camafeu! – Lily falou, apressada, mostrando o pingente em seu pescoço. – Disse que o guardou para me fazer uma surpresa. - explicou, contente.

Te devolveu? – Rose perguntou, incrédula. – Mas o cara cabeludo? Papai disse que ele foi visto na cena do crime...

Quantos cabeludos existem no mundo, Rose?! – ela insistiu. – Foi coincidência!

Mas... – Rose não estava convencida. – E se ele enfeitiçou o camafeu? – perguntou, desconfiada. – Deixe-me vê-lo! Posso pedir para o prof. Flitwick fazer um exame nele! – e estendeu a mão, autoritária.

Nem pensar! – Lily recuou. – Prometi ao Scórpio que não o tiraria nunca mais!

Ele te pediu isso? – desconfiou.

Não! Eu prometi por conta própria! – Lily guardou o pingente por baixo das vestes. – Pare de desconfiar dele, Rose! O Scórpio gosta de mim! Gosta de verdade!

Mas Lily...

Chega! – ela falou, encerrando o assunto. - O que você estava fazendo lá, afinal?

Vi o James sair do salão comunal e resolvi segui-lo para saber se descobria o que o deixa tão estranho, mas ele sumiu de repente...

Aí nós trombamos.

O que foi uma sorte já que você ouviu a voz novamente. Mas porque a voz voltou?

Não sei, Rose, e não quero descobrir! – ela respondeu. – Eu vou dormir, você vem?

Claro... – ela respondeu. – Boa noite.

Boa noite.

Hei Lily!

O quê?

Só por via das dúvidas... – Lily fez careta. – Me avise de qualquer coisa estranha que acontecer, ok?

Humpf! – sem responder, Lily tomou o caminho dos dormitórios.

hr 

Caramba! – Albus suspirou. – Não agüento mais, Rose! Não há nada nesses livros! – jogou os braços em cima da mesa e encostou a cabeça nos livros abertos em sua frente.

Nós sabíamos que não seria fácil, Albus, mas precisamos continuar! – Rose disse, resoluta, com três livros ao seu redor e a pena pronta para fazer anotações. O pergaminho que seria utilizado para esse fim ainda em branco.

Mas se a Lily não está mais com o camafeu...

Ela o encontrou! – ela respondeu sem desviar o olhar do livro.

Encontrou? – ele levantou a cabeça. – Como?

Hum... Só posso dizer que de um modo muito suspeito...

Mas como?

Achei! – ela exclamou. – ajeitou o pergaminho e a pena. – Ah não... – desmontou. – É sobre o uso de pena de pomba branca, não sangue. Ai... Não é possível que não haja nada nessa biblioteca! – ela olhou para as estantes, desanimada.

Ainda tem a sessão reservada... – Albus falou.

Mas como vamos conseguir entrar lá? Nenhum professor vai nos dar uma permissão sem uma boa explicação. – ela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão.

Talvez o Teddy...

Não... – falou, desanimada. – Papai deve tê-lo avisado do nosso possível interesse em livros da sessão reservada.

Então só nos resta o Mapa do Maroto... – Albus falou. – Pelo menos saberemos se o caminho está livre.

Tem razão! – Rose se animou novamente. – Mas seria ótimo se tivéssemos a capa também!

Mas ela é do James. Ele nunca vai nos emprestar. – Albus afirmou.

Então vamos pegá-la sem ele saber! – ela sorriu.

Não estou te reconhecendo, sabia? – Albus sorriu também.

Agora é uma questão de honra descobrir algo sobre esse caso! – ela bateu a mão na mesa. – Não desisto enquanto não esgotar todas as oportunidades.

Eu adoro essa sua determinação, sabia? – Albus falou.

É mesmo? – Rose se surpreendeu. – Obrigada... – falou sem graça, Albus corou. – Hum... Vamos? Ainda temos dever para terminar.

Ok. Vamos. – ele respondeu, aliviado por ela não ter percebido nada.

Naquela mesma noite, depois de terem feito os deveres, Rose, Lily, Albus e Hugo bolaram um plano para roubarem a capa de James. Não foi muito difícil executar o plano já que James passava grande parte do tempo ouvindo música de olhos fechados.

Não acredito que ele nem notou! – Hugo admirou. – Tudo bem que ele estava com os fones, mas nós fuçamos no malão dele e ele nem ouviu!

O caso do James é o próximo a que daremos atenção! – Rose afirmou quando chegaram novamente ao salão comunal. – Tem algo de muito estranho no comportamento dele, mas descobriremos depois!

Bom, mas e agora? – Albus perguntou. – Não caberemos todos sob a capa.

Vão vocês dois! – Hugo falou logo, piscando para Albus. – Eu fico aqui cuidando da Lily!

Coitada de mim... – Lily respondeu.

Bom, então vamos, não é? – Rose chamou.

Vamos... – Albus respondeu, desconfiado com a atitude do primo.

Os dois atravessaram o buraco do retrato e se cobriram com a capa. Albus olhou o mapa para ter certeza de que o caminho estava livre. Os dois tinham que caminhar juntinhos já que, apesar de serem apenas dois, eram grandes para se cobrirem com folga pela capa. A proximidade com Rose estava deixando Albus pouco à vontade. Ele não queria acreditar que pudesse, realmente, estar apaixonado pela prima, mas a cada dia que passava ele notava os sinais disse em si mesmo.

Os dois chegaram à biblioteca com facilidade. Com um simples feitiço Rose abriu a sessão reservada e os dois puderam se livrar da capa e fazer a pesquisa mais à vontade. Cada um foi para uma fileira procurar o máximo de livros que abordassem poções, propriedades e artes das trevas. Constataram, com surpresa, e certo desânimo, que a quantidade de livros desses assuntos era incrível.

Eles pegaram todos os que puderam carregar e levaram para um dos corredores, onde os espalharam no chão e ficaram folheando. Albus desanimou logo no segundo. O sono o abateu logo e também uma terrível dor nas costas. Sem agüentar mais ele se recostou numa das estantes. Achou que Rose também estaria abatida e cansada, mas ela estava animadíssima. Folheava o enorme livro em seu colo com olhos astutos e sem demonstrar um pinguinho de sono.

Albus passou, sem perceber, um bom tempo admirando-a. Notou como ela arregalava ligeiramente os olhos quando achava alguma informação importante, o carinho e a delicadeza com que os dedos dela manuseavam as páginas do livro, percebeu que ela mordia o lábio inferior quando não encontrava nada, ou achava algo preocupante. Sorriu ao notar esses detalhes e ficou procurando outros.

A forma como os cachos de seus cabelos caiam sobre o rosto, e como ela os colocava atrás da orelha. Notou que os cabelos dela tinham um brilho avermelhado quando banhados pela luz da lua, e como seus dedos delicados cobriam sua boca quando ela bocejava.

Ai, ai... – ela fez de repente, olhando para o primo. – Que foi? – sorriu.

Ãh? Quê? – ele se assustou e tentou desfazer a cara de bobo.

Parecia que você estava em transe, ou admirando alguma obra de arte! – comentou.

Ele não respondeu nada, embora tenha pensado em algo. Sentiu como se Rose pudesse ler seus pensamentos e ficou envergonhado. Rose também ficou, como se tivesse realmente ouvido os pensamentos dele.

Acho que está na hora de dormir. – ela desconversou. – Vou levar esse livro comigo. Acho que nem vão notar. – ela se levantou do chão e com a varinha encantou os outros livros para que voltassem para seu lugar.

Qual o livro? – Albus perguntou, tentando afastar a impressão que passara.

A Era das Trevas – o início da magia.

E o que ele tem a ver com o que estamos procurando? – Albus estendeu os braços para que Rose se cobrisse com a capa.

Nada! – ela sorriu, meio envergonhada. – Mas eu achei interessante. – ela entrou em baixo da capa.

Quer que eu carregue? – ele perguntou, sem saber de onde viera tal pergunta. – Hum... Parece pesado.

Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – É pesado mesmo.

Hum... Rose... Você vai continuar me ajudando nos treinos de quadribol? – ele puxou uma conversa, visto que a dos livros parecia acabada.

Não acho que você esteja precisando. – ela respondeu. – Você foi ótimo naquela partida.

Que pena. – falou sem pensar.

O quê? – ela perguntou. – É uma pena que você não precise mais de ajuda?

Não! – ele se atrapalhou. – É que... Não é isso, mas...

A senha... – ela desconversou, achando graça. – Qual é mesmo?

Dia dos namorados! – ele falou, mais envergonhado ainda.

Essa é a senha? – Rose estranhou.

É. Acho que a Mulher Gorda está apaixonada. – ele respondeu.

Coitada... – Rose falou, sentida, parando em frente ao quadro.

Hum... Dia dos namorados. – ele falou.

Quem está aí? – o quadro perguntou, bravo. – É você de novo, não é Potter? Seu pai costumava fazer isso, sabia? Eu devia deixá-lo trancado do lado de fora!

Como ela sabe que é você? – Rose perguntou baixinho.

Com uma garota? – a Mulher Gorda pareceu indignada. – Você vai se dar mal, Potter! Se o Mundungus te pega! – ela girou o quadro, mostrando a passagem. – Se bem que aquele ali e nada. Humpf! Da próxima fica para fora, Potter!

Os dois passaram, assustados, para dentro do salão comunal. Tiraram a capa imediatamente e se entreolharam, confusos.

Como ela poderia saber? – Albus repetiu a pergunta da prima.

Vai ver notou que nós saímos, mas não voltamos. – Rose tentou explicar.

Com todos esses alunos? Não acredito! – ele respondeu.

Então sei lá! – Rose balançou os ombros. – Obrigada por carregar o livro. – ela estendeu os braços. – Você devolve a capa?

Devolvo. – ele entregou o livro.

Ok... Boa noite! – ela sorriu, simpática.

Boa noite... – ele respondeu, e ficou observando-a se afastar. Ainda suspirou antes de subir para o dormitório do sétimo andar para devolver a capa.

hr 

Rose não conseguia parar de ler o livro que havia surrupiado da sessão reservada. Para não levantar suspeitas ela havia trocado a capa pela de um livro normalmente liberado. Foi depois do café da manhã, que ela tomou antes de todos, e enquanto o lia, ao lado do irmão e dos primos, que ainda comiam, que ela levou um grande susto.

QUAL DE VOCÊS?!

Caraca! – Hugo gritou, esbarrando em seu copo de suco.

Ficou louco, cara? – Albus perguntou ao irmão, parado atrás deles.

Qual de vocês pegou minha capa?! – James perguntou novamente.

Que... Que capa? – Lily perguntou, de olhos arregalados, torcendo para que não fosse a...

A da invisibilidade! – ele perguntou, um pouco mais baixo.

Ninguém pegou, James. – Rose respondeu logo, tentando parecer ofendida.

Como não? Eu a procurei ontem e não a encontrei! Vocês são os únicos que sabem da existência dela!

Nós e, agora, todos ao nosso redor, não é? – Hugo respondeu.

Procure direito, James. – Lily sugeriu. – Você anda meio confuso ultimamente...

Não estou nem um pouco confuso, Lily! – ele respondeu, muito nervoso. – Não mexam mais nas minhas coisas sem minha permissão, ouviram?! – respondeu e se afastou, passando por todos como um raio.

Caraca! – Hugo repetiu. – Não imaginei que ele fosse ficar tão bravo.

E eu não imaginei que ele fosse usar a capa justo ontem à noite! – Albus comentou. – Que azar.

Ele a tem usado, Albus! – Rose percebeu. – Por isso a mulher gorda te reconheceu, ou melhor, reconheceu um Potter, mas não você, o James!

Tem razão, mas o que ele tem feito durante a noite? – Albus perguntou.

Se bem conheço o James... – Hugo sorriu, malicioso.

Não sei não... – Rose comentou.

Hum... Já vou indo, galera. – Lily falou, de repente. – Esqueci um livro no dormitório. Te encontro na sala, Hugo.

Tá legal! – ele respondeu sem dar importância.

Albus estava muito incomodado com a idéia de que seu irmão tinha com quem se encontrar durante a noite para notar o mesmo que Rose: Scórpio Malfoy também saiu antes dos amigos da mesa.

Humpf! – Rose fez, antes de voltar à sua leitura.

Você comeu alguma coisa, ou está se alimentando de informação? – Hugo perguntou, implicante.

Eu levantei mais cedo! – Rose respondeu. – Esse livro é incrível! – falou, animada. – Sabiam que os trouxas existem há mais tempo que os bruxos? Eles é que inventaram a magia, justamente os mais miseráveis!

Como assim? – Hugo perguntou, interessado.

Tinha a ver com coisas que eles comiam, como certas aves, sabe? Parece que elas davam certos poderes para algumas pessoas.

Que louco! Quer dizer que o certo é dizer que os trouxas são sangue puro, não os bruxos! – Hugo afirmou.

Isso mesmo! – Rose concordou. – Eu queria mostrar esse livro para uns e outros, mas aí me denunciaria, não é?

Não vai faltar oportunidade, Rose. – Albus comentou. – Vamos, galera? Já vai bater o sinal.

Vamos! – os irmãos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Eles saíram do salão principal e já estavam na base da escada que os levaria aos corredores das salas de aula quando Rose percebeu que estava levando o livro errado.

Ai droga! – ela falou. – Peguei o livro errado, gente. Vou voltar no dormitório para pegar o meu, mas podem seguir em frente ta!

Ta bom... – Albus respondeu.

O que deu nessas garotas hoje? Todas elas resolveram esquecer alguma coisa no dormitório? – Hugo resmungou, mas seguiu seu caminho.

Rose correu o máximo que pode para chegar ao salão comunal, pegar o livro e voltar a tempo de não levar uma bronca logo na primeira aula do dia. Chegou ao buraco do retrato, falou a senha de qualquer jeito e o atravessou. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu James esparramado sobre uma poltrona em frente à lareira. Inconformada, ela foi até lá.

James? – nada. – James! – ela começou a balançá-lo, ele não se moveu. – Me dê atenção ou eu vou arrancar seus fones! – ela disse, brava.

James abriu os olhos. – O que você quer? – perguntou rouco.

Você não vai assistir à primeira aula? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

Nem a primeira, nem a segunda, nem nenhuma das outras...

Mas James...

Mas ele fechou os olhos, mostrando que não estava interessado na preocupação da prima.

Ah James... – ela suspirou e subiu as escadas correndo, ainda tinha que pegar seu livro e correr muito para chegar a tempo.

Quando Rose desceu de volta, já com o livro certo na mão, James estava na mesma posição em que ela o deixara, mas agora estava cantando.

SCREAMS BREAK THE SILENCE

(Gritos quebram o silêncio)

WAKING FROM THE DEAD OF NIGHT

(Acordando da noite morta)

VENGENCE IS BOILING

(Vingança está fervendo)

HE'S RETURNED TO KILL THE LIGHT

(Ele voltou para acabar com a luz)

BARK AT THE MOON

(Uivando para lua)

MIRACLES WOULD HAVE TO SAVE

(Milagres teriam que salvar)

THOSE THAT THE BEAST IS LOOKING FOR

(Aquele que este monstro está procurando)

LISTEN IN AWE AND YOU'LL HEAR HIM

(Escute assombrado e você o ouvirá)

BARK AT THE MOON

(Uivando para a lua)

HEY YEAH BARK AT THE MOON

(Ei, sim, uivando para a lua)

Nossa! – ela se espantou. – Que horror de música! – inconformada e sabendo que não poderia fazer nada a respeito, Rose atravessou o buraco do retrato.

Opa! – trombou com alguém que estava entrando. – Oh! Oi...

Oi Amelie. – Rose parou, desconfiada. – Não tem aula agora?

Hum... Tenho, mas é que... Esqueci um livro! – respondeu, sorridente.

Sei... Até logo, então... – Rose a esperou passar, depois correu, finalmente, em direção a sua sala de aula, gravando mentalmente o fato de que Amelie ficaria, um bom tempo, sozinha com James.

Rose? – alguém a chamou.

Lily! – Rose parou para esperar a prima que seguiria na mesma direção que ela. – Cadê o livro que você ia pegar? – perguntou, astuta.

Livro? – Lily perguntou, confusa. – Ah... – lembrou-se.

Foi se encontrar com ele, não foi? – elas voltaram a caminhar.

Sim! E vou continuar, independente das suas desconfianças! – falou, resoluta.

Você é quem sabe... – ela balançou os ombros. - Notou algo de diferente depois de estar usando o camafeu?

Não.

Que bom...

Vou me encontrar com ele no nosso próximo passeio a Hogsmeade, semana que vem.

Eu ainda acho...

Não é ele, Rose. – ela falou, certa. – Eu sei que não...

Não custa tomar cuidado, tudo bem?

Ok, mas não é ele!

Hum…Tchau. Minha sala é essa.

Tchau. – e seguiu em frente, em direção a sua sala.


	14. O desenrolar do mistério

Já está tudo pronto, pai. Haverá outro passeio a Hogsmeade e lá você poderá pegá-la.

Ótimo... – ele respondeu, satisfeito. – Finalmente. Não agüentava mais esperar!

O senhor tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Certeza absoluta, meu filho. Já disse que espero por isso há anos! Dessa vez dará certo, filho. Muito certo!

Estou me sentindo mal com o que estou fazendo, pai.

Não seja bobo, garoto! – ele ralhou. – Não há tempo para arrependimentos!

Mas...

Quieto! Volte logo para seus afazeres e me deixe sozinho! Tenho que encontrar Rhoads e preparar tudo para o grande passeio a Hogsmead. – ele suspirou. – O que ainda faz aí? Vá logo!

Hum... Tchau...

Vá logo!

hr 

Psiu! – Lily chamou. – Hei, Rose?

Hum? – Rose deixou o livro de lado para procurar quem a chamava. – Lily?

Eu já vou indo, ok?

Você vai mesmo? – ela endireitou-se no sofá.

Vou! – Lily respondeu, decidida. – Só estou te avisando para que você invente uma desculpa para meu irmão, ok?

Eu não devia fazer isso! – Rose respondeu.

Mas vai, não vai? Você fez isso até agora...

Mas as circunstâncias mudaram!

Se o Scórpio quisesse me fazer mal já teria feito! – ela respondeu, impaciente. – Tchau Rose!

Você está vendo?! – Rose levantou-se preocupada. – Olha o seu jeito! Olha como você fala comigo!

Do que está falando? – Lily perguntou, ofendida.

Desde que você pegou de volta o camafeu anda mal educada, respondendo para mim como nunca fez antes! – ela reclamou, emocionada. – Você não era assim.

Ehr... Hum... Não diz besteira, Rose! – ela falou, envergonhada. – Eu estou assim por causa da sua desconfiança, não por causa do camafeu!

Você é quem sabe! – Rose sentou-se novamente. Pegou o livro e o abriu, de costas para a prima, para disfarçar as lágrimas.

Lily ficou chateada. Sabia como a prima era sensível, mas tinha que defender seu romance com Scórpio. Sem dar tempo para arrependimentos ela saiu de uma vez, sendo seguida por alguns alunos que também já se adiantavam para o passeio a Hogsmeade.

Ao longe alguém esperava ansioso pela saída de Lily Potter. Ele a viu deixar o salão comunal e passar pelos portões do salão principal em direção ao pátio. A seguiu de longe, a viu passar também pelos javalis alados e ganhar o caminho em direção ao povoado, foi atrás.

hr 

Bom dia, maninha! – Hugo se jogou, sem aviso, ao lado de Rose no sofá.

Bom dia, Hugo! – Rose respondeu. – Por que tanta animação logo cedo? – ela fechou o livro para atendê-lo.

Como por quê? – ele admirou. – Porque hoje é dia da visita a Hogsmeade!

Para mim já perdeu a graça, sabia... – Albus falou, sentando-se do outro lado de Rose.

Para mim também... – ela respondeu, chateada e voltou a abrir o livro.

Pois para mim ficou muito mais interessante esse ano! – Hugo respondeu, esfregando as mãos uma na outra e sorrindo, malicioso.

O que você está aprontando, garoto? – Rose perguntou, desconfiada.

Não estou aprontando nada! – ele respondeu, ofendido. – Apenas tenho um encontro por lá, só isso!

Com aquela garota do sétimo ano?! – Rose perguntou, espantada.

É! – Hugo respondeu, orgulhoso.

Mas...

Nem comece! – ele estendeu a mão em frente ao rosto dela. – Nada do que você disser me fará desmarcar esse encontro, falou? – ele se levantou de sopetão. – Aliás... Já vou indo! Tchau! – e saiu andando, como se fosse o rei da cocada preta.

Esses dois estão muito cheios de si para o meu gosto! – Rose comentou.

Que dois? Hugo e Lily? – Albus perguntou.

Sim.

Cadê ela, aliás?

Já foi. – Rose enfiou mais a cara no livro.

Por que não nos esperou?

Hum... Não sei...

Não sabe! – ele se irritou. – Malfoy, não é?! Eu achei que ela tomaria jeito depois que o papai descobriu tudo!

Ai Albus... Sinceramente? Acho que o melhor que fazemos é deixar os dois em paz, sabia?

Em paz? Mas...

Rose voltou-se ao livro novamente. Albus percebeu que não adiantaria continuar com aquela discussão. Acalmou-se e perguntou.

Você não vai mesmo a Hogsmeade?

Acho que não. Vou continuar lendo. Eu já falei que os trouxas vieram antes dos bruxos? – ela perguntou, animada.

Duas vezes. – ele respondeu. – E disse também que era a comida que lhes conferia magia.

Só a comida não! – ela virou-se para o primo, com os olhos brilhantes. – Comida crua! – afirmou. – Alguns dizem que, provavelmente, o sangue desses animais é que os transformava em bruxos.

O sangue? – Albus perguntou, desconfiado.

É e...

Hei Potter! – um garoto do segundo ano aproximou-se do casal. – Tem um cara lá fora perguntando da sua irmã.

Da minha irmã?

Uhum. Ela está por aí?

Não. Ela já foi! – Rose respondeu pelo primo. – Mas quem quer saber dela?

Acho que já sei quem é! – Albus levantou-se, revoltado. – E com certeza não era para você vir falar justo comigo, garoto! – no mesmo instante ele se levantou e atravessou o buraco do retrato. Assustada, Rose foi atrás dele.

hr 

Lily já havia chegado ao povoado, mas como combinado, não foi diretamente ao local onde tinha marcado com Scórpio. Ficou dando umas voltas, olhou algumas vitrines, falou com algumas pessoas, só depois se encaminhou para onde deveria ir.

Lily? – James se aproximou dela. – Não devia ficar andando sozinha por aí. – sorriu. – Cadê o Albus e os outros?

James? – ela se assustou. – Achei que você nem viria ao passeio. – disfarçou.

Eu não o perderia. – falou. – Vai aonde?

Nenhum lugar especial... – sorriu. – Apenas andando por aí.

Posso te acompanhar então?

Me acompanhar? – ela se preocupou. – Mas você não tem companhia melhor? – perguntou. – Quer dizer? Melhor do que sua irmã mais nova? – sorriu novamente, tentando ganhar tempo.

O que pode ser melhor do que a companhia da minha família? – ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela e sorriu. – Me diga o que você tem feito ultimamente. Faz tempo que não conversamos...

Os dois irmãos começaram a caminhar juntos. Lily ficou completamente incomodada. Como se livraria do irmão agora? Atrasaria-se para o encontro com Scórpio, com certeza. Enquanto caminhavam, ela não ouvia uma só palavra do que ele dizia, apenas maquinava um jeito de dispensá-lo educadamente e sem levantar suspeitas.

hr 

Albus atravessou o buraco do retrato vermelho de raiva. Rose correu atrás dele, sem entender nada. Aliás, entendia sim. Albus achava que Scórpio estivesse perguntando por Lily, mas como se os dois já deviam estar juntos?

O que você ainda quer com a minha irmã, Malfoy?! – Albus berrou. – Você não entendeu o recado do meu pai não?!

Qual não foi a surpresa de Rose quando viu Scórpio parado em frente ao salão comunal, encostado displicentemente na parede logo em frente.

Que saco! – Scórpio murmurou, preparando-se para se defender de Albus. – Calma aí, Potter!

Scórpio? – Rose se adiantou. – O que faz aqui? Você não deveria estar com a Lily?

Oi Rose! – ele respondeu enquanto recuava um pouco. – Vai com calma, Potter! Eu não quero brigar com você!

Então fique longe da minha irmã!

Albus pára! – Rose gritou. – A Lily não foi se encontrar com você? – ela segurou o primo e se colocou entre os dois.

Não. – Scórpio respondeu, de olho na mão com que Albus manejava a varinha. – Fiquei esperando mais de uma hora, mas ela não apareceu. Fiquei preocupado por causa da tal voz que ela disse que ouvia. Eu achei que você a acompanharia. – explicou.

Nós estamos meio brigadas... – Rose respondeu, envergonhada por não ter deixado de lado sua rusga com a prima e ter se oferecido para acompanhá-la.

Droga! – Scórpio resmungou. – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Onde vocês dois se encontrariam? De repente ela está te esperando lá! – Albus falou, embora zangado.

Lily nunca se atrasou tanto, Potter! Se não nem teria vindo até aqui, você não acha? – desafiou.

Vamos até lá. – Rose aconselhou. – Quem sabe ela encontrou alguém no caminho e se atrasou? Outro dia ela teve que enrolar o James para... – o coração da garota deu um pulo em seu peito. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela bateu uma das mãos na testa. – Não pode ser! – falou.

O que foi, Rose? – Albus perguntou, preocupado.

Como não percebi isso antes, Albus? Como não me dei conta?! – os olhos dela começaram a marejar. – Meu Deus!

O que foi, Rose? Você está me assustando! – Albus falou, desesperado.

A voz, o verso, tudo...

A voz que perseguia a Lily? O que tem ela? – Scórpio se aproximou dos dois, preocupado.

De um tempo para cá eu tenho desconfiado de você, Scórpio, mas como pude ser tão burra?! – ela bateu mais uma vez na testa. – Temos que encontrar a Lily imediatamente! – falou. – Vamos para Hogsmeade! – Rose disparou em direção a saída do castelo, sendo seguida por Scórpio e Albus que não haviam entendido nada.

Mas Rose, pelo menos nos explique o que foi que você notou! – Albus pediu, enquanto corria.

James! Era ele quem estava perseguindo a Lily!

James?! – Albus parou, espantado. – Por que ele faria isso?! – sorriu, desacreditando.

Não podemos parar! – ela olhou para trás rapidamente. – Eu explico no caminho. – Albus voltou a correr e ela continuou. – Outro dia passei por James e ele estava cantando uma canção muito macabra. No dia eu estranhei, mas não percebi que algumas frases da música tinham tudo a ver com o versinho que eu e Lily ouvimos outro dia. – ela parou, confusa. – Para onde agora, Scórpio?

Esquerda! – os três voltaram a correr. Scórpio tomou a dianteira, guiando-os.

Pode ter sido coincidência! – Albus argumentou. – James jamais faria mal a Lily!

Scórpio parou de repente. Os três haviam chegado numa espécie de bosque. Havia muitas árvores em volta, o que dificultava a visão de quem passeava pelo povoado. Havia uns troncos de árvores caídos que serviriam perfeitamente de bancos, mas não havia ninguém ali.

Seria aqui. – Scórpio falou, decepcionado. – Fiquei mais de uma hora esperando-a, mas ela não apareceu.

Foi aqui que ela foi atacada da outra vez, não foi? – Albus perguntou, andando ao redor, vasculhando atrás de algumas árvores.

Foi, mas eu não tive nada com aquele ataque, Potter. Eu, aliás, salvei sua irmã! – ele respondeu.

Poderia fazer parte do plano. – Albus afirmou.

Não foi ele, Albus! – Rose interveio. – Foi o James! Não foi uma coincidência! Agora tudo faz sentido! O modo como ele agia estranho, o modo como falava com a gente e como estava confuso nos últimos dias!

Mas por quê? – Albus perguntou, inconformado.

Provavelmente sem saber o que estava fazendo! – ela voltou pelo caminho em que haviam chegado. – No dia do noivado do Teddy ele me disse que não conseguia se lembrar de tudo o que havia feito nos últimos dias. Era como se estivesse possuído!

Como a mamãe, anos atrás? – ele concluiu. – Mas quem estaria fazendo isso?

Não sei.

E como faz isso? – ele perguntou, novamente. – O papai uma vez me disse que a mamãe foi possuída graças a um diário que o i seu /i avô colocou nas coisas dela! – ele olhou ferozmente para Scórpio.

Pode ter certeza que meu avô aprendeu a lição, Potter! – ele respondeu.

James não se encantaria com um diário, mas com...

Os fones de ouvido! – Albus concluiu. – Mas como?

Eu tenho um palpite, mas isso não importa agora! Temos que encontrar a Lily, mas como?

Talvez eu saiba como! – Scórpio enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá o apagueiro que havia ganhado de Lily.

Um apagueiro? – Rose perguntou, admirada.

Scórpio o abriu como Lily havia ensinado, mas nada aconteceu. – Droga!

Como esse troço poderia encontrar minha irmã? – Albus perguntou.

Só funcionaria se ela estivesse falando seu nome, Scórpio. Seria muita sorte. – Rose falou, decepcionada.

E agora? – Scórpio perguntou.

Um feitiço localizador. – Rose respondeu. – Mas não podemos fazer magia.

Eu posso! – Scórpio se prontificou. – Já tenho 17. – tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e pronunciou o feitiço. A varinha girou, girou, girou em sua mão, mas não apontou para lugar nenhum. – Está longe demais.

Droga! – Albus resmungou.

Vamos andar mais um pouco. – Rose aconselhou. – Talvez possamos chegar em um lugar próximo de onde ela está.

Eles seguiram para o centro de Hogsmeade. Olhavam para todos os lados, procuravam pistas, perguntavam para as pessoas, mas ninguém havia reparado na dupla e, mesmo que tivessem visto, que mal haveria em dois irmãos passeando juntos.

Hei?! – Hugo os surpreendeu. – O que ta pegando? Por que estão andando com esse aí?! – e apontou para Scórpio. Estava aos amassos com Jamille, mas se surpreendeu ao vê-los todos juntos.

Lily sumiu, Hugo. – Rose explicou. – Você não a viu?

Não. Eu fiquei o tempo todo com a Jamille, mas quem a pegou? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

James. – Albus respondeu.

Qual é cara! Sua paranóia com seu irmão está indo longe demais!

Não é paranóia, Hugo. – Rose falou. – Foi ele mesmo.

Mas...

Vamos deixar as explicações para depois, ta? – Scórpio pediu. – Temos que encontrá-la! Não sabemos o que eles realmente querem com ela!

Ele tem razão! – Rose concordou. – No caminho eu explico, Hugo!

Agora o grupo tinha mais um integrante. Hugo se despediu de Jamille e segui os demais. Os quatro continuaram procurando Lily, ou qualquer vestígio dela, por toda Hogsmeade, mas ela e James haviam, simplesmente, desaparecido. De tempos em tempos Scórpio utilizava o feitiço localizador, mas a varinha continuava girando descontrolada.

E se você procurasse pelo James? – Hugo sugeriu.

Não vai adiantar, Hugo. Os dois estão juntos! – Albus respondeu ficando cada vez mais preocupado.

E se não estiverem mais juntos? Se alguém realmente estava controlando o James pode ser que o tenha apenas mandado fazer a entrega, mas não precisou dele. – concluiu.

Ele pode ter razão! – Scórpio concordou. Utilizou mais uma vez o feitiço, mas desta vez para localizar James.

O palpite de Hugo estava correto, o que preocupou mais ainda o grupo. A varinha girou duas vezes na mão de Scórpio, mas em seguida apontou para o norte. Eles correram naquela direção, ansiosos para encontrarem qualquer coisa que pudesse levá-los ao paradeiro de Lily.

Oh! James! – Rose foi a primeira a avistá-lo. Correu, assustada, em direção ao primo caído no chão.

Meu Deus! – Albus a seguiu. – Ele está...

Estuporado. – Rose respondeu, mais tranqüila. – James! – chamou. – James! – mas ele não se movia.

Receosa, tirou-lhe o fone de ouvido, mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, James não acordou. Curiosa, e louca para comprovar sua tese, Rose colocou os fones no ouvido. O que ouviu a deixou arrepiada.

I've (nunca) seen (deixe) your (outros ouvirem) face a (essas músicas) thousand times

(Eu vi seu rosto centenas de vezes)

Everyday (afaste Lily) we've (dos) been (outros) apart

(Todos os dias que estivemos separados)

I don't (entregue-a) care (para Rhoads) about the sunshine, yeah

(Eu não me importo com a luz do sol)

'Cause Mama, (traga-a) Mama, (para mim) I'm coming home

(Pois mãe, mãe, estou voltando para casa)

I'm coming home

(Estou voltando para casa)

Meu Deus! – ela tirou os fones e os jogou longe. – Era como eu pensava. James estava sendo controlado pelo som que ouvia. Mensagens subliminares nas músicas!

Mensagens o quê? – Hugo perguntou.

Depois ela explica! – Scórpio passou por eles e foi até James. Apontou a varinha para o peito dele e disse: - Enervate!

No mesmo instante James acordou, assustado. – O que houve? O que...

James você está bem? – Rose abaixou-se ao lado dele, preocupada.

Para onde você levou a Lily, seu imbecil?! – Albus abaixou-se também, mas, ao contrário da prima, agarrou o irmão pela gola da camisa e o sacudiu.

Lily? – ele perguntou, confuso. – Lily? – tentou se lembrar. – Ah meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?! – se desesperou.

Para onde você a levou, Potter? – Scórpio perguntou. – Para onde?

O que foi que eu fiz?! Caramba! – lágrimas de desespero começaram a rolar pelo rosto de James.

Não foi culpa sua, James. – Rose o consolou. – Alguém o estava controlando, mas agora precisamos saber onde ela está. Ainda poderá haver tempo.

Não há! – ele falou, chorando. – Ele a levou! Ele vai matá-la!

Você é um imbecil, James! Como pode fazer isso? Por que a entregou desse jeito? Nossa irmã! – Albus se descontrolou.

Eu não fiz por mal! Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo! Eu tentei parar! Tentei mesmo, mas não consegui! Esses malditos fones! – ele agarrou os fones e os amassou na palma da mão, como se pudesse se vingar neles.

Você devia ter pedido ajuda! Devia ter nos contado!

Chega Albus! – Rose gritou. – Não é hora para vocês brigarem! Precisamos encontrar a Lily. James. – ela se virou novamente para o primo. – Você sabe para onde a levaram?

Acho... Acho que sim... – ele falou, ainda emocionado. – Eu não queria, Rose. Eu tentei te contar no dia da festa, mas...

Não pense nisso agora. Não foi culpa sua. – ela tentou. – Nos diga para onde a levaram.

Eu não tenho certeza, mas ele sempre falava de um ferro-velho.

Ferro-velho? – Albus perguntou.

Ferro-velho, claro! – Rose comemorou. – Saiu no Pasquim que foram encontradas pombas sem sangue e morcegos sem cabeça num ferro-velho num bairro trouxa. Então todos os fatos se encaixam. Nossos pais já sabiam com o que estavam lidando! Eles sabiam que o tal cara estava atrás da Lily!

Por que um bruxo levaria a Lily para um bairro trouxa? – Hugo perguntou.

Porque não era um bruxo! – Rose concluiu.

Como não? – Scórpio perguntou.

É um trouxa que quer se transformar em bruxo.

Por isso o sangue de pomba! – Albus concordou. – Sem querer você acertou o livro em que deveria consultar.

Mas como vamos fazer para chegar lá? – Hugo perguntou.

Podemos aparatar. – Scórpio informou. – Eu tenho licença e imagino que o Potter também.

Não sei se o James tem condições de aparatar em algum lugar. – Rose explicou.

Mas precisamos dele para chegar até lá! – Albus falou.

Eu consigo, galera. – James levantou-se, com certa dificuldade. – A culpa disso tudo foi minha. Eu tenho que trazê-la de volta.

Tem mesmo! – Albus implicou.

Não vai dar certo se vocês ficarem brigando. Vamos logo até lá! – ela pegou a mão de Albus e a mão de James, Hugo e Scórpio ficaram olhando-os. – Andem logo! Scórpio segure minha mão! Hugo segura a mão do Albus! Você consegue levar todos nós?

Consigo. – ele suspirou. – Tenho que conseguir!

Ele segurou mais forte na mão da prima e do irmão. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Não sabia se estava certo, mas era a única pista que tinham. O grupo aparatou com um ruído seco que despertou a curiosidade de alguns, mas não deixou rastro.

James aparatou alguns metros além do que desejava, mas ainda assim perto do ferro-velho citado na revista há algumas semanas. O lugar era cercado por um muro de um metro e meio de altura, mais ou menos. O portão era um simples armado de arame trançado que dava a quem passava uma visão perfeita do recinto. O cheiro não era muito agradável e a entrada do lugar estava salpicada de sangue.

Scórpio fez um feitiço para destrancar o portão e os cinco entraram. Havia uma pequena casa ao fundo, provavelmente a administração do local. Eles andaram até lá, cautelosos. O lugar estava completamente deserto e silencioso. Não havia nem cão de guarda, o que era de se esperar.

Quieto demais. – Scórpio observou.

Tem certeza de que é aqui, James? – Albus perguntou.

Não.

O quê?!

Não tenho, mas é a única pista que há! – respondeu, irritado. – Pare de me culpar por tudo, Albus! Eu jamais faria mal a Lily se estivesse consciente!

Você confia demais nas pessoas, James!

Meninos, por favor! – Rose pediu.

Cuidado! – Scórpio falou. – Estão ouvindo?

O quê? – Hugo aproximou-se da irmã, preocupado.

Nada! Absolutamente nada. Nem passarinhos.

Dementadores! – Rose adivinhou. No mesmo instante sacou a varinha, assim como os demais. – Você se lembra do feitiço, James?

Não.

Mas...

Foi parte dos planos dele! Fazer James ficar incapaz de defender Lily quando os dementadores atacassem. – ela concluiu.

Em pouco tempo os cinco foram cercados por dementadores. Seis ou sete, pelo menos. O ambiente ficou frio e silencioso. James foi o mais afetado por causa de sua culpa. A raiva que Albus sentia do irmão também o prejudicou.

Expecto patronum, James! – Rose falou. – Pense em algo feliz!

James apontou a varinha para um dos monstros, mas nada agradável lhe vinha à mente. Ele não tinha muitas boas lembranças dos últimos meses, e a culpa o aniquilava. Scórpio era o único que podia e conseguia conjurar uma patrono perfeito.

Não vou dar conta de todos sozinho! – falou. – Me ajudem!

Mas nós não podemos! – Rose falou

Que se dane! – Hugo abriu um sorriso. – Expecto patronum! – um fiapo de luz prateada saiu da varinha dele. Conseguiu afastar o dementador que o atacava, mas logo desapareceu e o monstro voltou a investir. – Opa!

Pense com mais vontade! – Rose aconselhou. – Expecto patronum! – a luz que emanou da varinha de Rose era bem mais forte. Logo um gato materializou-se, embora mais transparente que a raposa de Scórpio, mas eficaz para espantar dementadores.

Expecto patronum! – Albus tentou também. Seu patrono era um urso, mas era tão transparente quanto o de Rose.

Expecto patronum! – Hugo e James gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

O fiapo de luz de Hugo tornou-se um pouco mais forte, mas ainda sem forma. O patrono de James era completamente corpóreo, um cavalo.

Consegui! – falou, contente.

Diante de dois patronos corpóreos e três projetos de patrono os dementadores não tiveram chance e logo foram destruídos. O som e a visibilidade voltou ao lugar, mas os garotos sofreram as conseqüências desse encontro.

Nem acredito que conseguimos... – Hugo falou meio tonto. – Putz... – ele cambaleou. – Acho que eu fiquei meio fraco com isso...

Eu te falei para se aplicar mais aos estudos, não foi? – Rose correu até ele e o apoiou antes que ele se estatelasse. – Ai, Albus, me ajude! – ela pediu.

Eu vou ficar legal! – ele protestou. – Vou ficar legal! Não tem um chocolate por aí não?

Vocês me impressionaram! – alguém caminhou em direção ao grupo e os sobressaltou. – Nunca imaginei que passariam por tantos dementadores!

Quem é você?! – Rose perguntou.

Randy. – ele continuou caminhando em direção ao grupo. – Randy Rhoads. Bem que o príncipe me pediu para acabar com você, mas isso ainda pode ser resolvido! – ele sacou a varinha e a apontou para James, mas todos os outros sacaram também.

O cara cabeludo que assaltou a Travessa do Tranco! – Hugo afirmou.

Você está bem informado, garoto! –sorriu.

Cadê a minha irmã, cara?! – James avançou. – Para onde vocês a levaram?

Ela está junto com o príncipe, e servirá a ele, mas não se preocupem... – ele sorriu. – Terão a oportunidade de enterrar o corpo dela quando o príncipe terminar.

Seu! – Albus e James falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois avançaram para cima do bruxo, mas ele foi mais rápido e desferiu um feitiço contra eles. Scórpio os socorreu conjurando um escudo entre os irmãos e o bruxo das trevas. Rhoads percebeu que não daria conta de todos eles sozinho, mas também não poderia pedir ajuda dos dementadores, porque acabaria sendo afetado também.

Polka tulk! – ele gritou, apontando a varinha para o céu. Uma enorme cruz brilhante se materializou e depois de alguns instantes mais dois bruxos surgiram no céu e pararam ao lado dele.

O príncipe não vai gostar de saber que você poupou o garoto, Rhoads! – um deles falou, fitando os cinco estudantes em sua frente.

Por isso os chamei, Bob! – Rhoads explicou.

Não acho que isso vai dar certo. – o outro comentou. – O Potter, além de ícone da sociedade, é auror. Vamos matar os três filhos dele?

Só vamos matar dois, Lee. A garota será morta pelo príncipe. – Rhoads completou.

Só depois que passarem por cima de mim! – Scórpio avançou. – Estupefaça! – gritou.

Os outros aproveitaram a deixa para atacar também. Em pouco tempo o ferro-velho virou um campo de batalha. Feitiços de várias cores eram desferidos, mas os bruxos das trevas não pareciam querer realmente matá-los. Pareciam mais estar brincando com eles.

Até que eles são bons! – Lee comentou, escondendo-se atrás da carcaça de um carro velho. – Acho que está na hora de pararmos de brincar!

Demorou! – Bob concordou. – Avada...

Impedimenta! – Rose gritou, e o homem ficou paralisado.

Acho que você poderia usar algo mais agressivo, mana! – Hugo parou ao lado dela. – Ele vai se recuperar logo!

Ainda não estou pronta para tanto. – ela falou, impressionada por ter conseguido imobilizar um bruxo. – Hum... Estupefaça.

Apontou a varinha para ele novamente, mas Lee estava atento e com um movimento horizontal, porém silencioso, desferiu chamas roxas contra a garota.

Nãããão! – Hugo gritou e pulou na frente da irmã.

Hugo! – ela se assustou. O irmão despencou ao lado dela. – Hugo, não!

Menos um! – o bruxo gritou. – Avada...

Petrificus tottalus! – James gritou, e o bruxo caiu, petrificado. – Ele está legal? – ele correu até a prima, preocupado.

Hugo... – ela choramingava. – Hugo...

Ele está bem. – James falou. - Apenas desacordado.

Hei Potter! Se esqueceu de mim?! – Rhoads se aproximava da dupla.

Scórpio e Albus estavam jogados no chão, cada um num canto do ferro velho, mas estavam acordados.

James, cuidado! – Albus gritou.

Que tal um duelo, Potter? Homem a homem?

Por mim está ótimo, Rhoads! - James levantou-se, ofendido. – E pensar que eu fui fã de vocês um dia. – posicionou-se na frente de seu adversário. – afaste-se, Rose! – mandou.

Mas James... – ela tentou.

Sectusempra!

Protego!

O feitiço de James foi capaz de proteger, não somente ele, mas Rose e Hugo também. Rhoads não havia dado tempo nem dos dois se afastarem. James olhou para trás, assustado, para ver se os primos estavam bem.

Se afaste, Rose! Agora! – gritou.

Avada...

Expeliarmus! – Scórpio gritou pelas costas de Rhoads.

Estupefaça! – Bob gritou, em contra partida, já recuperado do feitiço estuporante.

...kedav...

Tarantallegra! – Albus berrou. As pernas de Rhoads começaram a dançar fora de seu controle. Ele se desequilibrou e seu feitiço da morte bateu numa montanha de carcaças de carros, mas não acertou ninguém.

Estupefaça! – Rose atingiu em cheio Bob, que tentava se recuperar. – Cara persistente!

Finite incantatem. – Rhoads falou, apontando para as próprias pernas.

Impedimenta! – Albus pronunciou.

Petrificus tottalus! – Scórpio ajudou.

Estupefaça! – James arrematou.

Os três feitiços atingiram Rhoads em cheio, e ao mesmo tempo. O homem foi jogado longe com o impacto dos três encantamentos. Os três rapazes, assustados com a possibilidade de terem matado o homem, ficaram um tempo petrificados, olhando para ele, mas logo correram para Rose, que já tinha lançado o feitiço do corpo preso em Bob, que podia acordar a qualquer momento.

Hugo está bem? Ele não está morto, está? – Albus se jogou ao lado do primo.

Está respirando, mas não sei que tipo de feitiço é esse. Ele não o pronunciou! – Rose falou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Hum... Eu não quero ser insensível e tudo mais, mas temos que encontrar a Lily. – Scórpio falou. – Rose pode ficar aqui e nos esperar com Hugo.

Sozinha não! – Albus falou. – Fique com ela, James! Assim, quem sabe, você não faz mais nenhuma besteira, não é?

Albus! – Rose ralhou.

Tudo bem, Rose. – James falou. – Albus tem razão. Eu me deixei levar por uma amizade desconhecida. Entreguei minha irmã para o cara que quer matá-la. Ele não tem por que confiar em mim, mas eu sei que posso resgatá-la, e vou fazer isso com ou sem a sua confiança!

Eu posso dar conta disso sozinho, James!

Eu não duvido disso! - James falou. – Nunca duvidei! Aliás, o único que sempre duvidou de você foi você mesmo! – sentenciou. – Deixe de lado sua implicância comigo, porque precisamos nos unir para salvar a Lily. Nenhum de nós tem experiência para fazer isso sozinho! – falou. – Precisamos estar unidos!

O James tem razão, Albus! – Rose concordou.

Albus ainda fitava o irmão, intrigado. Sempre ficava com o pé atrás em relação aos elogios que James direcionava a ele. Tentava enxergar a sinceridade por trás daquelas palavras.

Vamos logo! – Scórpio falou.

Quem disse que você vai?! – Albus falou.

Três é melhor do que dois, Potter! – ele respondeu. – E eu quero tanto o bem da Lily quanto vocês! Vamos esquecer nossas diferenças por enquanto, ok? Temos um inimigo em comum aqui, e ele está com a minha namorada, e a irmã de vocês!

Então é verdade mesmo? – James perguntou. – Eu me lembrava de qualquer coisa do tipo, mas não tinha certeza...

Vão logo, rapazes, e não se preocupem comigo. – Rose falou. – Eu vou ficar aqui com o Hugo e vou mandar um patrono ao papai. Acho que os aurores vão gostar de saber do que descobrimos.

Valeu por confiar em mim, Rose. – James agradeceu.

Está tudo bem, James... – ela falou. – E desculpe por desconfiar de você, Scórpio, mas é que...

Sem ressentimentos! – Scórpio falou. – Vamos! – levantou-se, decidido.

Vamos! – James levantou-se também.

Tem certeza de que você vai ficar bem? – Albus hesitou um pouco.

Tenho. Pode ir tranqüilo, Albus. – ela sorriu. – Prometo que ficarei bem. – falou, embora sentisse uma certa emoção ao dizer isso. Emoção essa que ela não soube explicar. – Vá lá e traga minha prima de volta, ok?

Pode deixar! – ele falou, confiante. – Vou trazer!

No mesmo instante os três correram em direção a cede do ferro velho. Se havia um lugar onde o vilão poderia ter escondido Lily, de algum modo, esse lugar era ali. Rose ficou para trás, apoiando o corpo desacordado do irmão. Usou a varinha para conjurar um patrono e mandá-lo ao pai como aviso e usou alguns feitiços de proteção em volta de si e do irmão. Agora tudo dependia de sorte. Sorte para encontrar Lily ainda viva.


	15. A identidade do vilão

Como se já não bastasse a quantidade de afazeres daquela enorme mansão, Lina ainda tinha que atender a porta. E que pessoa mais apressada. O pequeno elfo já repetira três vezes que estava chegando, mas a pessoa ainda insistia.

Quem será agora? Não vê que Lina está ocupada? Mas que coisa! – Lina andou o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas puderam agüentar. Parou em frente a grande porta e a abriu. – Pois não? – perguntou, mal-educada. – Oh! – quando viu quem era Lina se curvou numa grande reverência antes de dizer. – Harry Potter! – exclamou. – Harry Potter, senhor!

Boa tarde, elfo. – Harry cumprimentou a pequena criatura e retirou do bolso das vestes o distintivo com a gravura de um hipogrifo, que representava os aurores. – Este é meu parceiro Ronald Weasley. Nós estamos aqui em nome do Ministério da Magia para interrogar Draco Malfoy.

O sr Malfoy, senhor? – a elfa perguntou, abobada. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima de Harry. Rony poderia estar dançando ula-ula pelado que a criaturinha não notaria. – Por favor, entre senhor. – ela se curvou mais uma vez e se afastou para que os dois entrassem. – Lina vai chamar seu senhor, senhor. Só um instante.

Caramba! – Rony exclamou quando os dois ficaram sozinhos na sala. – Se essa é a mansão que o Malfoy conseguiu depois da guerra, imagine como era a anterior.

Você sabe como era a mansão anterior, Rony, nós estivemos lá! – Harry respondeu, também prestando atenção em todos os objetos que decoravam a sala.

Eu não pude prestar muita atenção na decoração, sabe Harry! – ele resmungou. – Belatriz Lestrange estava torturando a Hermione, caso não se lembre!

É claro que eu me lembro! – Harry respondeu. – Mas ainda assim digo que as duas devem custar a mesma fortuna. Só queria saber como ele consegue tanto dinheiro, já que o pai dele perdeu quase tudo graças à sua lealdade a Voldemort.

Uhhh! Esse nome ainda me dá arrepios, cara! – ele falou. – E não adianta fazer cara feia! – completou. – Você acha que isso vai dar certo, Harry? – ele mudou de assunto. – Investigar a casa do Malfoy sem mandado? – baixou o tom.

Claro que vai dar! – Harry respondeu. – Ele nunca vai saber! Tem culpa no cartório, não vai arriscar!

Ora, ora, ora! – Draco entrou, silenciosamente, na sala. – Que surpresa desagradável!

Dizemos o mesmo, Malfoy! – Rony respondeu.

E a que devo o incômodo? – Draco perguntou.

Recebemos uma denúncia de que há uma sala secreta embaixo da sua sala de visitas, Malfoy, e queremos revistá-la. – Harry foi direto.

Hum... Sala secreta, é? – Draco tentou ganhar tempo. – E quem fez a denúncia?

Você não acha mesmo que nós diríamos, acha? – Rony perguntou, incrédulo. – Mostre-nos a sala e o seu problema se resolve.

Ou começa de vez, não é? – ele provocou.

Anda, Malfoy! Não enrola! – Harry falou. – Sabemos que o seu pai tinha uma boa quantidade de artigos proibidos. Revistamos a antiga mansão Malfoy e não encontramos nada. Esses objetos só podem estar aqui!

Vocês não podem revistar nada se não tiverem um mandado. – Draco cruzou os braços, resoluto.

Isso é um atestado de culpa, Malfoy. – Rony afirmou. – Quem não deve não teme.

Então vocês não temem uma punição por estarem investigando uma propriedade sem mandado, não é?

Hum... – as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas e ele olhou para Harry, inseguro.

Não enrola, Malfoy! – Harry tomou a dianteira. – Nos diga logo onde fica a sala.

Não há sala nenhuma, Potter! Isso é invenção sua, assim como todas as acusações que você fez contra mim a vida toda, não é?

Nem todas as minhas acusações foram sem fundamento, Malfoy! – Harry jogou na cara dele.

Hei! Isso é um patrono? – Rony perguntou, acompanhando com os olhos uma claridade prateada que adentrou a sala da mansão Malfoy.

No instante em que os três homens depositaram sua atenção na tal claridade ela se materializou num gato e começou a falar, com a voz de Rose:

Venha nos ajudar, pai. Pegaram a Lily. Estamos num ferro-velho em Londres. Hugo foi ferido, mas Albus, James, Scórpio e eu estamos bem. Venha logo, por favor! – então o patrono se desmaterializou no mesmo instante.

Scórpio?! – Draco se assustou.

Pegaram a Lily?! – Harry repetiu, preocupado.

Hugo está ferido! – Rony falou. – Vamos logo, Harry! – no mesmo instante sacou sua varinha e se preparou para aparatar.

Eu vou junto! – Draco falou.

Isso é uma missão de resgate, Malfoy. Não é permitida a presença de civis nesses locais.

Que se danem as regras, Potter! Meu filho está lá! – ele falou, também sacando a varinha. – Lina! – chamou.

A elfa aparatou no mesmo instante. Ficou um tempo encarando Harry, só desviou o olhar quando seu mestre a chamou novamente.

Lina! Precisarei sair! Limpe toda a casa, ouviu bem! Cada canto! – mandou. – Vamos Potter! Vocês sabem que ferro-velho é este?

Com certeza! – Harry respondeu. Num instante os três desaparataram para o local indicado por Rose.

hr 

Os três rapazes seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio, preocupados com o que, ou quem, poderiam encontrar, e refletindo sobre tudo que havia sido dito.

Eles entraram no escritório que ficava bem no fundo do pátio. Aparentemente era um recinto normal. Duas escrivaninhas abarrotadas de papel, cadeiras meio fora do lugar, estantes com algumas esculturas estranhas de ferro, enfim, nada fora do comum.

Onde ele pode estar? – Scórpio se perguntou, olhando para todos os lados em busca de uma pista.

Você não tem mais nenhuma dica, James? – Albus indagou, remexendo nos papéis atrás de algum mapa, alguma indicação.

Não. – James lamentou enquanto ia até uma porta ao canto. – Talvez ele nem esteja aqui. – era apenas um banheiro.

Pode ter certeza que está! – Scórpio afirmou. – Senão para que o capanga estaria aqui? – ele arrastou uma das escrivaninhas.

Pode ser... – James o imitou, arrastando uma outra.

Você sabe exatamente quem estamos procurando, James? – Albus perguntou, agora remexendo num arquivo de metal.

Sei. Trata-se de...

Achei! – Albus interrompeu o irmão.

Ele estava parado em frente ao arquivo de metal com um envelope preto nas mãos. O arquivo estava afundando para dentro da parede, em seguida se afastou para a esquerda e abriu um corredor baixo e escuro, cujo final não estava visível.

Vamos em frente! – Scórpio comandou. – Lumus!

James e Albus o imitaram, embora insatisfeitos por estarem, praticamente, recebendo ordens dele. O túnel seguiu por cerca de cinco metros em linha reta, depois dobrou para a esquerda por mais três metros, até chegar numa escada, pela qual Scórpio rolaria se Albus não o segurasse.

Valeu! – falou mais pálido do que o normal.

Os três seguiram pela tal escada, que era gigantesca. Eles tiveram a impressão de descer centenas de degraus. Estavam muito abaixo da terra agora.

Que lugar é esse? – Albus perguntou, impressionado.

Parece uma toca. – James afirmou.

A escada acabava numa grande e escura caverna. Esta era cortada por mais um túnel, de onde exalava uma claridade prateada.

Está meio frio aqui, não está? – Scórpio perguntou.

Estamos metros abaixo da terra, Malfoy! O que você queria? – Albus falou.

Na minha opinião temos mais dementadores aí em frente! – ele respondeu, irritado.

Dementadores não brilham desse jeito. – James interveio. – Só vamos descobrir o que é se formos até lá! – ele tomou a dianteira e avançou em direção a claridade.

Não foi preciso andar muito para vislumbrar um novo salão, mas dessa vez com uma decoração bem mais ameaçadora. A claridade prateada que eles viram vinha de um patrono, em forma de morcego, que esvoaçava por aquele compartimento da caverna.

O cheiro por ali era muito desagradável, mas, dada a presença de três poltronas de pedra, eles concluíram que alguém voltaria para lá a qualquer instante. O patrono em questão voava em volta das três poltronas entalhadas na pedra.

O motivo pelo qual o morcego brilhante estava ali era facilmente notável. Quatro dementadores também estavam na sala, cada um deles com uma esfera de cristal nas mãos. Eles circundavam uma mesa de pedra e nela, adormecida, estava...

Lily?!! – os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Correram em direção a ela, mas não conseguiram se aproximar muito graças aos monstros sugadores de alma. Há poucos passos de onde a garota estava deitada eles ficaram fracos e quase desmaiaram. Recuaram então e ficaram observando, apavorados, quatro fiapos de uma luz azulada que saíam do corpo da garota e iam diretamente para os cristais que os dementadores seguravam.

Os cristais de crux! – Albus comentou.

Não pode ser! – Scórpio arregalou os olhos. – Esses cristais...

Você sabe para que servem? – Albus perguntou.

Eles são espécies de recipientes para almas, mas não suportam uma alma inteira, apenas fragmentada.

Então isso que está saindo dela...

Sua alma. – ele confirmou.

Mas para quê? – Albus se horrorizou.

Para se tornar um bruxo! – James respondeu, soturno.

Mas quem faria isso?!

Eu! – uma voz rouca os surpreendeu, chegando sorrateiramente.

Os três deram um pulo de susto e viraram-se em direção a voz que os abordara. Três pessoas estavam paradas ali. Um homem de cabelos pretos, compridos e óculos redondos, sorridente, uma mulher de cabelos curtos, parecendo assustada, e um rapaz, nada feliz por estar ali.

Jack? – James falou.

Desculpe, cara. – o rapaz falou.

Ahhh! Quieto garoto! – o homem falou, brandiu a varinha e cordas amarraram os três rapazes, imobilizando-os.

Eu já não te vi em algum lugar? – Albus perguntou, confuso, tentando se soltar.

Já Albus. – James respondeu, carrancudo. – Nas capas de alguns CD's e na MTV, provavelmente.

Eram dele as músicas que estavam te controlando? – Scórpio perguntou.

Ora, ora, ora... – o homem caminhou tranqüilamente e sentou-se na poltrona do meio, fazendo sinal para que sua mulher e seu filho ocupassem as outras duas. – Vejo que vocês descobriram meus métodos. – ele sorriu, com os olhos arregalados. – Espero que você não tenha nada a ver com isso, Jack. – ele olhou torto para o filho.

John, por favor. – Sharon se pronunciou. – Faça logo o que tem que fazer, mas deixe nosso filho fora disso!

Não há mais o que fazer, querida. – ele disse. – A não ser esperar... – sorriu novamente, tirando um cigarro do bolso e levando-o a boca. O acendeu com uma varinha. – Puxa! – exclamou em seguida – Eu adoro magia! – e arregalou os olhos novamente.

Quem é você afinal?! – Scórpio avançou. – E o que está fazendo com a Lily?!

Hum... A primeira parte meu fantoche pode responder, não pode? – ele olhou para James, assim como Scórpio e Albus.

Ozzy Osbourne, o Príncipe das Trevas! – respondeu, como se aquilo o mutilasse.

Ozzy Osbourne?! – Albus se espantou. – Mas eu nem sabia que você era bruxo!

E eu não sou! – ele respondeu. – E é aí que entra essa linda moça! – ele apontou para Lily. – Ela me cederá sua essência bruxa!

O quê? – os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Era por isso que você precisava dela? – James perguntou, revoltado. – Por que não me usou, então? Por que ela?

Eu precisava da alma pura de um bruxo ilustre, meu caro James. – ele falou, em tom zombeteiro. – Sua alma é ilustre, mas não é pura. – continuou. – A alma do seu irmão também serviria, mas o sentimento obscuro que ele nutre por você suja a alma dele.

Albus baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

Sua irmã é a mais pura de vocês três, embora você – ele apontou para Scórpio. – a estivesse sujando, não é? – Ozzy, James e Albus olharam para ele com o mesmo olhar raivoso.

E por que nós? – Albus perguntou.

Como por quê? – Ozzy falou, indignado, com a voz esganiçada. – Vocês são filhos do menino-que-sobreviveu! Eu precisava de uma essência forte, ilustre, uma magia excepcional, e o seu pai tem tudo isso, mas não é puro e seria muito mais difícil de capturar!

Isso é loucura! – Scórpio falou.

Loucura não, garoto! – Ozzy apontou a varinha para ele. Ela soltou algumas faíscas verdes, mas não passou disso. – Não insinue que eu sou louco, meu rapaz, pois eu não sou! – completou. – Todo homem tem o direito de lutar pelas coisas que quer, não é? Não é justo, dentre tantos irmãos, eu ser o único abortado da família! – ele falou.

Você é um...

Ria garoto, e nunca mais rirá de nada! – ele apontou a varinha para Scórpio novamente. – Se bem que, depois que eu terminar, nenhum de vocês rirá de novo mesmo! – e começou a gargalhar, maldosamente.

John, por favor! – Sharon pediu, assustada.

Desculpe, querida. – ele se controlou. – Como eu ia dizendo, eu venho comendo cabeças de morcego e tomando sangue de pombas há anos, mas só há alguns meses meu servo, e colega de trabalho, Rhoads, encontrou o livro do Princípio. O livro me deu a receita completa de tudo que eu precisaria para me tornar um bruxo de verdade! Para sair desse inferno que é ser um aborto, e para provar que todos estavam errados ao dizer que a magia não pode ser roubada! – ele arregalou os olhos e riu novamente, macabro. – Eu consegui a ajuda dos dementadores prometendo as almas dos meus fãs durante os meus shows!

Putz! – James exclamou. – Você não presta!

Eu os mandei atacá-los em Miame Beach. A oferta tinha que ser boa para que eles aceitassem ir para um lugar tão quente! – explicou. – Eu os mandei atacá-los em Hogsmeade, eu usei o "Hemisync" para fazer com que James me trouxesse a própria irmã, claro, com a ajuda de Jack, o responsável por conquistar a confiança do meu mais novo fã! – sorriu, sarcástico, para James.

Você jurou na televisão que não conhecia essa técnica! – James protestou.

E também neguei que sabia o que estava fazendo quando mordi aquele morcego! – ele respondeu.

Que diabos é "Hemisync"? – Albus perguntou, inconformado.

A técnica pela qual ele me controlava. Ondas sincronizadas no meu cérebro que me faziam obedecê-lo! – James explicou.

Mas isso é horrivel! – ele exclamou.

Por favor, garoto! – ele exclamou, em seguida começou a cantar.

SCREAMS BREAK THE SILENCE

(Gritos quebram o silêncio)

WAKING FROM THE DEAD OF NIGHT

(Acordando da noite morta)

VENGENCE IS BOILING

(Vingança está fervendo)

HE'S RETURNED TO KILL THE LIGHT

(Ele voltou para acabar com a luz)

THEN WHEN HE'S FOUND WHO HE'S LOOKING FOR

(Então quando ele achar quem estava procurando)

LISTEN IN AWE AND YOU'LL HEAR HIM

(Escute assombrado e você o ouvirá)

BARK AT THE MOON

(Uivando para a lua)

YEARS SPENT IN TORMENT

(Anos desperdiçados com tormento)

BURIED IN A NAMELESS GRAVE

(Enterrado numa cova sem nome)

NOW HE HAS RISEN

(Agora ele se levantou)

MIRACLES WOULD HAVE TO SAVE

(Milagres teriam que salvar)

THOSE THAT THE BEAST IS LOOKING FOR

(Aqueles que a besta está procurando)

LISTEN IN AWE AND YOU'LL HEAR HIM

(Escutem assombrados e vocês o ouvirão)

BARK AT THE MOON

(Uivando para a lua)

THEY CURSED AND BURIED HIM ALONG WITH SHAME

(Eles o amaldiçoaram e o enterraram com vergonha)

AND THOUGHT HIS TIMELESS SOUL HAD GONE

(E pensaram que sua alma infinita tivesse partido)

IN EMPTY BURNING HELL - UNHOLY ONE

(Num vazio e ardente inferno – profano)

BUT HE'S RETURNED TO PROVE THEM WRONG, SO WRONG

(Mas agora ele retornou para provar que eles estavam errados)

HOWLING IN SHADOWS LIVING IN A LUNAR SPELL

(Uivando nas sombras vivendo num encantamento da lua)

HE FINDS HIS HEAVEN SPEWING FROM THE MOUTH OF HELL

(Ele achou seu paraíso vomitando da boca do inferno)

THOSE THAT THE BEAST IS LOOKING FOR

(Aqueles que a besta está procurando)

LISTEN IN AWE AND YOU'LL HEAR HIM

(Escutem assombrados e vocês o ouvirão)

BARK AT THE MOON

(Uivando para a lua)

Eu já te ouvi cantando isso. – Albus comentou. – Eu devia ter desconfiado.

Não foi por mal, Albus Se eu soubesse. – ele olhou, rancoroso, para Jack Osbourne, seu amigo trouxa.

O rapaz não sustentou o olhar. Estava envergonhado do que fizera, mas como contrariaria seu pai?

Há mais duas pessoas lá fora, Ozzy, e eles avisaram os aurores! Eles logo estarão aqui! – Albus gritou.

Sharon e Jack se encolheram onde estavam. Ozzy também hesitou por um tempo.

Você está blefando, garoto! – desafiou.

Não estou não. – Albus continuou. – Você estudou nossa família esse tempo todo, não estudou? Sabe sobre nossos dois primos, não é? E eles não estão aqui, estão?

Rhoads, Lee e Bob...

Nocauteados! – James comemorou. – Até que nós somos bons nisso!

Não. – Ozzy sussurrou, preocupado.

Ficou olhando para os três rapazes pendurados em sua frente, procurando qualquer sinal de blefe no semblante deles, mas eles estavam impassíveis. Ele olhou o próprio relógio, depois olhou para a mesa de pedra onde Lily estava deitada.

Não importa. – falou, reanimado. Levantou-se da sua poltrona de pedra e foi até a garota. – Quando os aurores chegarem o ritual estará completo. Eu serei um bruxo de verdade poderei enfrentá-los.

Não viaja, cara! – James falou. – Meu pai está vindo. Ele, aos 17 anos, sem nenhum treinamento, derrotou um bruxo que nasceu bruxo e estudou na melhor escola de magia da Inglaterra!

Você acha que vai ter alguma chance contra ele? – Scórpio provocou, sorrindo.

NÃO! – ele gritou. – O Potter não vai acabar com os meus planos! NÃO VAI! Eu posso usar um de vocês como escudo! Ele vai ter que negociar comigo! A minha vida, pela vida dos filhos dele!

Ótimo. – Scórpio falou, desanimado.

Vocês não têm salvação, meus caros! – ele voltou para a sua poltrona de pedra.

Desculpe, pai... – Jack falou de sua poltrona. Segurava a varinha de Ozzy.

O que está fazendo, moleque? – ele perguntou, assustado.

Eu queria entender essa sua obsessão em ser bruxo, sabe? Então tomei uma vez o sangue de uma das suas pombas. – explicou, trêmulo. – Foi nojento! Mas deu certo! Eu adquiri certa magia, e resolvi testá-la.

Jack! – Sharon levantou-se de sua poltrona, assustada.

Você não tinha o direito de me forçar a me tornar um assassino! – ele segurou a varinha com as duas mãos. – Eu não quero viver culpado pela morte da garota ou de qualquer um deles! – confessou. – Por isso...

Você não conhece nenhum feitiço! – Ozzy tentou, assustado.

Conheço um! – falou. – Finite incantatem! – apontou a varinha para os três rapazes e no mesmo instante as cordas que os prendiam se romperam.

Os três jovens bruxos despencaram no chão. Como se tivessem ensaiado, os três sacaram suas varinhas e James e Scórpio se viraram para a mesa em que Lily dormia. Albus apontou seu feitiço para Jack, a fim de desarmá-lo.

Não! – Ozzy gritou, enquanto cavalo e raposa avançavam sobre os dementadores e sua varinha voava para a mão de Albus.

Acabou, Ozzy! – ele falou, triunfante.

Não tenha tanta certeza, garoto! – Ozzy levantou uma das mãos e começou a recitar um texto desconhecido.

A varinha que Albus segurava começou a vibrar em sua mão e esquentar. Ele não teve alternativa, a não ser, soltá-la.

Traidor! – ele brandiu a mão contra o filho, que foi jogado de volta em sua poltrona de pedra. – Nunca mais desobedeça seu pai, garoto!

Nesse meio tempo Albus preocupou-se com o que estava acontecendo com sua irmã. Os dementadores que a circundavam agora tentavam, sem sucesso, se defender dos patronos lançados pelos meninos. No susto deixaram os quatro cristais de crux caírem e eles se quebraram. Os fiapos de luz azul que eles estavam sugando faziam o caminho inverso, voltando ao corpo de Lily.

Lily? – James foi até a mesa. – Lily? – a segurou e a sacudiu.

Sua pele estava gelada, seu coração e sua respiração estavam fracos, mas ela ainda estava viva.

Lily! Não morra! Não morra! – ele pedia. – Por favor, me perdoe, Lily! Eu nunca quis fazer isso! Perdoe-me!

NÃO!!!! - Ozzy gritou quando viu que os dementadores haviam desistido.

Agora os três rapazes rodeavam Lily, preocupados com seu estado de saúde.

MOLEQUES! VOCÊS ARRUINARAM TUDO! – a caverna vibrou com o som alterado de sua voz.

Tire-a daqui, Malfoy! – James falou. – Dê cobertura ao Malfoy, Albus! Eu tenho que acertar contas com o Príncipe das Trevas.

Vamos dar o fora daqui, James! Deixe esse louco aí! Os aurores cuidam dele! – Albus tentou.

Estupefaçam! – Ozzy gritou. Não podia correr o risco de matar Lily junto com os outros.

Protego! – Scórpio gritou. – Vamos! – pegou Lily no colo e se levantou.

Albus seguia ao lado dele, com a varinha preparada, James encarava Ozzy, obviamente desafiando-o para um duelo.

Você vai se arrepender disso, garoto! Você não teria coragem para me matar, mas eu tenho coragem para matar você! – falou, sério, desistindo de barrar os outros dois, já que estava sozinho.

Quer apostar, meu Príncipe? – perguntou, cínico.

James, por favor, cara! – Jack pediu.

Cala a boca, Jack! Eu confiei em você, cara! Te contei o segredo da minha família, e você bola todo um plano para matar a minha irmã?

Não eu...

Avada kedavra! – Ozzy gritou.

O jato de luz verde acertou James em cheio. Ele foi lançado para o fundo da caverna e bateu na parede com um baque surdo.

Não!!! – Albus gritou. Já estava na saída da caverna. – Não! James! – voltou.

Não cara! – Scórpio o chamou. – Precisamos sair daqui!

Meu irmão! – as lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo rosto de Albus. – Meu irmão!

Albus! – Scórpio viu Ozzy se aproximando deles dois. – Vamos, cara! Depois alguém o busca.

NÃO! – ele gritou. – Vá você! – mandou. – Tire a Lily daqui!

Mas...

Você me paga! – sussurrou para Ozzy, já apontando a varinha para ele.

Vai me enfrentar, pirralho? Se nem seu irmão mais velho conseguiu? – Ozzy sorriu. – Se James não conseguiu, Albus, você acha que conseguirá?! – provocou.

Eu sou tão bom quanto ele foi, Ozzy, e vou vingá-lo!

Avada kedavra!

Expeliarmus!

A raiva fortaleceu as energias de Albus, além disso, Ozzy subestimou a magia que nasce com cada um. O feitiço de Albus, embora inofensivo perto do feitiço da morte, foi mais forte. A varinha de Ozzy voou de sua mão para as mãos de Albus, que o olhava com raiva. Ozzy tinha os olhos arregalados, mas de surpresa, e não de deboche.

Você me paga pelo que fez com meus irmãos, príncipe de merda! – falou com ódio.

Você não tem coragem para me matar, garoto. – desafiou.

Ozzy! – Sharon ponderou.

Te matar seria me colocar no mesmo nível que você, seu monstro! – Albus falou, com a varinha preparada. – Você vai daqui direto para Azkaban, meu príncipe! – sorriu, cínico. – Estupefaça!

O jato de luz vermelha acertou Ozzy direto no peito. Ele despencou no chão, imóvel, mas vivo. Albus olhou, revoltado, para Sharon e Jack. Teve ímpetos de azará-los também, mas não tinha certeza do que aconteceria com trouxas quando eram azarados. Guardou a varinha de volta no bolso da calça e correu até o irmão.

James... – murmurou. – Ah cara! – o abraçou, chorando. – Eu não queria que você morresse, cara! Não queria... – falou. – Me desculpe, me desculpe por tudo, James. Eu nunca te achei inútil, eu sempre admirei você. Droga, cara, você é meu irmão! Eu... Eu amava você!

O... Hugo... Vai saber... Disso... – James falou, fraco.

James?! – Albus se afastou dele. – Mas como? – ele enxugou as lágrimas. – Você não está morto?!

Até parece... Que vou te deixar... Em paz tão cedo... – sorriu.

Fala sério! – Albus falou, envergonhado. – Vamos dar o fora daqui, seu besta! – e apoiou o irmão, para ajudá-lo a sair. – Mobilicorpus! – fez o corpo inerte de Ozzy levitar para levá-lo para fora da caverna. – Será que dá, pelo menos, para me ajudar aqui?! – perguntou para Jack.

Jack correu para ajudar James a caminhar. Ele relutou, a princípio, mas acabou aceitando quando viu que Albus não daria conta sozinho e que ele também não agüentaria andar por conta própria.

Não foi nada fácil fazer todo aquele caminho de volta carregando um homem estuporado e um rapaz que quase fora morto, mas eles finalmente chegaram. A claridade do dia fustigou seus olhos, e a falação os assustou. Havia no local agora uma dezena de aurores vasculhando o lugar, inclusive dentro da casa, e alguns medi-bruxos dando os primeiros socorros aos jovens que estavam ali.

James! – Rose correu em direção aos primos. – Scórpio disse que você tinha sido atingido por uma maldição da morte e...

Eu fui, priminha, mas sabe como eu sou, não é? – James brincou.

Pelo visto ele está ótimo, não é? – Rose perguntou. – E você, Albus? – ela correu ao outro primo. – Você está bem? Foi você quem salvou o James? E essas pessoas? Hei! Esse não é o...

Eu estou bem, Rose. – ele respondeu, sentindo-se estranhamente bem com a preocupação dela. – O resto eu posso te responder depois?

Claro. – ela respondeu, sem graça.

E então, filho, tudo bem com você? – um auror os abordou. – Esse é o criminoso? – apontou para Ozzy

Sim senhor. – ele respondeu.

O homem conjurou uma maca onde colocou Ozzy, levando para junto dos outros que já estavam recuperados dos feitiços que levaram, inclusive Rhoads. Sharon e Jack também ficaram sob a custódia dos aurores, e duas curandeiras vieram socorrer James.

Humpf! – Albus fez, indignado.

Hum... – Rose fez, de repente. – Que bom que você está bem! – ela pulou no pescoço de Albus. – Fiquei tão preocupada quando Scórpio falou que ele tinha matado o James. Fiquei com medo que ele matasse você também! – falou de uma vez só, quase não parando para respirar.

Está tudo bem, Rose. – ele falou com as bochechas quentes. – E a Lily? - desconversou. – E o Hugo?

Eles estão bem. – ela o soltou, um pouco sem graça. Secou uma lagriminha que escapou de seus olhos devido à emoção. – Lily ainda não acordou, mas os medi-bruxos garantem que ela está apenas dormindo agora.

Que bom... – ele falou.

Albus! – Harry veio correndo. – Que loucura foi essa, filho? – e o abraçou, assustado. – O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Quando eu soube do James! Pelo amor de Deus! Vocês não têm juízo não?! Deviam ter comunicado as autoridades logo que perceberam que Lily tinha sumido, não bancar os heróis! – ele parou para respirar. – Você está bem mesmo?

Albus só teve tempo de balançar a cabeça afirmando.

Quando sua mãe souber! E que história é essa de maldição da morte?! É bom que a imprensa não saiba disso! Mais um Potter sobrevivente! Era só o que me faltava! – mais um pouco de ar. – Me prometam que nunca mais vão bancar os heróis! Prometam-me! – ele parou para ouvir a resposta, mas, mais uma vez, eles só tiveram tempo de concordar.

Pelo amor de Deus, Potter! – Rony se aproximou também. – Dê um tempo para o garoto! Se não bancasse o herói não seria seu filho, homem! Você está até parecendo a Hermione!

Ok, ok... – Harry concordou, mais calmo ao ver que seus três filhos estavam bem. – Você tem razão. – sorriu. – Até parece que eu posso brigar com eles por causa disso, não é?

Não pode mesmo! – Rony confirmou. – Estou orgulhoso de vocês, sabiam? Nós nem temos do que reclamar, Harry. Em sete anos de escola é a primeira vez que eles se metem em encrenca!

E dessa vez com a ajuda de um Malfoy, não? – Draco se aproximou do grupo.

Putz. – Rony reclamou. – Já tinha me esquecido dele. – fez cara feia.

Pai! – Rose ralhou. – O Scórpio nos ajudou muito hoje, não é Albus? – olhou, firme, para o primo.

Claro, claro... – ele olhou em direção ao rapaz que estava perto da maca de Lily, ainda preocupado.

Isso não quer dizer que nós esquecemos a batida na sua casa, Malfoy! – Rony insistiu.

Então a investigação dos Malfoy não tinha nada a ver com o caso do Ozzy? – Rose perguntou.

Você sabia que os Malfoy estavam sendo investigados? – Albus se espantou.

Sabia. E era por isso que Lily e eu andávamos meio brigadas. Eu não contei a ela essa parte, mas estava muito desconfiada do Scórpio. No fim foram suspeitas erradas. – suspirou. – Aliás, devo desculpas a ele. – falou. - Eu já volto. – anunciou.

Aonde você vai, garota? – Rony perguntou, incomodado.

Albus? – Harry o olhou.

Já saquei. – falou, seguindo a prima.

Fala sério, cara! – Hugo dizia, ao longe. – Você é o novo "garoto-que-sobreviveu"?

Cala a boca, pirralho! – ele pediu. – Se a imprensa descobre esse furo! – ele falou. – No máximo algumas gatinhas. – sorriu.

Será que eu posso enfeitar um pouco a notícia para o meu lado também? – ele perguntou.

Claro que pode! – James aceitou. – Afinal, para que serve a publicidade senão para pegar umas gatinhas, não é? – cumprimentou o primo, ruidosamente. – O fato é que não houve nada de excepcional no meu caso. Ozzy não era um bruxo de verdade. Podia fazer alguns feitiços leves, mas não tinha capacidade para usar uma maldição da morte. – concluiu. – É claro que eu não percebi isso na hora. Achei mesmo que ia morrer, cara.

Imagino, velho! Deve ter sido dureza.

Foi sim... – os dois ficaram sérios. – Você não adivinha o que o Albus me falou!

Aha! Vai dar para tirar sarro dele?! – se animou.

Muito!

Conta aê!

Aaah! Um besouro! – Rose gritou ao longe. – Mata! Mata!

Albus correu atrás do besouro, mas ele foi mais esperto e conseguiu fugir. James e Hugo continuaram conversando, em meio a muitas risadas. Albus olhou para o lado deles e ficou vermelho na hora. Não era difícil imaginar o que eles estavam comentando.

Caramba... – murmurou.

Oi Scórpio.

Albus voltou à realidade quando ouviu a voz de Rose.

Oi. – ele respondeu.

Eu vim te pedir desculpas mais uma vez. Não devia ter desconfiado de você! Eu sempre acreditei que você gostasse dela de verdade, mas a história do camafeu...

Tá tudo certo, Rose. Não se preocupe. – ele sorriu.

Hum... Eu ainda não te agradeci pela ajuda, cara. – Albus falou. – Valeu mesmo.

Não foi nada. – ele respondeu, confuso. – Eu faria qualquer coisa pela Lily. – falou.

Albus fez uma cara pouco agradável, mas não disse nada a respeito.

E eu agradeço por isso, Malfoy. – Harry os surpreendeu. Estendeu a mão para ele, num gesto de paz. – Obrigado por ajudar a salvar minha filha.

Hum... Não foi nada, senhor Potter. – respondeu mais espantado ainda.

Acho que está na hora de voltar a Hogwarts, pessoal! – ele falou. – O passeio de vocês foi longo demais hoje, não?

Vamos sim tio! – Rose respondeu. – Eu preciso de um banho.

Valeu cara. – Albus se atrasou um pouco. Também apertou a mão de Scórpio, embora com uma expressão indefinida.

Fala maninho! – James aproximou-se da dupla, revigorado. Passou o braço pelo ombro de Albus, sorridente. – Valeu, Malfoy! Nunca imaginei que você pudesse participar de um resgate com a gente!

Fiz pela Lily. – ele respondeu, apertando também a mão de James.

Aí! Para mim essa coisa do namoro de vocês ta liberada, falou!

Também não exagera, James! – Albus resmungou.

Ah, não se preocupe, Albus! Prometo que não vou te largar enquanto eu não arrumar uma namorada, falou?! – e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão.

Sai pra lá, cara! – empurrou o irmão.

É tão linda essa coisa de amor fraternal! – Hugo passou por eles, com cara de bobo.

Cala a boca, Hugo! – Albus gritou.

O grupo todo retornou a Hogwarts acompanhados dos pais. A escola ficou em polvorosa com a notícia de que Lily havia precisado ficar internada no Saint Mungus e, ainda mais, com a participação de Scórpio na aventura. Os cinco ficaram encarregados de contar suas versões, porque sempre surgem várias nessas horas, dos fatos.

Hugo ficou animadíssimo quando Jamille veio, preocupada até ele. James foi logo cercado por algumas meninas, Amelie e Christine entre elas, mas Scórpio, Albus e Rose preferiram a paz de seus salões comunais.

N/A: Oi galera! Bom, se houver algum metaleiro lendo essa fic, por favor, não fique bravo comigo. A idéia de colocar o Ozzy como vilão dessa fic surgiu apenas das histórias macabras que todos conhecem sobre ele. Gostaria de enfatizar que eu já fui uma dessas pessoas que tem uma série de preconceitos contra o Ozzy, mas eu moro em república e uma das meninas é super fã dele. Ela me contou, e me explicou, as versões corretas dessas histórias malucas e toda aquela idéia de Ozzy demoníaco foi deixada para trás. Tb quero enfatizar que, mesmo antes de perder os preconceitos contra o Ozzy, eu já achava besteira a idéia de que ele manipulou a mente do tal rapaz para que ele se suicidasse, enfim, tudo que eu fiz foi usar as versões controversas em minha fic, já que colocar uma personalidade verdadeira na história era um dos bônus. Em nenhum momento eu tive a intensão de ofender ninguém, ok? Espero que todos entendam o meu lado e não fiquem muito bravos... Valeu a todos que leram e gostaram da fic! Beijos e até a próxima.


	16. Como final de novela

Ozzy Osbourne e seus cúmplices foram condenados à prisão. Os três bruxos foram levados a Azkaban, e Ozzy foi acusado formalmente para a comunidade trouxa por envolvimento com drogas. Sharon passou uma noite na prisão, mas pode pagar fiança. Jack, por ser menor de idade, teve apenas que realizar obras junto ao voluntariado. Não é preciso dizer que a imprensa trouxa teve assunto por um bom tempo.

Lily saiu do hospital dois dias depois, completamente recuperada, e teve a chance de contar sua versão da história, pelo menos até onde se lembrava. Quando finalmente pode se refugiar em seu salão comunal, ouviu a história completa, com todas as conclusões tiradas naquele dia. James foi imediatamente perdoado por seus atos, e jurou nunca mais ouvir música com fones de ouvido, que foram devidamente jogados fora.

A notícia do atentado foi publicada no Profeta Diário logo no dia seguinte ao acontecido, inclusive o fato da sobrevivência de James. A reportagem era de capa, na qual havia uma foto dele, que não se lembrava de ter tirado, em baixo da manchete: MAIS UM POTTER IMUNE A MALDIÇÃO DA MORTE. Ninguém sabia explicar como a notícia havia vazado e, mais uma vez, Hogwarts tornou-se um centro de especulações.

Com toda a confusão causada graças ao furo de reportagem de Rita Skeeter, Harry e Rony não puderam se ater ao caso Malfoy. Lina, a elfa, limpou perfeitamente a casa, de modo que, quando os aurores conseguiram um mandato para revistá-la, ela estava completamente isenta de objetos suspeitos ou proibidos, o que frustrou, e muito, Harry e Rony.

O namoro de Lily e Scórpio agora seguia bem debaixo do nariz de todos, para quem quisesse ver. Albus e Hugo ainda fechavam a cara para o fato, mas não puderam fazer nada a respeito. James pouco se importava. Havia até começado a simpatizar com Scórpio. Além disso, tinha mais coisas com que se preocupar.

Hum... Chris? – ele a abordou na biblioteca, numa das raras ocasiões em que conseguiu encontrá-la sozinha.

Oi James. – ela o cumprimentou. – Cadê suas fãs? – perguntou aborrecida.

Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você... – sentou-se com ela. – Eu sei que não tivemos tempo de conversar direito... Bom. Eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo modo como te tratei. Você sabe do lance todo que tava rolando, não sabe?

E como não? – ela deitou a pena sobre o pergaminho em que escrevia. – A escola toda sabe. Eu diria até que o mundo todo sabe!

Então... Foi mal mesmo... Eu nunca quis te tratar mal, entende? Eu estava mesmo curtindo o lance que estava rolando entre a gente... – falou, pela primeira vez, meio sem graça.

Christine tentou, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso de contentamento. – Sério James? – perguntou.

Muito! – ele respondeu, mais confiante. – Eu estava te curtindo pra caramba! – segurou a mão dela por cima da mesa. – Estava pensando se... Sei lá, da próxima vez que formos para Hogsmeade...

E a Simpson? – ela fechou a cara, de repente.

Amelie? Ela é coisa do passado!

Sério mesmo?

Sério. – ele respondeu. – Eu estou mesmo a fim de você, Chris. – afirmou.

Ela corou um pouco, e sorriu. – Eu também... Estou muito a fim de você, James. – respondeu.

Posso te beijar, então? – ele se soltou de vez.

Pode... – ela respondeu.

Parece que seu irmão já se acertou, Albus! – Hugo comentou, entrando na biblioteca naquele instante, acompanhado da irmã, dos primos e de Scórpio.

É. – Albus olhou. – Ele é rápido nisso... – falou, desinteressado.

Mas e a Amelie, hein? Ela não vai deixar isso barato. – Lily comentou.

Ela ainda está armando para ele? – Scórpio perguntou.

Não mais. – Rose respondeu. – Eu tive uma conversa séria com ela outro dia. A encontrei no banheiro da Murta preparando uma poção. Nós discutimos um pouco e aí eu falei com o professor Longbotton...

Você dedurou a garota? – Hugo perguntou, indignado.

Eu não a dedurei, Hugo! – respondeu. – Eu a ajudei! O professor Longbotton, a mme Garden e ela tiveram uma longa conversa. Ela recebeu detenção, sim, mas também vai receber ajuda para se livrar dessa paixonite.

E existe ajuda para isso? – Albus perguntou, espantado.

Se existem poções que trazem amor, devem existir as que afastam! – Lily comentou.

Não sei se é esse tipo de ajuda, gente, mas a estão ajudando. – Rose explicou.

Então ela ainda estava tramando para ele? – Scórpio reiterou a pergunta.

Estava, mas o tal de "Hemisync" estava bloqueando os efeitos das tramóias dela. – explicou novamente.

Caraca! – Hugo exclamou. – Sinistra essa parada toda, não é?

Muito.

Ah! Que bom que as achei! – Teddy adentrou a biblioteca, animado. – Eu precisava falar com vocês, Lily e Rose. – ele se aproximou e parou atrás de Rose, com a mão no ombro dela.

Rose levou um susto quando ele chegou de repente, mas percebeu que não era mais o tipo de susto que ela costumava levar antes: um susto de alegria, agora era apenas um susto mesmo, sem nenhum sentimento atrelado. Albus tentou interpretar esses sinais, mas não era muito bom nisso. Baixou a cabeça quando ela se sobressaltou com o toque dele em seu ombro.

Eu sei que esse convite deveria ser feito pela Vic, mas ela está realmente ocupada com tudo e não poderia vê-las antes da páscoa, não é? Eu queria saber se vocês aceitam ser damas de honra no nosso casamento? – sorriu.

Damas de honra?! – Lily se animou. – Claro! – bateu palmas. – Quer dizer... – então olhou, sem graça, para Rose.

Eu vou adorar, Teddy! – Rose respondeu, sorridente. – Eu nunca fui dama de honra. – falou.

Que bom, meninas! – ele exclamou, contente. – Vou avisar a Vic. Parece que tem umas provas de vestido, e tudo mais...

E nós? – Hugo perguntou.

Você também quer provar vestidos, Hugo? – ele brincou.

Dã! Não, bobão! – ficou vermelho.

Vai haver apenas damas, cara. Vocês vão ficar na platéia. – Teddy respondeu, achando graça nas orelhas vermelhas de Hugo.

Hum... Teddy... – Lily começou, encabulada. – Será que eu podia levar...

Seu namorado? – ele se adiantou. – Claro! Vocês podem convidar um amigo, ou namorado, se quiserem. – falou a todos.

Legal! – Lily sorriu e abraçou Scórpio. – Obrigada.

Não tem de que, Lily. Agora eu tenho que ir, galera! Tchau!

Tchau! – todos responderam.

Lily ainda ficou um tempinho observando a reação da prima, mas Rose era difícil de interpretar quando decidia disfarçar o que estava sentindo.

hr 

A impressão que os alunos tinham no segundo semestre era de que alguém havia enfeitiçado o tempo para que passasse voando. As provas de final de ano iam se aproximando, o que nem de longe se comparava à pressão que Albus e Rose sofreram no ano anterior, graças aos N.O.M.s. Quem estava pilhado, desta vez, era James. Os N.I.E.M.s batendo na porta e ele completamente atrasado nas matérias, graças ao "Hemysinc".

Rose e Christine, agora namorada oficial de James, para desespero da ala feminina da escola, se revezavam para ajudá-lo com os estudos. Ele estava se esforçando bastante para recuperar o tempo perdido. Até Albus o estava ajudando um pouco. O relacionamento dos dois ficara bem melhor depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

Para piorar a situação de alguns, ou para relaxar, como a maioria pensava, ainda havia os jogos de quadribol. Grifinória já havia jogado e ganhado da Lufa-Lufa e da Sonserina. Faltava a Corvinal, que vinha com um time excepcional naquele ano. Sonserina e Grifinória, para variar, dividiam as primeiras colocações.

Eu não posso acreditar! – César Hickman chegou gritando no salão comunal da Grifinória sendo seguido pelos jogadores do time. Dois deles carregando um terceiro. – Azar! Azar! Azar!

Relaxa, César, também não é o fim do mundo! – Lily tentou.

Não é?! Como não?! Corine está machucada de novo! O que faremos agora?! – ele agarrou os cabelos e estava a ponto de arrancá-los.

Que é que está pegando, galera? – James havia abandonado os livros e se dirigiu ao grupo, acompanhado por Rose e Christine.

Potter! – os olhos de César brilharam. – Você! Você poderia jogar!

Do que está falando, Hickman? – ele perguntou.

Corine se machucou no treino. A levamos a mme Garden e ela a proibiu de fazer qualquer atividade física por duas semanas.

Putz! – James bagunçou os cabelos. – E a partida contra Corvinal é decisiva, hein?

Nem me fale! Nem me fale! – ele sentou-se, desconsolado, numa poltrona.

Você podia jogar, James. – Albus se aproximou do irmão, depois de deixar Corine acomodada. – Podia voltar para o time. Se passarmos pela Corvinal só teremos a final, já que a Lufa-Lufa já era mesmo.

Mas Albus, eu não sei fazer outra coisa a não ser capturar pomos. Já até tentei jogar como artilheiro, mas não levo jeito para a coisa.

Eu troco de lugar com você! – ele sugeriu.

Não, Albus! Você está se saindo super bem como apanhador!

Mas você é melhor, e não adianta dizer que não! – ele emendou de uma vez. – São só dois jogos! Terei o ano que vem inteiro para jogar como apanhador. Além do mais, nós dois nunca jogamos juntos!

Hum... – bagunçou os cabelos de novo. – Pode ser... Mas será que o Hickman conc...

Mas Hickman escutava a conversa dos dois com tal cara de cachorro desesperado que não foi preciso nem perguntar.

Beleza! – ele pulou do sofá. – Ah! O campeonato está no papo! – e saiu pulando e comemorando.

Esse cara é doido. – James comentou.

Põe doido nisso. – Albus concordou.

Ai, vai ser tão bom jogarmos todos juntos, não vai?! – Lily abraçou os dois irmãos, contente.

Vai ser sim, ruivinha! – James comentou.

Mas agora... – Christine interrompeu. – James precisa voltar aos estudos. Terá menos tempo agora, já que vai voltar para o time. – falou, séria.

Tem razão, princesa. – ele concordou. – Me avisem os horários dos treinos, galera, porque eu to por fora.

Pode deixar. – Albus respondeu.

Grifinória jogou logo na semana seguinte, e arrasou a Corvinal. James pegou o pomo logo nos primeiros dez minutos de jogo, já que estava fora de forma, mas Albus teve tempo de mostrar seu talento como artilheiro. Grifinória estava à frente da Sonserina agora, que tinha uma derrota, e os dois times disputariam a final.

hr 

Hei! Aí está o novo garanhão da Grifinória! – James zoou com Hugo quando ele, finalmente, voltou para o salão comunal depois da vitória contra a Sonserina.

Onde é que você estava? – Albus perguntou. James estava sendo cumprimentado por outros alunos.

Estava com a Jamille! – respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - A garota não vive sem mim! – falou.

Tá legal! – Albus apenas concordou.

Tô falando sério! – ele se serviu com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada contrabandeada do Hogsmeade e os dois foram se sentar um pouco longe da confusão. – Ela não me larga cara! Vive dizendo que eu beijo bem pra caramba, e acho até que ela está caidinha por mim, sacou? Não é só atração física!

Você está se achando a última bolacha do pacote, não é? – Albus brincou.

Você não acredita que uma garota do último ano possa se interessar por um cara do quarto ano?

Difícil de acreditar...

Pois ela está louquinha por mim! – ele aproximou o rosto de Albus e baixou o tom de voz. – Acho até que serei um novo homem, ainda esse ano! – sorriu, malicioso.

Está falando do quê? – Albus se espantou.

Você sabe do quê! – Hugo respondeu. – Ela está louca para ficar comigo, sabe? Mais intimamente...

Sei.

É sério! – ele insistiu. – E eu vou ficar com ela! – falou, resoluto. – Acho melhor você se apressar, Albus, ou será o último virgem da face da Terra. Aliás, já beijou alguém?

Não estou esquentando com isso! – Albus emburrou, ficando ligeiramente vermelho.

Tá sim, velho! – Hugo provocou. – Você podia se declarar logo para minha irmã, sabia? Eu ia ficar muito mais tranqüilo sabendo que ela namora um cara legal como você, e não um malandro qualquer!

Já falei que a Rose é apenas uma amiga! Minha melhor amiga!

Ah, claro... – Hugo concordou. – Meu pai e minha mãe também eram. Que coincidência, não? – sorriu.

Quer saber? Se manda Hugo, você está me enchendo o saco! – falou, ríspido.

Já vou! – Hugo se levantou. – Hei Rose, Albus quer te falar uma coisa! - gritou.

Filho da p... – Albus murmurou, mas Hugo já estava longe antes mesmo de Albus se levantar para arrebentá-lo.

Onde ele foi com tanta pressa? – Rose se aproximou do primo.

Não sei. – Albus respondeu apenas, morrendo de vergonha.

Hum... O que você ia me falar? – ele perguntou.

Eu?

É. Hugo me chamou e...

Não era nada de mais... – Albus desconversou. – Era... Era apenas uma dúvida em poções, mas podemos falar disso depois, não é? Agora... Agora eu já vou! Tchau!

Tchau. – Rose ficou olhando-o se afastar, sem entender nada.

Na verdade ela até desconfiava, mas tentava a todo custo inventar uma desculpa diferente daquela que martelava sua cabeça.

hr 

Hugo estava muito ansioso. Suas mãos suavam, seu estômago estava em festa e seu coração batia acelerado. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Olhou o relógio pela quinta vez, já, já ela chegaria. Ele a estava esperando num dos corredores do colégio, depois do horário. Já havia molhado a mão de Mundungus para que ele não os perturbasse.

Chegou cedo, gatinho! – Jamille o surpreendeu. – Qual a surpresa que você tem para mim? – perguntou depois de beijá-lo.

Oi. – ele sorriu, nervoso. – Eu vou... Vou te mostrar onde fica a Sala Precisa.

Sério? – ela deu saltinhos de alegria. – Então vamos! – pegou a mão dele e começou a puxá-lo. – Sua mão está suando, gatinho! – ela comentou.

Hugo apenas sorriu, mas não conseguiu articular nada para dizer. Ele a guiou pelos corredores escuros com precisão. Havia pego o mapa do Maroto emprestado de Albus, com a condição de contar tudo o que acontecesse no encontro.

O casal chegou à velha tapeçaria que escondia a entrada da sala. Hugo explicou sucintamente o ritual para abrir a porta da sala. Passou três vezes pela frente da porta pensando no que queria e viu a maçaneta surgir em sua frente. Ansioso, abriu a porta e deixou que Jamille entrasse primeiro.

Incrível! – ela exclamou. – Essa sala é... Perfeita! – falou. – Mas no que foi que você pensou, hein gatinho? – ela perguntou, marota, admirada com a decoração.

Hugo havia pedido um lugar confortável e aconchegante onde um casal pudesse ficar bem à vontade. A sala preparou para ele um quarto de casal, com uma bela cama ao centro, coberta com uma colcha branca e cheia de almofadas. Ao lado havia uma mesa com algumas frutas e até champagne. O chão era forrado com um tapete felpudo e havia um guarda-roupa chique ao fundo. Hugo torceu para que ela não resolvesse abri-lo, porque ele não sabia se havia conseguido podar sua mente o suficiente.

Acho que você está com segundas intenções, Huguinho... – ela falou. Caminhou lentamente até a cama e se sentou, com as pernas cruzadas. Deu palmadinhas no colchão chamando-o para se sentar ao lado dela.

Hum... Não é o que você está...

Não se preocupe. – ela respondeu. – Venha até aqui.

Hugo hesitou, mas foi até ela. Quase se estatelou ao tropeçar no tapete felpudo, mas conseguiu se re-equilibrar e resolveu sentar-se de uma vez.

Você já fez isso alguma vez, gatinho? – ela perguntou, passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

N-Não. – ele gaguejou. O simples carinho que ela fazia fez seu corpo estremecer.

Que bonitinho! – ela exclamou. – E você quer que eu seja a primeira?

Q-Quero. – ele falou, roxo de tanta vergonha. – Se v-você quiser... – baixou o rosto.

Eu quero! – ela respondeu.

Sério?! – ele se espantou.

Sério. – ela colocou a mão no rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo.

Hugo ficou tão perdido quanto no dia em que deu seu primeiro beijo. Mais do que antes ele não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, embora seu cérebro estivesse lhe dando várias idéias.

Jamille, entretanto, sabia exatamente o que fazer. Enquanto o beijava, acariciava a nunca dele, deixando-o arrepiado. Afastou-se um pouco e, sorrindo, começou a abrir os botões de sua blusa. Hugo arregalou os olhos, e seu corpo começou a reagir a todo aquele clima...

hr 

E aí, garanhão?! – Albus surpreendeu Hugo no banheiro masculino no intervalo de uma aula. – Impressão minha ou você está fugindo, cara?

Por que eu fugiria? – Hugo respondeu, meio ríspido. – Aqui. O mapa, obrigado.

De nada. – Albus pegou o mapa e ficou esperando a continuação.

Eu tenho que ir...

O quê?! – Albus perguntou. – Nem pensar! Você tem que me contar tudo o que aconteceu, esqueceu?!

Ah, cara! Não podemos deixar isso para outra hora? – ele ficou corado.

Não! – Albus se colocou na frente da porta, para impedir que ele saísse. – Desembucha, velho! Como foi?

Não foi...

Como assim?! – Albus arregalou os olhos.

Eu... Eu não consegui, satisfeito?! – Hugo quase gritou.

Nem eu e nem ela, pelo jeito! – não resistiu e começou a rir.

Hugo o fitava, bravo e muito envergonhado.

O que foi que houve, cara? Eu ouvi dizer que só os velhos não conseguem, se é que você me entende...

Não é isso, babaca! É só que... Foi... Rápido demais...

Rápido? – Albus ficou confuso. – Bom... Mas não deve ter sido tão ruim assim, não é? Acontece com muitos caras.

Nós não tínhamos nem tirado a roupa ainda! – ele despejou de uma vez.

O quê?!!! – Albus perguntou, novamente. Sem conseguir se conter começou a rir. Dobrou-se de tanto rir. – Co-como é mes-mesmo... Aq-quele filme, sabe? – ele ria desesperadamente.

Vai ficar tirando uma com a minha cara?! – Hugo reclamou, muito bravo.

American Pie, não é? – ele ainda ria. – Como era? Ligeirinho?! Hahahaha!!!

Vai te catar, Albus! – Hugo empurrou o primo para o lado e saiu do banheiro, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Albus ainda riu mais um pouco, depois lavou o rosto e correu atrás do primo. Apesar de ter sido motivo de chacota do primo várias vezes, ele mesmo não conseguia tirar sarro dos outros. Sempre acabava ficando com pena.

Hei Hugo! – ele correu atrás do primo. – Espera um pouco! – pediu.

Me deixa em paz, Albus! – ele gritou.

Espera aí, cara! – Albus acelerou. – Foi mal, foi mal! – ele o alcançou e o parou. – Qual é, cara! Você tira sarro de mim toda hora e eu não posso nem revidar?

Humpf.

Aí! Não encana com isso, cara! Prometo que não vou contar para ninguém. Dizem que é assim mesmo. Acho que você foi com muita sede ao pote... – tentou. – Você não acha que está muito novo ainda? – perguntou. – Espera mais um pouco. A Jamille não é a última mulher do mundo, cara... – ele se esforçou para não rir ao se lembrar da informação. – Olha... Tudo a seu tempo, meu amigo, tudo a seu tempo. Além do mais... Ela era muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho... Era óbvio que ia transbordar! – ele voltou a rir e Hugo, enfezado, o deixou sozinho no corredor.

hr 

Os meses se passaram e finalmente os testes, os jogos e o ano letivo acabaram. A única coisa que todos tinham na cabeça no momento era "o casamento". Vestidos de dama de honra, presentes para os noivos, organização da festa, enfim, toda aquela trabalheira por trás de uma festa de casamento.

Se mais alguém tivesse sido convidado para o matrimôniosde Vic e Teddy ficaria impossível caminhar pela casa, mas era exatamente assim que Molly e Arthur Weasley gostavam de ver a Toca: completamente abarrotada de gente.

Todos os quartos da casa estavam ocupados, em cada um deles havia um grupo de pessoas se arrumando. Molly, Fleur e sua mãe ajudavam Vic a se arrumar no quarto principal da casa. Nenhum homem tinha permissão para se aproximar daquela porta. Dmas, padrinhos, e alguns outros convidados se arrumavam nos demais.

Uma tenda havia sido montada no quintal. Um altar fora montado embaixo dela e cadeiras haviam sido dispostas ali para a cerimônia. Um tapete vermelho seria o caminho que a noiva percorreria até o noivo.

Alguns convidados ainda estavam chegando e, um deles em especial, chamou muito a atenção dos demais quando aparatou no portão da casa.

Eu não acredito que ele veio mesmo! – Hugo comentou.

E por que não viria? – Rose perguntou. – Ele é namorado de umas das primas da noiva! Vou procurar a Lily. Vão lá falar com ele! – ela se levantou e empurrou Albus e Hugo até o rapaz.

Lily ficava de um lado para o outro da casa atrás de algo para fazer, na esperança de que ninguém notasse sua ansiedade pela chegada de Scórpio. Quando Rose veio avisá-la, ela deu saltinhos de alegria, ajeitou o vestido e caminhou calmamente para o quintal. Acenou para ele ao longe, preocupada, quando viu Albus e Hugo falando com ele.

Oi! – tentou ser natural. – Tudo bem por aqui? – ela se aproximou do trio.

Ele está inteiro, não está? – Hugo provocou.

Você está linda, Lily. – Scórpio comentou, ignorando o outro.

Oh, obrigada! – ela falou. Ia dar um beijo no namorado quando o pai chegou.

Scórpio! – Harry falou, apressado e sorriu forçosamente.

C-como vai, sr Potter? – o rapaz perguntou, pego de surpresa.

Bem, e você? – ele estendeu a mão ao rapaz.

Bem...

Oi Scórpio. – Gina o cumprimentou também. – Estou contente que tenha vindo. – falou com sinceridade. – Depois da cerimônia, querida, quando sua avó estiver mais calma, apresente-o a ela e ao papai, ok?

Pode deixar, mãe. – Lily falou, orgulhosa.

E a namorada do James? Ele me disse que ela viria! – Gina perguntou.

Ela também é ruiva, tia. Você a deve ter visto, mas não percebeu que não era uma das nossas primas! – Hugo comentou.

Ah meu Deus! Mais ruivos na família? – ela sorriu.

Agora só falta o Albus, não é? – Harry deu batidinhas nas costas do filho, que teve que sorrir para acharem que ele tinha achado graça no comentário.

A cerimônia aconteceu meia hora depois. Todos os convidados se acomodaram nas cadeiras, as damas, todas primas da noiva, foram para a entrada da tenda para entrarem na frente da noiva. Scórpio sentou-se junto com os Potter. Se seu pai estivesse ali jamais acreditaria no fato.

Albus estava ansioso para ver Rose entrando na igreja. Mais ansioso para vê-la, do que para ver a noiva. Seis damas abriram a procissão, todas com vestidos de um rosa claro, tomara que caia. Elas usavam os cabelos presos e um bonito arranjo de flores. Hugo perguntou, em certa altura, se o primo precisaria de babador. Albus não respondeu como gostaria para não ser mal-educado.

A noiva entrou em seguida. Seu vestido era branco e bordado com pérolas. Ela usava uma bela jóia no pescoço, que lembrava uma lua crescente. Seus cabelos estavam meio presos e alguns cachos despencavam por seus ombros. O buquê de rosas amarelas combinava bem com suas madeixas loiras.

A cerimônia foi linda e deixou todas as moças presentes muito emocionadas. Houve a valsa dos noivos, Vic jogou o buquê, o jantar foi servido e uma banda do momento animava a comemoração.

A certa altura da festa alguns convidados começaram a ir embora. Os mais próximos ainda estavam lá, mas dispersos pelo quintal, conversando em grupos, ou em casais. Rose escolheu o jardim para descansar e poder tirar os sapatos que a estavam incomodando. Na companhia de uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada ela observava alguns convidados mais alegres dançando desajeitadamente.

Do outro lado da pista de dança Albus a observava. Levou um tempo para se decidir a ir falar com ela, e só se resolveu mesmo quando Hugo largou do seu pé para poder conversar com uma prima francesa de Vic.

Hum, hum... – ele se aproximou dela, encabulado. – Tudo bem?

Ah, oi Albus. – ela se endireitou no banco e ajeitou os cabelos. – Tudo bem. – respondeu.

Posso me sentar?

Claro! – ela respondeu, dando espaço para ele.

Está tudo bem mesmo? – ele insistiu.

Por que não estaria? – ela retrucou.

Hum... – ele sacudiu os ombros.

Você sabe, não sabe? – ela perguntou, tranqüila.

É... – ele se decepcionou com o tom dela. – Hugo e eu ouvimos durante a festa de noivado.

Hum...

Você ainda...

Ah, não. – ela respondeu prontamente. – Teddy foi apenas... Sei lá, um amor platônico, sabe? Tudo que ele fazia me parecia perfeito, entende, mas ele nunca olharia para mim, não como mulher.

E isso te chateia?

Não mais! – respondeu. – Foi uma paixonite adolescente, só isso. Ele era como um... Como um ídolo para mim. Não é difícil confundir essas coisas.

Então você não gosta mais dele, quer dizer, não sente mais nada por ele? – ele insistiu.

Hum... – ela parou para pensar. – Não! – respondeu, sorrindo. – Digamos que... – ficou um pouco vermelha. – Prefiro dar uma chance para alguém da minha idade.

Que bom! – ele sorriu. – Quer dizer...

Rose baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, mas sorrindo. Albus fitava a pista de dança com o rosto quente de vergonha, suas mãos suavam.

O Hugo está mesmo pegando o jeito, não? – Rose falou, de repente, olhando para um canto mais afastado da pista.

Albus se assustou e ficou procurando o primo, pensando em algo para dizer.

O que foi que houve entre ele e a Jamille, hein? Eu achei que ele a convidaria para vir, mas ele parecia estar fugindo dela lá na escola.

Albus se segurou para não rir, por fim falou: - Os dois se desentenderam...

Hum... – ela fez. – Eu disse que ela era velha demais para ele. Essas garotas gostam de rapazes com mais atitude, e querem mais do que apenas beijar, não é? – falou.

Como você sabe? – Albus perguntou, abismado.

Ué! – ela ficou envergonhada. – Eu... Eu imagino!

Ah ta...

Ela foi a primeira garota que ele beijou, não foi?

Não acho legal ficar comentando essas coisas com você, sabe? É assunto dele.

Tem razão, desculpe. – Rose tomou um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Você já beijou alguém?

Albus arregalou os olhos sem saber o que responder. Não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade contando aquele tipo de coisa para ela.

Eu nunca beijei ninguém... – ela continuou. – Tony Clark da Lufa-Lufa pediu para ficar comigo uma vez, mas não iria me sentir bem beijando um garoto só por beijar, entende? Acho que tem que ter algo mais!

Concordo. – Albus falou. – Hugo queria que eu ficasse com uma das amigas da Jamille, mas não seria a mesma coisa.

A mesma coisa que o quê? – ela perguntou.

A mesma coisa que beijar uma garota de quem eu goste! – respondeu.

Hum... E... Você está gostando de alguém? – ela despejou.

Albus a olhou, perdido. A resposta estava na ponta da língua, mas ele não tinha coragem de dizer. Rose queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, deu a deixa, só precisava que ele confessasse, tomasse a iniciativa.

i "Diga! Diga, seu imbecil!" /i – ele pensava. – i "O máximo que vai acontecer é ela dizer, educadamente, que você não tem chance!" /i 

i "Vamos, Albus! Diga! Ou será que eu deveria dizer primeiro?" /i – ela pensava também, mirando aqueles olhos verdes, como se quisesse que ele invadisse sua mente e encurtasse a conversa toda. – i "Ele não vai dizer!" /i – desmontou.

i "Droga! Não consigo!" /i – baixou a cabeça, condenando-se por ser tão covarde. – i "Não sou covarde!" /i – levantou a cabeça resoluto.

i "Você vai ter que tomar a iniciativa!" /i – Rose decidiu.

Quando Albus a olhou, aparentemente pronto a responder alguma coisa, ela decidiu apostar todas as fichas. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, que arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e decidiu aproximar seu rosto do dela também.

Seus lábios se uniram suavemente, num selinho. Eles se afastaram novamente e se olharam, confusos. Rose sorriu e Albus decidiu beijá-la novamente. Mais uma vez seus lábios se uniram, dessa vez num beijo mais profundo. Rose aproximou-se dele no banco, e colocou a mão em sua nuca. Albus aproveitou a deixa para segurá-la pela cintura. Forçou sua língua pelos lábios dela, que os abriu para sentir o sabor do beijo dele.

Os dois sentiam-se extremamente felizes. Nenhum dos dois nunca imaginara que um dia estaria ali, beijando um ao outro. Sempre se viram como irmãos, mas as coisas tendem realmente a mudar com o tempo e, principalmente, a surpreender. Finalmente os dois podiam sentir como era beijar a pessoa de quem realmente gostam, e mais, sem precisar mostrar isso a ninguém...

Ah, moleque! – James surgiu do nada, segurando a mão de Chris, que tampava a boca para esconder a risadinha. – Desencantou, hein Albus?! Eu sabia que vocês formavam um casal lindo! – bateu palmas, fazendo o maior escândalo.

James cala a boca! – Albus falou, vermelho. – Também não precisa espalhar para todo mundo!

Albus não é mais BV! – começou a gritar. – Albus não é mais BV!

Cala a boca, James! – Albus se levantou, bravo.

Albus não é mais...

Seu! – ele se levantou e tencionou correr atrás de James, que disparou em direção a pista de dança, chamando a atenção de alguns. Christine o seguiu, rindo.

Deixa ele, Albus. – Rose se levantou, envergonhada, mas rindo da situação. – Deixa para lá!

Mas Rose... – reclamou.

Deixa para lá! – ela insistiu. Enlaçou o pescoço dele e o beijou de novo.

Embora envergonhado Albus retribuiu o beijo. Definitivamente aquilo era muito melhor que correr atrás de James...

FIM


End file.
